INK, SECRETS AND BLOOD
by Infernalis Adversarii
Summary: 18: ¿Dean y Bella unidos? nadie se lo hubiera imaginado. ¿que demonios le esta pasando por la cabeza al mayor de los winchester, ahora que Sam no esta del todo enfocado? , COUNTDOWN, SE ACERCA EL FINAL
1. CAPÍTULO PRIMERO

**¡Buenas a todos, compañeros del famoso Fanfiction! Dejen primero que nos presente, porque no es una sola quien escribe sino dos, dos mentes retorcidas y de alta peligrosidad que se han juntado para traerles una historia que, esperamos, les rompa la cabeza. Somos **_**"Infernalis Adversarii"**_**, los Inmortales Adversarios que han escapado de lo más hondo del Infierno hace aproximadamente una semana cuando dos pobres mortales abrieron la Puerta que nos mantenía cautivas, y se han unido en una sólida sociedad de dos co-autores… nuestros nombres mortales los conocen, somos Liindrey (idea original y planificación general) y RenaissanceLady-K (autora no-intelectual y material), y el propósito general de todo esto es producir una historia entre las dos, por fusión de cerebros y oscuros pensamientos. Sin más, abrimos paso a un pequeño resumen de lo que van a presenciar, para que tengan tiempo de salir antes de quedar definitivamente ATRAPADOS PARA SIEMPRE…**

"_A una semana de la apertura de la Puerta del Infierno, Sam y Dean se embarcan solos en un viaje por el puro placer de cumplir con las voluntades del hermano mayor… pero lo que los Winchester no esperaban, era que un talentosísimo escritor de Los Ángeles se ha suicidado de un modo que, para Sam, comienza a ser demasiado sospechoso. A escondidas de su hermano, y con toda la Fe puesta en salvarlo de su muerte, el más joven de los Winchester comenzará a investigar en secreto esta muerte que (él cree) no es más que el fruto de otro pacto con el Demonio de las Encrucijadas; pero, en realidad, esta aventura podría convertirse en un laberinto mucho más profundo y enredado de lo que él piensa… acción, emoción, paranoia y, sobre todo, quebraderos de cabeza al por mayor. El desafío está abierto. Ahora, TÚ DEBES ADIVINAR QUÉ SUCEDE."_

**Disclaimer: "Nada de esto nos pertenece, sólo el guión ficticio y las ganas de entretener a una panda de buenos amigos de esta página. Felicitaciones, directo a Kripke por inventar a los Winchiboys"**

"**INK, SECRETS AND BLOOD"**

**By: Infernalis Adversarii **

_**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**_

_(Soundtrack especial: "Numb" de Linkin Park… le pega y no con moco)_

Desde que era muy pequeño, Sam siempre había visto a su hermano mayor como algo similar a Dios. Para los infantiles ojos pardos del menor de los Winchester, no había nadie más fuerte, valiente y protector que Dean, exceptuando quizás al padre de ambos. Pero como John casi nunca estaba ahí cuando Sammy tenía los problemas, éste había crecido amparado por el cariño y la disciplina de su hermano.

Porque siempre eran ellos dos, y nadie más.

Porque Sam estaba seguro de que, aún en la más pálida de las situaciones, siempre iba a tener el apoyo de su hermano ahora que John ya no estaba.

Porque Sammy sabía que no tenía que pedir lealtad, que por parte de Dean ya la tenía asegurada.

Había lazos muy fuertes entre ellos dos. No era broma.

_¿Tan fuertes como para obligar a Dean a someterse, y entregar su propia vida para sacarlo del hoyo?_

DEFINITIVAMENTE.

Cuando alguien preguntaba en son de broma _"¿Meterías las manos en el fuego por X persona? ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarte por X persona?"_ no sabía realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

No tenía ni idea de cuán importante era la pregunta, de verdad.

Por eso, ¿Tan fuerte era la responsabilidad que Dean sentía hacia su hermanito?

ESO ERA UN CATEGÓRICO "SÍ".

Si no, cualquiera podía ir y preguntarle al mayor al respecto. Éste le respondería con una sonrisita misteriosa y perturbada, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza. No había palabras para describir una inmolación como ésa. Nadie ajeno a ese dolor podía explicarlo, excepto aquellos que habían pasado por semejante tortura. Primero, John. Ahora, Dean sería el siguiente. Tenían apenas trescientos cincuenta y ocho días para encontrar una solución. Y Sam decía que "apenas" porque se daba cuenta de que ese tiempo nunca les iba a alcanzar, si esa zorra de los Ojos Rojos no quería que así fuera.

**Porque ya habían perdido siete días**

Y no es que hubieran hecho mucho más en aquella semana que siguió al día que Sam daba en llamar "Día Negro" (sería "Rojo" una vez que el Demonio de Ojos Rojos viniera por la cabeza de Dean, se decía a sí mismo). No. Lo pasaron recuperándose de la tristeza, tratando de mirar hacia delante. A Dean le importó menos que a Sam; total, él ya lo tenía bastante asumido.

_Parecía que en siete días se hubieran distanciado setenta años._

Sam creía compartir el auto con un extraño, mientras Dean desaprovechaba el día número ocho del resto de su corta vida en conducir alegremente hacia Los Ángeles. No tenía todavía del todo claro cuál era el motivo de ir a meterse en una ciudad tan grande. Inevitablemente, una que otra persona podría reconocer sus rostros de los avisos policiales y estaba casi seguro que terminarían en un lío.

Porque le quedaran trescientos cincuenta y siete días de vida, a Dean no se le había esfumado mágicamente el prontuario criminal. Y menos que menos ahora que a él también lo estaban buscando por cómplice. Sam tenía miedo.

PERO UN MIEDO QUE NUNCA ANTES HABÍA SENTIDO.

Más que nunca Sam recordó poderosamente las palabras que su hermano le había dicho a una de las víctimas del Demonio de Ojos Rojos, hacía tiempo atrás_: "¿Así que lo hiciste porque creías que no podrías vivir sin ella, eh? ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que luego de esto, será ELLA quien tendrá que seguir adelante sin ti?"_ Sam se preguntaba muy recurrentemente si, al momento de cerrar su autodestructivo trato, Dean había pensado siquiera en eso. En cómo iba a hacer su hermano pequeño para continuar con su vida, sin su irritante pero necesaria compañía. ¿De qué manera esperaba Dean que él aceptara su muerte tan inminente? Si le hubieran dado diez años, quizá no se habría molestado tanto…

Oh, sí. Porque Sammy se había molestado horrores con el otro.

Y ahora estaban así, sin cruzar palabra, con el silencio cortado por un estridente rock de Black Sabbath sonando en el estéreo del Impala. Bueno, más bien eso fue casi ocho días atrás, cuando finalmente dejaron a Ellen y a Bobby. O sea que a Dean ya sólo le quedaban trescientos cuarenta y nueve días.

_**No podía dejar de pensar en ello, de contar las horas. Era mecánico y perverso.**_

Como quiera que fuera, la mañana los atrapó finalmente en Los Ángeles.

Y en medio de otra frecuente discusión, para variar:

—… me molesto, porque tendríamos que estar haciendo ALGO, Dean. ¿Y para qué diablos vinimos a Los Ángeles, de cualquier modo? —decía el más joven, indignado.

—Suena como si hoy no te hubieras tomado tu píldora, nenaza. —le despreció Dean, cuyo sarcasmo no había decrecido ni en medio decibel a pesar de estar perdiendo la vida a cada minuto que pasaba— Relájate, Sammy. No hay nada qué hacer, de todos modos. Vinimos a ver la costa pacífica, ¿Ya suena mejor para ti? —

El otro pensó que podría estallar de la ira. ¿Y encima se lo decía así de campante, mientras comía quién sabe qué directamente del envase, al lado del fregadero sucio?

—… ¿¡Vinimos de vacaciones!? —se atrevió a decir, porque no quería soltar todos los improperios que se le ocurrían en ese momento.

—Claro. Estuve pensando… —

— ¡Vaya! ¡ES UN MILAGRO! ¿Estuviste pensando, Dean? ¿¿Y crees que yo no he estado pensando, que me la pasé durmiendo los últimos dieciséis días?? Tú… ¡Tú no tienes remedio! ¡¡PARECE QUE NO LO ENTENDIERAS!! —detonó Sammy— ¡Vas en camino a morirte! ¿Lo sabías? —

Dean lo observó tranquilamente, y se llevó otro pedazo de ese lo-que-fuera a la boca antes de decir nada. De hecho, no dijo nada: sólo se encogió de hombros. Luego le dio la espalda, porque no quería tener que ver la mirada rabiosa de Sam directamente clavada en su cara. No quería tener que lidiar con él todavía. NO ESTABA LISTO PARA ESO.

—… estuve pensando que, ya que es el último año de mi vida, podría disfrutarlo. No más cacería, no más perder el tiempo. Voy a hacer todas esas cosas que siempre quise hacer, empezando por ver el Gran Cañón. Hice una lista, la dejé en alguna parte… las cincuenta cosas que quisiera hacer antes de morir. —acabó por contestar, en tono más que tranquilo y apacible— No más cacería… bueno, quizá una última, y bien buena. Sólo para despedir el año, por decirlo así. Y quiero que vengas conmigo, Sammy. Esta vez sí vamos a emprender un viaje de carretera, recorreremos todo el país y la pasaremos en grande. Así no será tan malo al final. —

— ¿Que no será tan malo…? —empezó Sam, procurando retener esas lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? No, espera… ¡Sí lo estás! ¡Te vendiste a un demonio para revivir a un muerto, debes estar más que demente! No puedo creer que hables de ese modo. Tú no eres mi hermano. —

Dean se volvió. Había percibido el tono tembloroso de la voz de su hermano. Desde que tenía cinco años, que podía identificar exactamente en su voz cuándo estaba a punto de llorar como una niñita. Pero esa vez no iba a burlarse, porque el asunto era muy serio y mucho estaba en juego. Necesitaba a Sammy consigo por el resto de ese año, ahora que ya no tenía más familia que él.

—No me mires así, Sam. Y no quiero escuchar más al respecto, ya lo discutimos y ya pasó. Llevamos quince días peleando por esto. Déjalo ir de una vez, y acéptalo. No puedes conmigo. —

Sam sintió inconscientemente un punzante dolor en su espalda, recordatorio del frío cuchillo de plata que Jake había enterrado en su espina dorsal. Cada vez que se fastidiaba violentamente por algo, le palpitaba y ardía la carne precisamente en la zona donde, por lo menos, debería tener una cicatriz. Apretó los puños, con rabia. Ese maldito hijo de…

—No puedo _con la estupidez que padeces_. —escupió Sam, cabreado.

—Claro. —sonrió Dean, y volvió a masticar algo, indiferente— Acéptalo, nenaza. Así ha sido siempre, ¿No? Yo cuido de ti, porque papá dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando él no estaba, siempre venías a meterte en mi cama, ¿Recuerdas? Déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz, y asunto resuelto. —

—Llevas una semana diciendo eso, pero no lo entiendes realmente. —casi lo cortó el otro, con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido— No entiendes que eso es basura, que papá nunca te pediría que te mataras para ayudarme. Si mal no recuerdo, él te dijo que ME MATARAS A MÍ. Debería haber sido suficiente cuando Jake lo hizo en tu lugar, así no te habrías sentido como un cobarde al momento de tener que matarme tú. Debiste haberlo dejado como estaba, ¡Habría sido mejor! —

—No me tires golpes bajos, Sam. —lo amenazó Dean, duramente— No lo hagas. —

— ¿De qué golpes bajos me estás hablando, eh? Se supone que la verdad no debe ofender a nadie. Es así, tú sólo… —empezó Sam, remedándolo.

— ¡Cierra el hocico! Tú no sabes cómo me siento yo, así que no puedes juzgarme ni decir nada tampoco, ¡NO PUEDES! —dijo Dean, y le lanzó a su hermano un periódico recién comprado directamente a la cabeza.

Sam atrapó el diario con habilidad, anticipando la movida. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, de manera que si Bobby los hubiera visto habría dicho que _parecían dos pitbulls rabiosos y a punto de comerse entre sí._ Finalmente, la tensión acabó por romperse y todo terminó, al menos sin que nadie saliera herido:

— ¡DEMONIOS, DEAN! Estoy harto de tu porquería, yo… —el más joven se cortó, y miró hacia el suelo por un segundo, antes de finalmente apretar los dientes y soltar una maldición que el otro no alcanzó a oír— Al demonio contigo. Ya no sé qué hacer para que lo entiendas, estoy harto de esto, de que todo el tiempo quieras jugar a ser Highlander... ashh, olvídalo. —

El muchacho le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Oh, vamos, hombre! Sam... ¿Sammy...? ¡¡SAM!! —lo llamó Dean, irritado.

Sin decir más, el más joven de los Winchester se metió el periódico bajo el brazo y salió de la habitación del hotel, azotando la puerta con un golpe que hizo temblar la pared y los adornos clavados a ella. En ese preciso instante, Dean descubrió lo que acababa de suceder: se dio cuenta de que sin quererlo ni pensarlo, estaba alejando de su lado a la única persona que podría acompañarle por el resto de su corta vida, a decir verdad… ¡La única que quería cerca! Su hermanito. Su pobre y consternado hermanito. Sammy no lo hacía a propósito, sólo se sentía culpable y estaba enojado. MUY ENOJADO.

¡Pero no tenía por qué…! **Bien, Sam sí tenía por qué preocuparse y enojarse.** Eso se lo pasaba y hasta se lo respetaba. ¿Y de qué manera pensaban convivir el resto del año, si el clima sería ése? No quería (ni podía) quedarse solo. Ni soñarlo. No podría seguir adelante por su cuenta, sin el apoyo de Sam. Si se quedaba solo, el otro podría hacer cualquier cosa, ¡Hasta pasarse al Dark Side y convertirse en uno de los Sith freaks ésos que había por ahí! Se sonrió al pensar en ello, inconscientemente.

_Igual, lo asumió con orgullo. No tenía remordimiento alguno por nada._

_**Dean Winchester era un buen soldado. UN EXCELENTE SOLDADO.**_

Maldiciendo algo innombrable por lo bajo, Dean arrojó el paquete de lo-que-fuera en la mesa y se puso la chaqueta. Tenía que sacarse todo eso de encima. ¿Qué más era tan relajante y satisfactorio como para quitarle ese peso de los hombros?

¡Por supuesto…! Tenía restaurador de cubiertas en la guantera.

Y hacía meses que venía diciéndose a sí mismo que "su nena" necesitaba una renovación completa. Sí. _Trabajar con el auto, ahora que estaban tranquilos y al vicio, era lo único que podía sacarle aquella rabia, desolación y vacío de adentro._

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

Con un revoltijo de ira en vez de pensamientos coherentes, Sam salió del edificio e intentó soltar un suspiro para aliviar un poco la presión que se le hacía en el pecho. No era lo más acertado, pasarse las horas muertas solamente discutiendo con Dean. Si ese idiota no pensaba hacer nada para solucionar su situación, entonces la responsabilidad recaería enteramente sobre él y lo menos que podía hacer era ponerle empeño. A fin de cuentas, por algo eran hermanos y ambos tenían promesas puestas en el aire.

Cuando finalmente pudo suspirar y la presión se esfumó, Sammy notó que todavía traía el periódico bajo del brazo. Lo había comprado muy temprano esa mañana, cuando fue por el desayuno, y ni siquiera le había echado una mirada… pero ya no era importante. Enojado hasta con la sombra que aún no echaba sobre el piso, el muchacho lanzó el diario dentro de un cesto de basura y se pasó las manos por el pelo en un gesto de impotencia. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Pasarían horas hasta que a los dos se les bajara lo bastante el enojo como para volver a juntarse, entonces… ¿Cómo matar esas horas? No tenía nada qué hacer, no trabajaban en ningún caso (por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tan sólo de ocioso; y eso le asombró en cierta medida) y tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada en especial. Dean seguramente se iría a recorrer los bares de la zona en busca de alguna pobre chica que cayera fácilmente en sus garras, pero, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera él? Ni mediodía era.

Pensaba intensamente en esas cosas, cuando la extraña mezcla de letras enormes en uno de los titulares del periódico llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, Sammy volvió a tomar el ejemplar del Los Ángeles Herald y leyó _**"Los Ángeles llora a su hijo pródigo"**_ en el titular en cuestión.

— ¿Hijo pródigo? —se dijo Sam, y buscó la página donde se ampliaba la noticia.

Era increíble que un periódico con tanta importancia como el LA Herald dedicara una página completa de su tirada diaria a un acontecimiento como aquel. El ceño fruncido de Sam se arrugó todavía más, a medida que iba leyendo:

—… "_ayer en horas de la madrugada fue descubierto el cuerpo sin vida del famoso novelista Mark Harrison, quien según reportes oficiales decidió terminar su propia existencia aproximadamente a las 10:30 de la noche del Jueves en el estudio de su casa en el complejo Athena, en Santa Mónica. La causa de la muerte fue declarada por los forenses como electrocución inducida, puesto que su ama de llaves lo encontró sentado frente a su escritorio de trabajo con la cabeza sumergida dentro de una tina portátil con agua y con el brazo derecho enlazado al tomacorrientes de una lámpara."_ —un frío indescriptible cayó por la espalda de Sam, en lo que trataba de recordar por qué el nombre del tipo le era en extremo familiar—… Mark Harrison… Harrison… ¡Claro! —

Tenía algunos libros de ese autor. En otra época, cuando disponía de más tiempo libre y lo podía usar para leer, Sam había coleccionado unos cuantos volúmenes escritos por aquel que mencionaba la noticia. Harrison era un excelente escritor, tenía muy buena madera y un ingenio fantástico para describir situaciones, sensaciones y psicología en general, y una imaginación fabulosa para crear tramas y personajes; quizá eso era lo que hacía a todas sus lecturas tan atrapantes e imposibles de soltar. Era uno de sus autores preferidos, aunque no tenía idea de que fuera tan reconocido.

Prefirió seguir leyendo, y sacarse algunas dudas.

—… "_todos sus colegas y amigos en la empresa Phoenix Editions se encuentran en extremo consternados, pues nadie puede imaginar por qué un hombre tan talentoso y en la cima de su carrera literaria como lo era Harrison pudiera decidir suicidarse. Su esposa ha declarado a las autoridades que no tiene conocimiento de cuáles puedan ser los motivos del occiso para cometer tan salvaje acto contra la propia existencia… " _—el muchacho tomó asiento en una banca pública, y procedió a leer con más interés todavía— _"… ya que la Policía no ha encontrado ninguna clase de nota de despedida ni evidencia de que haya sido un homicidio muy bien disfrazado, pero este periodista presume que aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones."_ —

»_El oficio funerario será esta tarde a las 16:00 horas…"_ —concluyó, porque pensó que el resto de la noticia no hacía más que resaltar aspectos de la carrera del autor.

_**Mark Harrison. Muerto. **_

Nunca se lo hubiera creído, es decir… se había _suicidado_.

Le pareció sorprendente, porque aunque el hombre escribía maravillosamente y las escasas entrevistas que había leído acerca de él lo mostraban como un hombre atento, de amabilidad y franqueza incomparables, nunca se pensó que fuera capaz de caer en algo como el suicidio. Quizá y lo que a Sam le sorprendía era el hecho de que ya no volvería a leer algo suyo, o de que alguien famoso que él "conocía" había fallecido. Ojeó rápidamente una lista que el redactor de la nota había adjuntado a la noticia, donde se detallaba toda su carrera como escritor y había breves reseñas de sus principales obras.

¡Diablos! Eran cerca de treinta. Sammy sólo recordaba haber leído cinco o seis. Y eso era todo lo que había podido encontrar. Harrison había empezado como muchos: de ser un don nadie que publicaba en revistas y rogaba que alguien leyera sus historias, en menos de diez años había dado el salto a la fama y podía ser nombrado junto a autores de la talla de J. K. Rowling y Stephen King, entre otros. De veintisiete novelas, Mark Harrison había publicado veinte en los últimos cinco años y eso haciendo malabares para repartirse el tiempo que compartía con su carrera como profesor de Literatura y Filosofía en la Universidad de Santa Mónica. ¿Cómo se podían escribir veinte libros (once best sellers) en menos de cinco años, siendo profesor en una Universidad? Resultaba increíble, y no era que le extrañase: Harrison era excepcional. El hecho de estar consumido en la cacería y los asuntos demoníacos le habían quitado a Sammy un poco de su interés por todo eso que le gustaba, y quizá por esa razón no estaba tan al tanto de la carrera de uno de sus autores preferidos.

Bueno, mal asunto. Si Harrison estaba muerto, los únicos que se beneficiarían de un suicidio serían su esposa y sus acreedores, y todos aquellos que harían dinero a expensa de sus libros. Y el Diablo, si tenía su alma.

_Con ironía, Sam se sonrió al decirse a sí mismo que empezaba a actuar a lo Policía. _

—Como quiera que sea. —lo zanjó, y se levantó de la banca pública.

Se llevó el periódico. Igualmente, deseaba echar otro vistazo a la lista de libros.

Caminar y alejarse de los problemas no era su costumbre. De hecho, resultaba una acción desfavorable: a veces las personas caminaban para dejar de pensar; Sammy, en cambio, pensaba demasiado si echaba a andar. Y con el diario bajo el brazo, de pronto eso de que Dean se estaba yendo por un caño dejó de parecerle tan importante, porque momentáneamente lo había olvidado. En ese instante, le llamaba más la atención que uno de los más famosos escritores de todos los tiempos se hubiera quitado la vida, con tan sólo treinta y tres años de edad.

Es decir, ¡Era ridículo! Pero quién sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de un suicida.

_**Él no tenía idea. **_Con inusitada malicia, se le ocurrió que quizá Dean pudiera decirle qué se sentía estar suicidándose en diferido, exactamente lo que él había hecho. Qué era lo que dolía más, en ese momento. MUERTE. SUICIDIO. ESTAR EN LA CIMA. NO SACAR PROVECHO DE ELLO. HACER QUE OTRO CARGUE CON LOS PROBLEMAS DE UNO. De pronto, todas esas palabras se amontonaron en la cabeza de Sammy como si un conserje las hubiera barrido bajo su cuero cabelludo.

_Y se le ocurrió que quizá este tipo no hubiera sido__ víctima de su propia locura. _

Empezaba a ver demonios por todas partes, sin llamarlos siquiera. Sin pensarlo, se le hizo la mágica idea de que Mark Harrison quizá hubiera pactado con un demonio. Es decir, en sólo diez años se había hecho muy famoso… el Demonio de Ojos Rojos también daba diez años de vida y éxito, si estaba de buen humor. En menos de diez años, Harrison había publicado once best sellers. Once libros que causaban sensación, que eran éxitos de venta y volcaban premios literarios por doquier.

_**Caminar cuando estaba tan **__**de curioso sin duda no le hacía bien. **_

Se detuvo frente a una vidriera y se apoyó en la pared, para frotarse la mano sobre la frente. Quizá el mismo mecanismo que solía usar para "espantar a las pesadillas" fuera útil para destrozar aquellas ideas macabras y sin sentido.

—… lo sé, es terrible. Me enteré esta mañana. —

— ¿Entonces "Secreto en el Río Azul" no saldrá a la venta? —

—Ni idea. El vocero de Phoenix dijo que estaba sin terminar, que Mark ya casi tenía listo el último capítulo, y de pronto… ¡Bam! Se mata. No sé qué diablos está pasando. Es lo más deprimente que he oído en meses. —

—No es posible, ¡Era el final! ¡La Saga del Viento quedará inconclusa! —

—Si mal no viene, encontrarán un modo de terminar la historia. Mark siempre hacía notas con sus esquemas de argumentos y todo eso, ¡Si encuentran algo sobre el final, lo más probable es que Phoenix lance la novela dentro de poco! —

— ¡Por favor! Pobre Marky, ¿Qué diablos puede ser tan malo como para suicidarse? ¿No quería tener un bebé con Marianna? —

—Quizá estaba demasiado presionado. Siempre le han dicho que terminaría por reventar con ese ritmo de publicación y sus demás obligaciones. Quizá Marianna no ha querido tener hijos por eso… no sé, es horrible. Terminar matándote porque no puedes con tu ritmo de vida, qué sé yo. ¿Y qué tal que lo hayan matado, y la Policía lo cubre todo? No me extrañaría. —

— ¿Y quién querría matarlo, por Dios? —

—… ¿Quién no? Su mujer, para empezar. A mí nunca me gustó esa buscona de la Krakóvatos. Tiene pinta de que vendería a su propia madre por un poco de dinero. Con la cara de prostituta griega que se carga, ¿Tú qué crees? —

—Ya basta, ¡Se suicidó, por más feo que suene! Lo encontraron electrocutado, y no precisamente por escuchar la radio en la ducha. Ahora hay que concentrarse en encontrar una tienda que todavía tenga un volumen disponible de "El Canto de la Sirena", ¡Y rogar que ninguna otra zorra nos los quite! —

Sam levantó los ojos con el ceño fruncido en cuanto esas dos chicas pasaron a su lado, hablando airadamente. Les siguió la corriente, así también como los pasos, por espacio de varias calles mientras las dos muchachas continuaban con su discusión sobre el último libro de Harrison. Muchos de los palos que lanzaban iban a parar sobre la esposa del escritor, como si la mujer no fuera la más apropiada… pero Sam se figuró que lo decían porque eran un par de fanáticas que no soportaban ver a su ídolo casado con otra chica que no fuera una de ellas. El camino de las muchachas lo llevó directamente a una librería en Hollywood Boulevard, llena a reventar de adolescentes y otros prospectos no tan jóvenes.

_**A fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué había seguido a esas chicas? **_

Tenía asuntos más importantes por los qué preocuparse que un escritor muerto. Su hermano definitivamente iba a morir en menos de once meses y medio, ¿Y ahora se hacía la cabeza con un suicidio? Igual, para cuando se le ocurrió esto, Sammy ya estaba dentro de la librería y ojeaba uno de los volúmenes de la llamada "Saga del Viento", aquella que estaba compuesta por sus once best sellers y sería rematada con el último dentro de unos meses (eso, si todo lo que estaba oyendo de los comentarios de los fans era cierto).

Se acercó al mostrador de la dependienta, una mujer con gafas pequeñas.

— ¿Buscabas algo más, encanto? —le dijo la señora, con una media sonrisa.

—En realidad… me llevo este libro, y… vaya, estoy shockeado. Quiero decir, todavía no me creo lo de Mark Harrison. —balbuceó, sacando la fibra de cazador en busca de una o dos pistas.

_¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LO HACÍA? No tenía sentido alguno._

—Nadie se lo cree. De hoy en adelante, el mundo se ha convertido en un Infierno. —

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —inquirió Sam, en lo que la mujer envolvía el libro.

—… jah, ¿No concuerdas con los otros miembros de tu "especie", jovencito? Sin las historias de Harrison, millones de adolescentes volverán a pensar que la fantasía no es real, que sólo la pueden hallar en éxitos comerciales trillados y sin mucho argumento como los de Rowling. Es una verdadera pena que Mark Harrison se haya suicidado. —comentó la mujer, ampliando un poco la sonrisa.

—Bueno, podría decirse que fueron diez años muy buenos, en todo caso. —

— ¿Buenos? Si Bill Gates tuviera que pedirle dinero a alguien, ¡Cómodamente ese alguien podría haber sido Mark Harrison! Pero como quiera que sea, lo peor sin duda viene ahora: ¿Qué conejo sacará Phoenix Editions de su galera, para que sus problemas se hagan humo? —rió la mujer, y le entregó el paquete— Son 24.90, cariño. —

Sam pagó con un billete de a cincuenta, y esperó por el cambio.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? —se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¿Cómo harán para que esos millones de adolescentes no les tiren abajo el edificio, si no tienen idea de cómo terminar el último capítulo de "Secreto en el Río Azul"? Va a arder una hoguera enorme, me figuro. —contestó ella, preocupada—

—Bueno, si de veras les interesa… pondrán un equipo de escritores a terminarlo. —

—Esperemos que sí. Lo malo es que Harrison no es un autor cualquiera… él era un condenado genio, ¿No es así? En fin, aquí está tu cambio, es 25.10, muchas gracias por la compra. Que tengas un buen día, encanto. —

Sam Winchester abandonó aquella tienda abriéndose paso entre los chicos. Aún en su chaqueta llevaba el periódico, y el paquete con el libro en su mano se le hizo un poco pesado de pronto. UN CONDENADO GENIO. Mark Harrison se había convertido en UN CONDENADO GENIO en menos de diez años, sólo escribiendo historias sobre un reino fantástico en la mitología griega.

_**EL DEMONIO DE OJOS ROJOS TAMBIÉN ESTABA EN LOS ÁNGELES. **_

Fue fácil concluirlo. Tenía que encontrar a Dean, y convencerlo de hacer algo. ALGO PARA SALVAR SU VIDA, PARA ENGAÑAR A ESA MALDITA.

**-:-»CONTINUARÁ«-:-**

**OK, MY FRIENDS! Esto se viene con todo, ya vieron… ¿Podrá Sam Winchester convencer a su hermano de no ir a la playa? ¿Tendrá que sacar una nueva tarjeta de crédito después de haberse gastado sus últimos dólares en un libro? Me parece que no todo es color de rosa en esta historia, y menos si empezarán con las cosas a escondidas, ¿No les parece? ¿Descubrirá Dean qué está tramando su hermano, y se enojará con él (al ver que no incluye chicas en ninguna parte)? Todo esto y mucho más, mis pequeñas larvas de reaper, dentro de quince días cuando podamos dar con el satélite que nos retransmite la acción, directamente desde la Boca del Infierno (que quedaba en Sunnydale, pero la tuvimos que cambiar porque no teníamos buena recepción 9.9), ¡A la misma hora, y por el mismo canal! **

**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii**

**A.K.A: "Las Escapadas de la Tiendita del Horror"**


	2. CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO

_**-Probando, probando, 1, 2, 3… ¡si! parece que tenemos buena recepción- ¨ transmitiendo nuevamente desde la boca del infierno, regresamos con la segunda entrega de esta obra. (Somos malas pero tampoco tanto como para dejarlos con la intriga.) Esta asociación ha consensuado canalizar las maldades en esta historia. Por eso les advertimos que no se dejen engañar por la pasividad, porque representa la calma antes de la tormenta… ¡Y recen porque los Winchester hayan atado bien las amarras de su buque! Saludamos a lo sacrílegos que se han atrevido a dejar su comentario en el tan injustamente despreciado libro de quejas:**_

_**Chihine**__ ¡¿Interesante?!... ¡que buena percepción amiga mía! Ya verás que lo mejor esta próximo a tocar la puerta, ¿O es que acaso tienes información que nosotros no? ¡No se puede confiar en demonios! ¡Son todos unos chismosos! En fin… te invitamos a seguir leyendo, mientras no filtres información a los Winchis. Y ya que estamos, se te agradece montones la iniciativa de comentar n.n ¡Thnks!_

_**Y ahora, continúa la tortura…**_

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

Sam regresó a la habitación del hotel poco después del mediodía.

Dean no estaba por ninguna parte, al menos no en el cuarto. Pero la chaqueta y el resto de sus cosas sí permanecían allí, así que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Excelente deducción, y eso considerando que tenía al máximo los sentidos de alerta tan naturales en él. El más joven de los dos hermanos dejó sobre la mesa el paquete con el libro que había comprado en la mañana, y se sirvió una cerveza del minibar, pensativo. ¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba de sus sospechas? ¿Qué había posibilidades de que el Demonio de los Ojos Rojos estuviera involucrado, o que bien podía estar haciéndose la cabeza con todo el asunto?

Sus decisiones no iban ni para atrás ni para adelante cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió sorpresivamente, y un Dean con las manos bastante sucias de grasa oscura y un fuertísimo olor a gasolina apareció frente a sus ojos. Sam casi dio un salto, distraído como estaba.

— ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que no volverías hasta la mañana. —bromeó el otro.

Sammy lo miró torcido por un instante, todavía algo molesto por la riña.

—… bien, ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Dean, y abrió la canilla del fregadero para lavarse las manos con detergente— Porque a mí se me antoja una buena comida casera, como espaguetis o algo de eso. —

—… ¿No me vas a preguntar dónde estuve? —sonrió Sam, sarcástico.

—… no soy tu nana. —respondió el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Qué extraño, ¿Y entonces qué diablos es lo que has parecido hasta ahora, Dean? Pero bien, si ya no quieres actuar como ni nana, me parece que yo seré quien empiece a hacerlo. Tendré que empezar a cuidarte, del mismo modo que tú creías que podrías cuidar de mí."_ pensó Sam, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—… de acuerdo, ¿Dónde estuviste? —se rindió Dean, con sorna.

—Por ahí, sólo dando un paseo y leyendo algunos periódicos… y encontré algo que te puede interesar. Tal vez sólo sean ideas mías, pero creo que vale la pena echarle una mirada. —

— ¿Algo como qué? —

—… podría o no ser un _**trabajo**_. Dijiste que querías seguir en el negocio, ¿No? —

Dean parpadeó dos o tres veces, mientras se restregaba por tercera vez las manos con ese detergente de lavar platos. Frunció el ceño sin volverse a mirar a Sam, pensando a toda velocidad en ésa última frase. Pensó que el disgusto por la bronca que había tenido con él en la mañana le duraría un poco más… pero Dean Winchester conocía muy de sobra a su hermanito, y no pudo hacer menos que sospechar que algo se traía el otro si se mostraba tan campante. Sammy no era de mantener las apariencias cuando estaba en juego algo tan importante como el resto de su existencia.

— ¿De verdad? —comentó Dean, volviéndose por un momento— ¿Y qué es? —

—No sé, no es muy concluyente… pero da qué pensar. —

El hermano menor abrió el periódico sobre la mesa y lo llevó en dirección al otro, con un gesto amable. Dean se acercó, secándose las manos ya limpias con un trapo, y echó un vistazo a la página impresa con gran interés.

"_Bien, Sammy… si quieres simular que no pasa nada, te mostraré que dos podemos jugar ese juego."_ pensó el mayor de los Winchester, seriamente. La noticia en cuestión no le decía nada por sí sola, pero un cazador tan entrenado como él sin duda podía encontrar patrones donde el común de las personas no veía nada (tan bien como Sammy, y eso sólo teniendo las tres cuartas partes de su cerebro); y después de leer un poco, descubrió que si bien el caso parecía inconsistente, bien podía darle la razón a la Policía en vez de a su hermano. Meneando la cabeza en señal de negación, Dean devolvió el periódico a la mesa y arrojó el trapo de vuelta al fregadero.

—… muy gracioso, Sammy. Es un suicidio, ¿Qué tiene de raro? —inquirió.

—Hemos empezado con mucho menos que esto… —

—Vamos, ¿A qué estás jugando? —el mayor frunció el ceño, molesto.

—No es un juego. Obsérvalo bien: el tipo se suicidó de una manera bastante rara, y en la cumbre de su carrera de autor de novelas fantásticas. ¿No es un poco extraño que un hombre que nada en billetes y tiene todo lo que quiere, se haya quitado la vida? A mí me parece que algo más jugó sus cartas por él. —explicó Sam.

—… o bien se puede haber matado, tiene pinta de ser un idiota. —

— ¿Y por qué, posiblemente, haría algo así? Lo tenía todo: dinero, fama, una bella esposa, una carrera exitosa como escritor y profesor, el cariño de la gente… repito; ¿Por qué se suicidaría? —insistió el hermano menor, poniéndole énfasis a lo de la bella mujer.

— ¿Por tanta presión? Ya te digo, es como nos pasó con ese Demonio Estafador aquella vez, el que elegía a los idiotas y… —Dean parpadeó varias veces, encontrándole algo al asunto— ¿No investigaste si ocurrieron otras muertes con el mismo patrón, o cosas bizarras de este tipo? —

—… ¿Ahora sí te parece interesante? —sonrió Sam, con aire de superioridad.

—Puede ser, ¡Pero si es un Estafador, no dejaré que vuelva a tomarme el pelo! Esta vez estaremos bien preparados… si empiezan a desaparecer cosas, actúa como si nada y no levantes la perdiz, no quiero tener que volverle a pedir ayuda a Bobby para la misma cosa. —decidió el otro, agitando las manos en el aire.

—No es un Estafador. —

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —

_No, no, no._ _**¡NO!**_ Sam se mordió bien fuerte la lengua antes de continuar, debajo de su expresión serena y paciente. No podía decir de entrada a su hermano que sospechaba del Demonio de Ojos Rojos, ¡Dean lo enviaría todo al carajo en cuanto se enterase! Podría pensar que se estaba obsesionando demasiado con el asunto (y por un segundo, a Sam le sorprendió darse cuenta de que quizá ése era su problema) y con lo terco que era el otro, seguro que hasta lo ataba a la pata de la cama para que dejara de molestar con el tema. Y tal vez Dean HABÍA HECHO UNA ELECCIÓN al momento de sacrificarse para revivirlo, pero entonces Sam era perfectamente hábil de HACER SU PROPIA ELECCIÓN y decidir que salvaría a su hermano aunque otra vez se le fuera la vida en ello.

_**Por lo menos, si se moría de nuevo, Dean ya no tendría alma que apostar. **_

Respetaba el lazo que su hermano se emperraba en mantener, _pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, también era muy evidente que hasta los papeles se habían dado vuelta: Dean ya no tendría que preocuparse por Sam nunca más._ Sammy era el que iba a tener que preocuparse por descubrir el modo de hacer que todo saliera bien, ahora que el otro había asumido su Destino elegido.

—No estoy seguro, pero tenemos que hacer algunas entrevistas para sacar algunas pistas, ¿No te parece? Si tenemos suerte de llegar hasta algunos de los personajes más importantes, valdrá la pena la información. —contestó el muchacho, luego de pensárselo un rato— Podemos empezar con los dolientes que asistan al funeral, dentro de un par de horas. ¿Vienes conmigo, o estás muy ocupado con tu auto? —

Sam parecía tan entusiasmado con eso… que Dean no le quiso pinchar el globo.

—… aún así, puede ser sólo un suicidio. —insistió el mayor, seriamente.

—Y si no te convence, ¿Por qué me acompañarías? —

—Porque a la larga, siempre terminamos como siameses. —satirizó Dean.

—Bueno, si estoy equivocado, entonces haremos todo lo que tú quieras por el resto del año, ¿Ya suena mejor para ti? —

Aunque ese comentario no le gustó mucho, Dean asintió con la cabeza y levantó su chaqueta de la silla, para luego salir de la habitación con la excusa de que ordenaría unos buenos espaguetis con mucha salsa y queso. Cerró la puerta, y en cuanto eso sucedió, la mirada de Sam cambió de su tonadilla mordaz a un profundo color pardo de aprensión y de dolor. Tragó mucha saliva, levantando de nuevo el periódico, y observó una vez más la fotografía en blanco y negro del sonriente Mark Harrison…

—… yo sé lo que hiciste, sé quién está detrás de esto. Y cuando esa zorra menos se lo espere, voy a aplastarla como a un insecto. _Por alguna razón hasta el mismo Demonio de Ojos Amarillos me tenía cierto respeto_… quizá puedo matar a esa maldita. —susurró, y le habló a la foto como si fuera la persona real.

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

Los hermanos Winchester realmente nunca advirtieron en qué momento la tarde se cubrió de nubes, y comenzó a llover con fuerza. Afortunadamente, traían unos paraguas negros que combinaban bien con sus trajes ejecutivos estilo "agentes de seguros" que le daban carácter a su actuación de "dolientes que conocían y-o eran amigos del muerto". Y Sam fue el que insistió en vestirse adecuadamente, cosa de pasar desapercibidos entre todos aquellos que asistieran al funeral… ¡Pero no esperaba encontrarse con casi un millar de personas! Eso sólo dentro del cementerio, alrededor de la lápida ceremonial y el ataúd en que reposaba el cuerpo del difunto Harrison; porque afuera había cerca de cinco mil chicos y chicas apiñados en las rejas perimetrales, cubiertos de pañuelitos descartables y un humor tan negro como el saco de Dean. Todo el mundo llorando, para completar bien la escena y añadirle algo aún más tenebroso al día terriblemente lluvioso y frío. Los paraguas sirvieron bien, al menos por un rato.

—Detesto los funerales; demasiadas chicas lloriqueando. —susurró Dean, molesto.

—Si tanto te incomoda, ¿Por qué viniste? —se quejó Sam, distraídamente.

El hermano menor intentaba (haciendo uso de su privilegiada estatura), encontrar un camino que los llevase más cerca del ataúd, cosa de tener aunque fuera dos o tres palabras con la esposa de Mark Harrison, Marianna Krakóvatos… con ella, la persona más cercana al escritor, o con algunos de sus amigos y colegas. Muchos de los dolientes quizá no tenían más de veinticinco años, y Sam se preguntó si no serían alumnos suyos.

—Ven, sígueme por aquí. —ordenó el muchacho, y se metió entre la gente.

Pero Dean no lo siguió. Él odiaba los funerales, aunque no porque le partiera el alma ver a tantas chicas lagrimeando y lamentándose, sino por la sencilla razón de que él nunca había sabido comportarse en uno. Su padre no tuvo un entierro decente, ni tampoco su madre, ¿Y Sam pretendía que se quedara ahí, entre todas esas personas que lloraban a un ser querido? _**No, él no podía estar en ese sitio**_.

_DE NINGUNA MANERA._ Tenía que salir, al menos alejarse de la multitud.

Quizá ir a esperar en el auto, porque ya no le parecía tan buena idea seguirle la corriente a Sammy. Éste último, al descubrir que Dean no lo venía siguiendo, se volvió a buscarlo y le preguntó con la mirada qué hacía. El hermano mayor contestó con un gesto de las manos que sería mejor dividirse… sí, eso. Dividirse, para que él pudiera alejarse lo más posible de la lápida y la gente que lloraba. Sam se encogió de hombros y regresó a su objetivo.

—Tú encárgate del trabajo pesado por esta vez. —susurró Dean, y se perdió entre la gente para retirarse un poco.

¿La verdad-verdad? _**Estaba bastante cansado de la cacería**_. Desde que era sólo un niño, metido en todo eso y con el pellejo en peligro a cada paso; ¡Ya no estaba tan convencido de querer efectuar algún trabajo más, ni aunque fuera el último! Tenía mucho de lo que sentirse orgulloso, es decir, ¡Había acabado con el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos, y eso ya era suficiente! Podía morirse en paz, muchos de sus sueños estaban cumplidos.

Así que, cuando sorpresivamente se hizo un hueco entre los dolientes, el muchacho divisó a su hermano, muy interactivo con tres o cuatro chicas vestidas de negro que se apretujaban bajo el mismo paraguas gigante.

—… es terrible, yo todavía no me lo creo. —dijo una de las muchachas, una rubia de ojos castaños— ¡El profesor, quitarse la vida! ¡Era un tipo excepcional, el mejor maestro que nunca he tenido! —

—No eres la única que piensa eso, Laura. —la consoló una de sus amigas, frotando su hombro suavemente— ¡A todo el mundo le agradaba Mark! No puede existir en todo el mundo una persona más simpática e inteligente que él, ¿Por qué se fue? —

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a llorar de nuevo, ante la mueca compungida de Sam.

—… pero, fue tan sorpresivo, ¿No? —comentó él, con un carraspeo.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tampoco es como si fuera a avisarle a la gente que se va a matar usando una lámpara de su estudio. —dijo una pelirroja, sarcástica y ofendida— La verdad es que nunca nos habríamos visto venir algo así. —

— ¿De qué hablas, Janet? Tenía síntomas de que algo no andaba bien, tú no sabes leer entre líneas, no te das cuenta. —la regañó una morocha alta de pelo largo.

— ¿Síntomas? ¿Como cuáles? —preguntó Sam, curioso de repente.

—Bueno… las últimas clases fueron raras. Es decir, raras dentro de lo "normal" que él solía ser. Mark tenía un estilo muy particular de dar clases: él nos daba los títulos de los temas, nos hacía buscar toda la información que pudiéramos encontrar y luego nos pedía que se la entregáramos, para que luego él nos diera la lección sobre ello. Decía que de esa manera aprendíamos a investigar y de paso él aprendía cosas nuevas, que así era su manera de cultivarse también. Como sea, las últimas clases casi no habló de los temas que habíamos investigado, más bien… tuvimos unos debates un poco fuera de línea. —fue la respuesta de la morocha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "fuera de línea"? —se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

—… en el último debate que tuvimos, el viernes pasado, no hubo un tema claro. Y fue más lo que habló él, que lo que nos expresamos nosotros. Éramos cerca de sesenta y cinco personas en ese salón, pero sólo le dio la palabra a tres o cuatro, y eso es raro por la simple razón de que Mark siempre hacía participar hasta a una veintena de debatientes. —le explicó la rubia de ojos castaños, limpiándose el llanto— Y empezó a hablar de filosofía y del sentido del honor, las concepciones que tenemos sobre la apreciación de la vida y de nuestro futuro… de qué tan lejos estaríamos dispuestos a ir para ver nuestros sueños en tangible, sobre los escrúpulos y la moral, y… qué sé yo, nunca antes había salido con una cosa así. —

— ¿Y el ejemplo? Lo más raro fue el ejemplo que puso, ¿Recuerdas, Laura? —dijo una chica de cabello muy corto, la cuarta del grupo.

— ¡Sí! Yo me acuerdo, ¿El ejemplo del Abismo? La pregunta se la hizo a tres o cuatro chicos, sí, y les preguntó _"Si estuvieran de pie en la orilla de un vasto Abismo sin fondo, y del otro lado estuviera la fórmula secreta, o la llave, o lo que sea que necesiten para hacer todos sus sueños realidad; ¿Se lanzarían a través del Abismo, con tal de seguir sus ideales y alcanzar lo que siempre han querido? ¿Aún si el Abismo no tuviera fondo y murieran del modo más horrible al caer en él, porque saben que no llegarán al otro lado si no es con ayuda Divina?"_… y lo curioso es que todos los chicos se acobardaron, y dijeron que ni locos se atreverían a tanto. —

—Excepto ese desubicado sin escrúpulos de Shanti, él dijo que sí. —corrigió la del cabello rojo, pensativamente.

"_¡Ya está!"_ pensó Sam, alarmado. _"¡Esto es todo lo que necesito! ¡Tiene que ser un pacto hecho con el Demonio de Ojos Rojos! ¿Qué puede ser más obvio que esto? No hay manera de que un sujeto sencillo como él se hubiera convertido en un maldito genio de la literatura de la noche a la mañana."_

—Vaya, sí que parece un ejemplo bastante extraño. —convino Sam.

—Por un momento, creí que se le habían ido las cabras al monte mezclando nuestro trabajo con la trama de una de sus novelas, o que nos estaba tirando spoilers sobre ella. ¿Y si eso estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo? —comentó la morocha, saltando de pronto.

— ¡Jah! No sueñes, las editoriales no admiten hacer esas cosas. —negó la pelirroja.

—… ¿Y por qué no? De todos modos, iba a matarse un par de días después. Así ya no tendría sentido ninguna imposición del contrato con Phoenix. Pero todavía me sigue molestando mucho el que haya dejado inconclusa la última novela, ¿Qué era tan horrible, como para quitarse la vida antes de terminar su obra cumbre? —cavilaba la chica del pelo corto.

Eso mismo era lo que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a Sam. ¿POR QUÉ? No quedaba más explicación que pensar que Harrison tal vez había intentado pasarse de listo con el Demonio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Podía _**no ser**_ el de Ojos Rojos! ¿Quién sabía la cantidad de otros desgraciados capaces de cumplir deseos que había por ahí, sueltos en todo Norteamérica? La cosa sólo se ponía más y más fea con cada cosa nueva que traía a la luz con sus preguntas. ¿Y qué tendría Dean para decir, además? Él era bastante más directo y cortante para obtener información, quizá hasta hubiera amenazado a alguien con un arma para que le respondiera (o si era una chica, ya la tendría medio metida en uno de los bolsillos para ese entonces)… uno nunca sabía. De hecho, Sam no estaba muy seguro de que su hermano siguiera siendo el mismo hasta que se le terminara el tiempo.

Todavía no tenía idea de cuál podría ser el EFECTO COLATERAL de hacer un trato con esa zorra de los Ojos Rojos.

—Es verdad, ¿Y si alguien lo estaba amenazando? —seguían hablando las chicas.

Sam casi había dejado de prestarles atención. Regresó a la charla, pero distraído.

— ¿Quién, posiblemente, podría odiarlo? Mark era excepcional, no digas tonterías y serás más elocuente. —volvió a regañar la muchacha de cabellos negros.

—No sabemos. La esposa todavía no ha hecho nuevas declaraciones, nadie dijo si encontraron alguna carta de despedida o algo… no tengo idea. Todo es muy sospechoso, y seguirá siéndolo hasta que la Policía encuentre algo más contundente. —atestiguó la del cabello corto.

— ¿Alguna idea de por qué Mark habló sobre esos temas tan raros en su clase? —preguntó Sam, ya más concentrado en su papel de investigador— Seguro comentó algo a propósito del cambio en el programa. —

—… mencionó que pensaba que a las personas de hoy en día les parecía muy fácil pisotear a todo el mundo para llegar a lo más alto, sin considerar que hay otras formas de obtener todo lo que uno desea sin pasar sobre nadie. Eso, y que le preocupaba mucho la falta de criterio de la juventud de hoy, el hecho de que se deja llevar por el consumismo y lo que entra por la publicidad. —dijo la pelirroja, con el ceño algo fruncido— Creo que nos quiso decir que nadie compraría sus libros si no tuvieran "algo" que los hizo famosos, una especie de atractivo místico más allá de lo comercial. La publicidad le dio muchas ventas, pero yo creo que la gente lo prefiere más por su calidad que por la propaganda. —

— ¡Bien dicho, Anna! —la felicitó la rubia de ojos castaños.

— ¿Atractivo místico más allá de lo comercial? —repitió Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Has leído algún libro suyo? —dijo la pelinegra, con aire despectivo.

—Por supuesto, unos cuantos… —

— ¿No "sientes" la narración, la estética y el sentimiento de los personajes, todas las acciones, los detalles, los dilemas, la trama y los sucesos a su alrededor, como si fueras parte de ello? Hombre, eso es calidad. C-A-L-I-D-A-D y no tonterías. Nunca ningún otro autor me ha estimulado la imaginación y la creatividad como lo hacía él. Mark Harrison era un extraordinario autor. —recalcó la chica, todavía con su tono algo esquivo.

—… es cierto, uno puede llegar a meterse mucho dentro de cada historia. —soltó la pelirroja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Totalmente cierto! ¡Tanto, que una vez JURO que sentí el dolor del Príncipe de los Centauros cuando Yeretna le clavó esa espada en el pecho! ¡Fue tan vívido, que casi creí que me había quedado dormida y lo soñaba! —aplaudió la rubia, de nuevo con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos.

Ahora bien, ESO era algo nuevo. ¿Fantasías tan vívidas, que otros eran capaces de percibir el desarrollo de los acontecimientos como si estuvieran siendo parte de ello? Sam frunció un poco más el ceño, bastante preocupado. _¿Y si, de alguna manera, el Demonio que había dotado a Harrison de esa habilidad sobrenatural para escribir introducía alguna clase de hechizo o maldición en las novelas, para atrapar más almas o cualquier otra cosa semejante?_ DIOS, EMPEZABA A PERDER LA CHAVETA CON TODO EL ASUNTO.

— ¿Y tú por qué preguntas tanto? —lo sorprendió la morocha, seriamente— ¿Eres un reportero? ¿¡No tienes respeto por la gente que aprecia al pobre Mark!? —

— ¿Qué? No, yo… sólo soy un fan que está de paso por la ciudad, y decidí pasar a darle una pequeña condolencia a la viuda, visitar la tumba; no soy reportero. —se defendió Sam— Sólo… no he leído mucho de él, pero me sorprendió su muerte tanto como a todos ustedes, estoy seguro. —

—Ah… menos mal, porque no han dejado pasar reporteros a la ceremonia. —le hizo notar la chica del cabello corto, algo recelosa.

Salvado por su gran inteligencia, definitivamente. Sammy consideró que peligraba su cubierta de "simple fan" si se quedaba haciéndole más preguntas a las ex alumnas de uno de los autores más importantes del momento; así que prefirió despedirse de las chicas y siguió caminando en busca de otro blanco al que pudiera interrogar.

Todavía de pie algo alejado de la concurrencia, Dean seguía con la mirada los pasos de su hermano menor y se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo. La lluvia seguía arreciando, y los zapatos se le habían llenado de lodo, pero no le importó: no mientras Sammy aún se sintiera cómodo ahí. Muchos de esos dolientes eran ex alumnos de este tipo (Mark Harrison, creía él que se llamaba), y eran chicos universitarios al igual que su hermano. La malicia le pegó inexplicablemente, al pensar por un instante en lo perfectamente bien que Sammy encajaba con aquel ambiente: chicos listos haciendo cosas inteligentes, como ser abogados, o contadores, o doctores, o ingenieros. _Sam era en una Universidad lo que él era dentro de una prisión: un pez en el agua. _

Sammy podía volver cuando quisiera a sus estudios, y graduarse.

De hecho, _ESO ERA PRECISAMENTE LO QUE LE OBLIGARÍA A HACER TARDE O TEMPRANO._ Él no tenía salvación, ¡Y no quería ser salvado tampoco! Pero su hermano aún podía vivir una vida normal (dentro de lo "anormal" que era) y seguir adelante solo. No se lo reprocharía nadie, si decidía abandonar la cacería una vez que él muriera. Dean se sentía seguro de que ni él ni John le reprocharían al más joven de la familia seguir otra vía que no fuera la predeterminada por su Destino.

_**Porque sólo Sammy podía torcer su Destino como quisiera, era verdad. **_

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

—… no me convence, Sam. —decidió Dean, cuando volvieron al apartamento— No tienes pruebas de que es algo sobrenatural, excepto que el tipo parece ser tan bueno en lo que hacía que hasta te pegaba la locura. —

—No era locura, ¡Te digo que Mark Harrison puso ALGO en sus libros! Él, o algún ser maligno, pero simplemente no puede ser normal que una lectura te provoque dolores o experiencias extra-corporales. —explicó el hermano menor, seriamente— No se mató por presión, ni porque estuviera enloqueciendo… ni siquiera se suicidó: ALGUIEN o ALGO lo mató, y nosotros nos inclinaremos más por pensar que fue ALGO. —

Dean frunció el ceño, hincándole el diente a una hamburguesa simple (había tenido mucho con los excepcionales espaguetis del almuerzo, y la verdad no tenía mucha hambre a fin de cuentas), con un gesto de desconfianza:

—… ¿Y tú por qué de pronto estás tan emperrado con esto, Sam? —inquirió.

—Porque me preocupa, por eso. Mark Harrison era uno de mis autores preferidos, y yo no me creo lo del suicidio, de verdad que no. No es posible que se haya quitado la vida estando en lo mejor de su carrera. —

—… ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Sammy? —lo endulzó el mayor, serio.

Sam levantó los ojos de su comida y centró la mirada en el rostro de su hermano. A Dean nunca le había podido ocultar CASI nada, pero esta vez haría el esfuerzo. Sabía que el otro seguiría sospechando, pero a fin de cuentas nunca descubriría cuál era el patrón que había descubierto en el caso. Al menos, no hasta que no fuera tarde y él mismo ya se hubiera encargado de ese demonio rastrero, todo a espaldas de Dean.

—No, sabes que no me gusta hacer eso. Yo soy el honesto, ¿Recuerdas? —

El hermano mayor siguió masticando con aire de duda, pero no se atrevió a hacer ni la menor mueca al respecto. Al cabo de unos segundos, sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su cerveza, tranquilamente.

—… y tú, ¿Cómo estás? —se atrevió a preguntar Sammy.

—Perfectamente. Me siento más vivo que nunca… y en vez de perder nuestro tiempo en esta tontería tuya, creo que mejor podríamos ir a la playa a ver algunas chicas; al fin y al cabo que vinimos a ver la Costa Pacífica y mira en lo que terminamos. —observó el otro, jugando el papel del fuerte.

—Eso no me deja más tranquilo, Dean. —lo regañó el hermano menor, severo.

— ¡_Hakuna matata_, Sammy! Olvídalo y ya no te preocupes, ya te dije que pase lo que pase, yo estaré bien y seguiré aquí para ti. Al menos por lo que resta del año, y un poco del siguiente. —contestó Dean, con una sonrisita malvada.

Sam estuvo a punto de golpearlo por ese comentario, pero sus dedos sólo aferraron la botella de cerveza más fuertemente, sin tirársela por la cabeza al otro. _"Hakuna matata"_ pensó el muchacho, algo abatido _"Te voy a dar tu hakuna matata, cuando todo esto se vuelva insoportable. Tarde o temprano, uno de los dos se quebrará, si no es que nos quebramos los dos, Dean."_

_SÍ. Ahora, más que nunca, Sammy tendría que jugar a ser la nana de Dean, por si no lograba encontrar y destruir a la zorra de los Ojos Rojos. __**Por si tenía que permanecer al lado de su hermano hasta el último segundo de su vida…**_

**-:-»CONTINUARÁ«-:-**

_**¿Pueden imaginar a Sammy "Honestidad¨ Winchester, contándole el cuento de las buenas noches a Dean? Estamos al 100 seguras de que el mayor estaría complacido, ¿Verdad? Ya se están sumando los ingredientes explosivos de esta monstruosidad. Si quieren saber que se obtiene de la combinación de una disputa por el cambio de roles, mentiras y engaños, mas todos los ingredientes que sumamos por el camino, no se pierdan la próxima entrega cuando Sam confirma sus sospechas y Dean, queriendo recuperar su papel, le da un ultimátum.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Pd.: el botoncito de ¨GO¨, no es para sellar ningún pacto y les podemos asegurar que no los conduce a ninguna trampa, así que ¡ANIMENSE! En todo caso siempre tendrán un año en el peor de los casos para intentar solucionarlo.**_

_**Atte. Infernalis Adversarii**_

_**A.K.A: "Las Locutoras del Infierno"**_


	3. CAPITULO TERCERO

_**Justo a tiempo para que no nos tilden de impuntuales (porque los demonios sabemos exactamente como cumplir nuestras promesas), hemos regresado a la acción. Después de darles un breve tiempo para que tuvieran su ¨momento fraternal¨ decidimos poner a los chicos a trabajar. Quizás después le demos una vacaciones para que puedan visitar la playa aprovechando que andan por la zona ( ¡ya saben!, a los precios de la gasolina hoy en día, es mejor ahorrar en viáticos). Pero antes de continuar, saludamos cordialmente a los que decidieron arriesgarse a presionar el ¨sello magico¨ del final y comentar:**_

_**Impala**__¡Bienvenida a la aventura, amiga!, que las apariencias no te engañen, estos chicos están en el ojo del huracán y olvidaron sus botas de lluvia. Es verdad Sammy se repite, pero ya veras como se trasforma en un Sam en letras mayúsculas, sino es en un Samuel, y como Dean se las ingeniara para lidiar con eso. Te invitamos a seguir leyendo y comentando. Se te agradece mucho la presencia._

_**Y ahora, sujétense bien….**_

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

Veintiséis canales públicos había en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y todos ponían en sus pantallas exactamente lo mismo: Mark Harrison, el extraordinario autor de la década, muerto en su propia casa y por su propia mano. Dean soltó el decimocuarto suspiro de la última media hora y se frotó los ojos con el puño, cansado… ¿Cuánto tenía ya prestándole atención a la misma porquería? Todavía no comprendía a fondo la obsesión de Sam por el asunto (porque el otro estaba obsesionado, eso podía advertirlo sin que nadie se lo hiciera notar), ni hallaba una razón justa o seductora para unirse a la búsqueda de su hermano. _Y tal vez lo único que todavía lo hacía dudar un poco era ese problema de que, según lo que Sam le había dicho, los libros de Harrison provocaban en la gente cosas raras al leerlos._

Su mirada verde recayó un segundo o dos sobre la pila de libros que Sammy había comprado el día anterior, después de ir al entierro del autor. Doce o trece volúmenes, a los que el otro había agregado algunos de su propia colección. El hermano mayor sintió que ya le dolía la cabeza de antemano, sólo imaginando que tarde o temprano Sam le haría leer algo de esa basura para "ayudar" con la investigación.

¿_Y Sam, mientras tanto? _Ah, parecía muy ocupado buscando quién sabe qué en la Internet, muy enfrascado en la pantalla encendida de la laptop que le iluminaba el rostro en la penumbra de la habitación. Preferían mantener las cortinas cerradas para que a nadie se le ocurriera molestar con estupideces que pudieran interrumpirles la concentración, en la humilde y exhausta opinión del más joven de los Winchester. Así que en lo que Sammy se dedicaba a navegar afanosamente por la red, Dean se aburría mirando la televisión a ver si alguien decía algo nuevo al respecto del fallecimiento de Mark Harrison.

—… de acuerdo, es oficial. Hoy no pasará nada importante. —decidió Dean, y puso fin a su tortura apagando la televisión de una vez.

—Lo sé. —contestó Sam, involuntariamente— Por eso iremos a la rueda de prensa que dará la gente de Phoenix Editions, dentro de dos horas. Me parece relevante. —

—"Iremos" me suena a manada… —

Sam cerró la tapa del ordenador en cuanto vio que Dean se acercaba a la mesa, y lo miró con expresión seria. Incluso, el hermano mayor podría jurar que tenía ojeras bastante acusadoras del cansancio y la falta de sueño, pero no estaba de humor para inventar otra excusa para pelear que finalmente acabara en el hecho de que tenía sólo otros trescientos cuarenta y dos días de existencia, a menos claro que la zorra de los Ojos Rojos le hubiera concedido un año bisiesto…

—Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, que querías hacer otro trabajo. —convino el más joven de los dos hermanos, tranquilo.

—Sólo fue un comentario. ¿Rueda de prensa, dices? Magnífico, tendré que vestirme elegante y dejar que tú hables, como siempre. No me gustan los reporteros, y no me gusta lo que no se puede decir tampoco… —

— ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso último? —inquirió Sam, y se levantó para ir a su bolso de viaje en busca de su traje de sastre, para lucir profesional y creíble.

—No sé… tal vez empiezo a creer que tienes un poco de razón¡Pero sólo un poco! Y la verdad, tienes las horas contadas, Sammy: si después de esta rueda de prensa no me traes pruebas convincentes de que un ser sobrenatural está dando lata, me abriré. —

_Sam frunció el ceño, molesto. No podía creer lo que escuchaba._

—… ¿Me estás dando un ultimátum, o qué? —soltó, extrañado.

—Yo sólo digo que si en una semana no tenemos pruebas de que realmente es un caso, lo abandonaremos de una vez y nos iremos a la playa¿Entendido? Sammy, sé que tienes una corazonada sobre lo que pasa y que usualmente tus presentimientos nunca fallan, pero empiezo a pensar que te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo con todo esto. —

El muchacho se quedó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en eso. ¿Y Dean sí pudo ir y decirle todo aquello, jugando como siempre a ser papá ahora que John no estaba? Como siempre, y como si nada hubiera sucedido. Comprendía que estuviera preocupado y todo, pero… ya no era como solía ser. NADA ERA COMO ANTES. _Después de ese fatídico Día Negro, ya nada era igual.__**TODO HABÍA CAMBIADO, Y PARA MAL.**_

—Estoy bien, Dean. No tienes que decirme lo que pasa conmigo, porque no soy yo el que se encierra en sí mismo y olvida los problemas para que no le salten encima. —fue la escueta respuesta de Sam, y se quitó el suéter para ponerse una camisa blanca y dejar la corbata colgando sobre sus hombros unos instantes— No soy como tú, y no sé si eso es bueno o es malo a fin de cuentas. —

—Tienes más de mí de lo que crees, Sammy. —murmuró Dean, pero el otro no oyó sus palabras— Eres tan Winchester como cualquier otro en nuestra familia, por más que te hayas esforzado en escapar de lo que somos. —

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el hermano menor, repentinamente volviéndose a él.

— ¿Eh? No, nada… sólo pensaba en voz alta. —

Dean sólo miró impasiblemente al otro, y por un instante se acordó del Sammy que tenía once años y le preguntaba a su hermano de quince cómo se hacía para hablar con una chica sin morirse de la timidez en el intento. Deseó ardientemente volver a esos días, para olvidarse de todo lo que implicaba el futuro que no tenían y suprimir, ahora que ya lo sabía todo, esas malas decisiones y esas terribles pasadas del Destino. No cambiaría sus vidas, pero sí habría deseado no haber hecho muchas cosas estúpidas; _¿Qué diablos le sucedía?_ Miraba a Sam, y lo demacrado que empezaba a ponerse¿Y se le ocurría que lo podía lanzar todo al diablo? _**¡POR FAVOR!**__Si John lo llegara a escuchar… seguro que lo cascaba lindo con una buena regañina._ Si algo tenía que reconocerle a su padre, era que tenía la clase de poderío que no requería golpes para hacer que se le respetara.

Con un suspiro ciertamente apabullado, Dean borró de su cabeza todos esos locos pensamientos acerca de abandonar sus deberes de profesional…

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

Ashton Sherman se fumó el cuarto cigarrillo de la última media hora.

Tenía los nervios por el techo, y todavía le sonaba en la cabeza la llamada telefónica que había compartido con Mark… ¡Por Dios¡¡Y pensar que él había sido seguramente la última persona que había hablado con él, antes de que se quitara la vida!! Temblaba de miedo al pensar en eso, siempre había sido algo supersticioso al respecto. Como el editor personal del genio literario de la década, Ashton y Mark eran grandes amigos y colegas, y en otro tiempo hasta había considerado la idea de escribir alguna novela juntos… pero lo malo era que Mark tenía demasiado talento para que Ashton pudiera ponerse a su nivel, y a riesgo de contradecirlo o no llegar a un acuerdo, nunca había mencionado el asunto.

Tenía en sus manos el único ejemplar manuscrito existente de la última novela (aún inconclusa) de su mejor amigo, "Secreto en el Río Azul". Seiscientos cuarenta páginas de pura genialidad, inacabadas por falta del último y más importante capítulo de todos, el que daría sentido absoluto a todo lo demás y revelaría el gran enigma que tenía a los Estados Unidos (y el resto del mundo) prácticamente en vilo.

_**El suspenso lo mataba, y los cabecillas de Phoenix también. **_

Una chica de moño muy apretado salió a su encuentro, en la sala de espera del gran edificio de oficinas de la editorial Phoenix. La secretaria del presidente de la empresa, más que seguro. Todos los meses tenía una nueva.

—… ¿Señor Sherman? La junta directiva lo recibirá ahora, venga conmigo. —dijo la chica linda, y Ashton sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Llevaba el codiciado original fuertemente apretado entre los brazos, reacio a dárselo a nadie y con la certeza de que era un tesoro de increíble valor que ni siquiera él mismo merecía cargar. _TUVO QUE LEERLO, no resistió la tentación de hacerlo._

Y ERA EL LIBRO DEL SIGLO, ESTABA SEGURO.

—Por aquí, señor Sherman. —comentó la secretaria, y abrió una puerta para cederle el paso a su invitado— Que tenga un buen día. —

—Gracias… —contestó el hombre, algo temeroso sin saber por qué.

La junta directiva de Phoenix Editions se constituía de seis miembros, encabezada por un presidente, un vicepresidente y los demás sólo eran sus lamesuelas de cortesía. Y eso Ashton lo sabía, así como también estaba muy consciente de que si no lo quería, no le entregaría el libro a ninguno de ellos (aún a riesgo de violar el contrato y ser demandado).

—Buenos días, Ashton… bueno, en realidad éste no es un buen día. —lo saludó el presidente, un tipo de unos cincuenta años con el pelo ya blanco por la tensión. Se paró y estrechó la mano de Sherman, al igual que los otros directivos— Ningún día será bueno si tenemos que seguir adelante sin Mark, estoy seguro. Gracias por venir, nos estás sacando un gran peso de encima al hacerte responsable de los asuntos de tu cliente. —

—… Mark no sólo era mi cliente. —contestó Ahston Sherman, sin saludar a nadie.

—Lo sabemos, amigo, descuida. —comentó el vicepresidente de la empresa— Y no olvidaríamos la amistad tan sólida que tenías con el sujeto que nos ha hecho ricos a todos en esta oficina. —

La mirada azul oscuro de Ashton se volvió fría y gris. Conocía a esos tiburones, ya tenía como diez años luchando contra ellos y su codicia. Sabía que tenían un contrato listo y que podían obligarlo casi a cualquier cosa, y no mentiría diciendo que no le importaba haberse hecho rico con Mark; _**pero ahora, estaba en aquellas oficinas no por el dinero, sino por las alarmantes cosas que había leído en Internet…**_

—Supongo que sabes por qué te llamamos… ¿Eso que llevas ahí es el manuscrito? Debe ser fascinante, si lo cargas con tanto amor. —dijo el presidente, y ofreció asiento a su invitado, para luego sentarse él— ¿Ya lo has leído¿Es lo que todos esperamos? —

Sentado en la otra punta de la larga mesa, Ashton sólo asintió.

—Es todo eso y mucho más. —dijo, respetando su rol de hombre de pocas palabras.

— ¡Fantástico! Bien, Ashton… he aquí lo que la junta ha decidido: si nos entregas el manuscrito, Phoenix se compromete a terminar la novela y publicarla en menos de un mes. Presumo que eso sería un gran alivio para ti, y que la noticia alejaría de tu casa a los cientos de fanáticos dolidos y furiosos que te están acosando¿Verdad? —fue la astuta sugerencia del presidente de la editorial, con una sonrisa que parecía venenosa.

_**Así era.**_ No sólo tenía trescientos chicos acampando en la vereda al frente de su casa en Santa Mónica, sino que también recibía correos electrónicos de fanáticos furiosos y heridos en lo más hondo de su ser. Parecía que a esos fenómenos no les importaba en lo más mínimo la muerte de Mark, como si sólo fueran adictos que necesitaban más y más de su droga para seguir vivos. Tenía plena consciencia del efecto que esos libros ejercían en sus lectores¡Mark tenía una magia única para convertir narraciones de setecientas páginas en un narcótico explosivo! Y no sólo era eso: parte de su empleo como editor y agente consistía en registrar los índices de la opinión general, y gran parte de su tiempo lo empleaba en investigar los foros oficiales del autor y de sus novelas, buscando todos los comentarios que hacían los fanáticos para hacer un resumen general respecto de la forma en que el público se tomaba las novelas.

Y los últimos posts de los quince mayores foros sobre Mark Harrison decían sólo lo mismo: eran un llamado a las armas para que ALGUIEN se hiciera responsable de la publicación de "Secreto en el Río Azul", aunque fuera inconclusa. _No hacía ni tres días que Harrison estaba muerto, y el mundo se había revolucionado. _

—… me preocupa que los fanáticos se histericen más con todo esto. Quiero decir, a nadie se le ocurrió pensar jamás que Mark haría semejante cosa, no nos esperábamos que muriera. Ni siquiera yo… créanme cuando les digo que él me había hablado de otros tres proyectos en los que ya se encontraba trabajando. —contestó Sherman, tranquilo— Lo único que quiero es que la gente se calme. Una vez que la novela por fin haya salido al mercado, luego nos ocuparemos de que se hagan a la idea de que Mark ya no volverá a escribir nada nunca más. Esta mañana cerré su _livejournal_ y el resto de las páginas que tenía para comunicarse con la gente; y había recibido veintisiete millones de visitas en tres días sólo en el _livejournal_. —

Los miembros de la junta directiva levantaron las cejas, abrumados. Eso auguraba que tendrían que producir al menos una tirada de cincuenta millones de ejemplares para la fecha de emisión de "Secreto en el Río Azul", y aún así podrían quedarse cortos.

—Bueno, entonces creo que tenemos un acuerdo: tú quieres a esos chicos a salvo y calmados, y nosotros queremos enseñarle al mundo el mágico final del Universo que Mark creó para ellos. —dijo el vicepresidente, con la misma sonrisa indulgente que los demás.

—Saben que aunque pusieran a Stephen King, Paulo Coelho, J. K. Rowling, Jorge Luis Borges y J. R. R Tolkien a trabajar juntos, ni aún así conseguirían algo convincente que cierre toda la historia. El secreto que todo el mundo quiere conocer, sólo Mark lo sabía y no se lo dijo a nadie. —decidió el editor, con tono duro y determinado.

—Tú sólo preocúpate por lo que vas a cobrar, amigo. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto, y te juro que valdrá la pena. Tampoco queremos que nos crucifiquen los fans. —

La mirada seria y codiciosa del presidente de la compañía acompañó esas palabras con un sugestivo gesto de confianza. ¿Estaba seguro de que podría reunir a un equipo de autores que pudiera "rozar" el talento de Mark, y acabar la que quizá era la más prestigiosa novela de todos los tiempos? Ashton Sherman no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco, y pensar que si el último episodio de "Secreto en el Río Azul" era un fiasco, los de Phoenix no serían los únicos crucificados. ÉL TAMBIÉN SERÍA RESPONSABLE, COMO EDITOR Y EL SER HUMANO MÁS CERCANO A HARRISON DESPUÉS DE SU ESPOSA.

"_Un momento… tal vez Marianna sepa cuál era el secreto del final."_ pensó Ashton, y frunció el ceño con sospecha._"Mark estaba loco por ella, siempre cuidándola y nunca se iba a ninguna parte sin Marianna. Tan obsesivo con su bienestar, su comodidad y tan enamorado. Es posible que se lo haya contado a esa mujer, y que la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas la tenga ella."_

—Entonces¿Tenemos un arreglo? No hay mucho tiempo, Ashton. El equipo querrá empezar lo más pronto posible. —dijo el vicepresidente, presionando.

— ¿Ya tienen a los autores? —se sorprendió el editor, asustado— ¿Y a qué pobres diablos contrataron para hacer algo tan importante? —

Una mujer de la junta directiva abrió una carpeta, y carraspeó para leer los nombres que tenía escritos en una hoja de papel de máquina:

—Son cinco, los mejores escritores de fanfiction sobre las novelas de Mark Harrison que hemos encontrado buscando en la red: Lillian Blackthorne, de diecisiete años; luego Jonathan Shore, de veinticinco años… éste es particularmente muy bueno; Judith Milgren, de veintitrés años, una ex alumna de Mark; también tenemos a Donald O'Connell, es de Irlanda y tiene diecinueve años, otro pequeño genio en potencia; y finalmente queda un chico de Massachussetts, Demian Woods, de veintiún años. Todos son excelentes, no nos queda duda de que nadie comprende el Universo de la Saga del Viento mejor que ellos y que son la elección más adecuada. Ya firmamos contratos con todos excepto con la chica Blackthorne, sus padres están analizando los documentos todavía. —comentó la mujer, y la sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios delataba que ella misma había elegido a los chicos.

—… son sólo niños, y además… ¿Escritores de fanfiction? —se quejó Ashton— ¡Es un insulto al genio de Mark poner su trabajo en manos de chiquillos sin experiencia, que sólo se dedican a jugar con las ideas de otros! —

—Créeme, son muy buenos. Cada uno tiene un promedio de más de cincuenta mil visitas diarias a cada episodio de sus historias, y más de un millón de comentarios a favor. Son los mejores, y aunque no tienen ese "algo" que hace tan famoso a Mark, créeme que van a servir. —aseguró la mujer, retomando la seriedad del principio.

—Además¿Quién mejor para darle a los fans lo que quieren, que la gente que los representa mejor? Será un movimiento apresurado, pero queremos que salga bien, te lo aseguro. —perjuró el director de Phoenix Editions, muy convencido.

Ashton Sherman solamente suspiró, y dejó el manuscrito sobre la amplia mesa.

—Que sea lo que Dios quiera. —murmuró el editor, tragando saliva.

Rogaba a todos los cielos, todos los santos, todos los ángeles y todos los seres con un poco de magia que Mark había creado en su causa, que aquello no fuera un tremendo error que todo el mundo tuviera que pagar, porque estaba seguro de que si su mejor amigo se había suicidado a un paso de alcanzar la eterna gloria… _**por algo bueno no había sido, seguramente. **_

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

Marianna Krakóvatos era una mujer delgada y alta, de rizados cabellos rubios y ojos castaños rozando el color miel rojizo. Preciosa, de tez trigueña y delicada, transmitía con una sola mirada toda una amplia gama de emociones que iban desde el respeto hasta la más lasciva e interna lujuria. No se sabía exactamente cómo se había casado con Mark Harrison (cómo diablos había tenido tanta suerte, en opinión de las fans), y no se dudaba que era una esposa devota y de costumbres muy simples. Nunca un escándalo, nunca muy ostentosa ni buscando resaltar, pero siempre hermosa y agraciada.

_La historia decía que se habían conocido en Atenas, Grecia, hacía como once años atrás, y que se habían enamorado en tres días.__**Mark visitaba parientes, ella vivía ahí.**_

Pensar en todo el tiempo vivido juntos sin duda hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Marianna se limpió discretamente por encima del maquillaje el llanto, tratando de que el rímel no se le corriera. _"¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Mark?"_ pensaba, cada vez que en frente suyo aparecía una fotografía de los dos, muy contentos y abrazados. _"Pensé que ya tenías todo lo que deseabas, que ahora sólo querías formar una gran familia y ser aún más feliz. Creí que te lo había dado todo de mí, y ahora…"_

Miraba por la ventana del estudio, el sitio donde su amado Mark se había suicidado. La Policía ya tenía desalojado el departamento y ahora todo estaba tal como antes, en el más absoluto silencio. No se oía el tecleo ultrarrápido de los dedos de su esposo sobre las teclas chatas de la laptop, ni tampoco el sonido de la impresora sacando páginas a todo vapor. No se escuchaban sus risas, ni cuando él la llamaba con inmensa euforia para leer algún párrafo que le parecía excepcionalmente bueno. Recordaba cómo ella solía sonreír con orgullo cada vez que él terminaba algún capítulo. _Era la única recompensa que tenía al final del día, después de todos los sacrificios y todo lo que había hecho por él a lo largo de esos diez últimos años._

Una última mirada a la habitación fría y sin vida sólo le trajo más recuerdos, y quizá echaría a llorar de nuevo si no fuera porque tenía cosas qué hacer. Dos días atrás había enterrado a su esposo y ahora sólo le quedaban sus millones y el cariño de los fans. En el medio de sus divagaciones heridas, un teléfono empezó a sonar en la otra habitación, y ella se dirigió a atenderlo reconociendo el ringtone de su celular.

—… ¿Hola? —dijo, con su voz aflautada y dulce.

— _¿Señora Harrison?_ —preguntó una persona, del otro lado.

—Sí, con ella habla… ¿Quién es? —

—_Le ruego me disculpe, señora, pero soy Daniel Chester, el presidente de Phoenix Editions. Lamento muchísimo molestarla en un momento así, pero ahora que usted es la única representante legal de las obras de su esposo, hay mucho que tenemos que charlar y mientras más tiempo pase, peor será. Mis más sentidas condolencias por el fallecimiento de Mark, aquí todos lo sentimos mucho en el corazón._ —contestó el hombre.

Marianna cerró los ojos, cansada de escuchar tantas estupideces todo el día.

—Me ha dado las condolencias como seis veces desde que mi esposo murió. —dijo ella, algo irritada a esas alturas— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —

—_Bueno, básicamente, necesito que se acerque a las oficinas de la editorial porque necesitamos su firma en algunos contratos de rutina. Supongo que está al tanto de lo que la empresa decidió hacer con la última novela de su esposo…_ —

La mujer frunció el ceño. Treinta años y ya tenía que hacerse cargo de un imperio de proporciones bíblicas, del que sólo alguien como Mark podría ser responsable y jerarca absoluto.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió Marianna, confundida.

—…_Ashton Sherman, el editor de su esposo, nos entregó el manuscrito de "Secreto en el Río Azul", y ya tenemos preparado un equipo de autores para que analicen y creen un digno final para la novela y toda la saga en general, cosa de que pueda ser publicada en menos de un mes a partir de la próxima semana. Con su consentimiento explícito, claro… _—

—Mark no lleva muerto una semana¿Y usted ya está pensando en hacer dinero a costa suya? —se irritó la dama, frunciendo aún más su precioso ceño.

—_No lo tome a mal, señora. Es una formalidad, créame que lo que menos queremos es molestarla a usted, pero es la única persona que puede decidir qué sucederá con el fin de un legado literario importantísimo. La efervescencia de los fanáticos crece, y no sé si los podremos contener a tiempo sin la última novela._ —contestó el presidente, con el tono lacónico e insolente de siempre— _Piense en el futuro, en lo que vendrá de ahora en más. Su marido falleció, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo, sólo le queda ver al frente y seguir caminando._ —

— ¡No pretenda decirme lo que tengo qué hacer! —estalló la mujer, casi a punto de llorar de rabia— ¡Esto es una bajeza de las peores, un insulto enorme¿Ashton estuvo de acuerdo con esta blasfemia? No puedo creerlo… —

—_Señora Harrison, no hacemos nada malo, sólo procedemos según el contrato que su esposo tenía con nuestra compañía. Y nuestra función es ésa: publicar el libro._ —

Marianna intentó respirar más tranquila, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía un deber legal con esa gente. Pero¿Y si Mark se había quitado la vida para no terminar el libro? Su pesadilla era cada vez más tortuosa; la presión, la desesperación… quería terminar de un simple saque esa maldita novela¡Y ella casi no comprendía al cien por ciento el motivo de su obsesión! Bueno, quizá sí lo entendía porque esos libros eran la vida entera de Mark, pero ¿Acaso estaba tan terriblemente determinado a llevar a cabo su obra, que había al fin perdido la cordura? Muy pocos sabían todo lo que se cocía y se revolvía dentro de los fríos pensamientos creativos de su esposo cuando se ponía a escribir, y ella debía confesar que tampoco era cien por ciento capaz de COMPRENDER y VER por completo el alcance de las fantasías que tejía.

Sólo sabía que eran excepcionales trabajos creativos y adictivos. Hasta para él.

—No estoy muy segura de que Mark quisiera eso. —dijo la mujer, autoritaria.

—_Señora, eso está totalmente fuera de discusión, yo sólo le aviso lo que precisamos que haga por nosotros. Si usted no firma esos papeles, está violando nuestro contrato y no queremos llevarla a la corte por eso¡No hay necesidad! Sólo son unas actas de propiedad intelectual para que nuestros autores tengan acceso completo a todo el material creativo que su esposo dejó atrás, para que ellos puedan concretar el proyecto más grande de su marido. No queremos causarle molestias ni hacerle pasar malos ratos. _—objetó el otro.

La viuda sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cada vez más.

_**Nunca terminaría.**__El peregrinaje no se acabaría nunca, ni aún después de que Mark hubiera muerto. _Jamás estaría a salvo de todo ese Universo estúpido y destructivo¡Él ya no tenía escapatoria, y ella tampoco! Uno sin el otro no eran nada, los devoraba el mundo sin piedad… Marianna se limpió los ojos otra vez, pensando en cómo haría para no hundirse en la miseria ahora que su media naranja le había abandonado para siempre.

—Está bien. —acabó por aceptar ella, dolida— Iré a firmar esos papeles, mañana a primera hora… pero si Ashton Sherman todavía está por ahí, dígale que me pagará por esto, que no puedo creer que haya traicionado así a Mark. —

—… _yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, Marianna. Pero los tres firmamos ese contrato, y lo que menos quiero es que te siga molestando esta gente. Yo me haré cargo de todo lo demás, sólo… sólo quieren que firmes, y se acabará. Vas a estar tranquila una vez que les digas que sí._ —contestó la voz de del otro aludido, porque sin notarlo ella la comunicación estaba en modo de conferencia con Phoenix Editions.

"_Nunca se acabará."_ Pensó Marianna, solemnemente. _"Ahora, más que nunca, esto jamás se terminará. No hay forma de acabarlo, el círculo vicioso es inevitable. Es un ciclo, y yo me he quedado atrapada en él, por culpa de un estúpido libro."_

—He dicho que lo haré. Ahora pueden hacer su rueda de prensa, y dejarme a mí en paz. Déjenme vivir el dolor de mi pérdida con tranquilidad, hasta que sane la herida. —dijo la mujer, y finalmente cortó antes de recibir siquiera la despedida y los agradecimientos.

A ella le importaba un comino. Quizá lo mejor era que el libro nunca fuera terminado, y que Mark descansara en paz siendo uno de tantos jóvenes exitosos que habían ido a la tumba en la cima de sus carreras. _**James Dean, Janis Joplin, Edgar Allan Poe, John Coltrane, Kurt Cobain, Jim Morrison, Jimmy Hendrix, Vincent Van Gogh, Juana de Arco, Jesucristo…**_ la lista era eterna, y seguramente el célebre nombre de Mark Harrison también sería parte de ella. _Todos fueron geniales a su modo, todos talentosos y todos condenados a la Muerte. _

Una hora y media más tarde, en una conferencia de prensa a la que los hermanos Winchester asistieron haciéndose pasar por meros periodistas de una revista desconocida y de la que nadie ha oído hablar; el presidente de Phoenix Editions, Daniel Chester, anuncia muy altivamente (pero también con cierto pesar), que han contratado a un equipo de excepcionales autores para que terminen la novela cumbre del autor más importante de los últimos tiempos.

Dean no sabe qué pensar al respecto. A primera vista, la visita ha sido una enorme y muy evidente pérdida de tiempo. DE SU TIEMPO, que no le sobraba precisamente.

_Pero Sam… Sammy está convencido de todo. AHÍ HAY ALGO MÁS RARO DE LO QUE VE A SIMPLE VISTA. El menor de los Winchester lo siente, debajo de la piel, como si de pronto esas premoniciones malhabidas volvieran a arremeterlo desde las cerrazones, persiguiéndolo para que le pusiera atención al juego…_

**-:-»CONTINUARÁ«-:-**

_**Nos faltó seguramente agregarnos a la lista, pero como ya estamos condenadas (por carecer de humildad) no contamos. Jeje. De todas formas cumplimos parte de la condena con trabajos comunitarios, y nos obligan a darles un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo: Sam descubrirá pistas que avalan su teoría, veremos un poco mas de las repercuciones que tuvo la muerte de tan famoso escritor y sobretodo prometemos acción, sangre y mas discusiones.**_

_**No lo olviden, amigos, esto es apenas la punta del iceberg.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!, o recen por que no.**_

_**Atte. Infernalis Adversarii**_

_**A.K.A: "La tripulación de Caronte"**_


	4. CAPÍTULO CUARTO

**¡MUAHAHAHA! Hemos regresado, despedidas del Infierno por nuestro jefe de turno, o sea el Diablo… porque no le gustó que le dedicáramos esta historia a los lectores que escribieron review, aunque sólo haya sido uno XD En fin, hay una pobre alma desafortunada que escribió para nosotros, y la pobre es la siguiente:**

_**Verdana Inc.**__ (querida camarada, muchísimas gracias por acercarte a leer y nos llena de orgullo bizarro conocerte vía review y saber que te está gustando esto más allá de que Sam se ponga heavy… tenemos buenas razones para eso 9.9. Dean va a ser malo y suicida por un buen rato, no te preocupes, y esto poco a poco se va a tejer como una telaraña rompecabezas mortal que te dejará O,o totalmente jajaja ¡A ver si puedes adivinar qué sucede! Nos vemos prontito, cuídate)_

**Y como no hubo muchos valientes al tiro, Liindrey y RenaissanceLady-K les dan la "bienvenida" a esta demencia que continúa de la siguiente manera… ¡Y FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! Si quieren, pueden pasar a saludar al final de esta misma página n.n ¡Los vemos abajo!**

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

Sam abrió la amplia puerta de cristal y le cedió el paso a su hermano, vigilando que nadie notara la insólita presencia de dos desconocidos de traje que ingresaron sin permiso a las instalaciones del dormitorio número cuatro de la Universidad de Santa Mónica. Tan rápido como habían aparecido, los Winchester volvieron a desaparecer en el interior del edificio, sin ser advertidos por ninguno de los cientos de alumnos que transitaban por la vereda del edificio.

—… una vez más, Sammy, ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? —preguntó Dean, serio.

—Buscamos el despacho de Harrison. Si hay alguna evidencia de con qué estuvo tratando, tiene que estar en este lugar. No dejaría pistas así en su casa, donde su esposa pudiera verlo y hacerle alguna escena, o preocuparse. —explicó el menor, con ese tono de profesor que lo caracterizaba.

—Hn… su esposa. ¿La rubia que habló en la conferencia? Está muy buena. —

Su hermano lo miró torcido un instante, y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡La mujer es mayor que tú, por Dios! —le recriminó Sammy, molesto.

— ¿Y? No hay que hacerle asco a ninguna dama, Sammy. Si mal no viene ése es tu problema, que te preocupas demasiado por lo "adecuado" y "normal" de las cosas. —fue la respuesta inocente de Dean— No puedo creer que semejante idiota como Mark Harrison se haya casado con una diosa como ésa… —

— ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Trata de parecer Policía por una vez en tu vida. —

—Es tan irónico… henos aquí, tratando de parecer aquello de lo que pretendemos escaparnos. —gruñó Dean, con una sonrisita malvada— ¿Dónde es el mentado despacho de ese tipo? —

—… oficina 33-A, justo al final de este pasillo. —

_**El dilema era el mismo de siempre.**_ Una Universidad tan importante como la de Santa Mónica tenía mucho prestigio y también mucha seguridad. Después de esa rueda de prensa de Phoenix Editions que no había esclarecido nada para ninguno de los dos, el hermano mayor estaba decidido a dejarlo todo y largarse. Pero Sammy insistió, diciéndole que aún tenían investigación qué hacer y que, además, él le había dado una semana para encontrar algo fehaciente. Al final, Dean tuvo que aceptar que ésa era la condición y que a Sam todavía le quedaban otros seis días para escarbar, llenarse la nariz de tierra y hallar una pista convincente. Mientras tanto, tendrían que andar juntos (y no lanzarse a hacer las locuras de siempre) y con cuidado.

_Ése era el trato._ Dean lo sentía como una trampa vil y cruel por parte de Sam, y el otro lo sentía como el mejor modo de tener a su hermano vigilado y a salvo, si fuera que al final confirmaba sus sospechas.

La tarde anterior habían asistido (muy bien camuflados y con cuidado) a la enorme rueda de prensa que la editorial de los libros de Harrison había brindado para los medios. No hicieron preguntas al respecto y Dean casi no puso atención a nada; pero Sam sintió una extraña certeza de que ALGO iba mucho peor cuando Daniel Chester, el Presidente de la editorial, anunció que la empresa se haría cargo de finalizar y publicar la última de las novelas de Mark antes de fines de Octubre. Y presentó en sociedad a los autores, un puñado de chicos y chicas de todo el mundo que conocían mejor que nadie el Universo de la Saga del Viento y eran proclamados como los ídolos del momento por millones de fans. Phoenix había jugado sus cartas, y Mark Harrison no llevaba cuatro días muerto aún. Todo era demasiado sospechoso para el más joven de los hermanos Winchester.

No podía precisar exactamente POR QUÉ. _Sólo lo sabía, así como supo muy dentro de su carne que la perversa contratista de los cruces de camino estaba metida en eso._ Y le gustó menos aún enterarse de que esos jovencitos serían los próximos herederos de todo el imperio de la Saga del Viento. No era por dinero, no era por poder, no era por fama… un poder superior estaba involucrado, y extrañamente Sammy sintió que la espalda se le estremecía al pensar que quizá esos chicos podrían estar en problemas también. _¿Y si lo que estaba buscando tenía que ver con los libros, y no con Harrison por sí mismo? ¿Y si el plan del Demonio de Ojos Rojos era mucho más grande de lo que creía?_ ¿Había chance de detenerlo, de uno u otro modo? Reconocía que empezaba a volverse loco con el asunto, que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

_**No podía comer, ni dormir, ni respirar; de sólo pensar que esa zorra caminera no le dejaba rascar más que la punta del iceberg, mientras asesinaba a su hermano y única familia con el correr de los días. **_

Dean no había querido exponerse demasiado. Sam tendría que ser quien diera la cara en los eventos públicos de ahí en más.

"_¡Por si no te acuerdas, soy yo el que está condenado a pudrirse en una celda hasta el fin de la Eternidad, Sammy! Tampoco es como si pudiera caminar por las calles de Los Ángeles como una estrella de cine, ¡Si nos descubren aquí, somos hombres muertos los dos! Hendricksen seguramente se reiría mucho de esto… tú, enloquecido por un suicidio que no termina de cerrarte, y yo aquí sentado sólo viéndote hacer."_ le había dicho Dean aquella tarde, cuando volvieron al hotel en medio de una refriega de las más leves.

Mientras intentaba encontrar la oficina 33-A en el edificio del dormitorio, Sam tenía la cabeza puesta en todas esas revolucionarias cuestiones. No había querido volver a pelear con Dean por idioteces, reconocía que algo estaba jodido no sólo con el caso sino con él mismo, pero no entendía la neurastenia del otro al respecto. Se comportaba como una menopáusica, ¿Sería efecto de la proximidad del fin de su existencia, o finalmente se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de caer en el Infierno? Al final halló el mentado despacho, y procedió a usar la llave que habían robado en la conserjería para entrar sin dejar rastros de irrupción violenta.

Por su parte, Dean todavía intentaba por todos los medios encontrarle sentido a ese asunto. No habían tocado uno solo de los libros de Harrison, siquiera para constatar que el poder oculto de esos artefactos radicaba en lo que ponían en la mente de las personas, tal como Sammy insistía en decir. Pero sí empezaba a ver algunas cosas, además de que la paranoia de su hermano crecía: _estaba comenzando a sospechar por dónde venía todo el asunto_. Si era tan así, entonces era posible que Harrison hubiera sido víctima de su propia historia y se hubiera matado en medio de alguna alucinación salvaje y atroz. Suponer eso le llevaba a pensar, del mismo modo, que muchos otros cientos de fanáticos estaban en el mismo peligro que él. _**Quizá la respuesta no fuera encontrar al "asesino fantasma" del autor, sino destruir de una vez por todas el manuscrito del mentado libro e impedir que fuera publicado. **_

—Ya lo tengo. —observó Sam, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Quitó las fajas de seguridad que ponían "Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles" en letras negras sobre un plástico amarillo y procedió a entrar. Pero tanto él como Dean se congelaron cuando otra puerta del mismo pasillo se abrió, y una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años salió al corredor con un montón de fólderes en las manos… _¡Y los vio, justo con las manos en la masa! _

—… oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos ahí? —preguntó la mujer, alarmada.

Sam miró a su hermano de reojo, y el otro comprendió de inmediato. Con una de sus sonrisas marca "soy-irresistible-para-cualquier-chica-sin-importar-la-edad", Dean sacó del bolsillo interno de su gabardina una identificación de Policía (obviamente falsa, pero no la enseñó por más de medio segundo) y se puso justo en el campo de visión de la mujer, a fin de que ésta no viera lo que Sammy estaba haciendo.

—Buenos días, señora. Yo soy el Detective Mahoney y ése es mi compañero, el Detective Calahyde, del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles, división de Homicidios. Necesitamos registrar algunos documentos de la oficina del profesor Harrison, ya sabe… es papeleo y algunas investigaciones de rutina. —contestó él, buscando el modo de hacer que la profesora se concentrara sólo en su sonrisa, y no en que los nombres "Mahoney" y "Calahyde" los había sacado de la película _"Loca Academia de Policía"_.

— ¿Homicidios? Harrison se quitó la vida en su casa, ¿Qué buscan en su oficina? —le increpó la mujer (una cuarentona, ahora que miraba más de cerca), con una mirada que no se dejaba intimidar— Quiero ver la orden de cateo, ¿Saben la cantidad de idiotas que se han hecho pasar por Policías en los últimos días, intentando entrar aquí? —

—No puedo revelarle esa información, señora. Pero si usted quiere comprobarlo, mi jefe ya habló con el decano de la Universidad y dejamos la orden en su escritorio, hace como una hora. Circule, por favor. —le pidió Dean, con una sonrisa amplia y lisonjera.

—… ¿Por qué la División de Homicidios está metida en esto? El hombre se suicidó, no hay nada más qué decir. —insistió la profesora, corajuda.

—Señora, ¿Quiere que la arreste por obstrucción de la Justicia…? —

Mientras Dean discutía con la mujer, el hermano menor aprovechó para entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. El interior del cuarto (enorme, enorme oficina) se veía oscuro y siniestro, pero no quiso correr las cortinas para no delatarse. Usando una de sus linternas, el muchacho se dio el lujo de recorrer rápidamente el despacho, hallando un montón de libros desperdigados sobre el escritorio, un librero enorme también lleno de un sinnúmero de volúmenes y muchos papeles amontonados. El primer sitio dónde buscar fue el cesto de la basura, pero ahí sólo había servilletas de papel y envoltorios de caramelos o algún que otro pastelillo. No contento con los resultados, Sam inspeccionó el resto de los recovecos de la habitación (quizá buscando una caja fuerte, algo escondido detrás de la pared o de un cuadro), pero tampoco halló nada convincente.

—Demonios… —susurró, preocupado— Si no encuentro algo que me dé la razón de todo esto, Dean no creerá una sola palabra… vamos, Mark, sé que andabas en algo raro, sé que no escondías esas cosas en tu casa. —

Lo siguiente que hizo, mientras aún escuchaba la voz de Dean en el pasillo en lo que éste conversaba con la profesora ésa, fue sentarse en la silla giratoria del escritorio de Harrison, a pensar un poco. _Ahí se percató de que el enorme buró tenía varios cajones y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en los labios… _

—Lotería. —dijo, y abrió el primer cajón.

No había nada importante ahí, ni tampoco en el segundo o en el tercero. En el fondo del cuarto cajón, Sam encontró nada más abrirlo, un libro grande de tapas gruesas que no tenía aspecto de ser nuevo. Con curiosidad, lo sacó y constató que una cinta roja colgaba de un extremo, marcando una página cerca del final. ¿Qué sería? El encuadernado era de gran calidad, no tenía título en ningún lado… al abrirlo justo en la página mencionada, el muchacho encontró un montón de anotaciones y dibujos de puño y letra hechos por el mismísimo Mark Harrison. _**SU DIARIO PERSONAL, APARENTEMENTE**_. El volumen era de un grosor increíble, y las hojas de papel de Biblia estaban llenas de notas, todas con su fecha correspondiente. Empezó a pasar una por una las hojas, desde el fin hacia delante, y notó de inmediato que las notas no eran regulares: algunas veces, Mark no escribía nada por meses… los años disminuían sucediéndose a gran velocidad, hasta que llegó a la hoja número uno y constató la primera fecha ahí anotada:

"_26 de Diciembre de 1996"_

—… esto es hace casi diez años. —observó el chico— ¡Esto es! ¡Aquí tiene que ser, no puede haber otro testimonio de lo que pasaba, que no fuera este libro! En alguna parte debe figurar alguna referencia a su encuentro con el Demonio, no puede haber dejado de anotar algo tan importante. —

Otra cosa que Sammy no notó a primera vista fue que, con el correr de los años, la caligrafía, los dibujos y las anotaciones de Harrison se volvían cada vez más descuidadas y torcidas; _**y que la última hoja estaba plagada de frases incoherentes que, si se hubiera detenido dos segundos a leer, le habrían sonado muy definitorias.**_ Pero él no se fijó en eso al principio, no. Sam estaba más preocupado por descubrir CUÁNDO MARK HABÍA HECHO SU INCAUTO PACTO CON EL DEMONIO, Y QUÉ TÉRMINOS INCLUÍA ESE CONTRATO...

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

De vuelta en el hotel, a eso del mediodía (y después de que Dean se hubiera librado de la profesora cascarrabias con tanto encanto y naturalidad), los hermanos Winchester se instalaron en sus respectivos lugares acostumbrados: el mayor frente a la tele, viendo si se presentaba algo nuevo; y Sammy muy concentrado en su investigación sin brújula.

Para variar, todo lo que los canales locales ¡Hasta la CNN! hacían, era repetir una y otra vez lo que el presidente de Phoenix había dicho el día anterior: que "Secreto en el Río Azul" finalmente sería terminada por un grupo de ignotos autores de fanfiction, y todos se empeñaban en exhibir la historia de vida de los chicos y chicas del nuevo staff, habían entrevistado a los amigos y familiares de los mismos y procuraban "inventar" rumores y cosas para mantener el interés de los televidentes. El mayor de los Winchester suspiró de cansancio y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, muriéndose de hambre… observó por medio segundo a Sam: el otro parecía estar muy enfrascado leyendo un libro de tapas azules que había sacado a hurtadillas del despacho de Harrison. Durante la fuga de la Universidad y el posterior camino de vuelta a su hogar provisional, Dean se había preguntado mucho de qué se trataba ese volumen, qué rayos contenía. Al principio no quiso preguntar, prefirió esperar a que su hermano se lo dijera por sí mismo, cuando le presentara pruebas de que su obsesión estaba justificada.

Pero al cabo de media hora sentado viendo las mismas noticias, reventó:

—… ¿Qué estás leyendo? —se le dio por preguntar, desganado.

—El diario personal de Mark Harrison. —contestó Sammy, como si fuera nada.

Oír eso reactivó a Dean de inmediato. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la mesa con rapidez, de pronto interesado en el descubrimiento. Mas, cuando iba a fijar los ojos en ese libro, el hermano menor cerró el volumen y lo protegió bajo sus brazos cruzados, con aire indiferente y hasta apático.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —increpó Dean, con el ceño un poco fruncido por la reacción de Sam— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a dejar verlo? —

—Lo estoy leyendo todavía, intento descifrar qué sucedía. Si hay alguna pista de lo que lo llevó a suicidarse (o de lo que provocó su muerte), entonces tiene que estar en su diario. —contestó Sam, evadiéndolo— Y como dijiste que no moverías un dedo hasta que no te presentaras pruebas, puedes irte de parranda o ver una película de las que a ti te gustan, yo tengo trabajo qué hacer. —

—… Sammy, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —recriminó Dean, molesto y haciéndose un gesto de locura con el dedo sobre la sien— Desde que supiste lo que le pasó a ese tipo, estás persiguiéndote por cualquier cosa, y me tratas a mí como si… —

—Tú decidiste que así sería esto, ¿No? —contrapuntó Sam, serio.

—Puede ser, pero no… —

—Entonces vete a dormir, o ponte a ver una película, o vete por ahí. Yo investigaré y te llenaré la boca con un bollo de calcetines si tengo razón, por lo pronto estoy ocupado y necesito concentrarme. Aunque sea mediodía apenas, ¿Por qué no sales a algún bar, te consigues alguna chica y dejas de preocuparte por mí? —concluyó el hermano menor, todavía algo frío.

Dean masticó un juramento que nunca salió de sus labios, y terminó por quitarse la corbata para arrojarla sobre el sillón con un gesto perturbado. Definitivamente, ese Mark Harrison estaba jodiendo la mente de Sammy con su maldita muerte. _ESO SÍ QUE ERA SOBRENATURAL, no el suicidio del sujeto._ ¡Bien, sí! ¡Podría largarse y vivir lo poco de su vida que le quedaba, disfrutarlo como nunca! Tenía un par de fantasías que cumplirse que tenían que ver con varias chicas en la misma habitación, y…

_**Lo malo era que no se sentía con ánimos para salir. **_

—No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Toda esta maldita tranquilidad me saca de quicio y no puedo concentrarme ni siquiera en comer. ¡Todo un asqueroso ejército de Demonios ahí afuera, camuflándose con las sombras y listo para atacar, y nosotros con letreros de colores fluorescentes en la espalda! —empezó Dean, primero con tono calmado pero de a poco elevando la voz, hasta que clavó su feroz mirada verde en Sam y continuó— ¡Esto de que no pasa nada, no sabes cómo me frustra! —

—Obviamente, no se quedarían sentados esperándonos, Dean. —observó Sam— Y por más que los busquemos, no daremos con ninguno. Más bien, somos NOSOTROS los que deberíamos quedarnos sentados esperando a que vengan a buscarnos. _Esos carteles fluorescentes no serán tan malos a fin de cuentas._ —

—No me importa, sólo quiero dormir y olvidar todo esto. —decidió Dean.

El hermano mayor, todavía frustrado y hastiado de su propia debilidad, se quitó esa pesada gabardina oscura de los hombros y se lanzó sobre su cama con todo y zapatos, a enroscar una almohada en su brazo a fin de poder descansar otro poco. Trescientos cuarenta y un días más, y todo habría acabado: el miedo, la frustración, la desesperación, el dolor, los oscuros deseos de venganza… no entendía cómo un día podía verlo a todo tan claramente y decir _"¡Al diablo con la cacería!"_ y al siguiente decidir _"¡No puedo dejar esto, papá nunca lo perdonaría!"_. ERA TAN DEVASTADOR…

Sam sólo lo observó hasta que supo que estaba dormido, y abrió el libro otra vez en las páginas del principio, por culpa de Dean, se había perdido y debía retomar la lectura:

"_26 de Diciembre de 1996" _

"_Visitando Atenas, ciudad capital de la cultura más ilustre de todos los tiempos. Los palacios, las acrópolis… las ruinas son impresionantes. Ahora que he decidido comenzar a documentar mi vida para la posteridad, creo que fue un excelente principio inaugurar este diario con el viaje a casa de Ellis. Esa hermana mía, ¡Siempre tan simpática…!"_

El resto de la nota del día hablaba de las actividades que el autor había tenido en el plazo de su visita por Atenas. Sam pasó algunas hojas, sabiendo que nada importante habría ahí. No le interesaba encontrar los detalles sobre el Partenón ni los mágicos y mitológicos lugares que Mark había recorrido, ni tampoco prestó gran atención a sus primeros esbozos de personajes e ideas implícitas: su objetivo era toparse de una vez por todas con la anotación del momento exacto en que había hecho el pacto con el Demonio de Ojos Rojos. Entró finalmente en las notas de 1997, y empezó a prestar más atención a la lectura…

"_6 de Enero de 1997, Atenas – Grecia"_

"_Hoy conocí a una mujer maravillosa. Nos cruzamos de casualidad, en una calle, en lo que yo volvía de la tienda con los víveres que Ellis me pidió que le consiguiera. Mi griego no es muy bueno, pero pude esbozar un 'disculpe usted' y ella me ayudó a levantar todo lo que habíamos tirado. ¿Mencioné que chocamos al doblar la esquina? Jah, así fue. Mis bolsas se mezclaron con las de esa chica, y luego me di cuenta de que tenía cosas que no me pertenecían, así que prácticamente la seguí de vuelta a su casa tratando de alcanzarla para devolvérselas… ella entró en un callejón algo oscuro y por fin escuchó mi llamado, y regresó." _

"_Conversamos un rato, pero no me dijo su nombre. Agradeció mi gesto y por lo poco que pude entender al principio, dijo que yo era un hombre muy amable y generoso, y que me daría suerte ser así de cálido con las personas. Luego, la conversación continuó en inglés (seguro ella notó que soy norteamericano) y me invitó a tomar un poco de té en su departamento… olvidé por completo que traía los víveres para Ellis. Me quedé tildado con su belleza, ALGO en ella era increíblemente seductor y no podía decirle que no…"_

Sam frunció el ceño. ¿Finalmente? ¿Era ése el día exacto? Prefirió continuar con su lectura, cada vez más ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se salteó varios párrafos en los que Harrison se explayaba en la conversación con la chica, y se detuvo en cuanto vio de reojo que mencionaba algo sobre _"mirada rojiza y seductora, casi traviesa."_

"…_no puedo escribir tranquilo. Esa mujer tenía ALGO, estoy seguro. Y más lo estuve en el momento en que, de la nada, me dijo que podía ofrecerme todo lo que yo quisiera y aún más, porque era Ama del Destino y tenía en sus manos el poder de hacer que mi vida mediocre cambiara para siempre. No le creí, al principio, pero entonces la habitación casi se hizo más pequeña y asfixiante, y sentí que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, que un éxtasis maravilloso estaba siendo descargado en mi mente… fue lo primero que sentí cuando ella me besó, apasionada, ¡Y me sorprendí con lo desinhibidas que son las mujeres griegas!"._

"_Es fantástica, una especie de diosa de increíble sensualidad. Me quedé en su casa esa noche, y olvidé absolutamente todo. Estoy seguro de que no tuve consciencia de nada, excepto de que mi vida sí cambió: había pasado una noche fenomenal con esa chica, y ella había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente como un fantasma, pero aún podía sentirla en mi cuerpo. Todavía percibía en mis labios el sabor del primer beso, el mejor y el más profundo de todos…"_

Samuel Winchester cerró el diario, de pronto. Tenía el ceño ferozmente fruncido, y el sonido de los leves ronquidos de su hermano sólo sirvió para que la sangre le hirviera aún más. _**NO HABÍA DUDA ALGUNA:**_

—Estuviste ahí, maldita perra. Lo hiciste, ¡Sellaste un trato con Mark, sin que él se diera cuenta! —concluyó, con un susurro asesino— ¡Lo hiciste aún contra su voluntad! —

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

_**Era muy tarde por la noche.**_ El horario de trabajo era largo y pesado, y cualquiera que estuviera acostumbrado a la doble vida de ser estudiante y escritor lo sabía de sobra. Lo que Jonathan Shore no comprendía aún, era cómo los ejecutivos de Phoenix Editions les podían dar tan poco tiempo a él y a SU equipo, para trabajar en el maravilloso capítulo final de la mejor de las novelas que jamás se hubieran escrito. El joven de veinticinco años caminaba por un largo pasillo entre cubículos de oficinas, llevando en la mano el producto de toda una tarde de trabajo después de haberse leído TODO el manuscrito de "Secreto en el Río Azul", y haber constatado que sería casi imposible equiparar ese enorme talento literario. SÓLO UNA PÁGINA era lo que había podido pasar en limpio de los pobres argumentos expuestos por sus compañeros.

Al ser el mayor del grupo, Jonathan se había autoproclamado jefe del equipo y no se tardó nada en tener sus primeros roces con Judith Milgren, una engreída que se creía lo más grande del mundo sólo por haber sido alumna de Mark. Ella y Lillian Blackthorne, las dos únicas chicas del equipo, se habían puesto de acuerdo en defender su propia idea del secreto final del último capítulo, algo que a él y a Demian les parecía ridículo y demasiado "rosa", mientras que Donald sólo se quedaba callado y escribía, como era su costumbre. Pero el trato con Phoenix era ponerse de acuerdo y escribir un final impactante, para que les pagaran a todos los millones prometidos y tuvieran al fin el éxito que merecían. Con el humor bastante quemado, Jonathan accedió finalmente a llevar el único segmento válido de argumento que tenían pasado en limpio para mostrárselo al señor Sherman, el editor que los supervisaría.

—… esto es basura, pura basura. —murmuró Jonathan, y levantó la hoja.

Se concentró en caminar por el extenso pasillo y leer en voz baja, tontamente.

— "…_la Princesa Raik-al-Nahum, señora de los Sarracenos Olvidados, deslizó fuera de la vaina su espada y oscureció el cielo con su poder, dirigiendo hacia el Caballero de la Fuente de las Musas una mirada pétrea y exánime desde las recónditas órbitas siniestras de su máscara blanca. Era el momento de decidir el Destino de todo, el Río Azul lavaría la sangre del caído y los fluidos que mancharan la espada vencedora, y todos lo sabían con claridad. Ella no vaciló; el cielo súbitamente gris relampagueó sobre su furia, y…"_ —

Jonathan se interrumpió de pronto en su lectura y en su caminar, cuando las luces del pasillo bruscamente parpadearon. Frunció el ceño, y miró hacia arriba con confusión, al tubo fluorescente que chispeó y titiló varias veces. Pero no fue el único: todos los tubos del pasillo hicieron lo mismo.

—… una caída de tensión, posiblemente. —susurró el muchacho, y regresó a la lectura con tranquilidad— _"...el sudor corrió por la frente del Caballero, y la Princesa bajó el acero de su espada hasta que el filo rozó las piedras del río, para que el agua se volviera negra y aciaga. El aire se volvió pesado, húmedo, dificultaba la respiración, mientras que los relámpagos seguían iluminando el cielo desde mil puntos diferentes…"_ —

ESA VEZ, HASTA EL AIRE PESÓ EN SUS PULMONES. Jonathan volvió a detener sus pasos y levantó despacio la mirada de la hoja. Cada vez, los tubos fluorescentes se ponían a parpadear con más intensidad, recordando a relámpagos. Se le hizo difícil hablar o respirar, hasta que sintió que unas gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente hacia el puente de sus anteojos… acabó por quedarse muy quieto, en medio de una vorágine opresiva que no tenía precedentes. Tragó saliva, y desvió la vista hasta el fondo del pasillo oscuro, y al fin fue capaz de VERLA:

_Una figura alta y delgada, que traía el rostro cubierto con una máscara blanca que le imitaba un rostro humano. Con el cuerpo envuelto en túnicas, y muchas joyas de oro sobre el pecho, la cadera y los brazos; estaba de pie cerrándole el paso, a unos cinco metros de distancia y rodeada por un halo de oscuridad. Jonathan supo que era una mujer, eso era claramente evidente. Su cabeza adornada con velos blancos y dorados no se movió ni un centímetro, pero el brazo enguantado desenvainó una larga espada Claymore de acero brillante, y la mirada muerta en los ojillos negros de la máscara lo paralizó por completo._

—… la Princesa Raik-al-Nahum… —susurró el chico, aterrorizado de pronto.

Con terror, Jonathan observó impávido cómo la Princesa fantasma se arrojaba en su dirección, caminando con pasos largos y seguros, con esa espada en alto.

— ¡NO! —gritó el chico, y soltó la hoja de papel— ¡No eres real, no eres real! —

El joven escritor dio media vuelta y echó a correr entre los cubículos, desesperado. Se volvió varias veces, entre parpadeos de las luces, y cada vez parecía que el espectro se acercaba más y más a él. En determinado momento en una encrucijada que terminaba en cierto ventanal inmenso, Jonathan se detuvo en seco y notó que la Princesa no estaba por ningún lado… soltó un suspiro aliviado, y se agarró el pecho con una mano, como si lo único que quisiera fuera recuperar el aliento. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con ambas manos temblorosas usando un pañuelo, buscando afanosamente que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido.

—Sólo es el sueño, Johnny, sólo el sueño… estás cansado, y esos idiotas te sacan de quicio; no pasa nada, ¡No existe la Princesa de los Sarracenos! —trató de decirse, con la voz temblorosa.

Volvió a colocarse los lentes, y su visión borrosa se estabilizó de pronto, _A MENOS DE UNA MILÉSIMA DE SEGUNDO DE QUE UN ROSTRO BLANCO INEXPRESIVO SE ESCABULLERA DE LAS SOMBRAS PARA ATRAVESARLO DE LADO A LADO CON SU PODEROSA ESPADA…_

El grito en la oscuridad casi sacudió a todo el edificio.

**-:-»CONTINUARÁ«-:-**

**O.O ¡¡¡NO!!! Se quieren matar, se quieren tirar de un sexto piso porque parece que esto se ha vuelto sobrenatural muy de pronto, ¿No? ¡MUAHAHHA! Sabían que algo no andaba bien, pero no podían decir exactamente qué era… ahora, vamos a hacer los interrogantes tontos de siempre: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Jonathan? ¿Qué es esa extraña criatura que lo persigue? ¿Por qué los libros parecen ser tan peligrosos? ¿Dean ha visto todas las películas viejas y malas habidas y por haber? ¿Sam realmente está enloqueciendo con todo este asunto? ¿Seremos capaces de subir otro capítulo de esta tontería en los próximos días? Eso dependerá de lo que los lectores digan, la respuesta que nos den y el apoyo que nos brinden, claro… ¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer en agradecimiento! XD**

**¡LOS VEREMOS PRONTO!**

**PD: Vamos, vamos… saben que quieren dejar el review, ¡Háganlo ahora antes que se termine el mundo! XD**

**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii **

**A.K.A: "Las Desgraciadas sin Nombre"**


	5. CAPÍTULO QUINTO

**Esto será bien rapidito. Después de celebrar la publicación de la cuarta entrega, las relatoras tuvieron la genial idea de darse una pasadita por el bar de blues de Lucifer (situado en los Ángeles, por si sienten curiosidad), y después de un par de rondas de ajenjo con nuestro anfitrión imaginen como quedaron nuestras gargantas… Solo podemos decir que hicimos amistades con el barman y le dimos la oportunidad de probar suerte en el oficio, lo convertimos en nuestro Narrador estrella (porque Lady-K no nos quiso prestar a su Narrador para esta cosa… no quiso, o el muy turro no se dejó agarrar, no me acuerdo bien 9.9).Un ultimo saludo antes de retirarnos a comprar analgésicos, porque ni el peor de los virus lograra que dejemos el merito a otro: **

_**Rory Weasley**__ Desde ¨The Benders¨ intentamos engañarlos pero los chicos parecen haber aguzado su olfato de cazador… podemos asegurarte que__no te va a servir de nada tu mente Dean para el caso, porque Sam es el que lleva las riendas del asunto y por más que te quieras poner en el papel del hermano demente, esta vez puede que te demos una sorpresa más allá de lo que nunca has visto, ¡TE DIJIMOS QUE TE ROMPERÍAS LA CABEZA PARA ADIVINARLO! ejem... mil gracias por el comment, ¡Nos estamos viendo! n.n__**Onryo**__.¡Por fin alguien que puede predecir los acontecimientos! estas totalmente conectada con la historia, y presentas los síntomas que causan los libros de Mark, el desequilibrio de robar una cuenta ajena por saber como continua la historia y quien sabe cuantas locuras mas! agradecemos el entusiasmo y esperamos que no haya represalias. Ahora, el siguiente paso es dejar comentarios así SIEMPRE!! cosa de que mantengamos controlada tu demencia n.n ¡Gracias por participar! Te vemos prontito. __**Verdana Inc.**__Congratulaciones por ser la valiente numero uno en dejar mas de un review consecutivo!! Ahora, te vamos a entregar el premio a la persona mas inteligente de la red... porque no sabes ni donde estas parada!! XD Nuestro malévolo plan de marear a los lectores funciona a la perfección, tenemos un escuadrón de súbditos que se mueren por saber que pasa... esperemos que sigas estando en el club. PS: ¡Sin ofender! Creemos que sos una Sammysta de ley y admiramos tu valentía, hay que ser muy grosso para chaparse cuatro capítulos de este fic y no morir en el intento! X.x ¡Muchas gracias por la onda!__**fallenangeldani **__gracias por ser la primera valerosa en abrir el buzón y dejar tu coment, creo que equivocamos la dosis contigo... te daría un par de gotas mas. ! Vamos anímate, estamos en la red! déjanos teorías con las que podamos medir el índice de desconcierto entre los lectores. Desde ya y con la mejor onda te invitamos a seguir leyendo, esperando cumplir con tus expectativas. ¡saludos!._

**Los dejamos en la encantadora compañía de… ¡Azazel! Déjense seducir por su encantadora voz, y no se confundan con el olor a ron, tienen que dejar el review en la parte de abajo 9.9**

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

— _**¡NO! **_—

Como si de pronto la cama en la que estaba recostado picara o estuviera hecha de vidrios rotos y puntiagudos, Samuel Winchester se levantó sobre las sábanas soltando un terrible alarido que hizo aullar hasta a los perros de la calle. No terminaba aún de gritar y escupir el aire de sus pulmones, cuando sintió la mano de Dean sobre su hombro…

— ¡Sammy! ¿Qué tienes, eh? —le preguntó su hermano, muy preocupado.

La luz de la precaria mesita de noche estaba encendida. Todavía era de noche y lo único que Sam fue capaz de ver era la mirada verde y aterrada de Dean, que le oprimía el hombro con la mano convertida en una garra; _¿Qué tan rápido había reaccionado el otro?_ La cama contigua estaba deshecha, las sábanas revueltas como si hubiera pateado todo a un lado, y daba la impresión de que había saltado atravesando media habitación para ir a ver qué le pasaba a su hermano pequeño. Sam se sintió inmediatamente aliviado al saber que aún contaba con el apoyo de Dean, que eso no había cambiado a pesar de todos los problemas que tenían.

—… ¡Sam! —volvió a llamarlo el otro, al no obtener respuesta.

El más joven de los Winchester se pasó el brazo por la frente, barriéndose el sudor repentinamente brotado, y trató de recuperar un poco el aliento para que su corazón poco a poco se calmara. _**No había tenido una visión en muchísimo tiempo…**_

—Vi a alguien morir, Dean… —susurró, con la voz ronca por el terror.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Estás seguro que no fue sólo un sueño? —inquirió Dean, serio.

—… usualmente, uno no sueña que otras personas gritan aterradas y se lanzan por la ventana de un décimo piso para caer sobre el techo de un automóvil y quedar como un panecillo, ¿Te das cuenta? —se quejó Sam, irritado de pronto.

—De acuerdo, ¿Entonces viste a alguien lanzarse por una ventana? —

—Un muchacho joven, como de mi edad… corría por un pasillo entre cubículos de oficinas, y las luces parpadeaban como relámpagos. El chico se detuvo frente a una ventana y gritó, y luego se lanzó, rompió la ventana y cayó como… no sé, pero fueron más de cinco pisos, seguramente. Terminó sobre el techo de un coche azul. —contestó Sam, y frunció el ceño con aflicción— Conozco a ese chico, Dean, estoy seguro que he visto su cara antes, en alguna parte. —

— ¿Pero ya sucedió, o está por suceder? —

—Las visiones suelen mostrarme cosas antes de que pasen, ¿No? —

Dean se sentó junto a su hermano, en el borde de la cama.

—No siempre. No podemos saber exactamente qué significa… ¿Por qué tienes esa clase de visiones, si el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos está muerto? No lo entiendo, se supone que ya no eres un fenómeno. —

—Que lo hayas matado no quita lo que puso en mí, Dean. Estoy marcado. —decidió el hermano menor y bajó los pies del otro lado de la cama, para levantarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —

Sammy estuvo tentado de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, si qué iba a hacer ahora que seguía teniendo visiones aún después de haberle ganado a ese demoníaco hijo de perra; o si qué haría ahora que se había levantado de su lecho. Decidió, dado que la mente de su hermano no solía ser tan compleja a las cinco y media de la mañana y luego de una ración doble de pizza y cerveza, que el otro se refería a la segunda cuestión…

—Tengo que descubrir de qué se trata. —contestó el más joven.

— ¿A las cinco y media de la mañana? —se quejó Dean.

—… ¡A la hora que sea! ¡Alguien está a punto de morir, no me puedo quedar en el molde! —el más joven de los Winchester empezó a revolver las cosas que estaban tiradas sobre la mesa— ¿Dónde pusiste todos los periódicos que compramos? —

—En el cesto de la basura. —

Con una mueca de fastidio, Sam encontró justo lo que buscaba mientras que Dean se resignaba a perder sueño para ayudar a su hermanito pequeño (algo que nunca le había molestado en absoluto hacer, menos cuando Sammy lucía tan alterado); cuando pasó frente a la televisión, encendió el aparato que justo había quedado en un canal local de noticias, lo único que veían desde hacía dos o tres días… y para variar, lo primero que la televisión mostró fue una comentarista fresca como una lechuga hablando de algo que, al principio, ninguno de los Winchester escuchó con claridad.

—… _de último momento, actualizando la información más reciente. Mike Wazowsky está transmitiendo en vivo desde la sede ejecutiva de Phoenix Editions, ¿Mike? ¿Nos puedes confirmar que, en efecto, el joven ha fallecido? _—

—_Aquí estoy, Alison. Y las autoridades acaban de corroborar la identidad el sujeto, y las circunstancias de su deceso. Reiteramos entonces que se ha confirmado la muerte de Jonathan Shore, de veinticinco años de edad. Recordemos que Jonathan era uno de los cinco jóvenes escritores del equipo que Phoenix Editions formó para concluir la última parte de la más exitosa obra del también fallecido Mark Harrison._ —comentó el enviado del canal de las noticias, un tipo con apretada corbata roja. Luego, la cámara enfocó al jefe de la Policía local— _Estamos aquí con el Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles, Buenos días, ¿Cuál es el reporte oficial, jefe?_ —

—_Buenos días… sí, lo único que podemos decir por el momento es que el joven se encontraba trabajando con sus compañeros alrededor de las diez y media de la noche de ayer, y en determinado momento salió a hacer una consulta; sus colegas no volvieron a verlo y se preocuparon hasta el punto de salir a buscarlo, y se encontraron con la ventana rota. Las cámaras de seguridad del edificio lo filmaron corriendo rápidamente a través de los cubículos, e impactando directamente contra los cristales del ventanal del décimo piso. El golpe lo mató instantáneamente, cuando cayó sobre ese Volvo azul que está justo frente al edificio. Seguimos investigando el motivo del suicidio, por supuesto._ —dijo la voz del Jefe de Policía.

Dean paró la oreja al oír eso. Con el ceño fruncido, echándose la camisa sobre los hombros, el mayor de los Winchester se volvió a ver y prestar más atención. Las palabras "muchacho", "ventana", "muerte" y "Volvo azul" de pronto lo horrorizaron hasta lo más recóndito del alma que ya no tenía.

— ¡SAM! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —exclamó, y subió el volumen de la tele.

También a medio vestirse, Sammy corrió a ver qué pasaba y se encontró de frente con la imagen de un coche que tenía el techo aplastado y estaba cubierto de sangre…

—… ¡Ése es el auto que vi! —aseguró, señalando la pantalla.

—… _entonces las autoridades lo han confirmado, Alison: Jonathan Shore, una de las más grandes promesas del futuro literario, se suicidó ayer alrededor de las once de la noche, saltando limpiamente desde la ventana del décimo piso de las instalaciones de Phoenix Editions. Un lamentable incidente, que acompañará por siempre al nombre de Mark Harrison, el genio intelectual que creó el increíble mundo de la Saga del Viento, y cuya obra ha quedado manchada con la sangre de un joven…_ —

— ¡Es el muchacho de mi visión! —susurró Sam, viendo la fotografía que se sobre-imprimió en la pantalla encima del video de los paramédicos llevándose un cuerpo sobre una camilla cubierta con una sábana que poco a poco se manchaba de sangre— Dean, el chico ya está muerto entonces. ¡Sucedió hace como seis horas, o más! —

—Parece que tus visiones no saben lo que es la puntualidad. —masculló el mayor de los dos hermanos.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Shore, él era uno de los cinco escritores que iban a terminar la novela de Harrison, y ahora misteriosamente se ha suicidado. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? —

Dean asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro serio y comprometido.

—Que puedes tener razón, Sammy. Algo en esos libros es peligroso. —convino él.

— ¿Ahora sí me crees? —

—No estoy seguro aún, podría ser una coincidencia… pero como sé que esas cosas no existen y me estoy aburriendo de lo lindo sólo viéndote trabajar todo obsesionado, creo que puedo hacerte caso esta vez, y dejar que lleves las riendas. Me convenciste. —soltó Dean, con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, todavía orgulloso— Llamaré a Bobby, para ver qué piensa él de todo esto. Es un quebradero de cabeza, y no me gusta cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos inútilmente contra algo. Podría ser otro Demonio Estafador, y no volverá a tomarme el pelo uno de esos malditos… —

— ¿Por qué piensas que es un Estafador, aún? —

—… bueno, encaja con el perfil. Le gustan los idiotas, quizá sea genético. —

—Dean… —empezó Sam, en tono de regañina.

—Llamaré a Bobby. —

_¿A Bobby?_ _**¡No, por todos los cielos!**_ En cuanto el veterano cazador del bigote oyera toda la historia de Mark Harrison, lo que había en su diario y lo que sucedía con los otros involucrados, teniendo en cuenta la obsesión de Sam por ayudar a su hermano a que no se fuera al Infierno, ¡Inmediatamente sospecharía de qué iba todo el asunto! Y si Dean se llegaba a enterar de que todo eso curiosamente había llamado la atención de Sammy por la simple razón de que el Demonio de Ojos Rojos estaba involucrado… ¡NI HABLAR! En una especie de ataque de pánico bien disimulado, Sam puso su mano sobre el celular que Dean había levantado de la mesa y cuando el otro lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron en un tono de súplica imperativa:

—No, mejor déjalo. Podemos hacer esto solos, sólo tienes que confiar en mí. No nos hace falta la ayuda de Bobby esta vez… lo único que tenemos que hacer es no exponer demasiado nuestras identidades, y si somos cuidadosos esta criatura o lo que sea no nos descubrirá. —lo quiso convencer— Además, es mi caso, Dean. Hagámoslo a mi manera y eso aunque sea una vez. —

Dean se le quedó mirando por un rato, sosteniendo el teléfono en el aire. La mirada de cachorrito de Sam… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué hacía esas cosas? _¿Por qué usaba esos ojitos pardos suplicantes con él, si sabía que cuando tenía razón nunca iba a discutirle ni la más mínima cosa?_ _**Sin duda, Sam era todo un maestro de la extorsión…**_

—… de acuerdo. Pero si esto se pone feo y empiezan a desaparecer cosas, llamaré a Bobby y no escucharé tus razones. —aceptó Dean, señalando al otro con el celular.

—Está bien. —asintió Sam, más satisfecho.

—Bueno, ¿No dijo el Policía ése que las cámaras de seguridad del edificio lo habían filmado todo? Saber que saltó por la ventana no nos ayuda en lo más mínimo, hay que ver el modo de conseguir esos videos de vigilancia. —decidió el hermano mayor, poniéndose de pronto con las manos a la obra— ¿Se te ocurre cómo, genio? —

—… creo que tengo una vaga idea. —afirmó Sam, y sonrió de medio lado.

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

Unas horas antes, cuando Jonathan Shore estaba a punto de saltar a través de una ventana, Ashton Sherman se encontraba en otro sector de Santa Mónica, en su casa. El mejor amigo y editor de Mark Harrison no se imaginaba que a la misma hora en que él iba a abrir la puerta que llevaba un buen rato siendo golpeada, el muchacho en cuestión lo iba a buscar a él para pedirle su consejo sobre una hoja de papel que había escrito con sus compañeros. Sherman oyó el feroz golpeteo repetidamente en la entrada de su casa, y dejó a un lado la botella de escocés sólo para ir a ver quién era el bastardo que se atrevía a molestarlo a esa hora de la noche.

—… ¿Marianna? —murmuró, al abrir la puerta y ver a la mujer.

Sobria, elegante y bellísima, Marianna Krakóvatos sólo lo miró con fastidio y entró sin siquiera ser invitada, haciendo a un lado al hombre.

— ¡Ashton, eres un maldito farsante! —escupió ella, decidida.

Sherman cerró la puerta con un golpe más bien seco, y se regresó hacia la mujer. Ella seguía siendo una joya de belleza femenina pese a que estaba pasando uno de los peores meses de su vida, pero no le importaba la divina preciosidad de la esposa de su amigo muerto, sino lo que esa mujer había ido a hacer a su casa, a tales horas de la noche y sin anunciarse primero. El sereno la había dejado pasar sólo porque la conocía.

— ¿Sólo viniste a decirme eso, Marianna? —

— ¡Por todos los cielos, traicionaste a mi esposo! ¿Y te puedes quedar así de limpio y campante? —reclamó ella, furiosa.

—Limpio no estoy, pero no sé a qué te refieres con que lo traicioné. —

Sin hacerle mucho caso, Ashton Sherman solamente pasó al lado de la mujer y fue directamente hacia el estudio, a dejarse caer otra vez en el sofá al lado de esas medicinas que encontraba tan reconfortantes. Marianna lo siguió, encontrándose de pronto con todo un desfile de botellas de whisky y licores varios desperdigadas por el piso y la mesita de madera, los vasos y restos de comida. Tenía cara de que aquel sitio no había sido puesto en orden en mucho tiempo, ni atendido por ninguna sirvienta en meses… lo más aterrador eran las botellas, la cantidad que ya estaban vacías y la cantidad que le quedaba aún por vaciar; y el número de las primeras sobrepasaba por mucho a las segundas.

—Oh, por Dios… ¿Has vuelto a beber? —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

—Marianna, me sorprende que con tanta sabiduría preguntes esas idioteces dado el estado de esta habitación, y el mío propio. —sonrió Sherman. Estaba borracho, pero aún era capaz de controlarse y pensar dos o tres cosas derechas.

—Pues esto no va a borrar nada de lo que has hecho. Ahogarte en alcohol no quita que te vendieras a ti mismo y a la obra de Mark, ¡A Mark mismo, por todos los cielos! Creí que era tu mejor amigo, que lo protegerías incluso de sí mismo si fuera necesario… y no ha pasado una semana de su muerte, pero tú ya te embolsaste como quinientos millones de dólares en derechos y ventas anticipadas. —le reprochó la mujer, irritada.

—Por favor, Marianna… tú no has venido aquí a esta hora porque te preocupa que yo haga más millones que tú de todo esto. ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? ¿Acaso Mark no te lo dio todo cuando estaba vivo? —

—… no hables así. Tampoco me importa el dinero, ¡Dejaste que se destruyera a sí mismo! Ashton, no sólo te vendiste por un puñado de regalías, sino que también perdiste todo lo que Mark había logrado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, ¡Haces que su muerte no sirva para nada! —

— ¡Eso es mentira! Lo que hice con el manuscrito es lo que pondrá a Mark para toda la Eternidad en el Salón de la Fama, ¡Es lo que hace que valga la pena su muerte! —fue la feroz respuesta del editor, después de darle otro trago a la botella de escocés.

Marianna entrecerró los ojos asesinamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeada de simples traidores. Ella sólo intentaba proteger a su esposo, sacarlo de ese lío que tenía en la cabeza, hacer que reaccionara y se volviera una persona normal… ¡Que fuera una vez en su vida SU ESPOSO! ¿Y Sherman venía a menospreciarlo, cuando durante toda la carrera de Mark se había vanagloriado de su extraordinariamente sólida amistad? Lo peor de todo era que, en cierto sentido, el editor tenía razón.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? —reclamó la mujer, furiosa.

— ¡Hazme el favor de ver a través de la ventana! Verás que no hay nadie ahí afuera, que la calle está vacía y la noche es clara, que no se escucha música estridente ni gritos de protesta… Marianna, ¡Nos hice un favor a los dos! Si no hubiera entregado ese maldito manuscrito, esos mocosos nos habrían dado caza. —respondió el hombre, y se puso de pie nuevamente con un ligero tambaleo— No sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, el trato se ha cumplido de todos modos, y nadie saldrá herido. ¿Y quién dice, después de todo lo que hemos pasado para ver el éxito, que no podía obtener algún beneficio extra además de quitarnos de encima a los fanáticos? —

— ¡Era el trabajo de su vida, Ashton! ¡Mark prácticamente renunció a todo para vivir su sueño, olvidó casi todo lo que era importante para él, perdió momentos increíbles y se hundió en su propio mundo sólo para alcanzar la gloria, y tú simplemente…! —

— ¡Cierto! —convino el editor, haciendo un aspaviento con la botella— _¡Se me había olvidado que amaba más a sus libros que a ti! _—

La mujer sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No pudo evitar que algunas le resbalaran sobre su delicado rostro de porcelana griega, y apretó los dientes ferozmente antes de asestarle una tremenda bofetada al hombre que tenía en frente, dándole vuelta la cara de un solo impacto.

— ¡¡No digas eso!! —exclamó, dolida.

— ¡¿Que no lo diga?! ¡SI ES LA PURA VERDAD! —

Luego de esa decisiva respuesta, el siguiente sonido de cachetazo que tronó en el cuarto fue sobre la mejilla de la mujer, pero el golpe fue más violento y dejó una marca roja y dolorosa en la bella piel de Marianna. La joven fácilmente cayó sentada sobre el otro sofá, y se llevó sus propias manos al rostro para cubrir la sangre que le brotó del labio herido. Entre los resquicios de sus dedos, miró hacia el que se decía el mejor amigo de su esposo fallecido, y entre lágrimas dirigió una mirada terriblemente furiosa a ese traidor.

—Algún día vas a lamentar todo esto, Ashton Sherman. —juró ella, temblorosa.

— ¿Lamentarlo? Ya lo lamento lo suficiente por Mark, Marianna. El pobre se perdió en su propio Universo, ya estaba acabado desde el comienzo. _Yo no tuve otra opción, y tú sabes muy bien que no fue ESTO lo que lo destruyó por completo._ —sentenció Sherman, y tomó otra botella al constatar que la que tenía en la mano estaba vacía— Ahora tendremos que vivir sin él, y acostumbrarnos. La vida debe continuar… al menos, la tuya. Sé que tú lo amabas mucho, de verdad que lo entiendo, ¡Pero tienes que hacerte a la idea de que Mark se nos ha ido, y que ahora es nuestra misión hacernos cargo de todo lo que creó! —

La mujer de rubios cabellos rizados se levantó temblando del sofá, todavía llorosa y sin poder creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _El dolor a veces lleva a los seres a hacer la misma clase de locuras que se hacen por amor, y Marianna Krakóvatos estaba tan dolida y enamorada que podía arriesgarse a TODO._ En este caso, a defender con uñas y dientes el patrimonio de su difunto esposo, a impedir que cualquier buitre pusiera sus garras sobre la obra y todo lo que significaba. Aún así, no le deseaba males innombrables a Sherman, o a nadie que tuviera que ver con la compañía… _sólo descubría a los lobos que seguían bajo las pieles de cordero. _

Y para ser el depredador vestido de inocente presa, el editor decía cosas extrañas:

—… ¿Por qué estás hablando así, Ashton? —preguntó ella, llorosa.

—… leí el manuscrito, Marianna. Es genial, aún estando inacabado. Es tan enorme y tan fabuloso, que dentro de poco tu vida conocerá una nueva dimensión de riqueza y fama. _**Lo leí entero, y me bastó para SABERLO.**_ —contestó el hombre, dejándose caer otra vez en el sillón, demasiado borracho para el punto.

_Ella abrió mucho los ojos._ _**Debería haberlo imaginado.**_

—… ¿Ya lo has leído? —

—_**Entero.**_ Y es fantástico, te lo he dicho. No temas, Marianna. No volverás a pasar una necesidad en tu vida después de que haya sido publicado, ni a preocuparte por mí o por nadie más. —concluyó Sherman, con los ojos vidriosos y cargados de culpa— No te vas a preocupar por mí NUNCA MÁS. —

Marianna ya no pudo permanecer allí un instante más. No podía inspirar el mismo aire que ese conspirador, ni esperar que le diera una disculpa. _Ashton Sherman se había condenado por unos millones, y aún cuando sus problemas no habían sido arreglados, era la persona que más certeza tenía en todo el mundo de que el último y excelso libro de Mark Harrison sería una bomba…_

**xx::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::xx**

_Eran las diez y media de la mañana, y todo el mundo sabía de la muerte de Shore. _

Dean se volvió rápidamente cuando oyó que la puerta del lado del acompañante se abría. Su hermano menor, vestido de traje y gabardina, tomó asiento a su lado dentro del Impala y volvió a cerrar, y rápidamente los neumáticos del coche rodaron alejándose de la cercanía de la sede policial. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había hecho Sammy, pero el chico se había hecho pasar por un oficial del FBI para meterse DENTRO de la comisaría y hacer su pequeña parte de la investigación aún a riesgo de quedar pegado en la telaraña junto a su hermano mayor.

—… ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste ver los videos? —inquirió Dean, preocupado.

—Mejor que eso. —contestó Sam, y sacó una pendriver de su bolsillo— Tengo una copia de todos los archivos y reportes oficiales. —

— ¿Qué? —la sonrisa orgullosa de Dean midió kilómetros— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —

—Bueno, uno tiene sus mañas. —la humildad de Sammy en realidad _no_ midió tantos kilómetros— Esto es alarmante, Dean. Primero Mark Harrison se electrocuta en su casa, y ahora un miembro de un equipo de escritores relacionado con él también se quita la vida. Hay cuatro chicos más en ese grupo, podrían estar en peligro también. Esto poco a poco pasa de castaño a oscuro. —

—… ¿Hemos hablado ya de _daevas_, _asuras_ o cualquier otra criatura capaz de matar por encargo? —

—No me parece que sea una criatura. Mark puso, consciente o inconscientemente, alguna clase de hechizo o maldición en esas páginas. No olvides que muchos han hablado de experiencias muy vívidas producto de la lectura de los libros. —convino Sam, en lo que encendía su laptop colocándola en sus piernas— Vi los videos de vigilancia. Dos cámaras captaron a Jonathan dentro del edificio, y una más lo filmó justo cuando cayó en el techo del coche, después de saltar. No me gusta nada lo que ví, Dean… la verdad, no estoy tan seguro de que sean sólo alucinaciones producto de la historia, podría haber algún poder más alto involucrado, que usaba a Mark para matar personas. —

Y con ese argumento, Sam explayó una buena pero inconclusa parte de todas sus teorías. Miró de reojo a su hermano por un segundo o dos en lo que terminaba de cargar el archivo de video, y suspiró pesadamente. _¿Qué clase de trato había hecho esa zorra de los Ojos Rojos con el inocente escritor?_ ¿Qué se proponía, produciendo esa clase de éxito y esa clase de mal? ¿ACASO ERA UN MEDIO EXTRA PARA RECOLECTAR ALMAS, O SE TRATABA DE ALGO MÁS? Nunca había pensado en ella como un Demonio capaz de tener ambiciones de control mundial tan grandes, pero uno nunca sabía con esos malditos bastardos.

Además, la histeria general causada por toda la extraña serie de hechos acontecidos cerca del disimulado último capítulo de "Secreto en el Río Azul" no sólo ponía nerviosos a los lectores y periodistas, sino que la gente de Phoenix Editions se estaba al borde de un ataque de locura masivo. Mucho de ello tenía que ver con la presión de los medios: ahora que uno de sus jóvenes escritores estaba muerto, gente del FBI les estaba pidiendo que se hicieran toda clase de exámenes físicos y psicológicos en los otros cuatro miembros del equipo a fin de identificar a otro posible suicida, para que no tuvieran otro hecho del que lamentarse más tarde. Un grupo de protesta contra la explotación obrera había armado un escándalo frente a la editora, aduciendo que los de Phoenix eran unos abusadores que habían llevado a Jonathan Shore al suicidio por su malísimo manejo de empleados, y una muchedumbre de abogados de la familia del muchacho iban a demandarlos por daños y perjuicios, así como también por posible tentativa de homicidio…

_Lo cual era bastante ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que Jonathan había saltado sin que nadie más estuviera cerca de él. _

_**Aunque, por otro lado…**_

— ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá Mark Harrison se mató producto de una alucinación de ésas? Si él mismo las escribía, le deben haber pegado más fuerte que una planta completa de marihuana a media mañana. —sugirió Dean, pensativo— Tal vez este sujeto sí se mató por su propia mano. —

—Aunque así fuera, eso hace más fuerte la teoría de que sea lo que sea, está en los libros. Las personas que han muerto tuvieron alguna relación con él, o lo leyeron (como es el caso de Jonathan). —decidió Sam, bastante alarmado ante la posibilidad— ¡Y eso sólo quiere decir que TODO AQUEL QUE LO HAYA LEÍDO podría morir también! —

—… maldita sea... cuando publiquen esa cosa, ¡Millones de personas caerán! —fue la conclusión de Dean, nervioso— ¿Cómo diablos puede suceder algo así en este mundo? No conozco nada tan fuerte como para crear esa clase de efecto o maldición… debe haber algún Demonio involucrado, uno mucho más viejo que cualquiera de los que escaparon del Infierno. —

_Sam tragó saliva, esperando que Dean no recordara los repentinos diez largos años de éxito increíble de Harrison._ No sabía cómo podría reaccionar el otro en un momento así aún cuando su intervención pudiera salvar cientos de miles de vidas. El Impala estacionó suavemente delante del edificio de apartamentos que los Winchester ocupaban, y el motor se apagó cuando el hermano mayor lo decidió.

—Tenemos que encontrar al culpable, e impedir que esa cosa salga a la venta. —

—Dean, creo que deberíamos ir con más cuidado. ¡Nada de andar por ahí haciendo locuras! Vamos a investigar todo esto con la cabeza fría, aún no hemos comprobado por nosotros mismos lo que esos libros pueden hacer. —el más joven se interrumpió, todavía dudando y confuso— Mira esto. Échale un vistazo al video de seguridad. —

El muchacho giró la pantalla de la laptop en dirección a su hermano, y le dio play al video. De pronto, se vio un joven que avanzaba a través de un pasillo bien iluminado y hacía aspavientos con las manos; llevaba un pedazo de papel y parecía estar leyéndolo. _**Al siguiente instante, las luces del pasaje empezaron a relampaguear y el fenómeno ocurrió dos veces…**_

—Interferencia magnética. —observó Dean, serio— Las luces parpadean, como si un fantasma estuviera manifestándose abiertamente. —

—Y eso no es todo, mira… —

La figurita de Jonathan Shore echó a correr de vuelta por el pasillo, tirando la hoja de papel al suelo. La siguiente cámara empalmó el video viendo justo cómo el muchacho iba corriendo en dirección a la salida, y luego se detenía a recuperar el aliento y observaba en todas direcciones, como buscando a alguien o algo que NO ESTABA ALLÍ. _La expresión en su rostro era del más puro terror._Seguidamente. Jonathan se quitó los anteojos y casi pareció que todo se había terminado… pero en el momento en que volvió a colocarse los lentes, gritó y se dio la vuelta lanzándose en una dirección en que la cámara ya no pudo seguirlo. Sammy presionó la barra espaciadora y detuvo la imagen en el instante en que el rostro de Jonathan salía de escena.

—Mira su cara. _Estaba aterrado_. —sentenció el más joven de los Winchester.

Dean sólo frunció el ceño con molestia. _**Mierda, no le gustaba estar perdido.**_

—… maldita sea. Podrían ser un millón de cosas. —balbuceó— Hay por lo menos unas diez criaturas y causas posibles que se me ocurren ahora mismo para esto. Si fuera sólo una alucinación, las luces no parpadearían así… ALGO lo visitó. —

—Por eso digo que primero tenemos que corroborar nosotros mismos lo que pasa en esos libros, Dean. Tenemos que estar seguros de que es algo externo. —lo convenció Sam, con ahínco.

Dean retiró las llaves de la ignición del coche, y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a leer un rato. —aceptó, y el brillo en su mirada definió todo lo que Sam había estado esperando ver en él por mucho tiempo— He olvidado la última vez que leí un libro en mi vida, y éste no se tratara sobre cómo matar algo… —

**-:-»CONTINUARÁ«-:-**

Narrador (Azazel): Bueno… como las chicas no llegan me parece que es mi turno de darles los adelantos, verán no se dejen engañar por todo esto, la verdadera naturaleza se las muertes se explica por la aparición de…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxFin de la transmisión xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sepa disculpar las fallas técnicas ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**y no olviden dejar un comentario para que el desgraciado no vuelva a pisar la radio transmisora.**

**Atte: el equipo técnico de Infernalis Adversarii **

**A.K.A: "los operadores del piso 13"**


	6. CAPITULO SEXTO

**¡Aquí hemos llegado nuevamente!. Tarde, pero seguro y con el capitulo correspondiente de esta semana. El misterio los estaba matando ¿no?. ¡Pues seguirán agonizando por la intriga! Y por lo que muestran las estadísticas parece que unos cuantos capítulos mas. De todas formas les agradecemos a los lectores, dándoles unos fragmentos de la famosa y muy misteriosa ¨ Saga del Viento ¨, y saludándolos, por supuesto ( que somos re-educadas, ¡eh!):**

**Rory Weasley**_¡buenas tus conclusiones amiga! Nos encanta que intenten resolver el misterio antes que los winchiboys, porque lo seguro es que TODAS las pistas están allí. Lo de Azazel… sabemos que fue una mala elección, pero deberías haber visto al pobre, tan triste por no renovar el contrato… en fin, gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, estamos seguras de que este capitulo será de tu entero agrado._ **fallen-angel-dani **_¡chika gracias por seguir tolerándonos entonces! Vamos que no decaiga, seguirán habiendo ojos de cachorrito en tu honor y te avisamos: somos dos. ¿ o pensabas que una sola mente podría albergar tanta maldad para con los Winchester? ¡Muahahaha!. ¡ y seguirá habiéndolas!. Gracias por animarte a comentar. Nos vemos y esperamos dejarte con más incógnitas. Bye! _**Verdana Inc. **_¡Hola muchacha! ¡Nos alegra que no te hayas intimidado y te hayas dado una pasadita! Desde este lado te podemos decir que también disfrutamos mucho de la pelea entre Marianna y Ashton ¡de re-chupete! Jeje. Más te vale estar bien sentada cuando leas este episodio, Dean- fuerza bruta- Winchester leyendo un libro… te llevaras varias sorpresas. Gracias por dejar tu comment, y no te desanimes, de a poco todo tomará forma. ¡Chauchis!_

**Ahora si, abandonemos el protocolo y sumerjámonos en la ¨**** Saga del Viento ¨**

**Advertencia****: gente con By-Pass abstenerse) .**

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

—Sugiero que empieces con este. De todos, es el más sencillo. —dijo Sam, y dejó sobre las piernas de su hermano un grueso volumen de por lo menos unas trescientas páginas, cuya tapa era de un color verde oscuro y siniestro— Y no hay mejor modo de empezar una historia que no sea por el principio, ¿No? —

El título era _"Saga del Viento I: El Despertar de Medusa" _y no parecía ser la clase de lectura que un sujeto como Dean disfrutaría analizando. El hermano mayor se preguntó muy en su fuero interno si Sam estaba tratando de burlarse de él, por la módica sonrisita de superioridad que el otro exhibía en ese momento. El más joven de los Winchester se explayó un poco más acerca de la trama de la historia, y Dean sólo se dedicó a voltear el grueso volumen para leer el comentario de la contratapa. Puras basuras mitológicas y fantásticas, tan ilógicas e irracionales como "El Señor de los Anillos" o las "Crónicas de Narnia". No pudo evitar sonreírse ligeramente al recordar que, cuando tenía cuatro años, su padre solía leerle cada noche un cuento nuevo de la extensa colección de fábulas de los Hermanos Grima que tenía en el estante más bajo del mueble de su habitación.

_**Pero ésas eran otras épocas.**_ _Ahora no tenía tiempo para ponerse a tontear con la fantasía._ No que no respetara a autores como Tolkien y Rowling y tantos otros (seguro se trataba de gente muy lista, si podían inventar todas esas cosas); pero había fantasías muy REALES que requerían su atención, mucho más que Cenicienta o la Sirenita.

—… ¿Y qué harás tú, mientras tanto? —inquirió Dean, y abrió el libro para empezar.

—Seguiré donde me quedé, en el tomo número ocho. Yo ya conozco la historia, me he leído unos cuantos… pero bueno, si esto no nos mata o nos pone en peligro, entonces ha de ser ALGO en el último. El presidente de Phoenix declaró que tenían en su poder el último manuscrito casi completo, ¿No? Y ya murieron dos personas relacionadas con esa historia: el propio autor, y un suplente que seguramente lo leyó completo. —

—…de acuerdo a la ilógica de esto, los otros cuatro autores (y cualquiera que haya leído el manuscrito) saldrán muy mal si el asunto empeora. —concluyó el hermano mayor, seriamente— Y si esto tiene que empeorar, que sea yo el que se las vea negras, para variar. De todos modos, ya no tengo mucho qué perder, ¿No? —

El hermano menor sintió cómo una aguja se le clavaba de a poco en el corazón…

—Veo que me sigues. —asintió Sam, ignorando olímpicamente lo último y tomó otro libro para sentarse sobre la cama a hacer lo suyo— Trata de ponerle un poco de empeño, ¿Quieres? Me da la impresión de que sólo funciona si estás concentrado. —

—… lo intentaré, pero discúlpame si a mí no me emocionan las cosas de nerds. —le reprochó Dean, con una sonrisita sarcástica, pero luego añadió en voz mucho más baja— Espero que sólo sea una teoría errada… no es que sea una ley, pero suelen pasar cosas malas por leer los libros equivocados. —

Soltando un suspiro pesado (que anticipaba el calvario al que estaba destinado), el muchacho se reclinó más en el mullido sofá desvencijado y sucio de polvo, levantó los pies sobre la mesita ratona y abrió otra vez el libro…

"_**Capítulo Primero"**_

"_En las Puertas de la Derrota"_

"_Eran días oscuros y terribles los que se vivían en la ciudad de Atenas. Después de la muerte del Oráculo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, los atenienses supieron que estaban de por sí destinados a ser atacados por sus máximos enemigos, los Sarracenos, y a perder la vida y la ciudad en el ínterin. Pocos se atrevían a dudar del terrible presagio que la Tríada había escrito con sangre en la arena de la playa, luego de la más feroz tormenta marina que se hubiera visto: cientos de sirenas muertas quedaron tendidas en la costa, mientras el agua teñida en rojo intenso bañaba sus cuerpos fenecidos y lavaba las piedras… pero por más que el océano se empeñara en limpiar la playa, no podía borrarse el espantoso mensaje que los fluidos de las criaturas de Poseidón habían grabado: _'Temed, simples mortales, que vuestra hora ha llegado y vuestro orgullo tenaz os costará todo lo que os pertenece por sangre, por ley y por honor'._ Tales eran las palabras esparcidas con terrible rojo sobre las blancas arenas. La derrota se había anunciado por las tres hermanas del Destino, y no podía ni ser cambiada ni evitada… pero quizás pudiera ser aplazada, creyó Milo, el Rey de los Milónides." _

—Me aburro… —protestó Dean, a quien sólo le había gustado la parte de la sangre y las sirenas muertas. Reconoció que era ingenioso— Sam, ¿De veras tengo que…? —

— ¡Shh! ¡Estoy leyendo! —lo cortó Sam, quien ya había leído como dos páginas en esos cinco minutos— Si no puedes concentrarte en esto, ¡Entonces estás fuera! —

A Dean no le estaba gustando mucho que, aún después de haberle salvado la vida y pagado el precio en el intento, su hermano se pusiera en ese plan y empezara a ocupar SU lugar dentro de la sociedad. ¿Qué acaso, de golpe y porrazo, Sammy se había vuelto el más macho y el líder? No, no. Decididamente no le gustaba la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando. No era ningún niño, no necesitaba que su hermanito cuidara de él (toda la vida había pensado que la cosa era al revés, de hecho), y el que llevaba la bandera del hermano mayor no era Sam. Con un gruñido molesto, Dean se decidió a volver a la lectura de su "aburrido" libro.

"_Sucedió después, cuando vino la época de cosechar el vino, que el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y se mantuvo así por varios días. No podían levantar las uvas si no había Sol, y no les hubiera molestado trabajar al día nublado… si hubiera estado nublado. Poco a poco, la gente de Atenas empezó a echar de menos a su más devoto y fiel compañero: el mismísimo Astro Rey. El templo dedicado a Apolo se llenó de fieles, rogándole a su Dios que trajera de nuevo los tibios rayos a sus vidas."_

"_Pero Apolo no les respondió, ni tampoco Atena, ni Zeus… nadie. Los Dioses habían vuelto la espalda a su pueblo, porque eran caprichosos y sensibles. Más bien, porque en su terrible deseo de evitar la derrota ante los Sarracenos, el Rey de los Milónides hizo lo que NADIE debería haber hecho: una noche sin Luna (en un día sin Sol), el Rey se dirigió a lo más intrincado de las montañas de Estigia con un solo acompañante que cargaba en su espalda un precioso tesoro: una caja de plata, que en su interior espejado guardaba un terrible secreto, del que ni siquiera los mismos Dioses estaban al tanto…"_

"_**La cabeza que su hermano Teseo le había arrancado a la gorgona Medusa."**_

— ¡Vaya! —murmuró Dean, en ese momento.

"_Dentro de lo más profundo de una cueva en lo más intrincado de las montañas y rodeado por un sinnúmero de sellos ancestrales, estaba el cuerpo de la exánime Medusa. La que en otra vida había sido orgullosa y temida, abandonada por sus hermanas Esteno y Euríale, una de las tres fabulosas mujeres con cuerpo de serpiente y cabellos de víbora, cuyas miradas asesinas habían robado la vida de millones de hombres. Larga había sido en otros tiempos la guerra contra las tres hermanas, pero al final la astucia de un solo y valiente caballero de Atenas había cobrado la muerte de la última y más poderosa de las tres. Con aquel escudo espejado, Teseo había proyectado la propia mirada mortal de la bestia contra sí misma, y cuando ésta se había convertido en piedra, él arrancó su cabeza para mantenerla a salvo en Milonea, en el palacio de su hermano."_

"_La historia decía que mientras la cabeza no volviera junto al cuerpo, Medusa nunca regresaría a la vida. Pero el Rey de los Milónides (y toda su raza, incluidos los atenienses) iban a necesitar de la ayuda de un ser tan poderoso. El plan era sencillo: Milo devolvería la cabeza de Medusa junto a su cuerpo convertido en piedra, y la ataría a él, usando un viejo collar que la Diosa Atena le había entregado hacía años, cuando sólo era un joven. Con ese collar, Medusa se convertiría en humana durante el día, y en gorgona para la guerra."_

"_Con un terrible y poderoso aliado como ése, la victoria parecía sencilla."_

Por espacio de media hora más, Dean le agarró misteriosamente el gusto a eso…

Quizás por morbo y la estúpida curiosidad de ver si mencionaban alguna escenita de sexo ligero (y para su sorpresa, sí hubo una); o sólo para ver cómo terminaba la aventura de Milo contra Medusa, que tenía pinta de ser una loca de pocas pulgas. Cuando menos se lo esperó, estaba soltando una risita por lo bajo con algún comentario irónico del autor, o levantaba las cejas por la impresión. Pero, ¿Definitivamente? _Ese Mark Harrison no era mal escritor, para nada. _

Por otro lado, Sam intentaba ponerle atención a su libro, ¡Y era ridículo! Le gustaba la historia y entendía el nuevo contexto, pero no había forma alguna de que se concentrara en "_Saga del Viento VIII: El Vuelo del Pegaso"_, ¡Porque se encontraba más pendiente de su hermano! Extrañamente, al otro parecía que el libro empezaba a gustarle… y eso que no era el mejor de la saga, según la humilde opinión del menor de los Winchester. Había creído que a los cinco o diez minutos Dean le aventaría el libro por la cabeza, aburrido de tanta narrativa y poca acción, mas eso no sucedió. Le asombró descubrir que su hermano quizá no era tan ordinario como siempre había creído.

_**Al fin y al cabo, FUE SAM quien acabó por aburrirse. **_

No era sólo eso, era como la junta de un montón de factores. Le dolía la cabeza, los ojos, estaba cansado y tenía hambre, sin contar que los nervios desgarrados poco a poco le nublaban la razón. Más de una vez, creyó haber oído una voz en su mente, narrándole los sucesos con un tono tan grueso y ronco como el relator que hacía las introducciones en cada episodio de "Los Caballeros del Zodíaco". Se sonrió al ver que había muchas similitudes entre esa serie y la trama de la famosa saga de Harrison, pero al cabo de pasar veinte minutos en una nebulosa de concentración sin frutos, Sam recordó que tenía otra lectura MÁS INTERESANTE que revisar:

_**El diario personal de Mark. **_

Sólo había podido leer unas cuantas páginas intrascendentes. Si bien ese diario no tenía una redacción tan cuidada y precisa como la de las novelas… bueno, ¡Era un diario! Ahí había una enorme cantidad de secretos, y alguien con la astucia de Sam seguramente podía muy bien descifrarlos a todos. Pero, como todo buen detective, no podía investigar con el estómago vacío, claro que no.

—… iré por algo de comer, ¿Qué quieres? —se ofreció Sammy, cerrando su libro.

—-… patatas. —murmuró Dean, casi sin hacerle caso.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres también una cerveza? —

—Tú encárgate, Sammy, ¿De acuerdo? —

El hermano menor se encogió ligeramente de los hombros y salió de la habitación. Volvió cuarenta minutos después con una bolsa de papel con algunas cosas y un six pack, y para su enorme sorpresa, ¡Dean todavía estaba leyendo! Ya llevaba unas veinte hojas, a lo sumo veinticinco. Cómodamente echado en el sillón, con los pies sobre la mesita y un brazo detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Te diviertes? —inquirió Sam, arrojándole una lata de cerveza fría al estómago.

— ¡Shh! Estoy leyendo. —contestó el otro, serio.

Con molestia, el más joven de los Winchester se preguntó si Dean le habría dicho eso a propósito, como parte de su manera de devolverle el castigo por haberlo puesto a leer esos libros. Sabía bien que a su hermano no le cabía la onda literaria, pero de todos modos un poco de lectura ligera nunca hacía daño a nadie, y para ser el primer ejemplar de la obra de Harrison… era DEMASIADO ligero. Un poco tosco y liviano, pero servía casi a modo de introducción para todo lo demás. Sam tampoco sabía mucho acerca de escribir, (no podía poner dos palabras con sentido y hacer que éstas sonaran bien juntas) así que no calificaba como crítico literario.

Con un suspiro a modo de preparación, el muchacho tomó asiento en la silla que le pondría frente a la desvencijada mesita del hotel, y abrió con sumo cuidado el enorme libro que era el diario del autor fallecido. Pasó rápidamente las primeras hojas, y siguió desde la página en que creía haberse quedado la última vez. Al parecer, Harrison había pasado un largo tiempo en Grecia visitando a sus parientes, porque durante cuatro meses hubo notas desde el país báltico. Luego del supuesto encuentro con el Demonio, Sam no halló ninguna pista que mencionara la reaparición de la maldita… era de esperarse. Viendo que aquello empezaba a ponerse monótono porque todo lo que Mark hacía era escribir notas sobre los tours que hacía y escribir al margen pequeñas ideas que le venían a la mente en cualquier momento, el muchacho suspiró más pesadamente y cambió de hoja. Ahora no sólo había letras, también uno que otro dibujo de gaviotas o pulpos de muchos brazos. _Un poco "extraño", pero…_

La fecha era de unos cuantos meses después de que el Demonio de Ojos Rojos hubiera cerrado inconscientemente su pacto con Harrison. Iba a empezar a leer, cuando oyó una risa detrás suyo.

—… hey, Sam, tienes que leer esto, ¡Esa Medusa es una…! —comentó Dean.

—Lo sé, ya leí ese libro, ¿Recuerdas? Es de corte más infantil, por eso te lo di. —fue la respuesta del hermano menor, con una mueca irónica y burlona— Porque te sería más fácil de entender. —

_**Dean lo miró entonces.**_ Sam esperó que frunciera el entrecejo y le soltara una mala palabra, en resarcimiento por el comentario soez y perverso, que de pronto se pondría a lanzarle infantiles puñetazos vengativos o algo; pero al contrario de eso, el hermano mayor levantó apenas las cejas y señaló hacia el libro que tenía en la otra mano:

—No, si eso se nota. Pero por más "infantil" e "inocente" que sea, no es un libro para niños… creo que Medusa y Milo se quedarán juntos al final, se odian pero se desean. —

_**Sam frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar eso, en lugar de que su hermano lo hiciera. **_Estaba a punto de preguntarle _"¿Qué diablos has dicho?",_ pero Dean volvió a interrumpir con un gesto de la cabeza, sonriéndose.

—Además, estos idiotas de los Milónides; ¡Qué idea, resucitar un terrible monstruo para que les ayude a ganar la guerra! ¿Qué no sabían los zopencos ésos que no es bueno confiar en un ser sobrenatural, ni aunque lo ates con un hechizo vinculante o algo? Sólo es una excusa para que Medusa tenga una forma humana que no se vea tan horrible como una naga y se enamore perdidamente del Rey, pero esto de las arpías del Hades está interesante, mira… —

—Dean, ¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado? —soltó Sam, incrédulo.

El otro levantó de su regazo la lata que el mismo Sammy le había arrojado minutos antes. _Aún no la había abierto, de hecho. _

— ¿Qué pasa? —se le dio por preguntar al mayor.

— ¿De verdad te gusta el libro? —

—Bueno, gustarme-gustarme… todavía tendría que leer más. Pero esta Medusa es una tipa que se las trae, fíjate. Es simpática, un poco salvaje, se nota que MUY sensual. Toda una gatita, diría yo. No sé, pero con una chica como ésa, ¿Quién no quiere ser Rey de los idiotas? —

—… espera a que conozcas a la Princesa de los Sarracenos. —comentó Sam.

— ¿Es mejor que Medusa? —

—Bueno, Tivaria mata a Medusa, de hecho. Pero si te sigo contando, te voy a quitar el placer de descubrirlo todo por ti mismo, y créeme que vale la pena. Solían gustarme mucho esas historias. —se enganchó el hermano menor, y en su entusiasmo se volvió ligeramente apoyando el codo en el respaldo de la silla. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sam frunció más el ceño y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía— Un momento… ¿Por qué diablos me pongo a hablar contigo de libros, como si fueras uno de mis amigos de la universidad? —

Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta. De inmediato, el hermano mayor desvió la vista frenéticamente hacia el libro, y con una mueca de repulsión en el rostro lo arrojó contra la pared. _¡Incluso se levantó de un salto del sillón y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, señalando el volumen inerte en el suelo con un dedo muy tieso y tembloroso! _

— ¡Es esa cosa, Sam! —declaró, medio histérico— ¡Esa cosa me ha vuelto nerd! —

—Vamos, ¡Te descubrí! Por fin encuentras algo que te gusta, y te da miedo admitir que tienes algo en común conmigo además de la cacería y las penas. —lo picó Sam, con una sonrisa un poco perversa— ¡Ahora sé un pequeño secreto tuyo! Una cosa vergonzosa y nada propia del GRAN Dean Winchester, el campeón que se voltea a siete chicas en una sola noche, y tiene lugar para el postre… ¡Lo que me pagarían por subirlo a la Internet! —

—Sí, claro… tú sigue burlándote. Apuesto a que luego figuraría en el expediente que Hendricksen está haciendo sobre mí, ¡Y quedaré como un tonto! —se quejó Dean, y aún un poco temeroso se acercó de nuevo al libro tirado y lo recogió del piso. Entonces miró a su hermano y añadió:— Cuando tú eras un bebé, papá me leía cuentos a veces. No es que no me guste leer, ¿Sabes? _Es que luego ya no tuve tiempo._ Quizá no habríamos sido tan diferentes, si mamá no hubiera muerto. Si todo esto no estuviera pasándonos… —

_**Sam no quiso añadir nada más.**_ Con algo de tristeza observó al otro mientras éste se volvía a cuadrar en el sillón (esa vez no tan cómodo, sino que con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la obra a nivel de la cara), y continuaba con la lectura luego de ver en qué página se había quedado. Otro suspiro largo y cansado, y Sammy volvió también a lo que había dejado inconcluso.

Ah, sí. Esa fecha, unos cuantos meses después de que todo hubiera empezado. Si lo que allí decía era correcto, entonces Mark ya estaba de vuelta en su casa en el suburbio de Harlem, donde asistía todavía a clases de Literatura y trabajaba medio día con un primo que era jefe de editores en un periódico. En aquellos días, el muchacho había empezado y CASI terminado (en solo tres meses) la misma novela que en esos momentos Dean tenía en las manos. Pero lo interesante no era precisamente ese asunto, sino algo que heló de pronto la sangre de Sammy:

"_No podía creerlo, cuando la ví. Era la misma chica que conocí en Atenas, aquella con la que pasé esa noche maravillosa y luego no volví a ver, ¿Recuerdas? Ni me había dicho su nombre esa vez, pero… prefiero seguir llamándola "ELLA", creo que tiene mucho más encanto. Su nombre es tan hermoso como peligroso, de una belleza tan extraña y atrapante como toda su persona y carisma. Me quedé medio helado, cuando me saludó y reconoció mi rostro después de tanto tiempo. Me comentó que tenía algunos amigos en los Estados Unidos, y ellos la habían invitado a venir de vacaciones… extraño, ya que no es época de veraneo ni nada. Igual, no me importaba qué estuviera haciendo en Harlem (¡En Harlem! Nadie viene de vacaciones aquí sin que los negros lo saquen a tiros), lo que a mí más me importó fue que… ejem, ¡Me preguntó si podríamos seguir saliendo! Dijo que tenía una terrible culpa por haberme dejado solo esa vez en Atenas, que había sentido miedo y no sé qué más. En fin, la cosa es que prácticamente vino a buscarme. No tengo idea de cómo hizo para encontrarme, pero no importa realmente, porque mi vida cambió desde el momento en que la conocí…"_

—Raro, raro. —murmuró el menor de los Winchester, y subrayó ese párrafo con un marcador amarillo fosforescente— Volviste al ataque, perra… ¿Qué te proponías? —

Los siguientes comentarios hablaban de salidas y cosas así. Por espacio de varios meses, Mark siguió viéndose con esa voluptuosa mujer hasta que, finalmente, se reveló un punto que para el muchacho fue MUY IMPORTANTE. Meses más tarde, cuando Mark ya se había enfrascado en la escritura de su segunda novela, todo cambió drásticamente:

"… _al parecer, desde que ella me visita las cosas fluyen más fácilmente a mi cabeza. Ella se va, y me siento a escribir como un poseso. Ella viene a mi casa, pasamos un rato en la cama y hablamos de mis historias, y al rato siento terribles deseos de empezar otra vez a escribir. Sonará extraño, pero esta mañana me desperté bruscamente, sacudido por un terrible sueño: soñé que estaba al pie de una roca mirando el mar, y de pronto se me dio por agacharme a rozar la espuma con los dedos, cuando de pronto todo se vuelve muy oscuro… y tuve esa sensación en el pecho, de que algo malo sucedería. Y pasó, porque de la espuma emergió una enorme espada en el brazo de Trianán, el Caballero de Plata, y ví cómo ésta se me enterraba rápidamente en el pecho. ¡Dolió como si fuera real, desperté con un grito y estoy seguro de que el aire se me escapaba por todas partes menos por la boca! Corrí al baño, asustado por la pesadilla… y al levantarme la camiseta, vi un horrible moretón negro en el centro de mi pecho, como si me hubieran dado un tremendo golpe."_

"_Me preguntó qué dirá ella cuando se lo cuente. ¿Me creerá, __**intentará explicarme lo que ha sucedido**__? Sé que suena ridículo, pero… últimamente he trabajado demasiado en mis libros. Creo que debería dejarlo por un tiempo, calmarme y recuperar la línea. ¡No quisiera volverme loco! No puedo permitir que ella me abandone. No sé, tal vez sólo haya sido mi imaginación, y todo parte del mismo sueño irracional. Estoy más preocupado por el significado de la inscripción que tiene el anillo que me obsequió. Está por dentro, como en un anillo de bodas, y no entiendo lo que dice. Son unos símbolos algo complicados, y no les encuentro traducción por más libros que he investigado sobre el lenguaje. Como quiera que sea, es como si desde donde sea que lo mire y téngalo puesto o no, oyera cada vez con más urgencia el llamado de mis instintos de escribir, y cada vez que quiero hablar con ella de eso (de lo que es o significa), se hace la tonta."_

Esa vez, Sam hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Tuvo que volver un par de hojas para ver en qué momento preciso esa mujer le había dado tal anillo a Mark Harrison, y encontró la nota unos días antes. _**UN MISTERIOSO ANILLO CON UNA INSCRIPCIÓN EXTRAÑA. **_Mientras Dean continuaba leyendo por su lado, bizarramente atrapado en un "mundo" que no era el suyo, el más joven de los Winchester cerró el diario y miró vacíamente la tapa del volumen, confundido. Tenía que conseguir ese objeto, si existía, y descifrarlo.

Si era un anillo "mágico" que le había dado una mujer que no era su esposa, _¿En qué sitio del mundo podría Mark esconderlo? __**Una sonrisa se hizo en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil imaginarlo.**_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—Vamos, vamos, ¡No tenemos toda la tarde! —se quejó Sam, al ver que Dean venía un poco más atrás, algo demorado— Mientras más rápido hagamos esto, menos chances habrá de que alguien termine por descubrirnos. —

—Especialmente, cuando yo no tengo TANTO tiempo. —ironizó el otro, sarcástico.

Sam no quiso acotar nada a eso, porque ya había sido una lucha tratar de despegar a su hermano de aquel maldito libro y eso SÍ QUE YA ERA RARO. Los libros generaban, entonces, una especie de desmedido fanatismo y entusiasmo. _Por lo menos, eso era lo que el más joven de los Winchester había logrado descubrir_ luego de ver que mientras más lejos estuviera Dean de esa novela, más rápido recuperaba al hermano que conocía y quería. Y por si fuera poco, el otro apenas daba señales de interesarse por todo lo que, un par de minutos antes, había sido tan importante como para olvidarse de que tenían uno de los casos más intrincados que les hubiera tocado resolver.

El Impala fue aparcado a la entrada de los dormitorios de la Universidad de Santa Mónica. De camino a enfrentarse con el agente de seguridad del campus, Sammy había hablado de un anillo, que Harrison aludía un misterioso anillo con una inscripción extraña por dentro, y Dean…

"_Vaya, Sam. Ten cuidado de no ponértelo, no quiero que desaparezcas o empieces a tener doble personalidad, ni que llames 'mi precioso' a esa cosa. Podría ser un objeto sagrado del Infierno, o sólo 'un anillo para dominarlos a todos, y atarlos en las tinieblas'". _

_**Dean había hecho un chiste de eso, en fin.**_ (_NdelA: ¬¬Uu…_) Al más joven quizá no le pareció gracioso el comentario, pero sintió un extraño alivio al rescatar a su hermano único y original. Tras unas cuantos incidentes técnicos para que el guardia los dejara pasar (el hermano mayor se impresionó de ver la tremenda habilidad que Sammy tenía para interpretar la jerga estudiantil y utilizarla contra un simple empleado de seguridad: ¡En diez segundos mareó al tipo con un complicado dialecto de Santa Mónica en el cual metía un montón de problemas adolescentes que no tenía, junto con libros, trabajo, profesores y una extraña irritación en la piel!) hasta que gracias a la astucia del más joven, consiguieron acceder al edificio nuevamente.

—Vaya, no tienes la lengua al vicio después de todo. —sonrió Dean, orgulloso.

—Aprendí del mejor. —Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando se alejaron del guardia.

— ¿A dónde iremos, entonces? —

—A la oficina de Harrison otra vez. Si allí escondía el diario, apuesto a que el anillo se encuentra en el mismo lugar, ¡Quizás hasta en el mismo cajón! Mark era un tipo muy simple fuera de lo complicado de sus novelas. —contestó el más joven, pensativo— Se me ocurre que ese anillo quizá fuera alguna clase de atadura que usaban para mantenerlo bajo control y obligarlo a escribir, o un medio para transferir todos sus poderes a través de la escritura y convertir los libros en armas. —

—… ¿De quién hablas? —inquirió Dean, confundido.

Sam se mordió la lengua. ¡HABÍA REVELADO DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN!

—Bueno… —el muchacho carraspeó— Quizás… sólo quizás, se me ocurre que sea un demonio el que esté detrás de todo esto. Uno nunca sabe, tal vez el plan del Demonio de Ojos Amarillos iba más allá de sólo usarnos de soldados a mí y a los psíquicos. Puede ser que tuviera algún respaldo, por si llegáramos a fallarle. Imagínalo, sólo un momento: es un medio masivo y aparentemente inofensivo, humilde y práctico, de juntar millonadas de otras almas. —

_**Dean lo miró torcido por un rato.**_ El sudor corrió rápidamente sobre la mejilla de su hermano, sobre esa mejilla que el mayor de los Winchester no podía ver. La tensión les duró lo que tardaron en recorrer el pasillo hasta encontrar la oficina de Harrison, aunque no sólo encontraron el despacho, _sino también trabajadores que salían de ahí llevándose sus muebles y demás cajas con libros y cosas._ Una mujer de apretado rodete oscuro los dirigía, de pie en el pasillo con una planilla en las manos. _"¿Qué diablos…?"_ fue lo primero que pudieron pensar, dándose cuenta de que por fin iban a desalojar la oficina.

— ¡Maldita sea! —susurró Sam, entre dientes.

— ¿Y ahora qué, genio? —preguntó Dean, molesto.

Sin decir nada más, Sam se aproximó a esa dinámica mujer que mandaba sobre los obreros, y haciendo el perfecto papel de un estudiante curioso, carraspeó para llamarle la atención a la mandamás:

—… disculpe, ¿Se puede saber por qué obstruyen el paso? —

—Órdenes de la corte. El testamento del profesor Harrison ha sido leído, y estamos moviendo todas sus pertenencias a la casa de Ashton Sherman, su apoderado y heredero de la mitad de sus bienes… y mi trabajo sería más sencillo si ese hombre no estuviera muerto. Ahora tendré que hacerlo todo dos veces, y llevar todo esto al juzgado para que decidan si se lo entregan a su esposa o qué. O sólo llevarlo directamente con la señora Harrison, ¿Quién sabe? —contestó la mujer, sin volverse a mirar al chico— Terminaremos en veinte minutos. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Ashton Sherman está muerto? —tartamudeó Sammy, inocentemente.

El mayor de los Winchester no pudo creer lo BIEN que Sam lo hacía. Y bueno, él era el universitario, no era de extrañarse. Quedaba tan bien siendo el niño bueno, tranquilo y de carácter estudioso, que empezó a creer inconscientemente que tal vez sería mejor si su hermano volviera a aquello que le gustaba más que cazar: UNA VIDA NORMAL, como lo había deseado desde que era un chiquillo. Con una novia, con una familia, con un empleo y con un grupo de amigos. Con todo eso que nunca había podido tener…

—Así es. Lo encontraron esta mañana, ahogado en un coma alcohólico. Parece que al tipo le gustaba empinar el codo, y así terminó. ¿Qué no ves las noticias, chico? Para ser el mejor amigo de Harrison, le fue bastante mal. —

— ¿Ahogado en alcohol? ¡Jah! Eso se oye igualito al castigo que Tivaria le dio a su prometido luego de que éste la traicionara con su mejor amiga, la Princesa Moenia de Pársis: ¡La muy zorra lo echó dentro de un tonel de vino! Porque el imbécil decía que no la había engañado a propósito, que lo hizo porque estaba borracho y… —empezó Dean, y se interrumpió cuando Sam y la mujer se volvieron a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—… vaya, otro fenómeno. —observó la administradora, con reproche.

— ¿Y a dónde se llevan esto? —preguntó Sam, empezando a histerizarse.

—A la casa de la viuda, por ahora. A ver, chicos, ¿Circulan, por favor? Están justo en medio del paso, les dije que terminaremos en veinte minutos. —los despidió la mujer.

Sam asió a su hermano por el brazo antes que se soltara otra idiotez, y más rápido de lo que habían entrado al dormitorio, volvieron a salir. _¿Cómo no habían notado antes la presencia de ese gran camión de mudanzas, a unos metros del Impala?_ Muy ciegos, o muy concentrados en cualquier otra cosa. Molesto por el cambio de planes, el más joven de los Winchester se apoyó contra el frente del vehículo negro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, maldiciendo haber perdido la oportunidad. ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE ESE TAN MENTADO ANILLO IBA EN ALGUNA DE ESAS CAJAS… Dean, por su parte (y con cara de que las cosas no andaban bien), simplemente se apoyó por los codos en el techo de su precioso coche, y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—… bueno, creo que ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Sammy; y de que le hagamos una pequeña visita a la viuda. —dijo, en tono sereno.

El otro lo miró, volviéndose despacio y con sospecha.

— ¿Poner las cartas sobre la mesa? —

—… no creas que soy tonto. Papá y yo te enseñamos a pensar, así que no imagines que ni por un segundo yo no sospeché lo que estabas tratando de hacer. Diez años de un éxito incomparable, ¿No? —comentó Dean, mirando para otro lado— Ya sé que crees que es el Demonio de Ojos Rojos, así que… ¿Por qué no empezamos a hablar de ello? —

_Atrapado entre las garras de la furia helada de su hermano, Sam tuvo que asentir._

** ::-CONTINUARÁ-:: **

**¡oh, god kill me now! ****¡¿Que fue eso?! Este chico Winchester es mas agudo de lo que aparenta. Pobre Sammy, que creía tener todo bien manejado. Veremos como sigue esto y cual es el paso siguiente de los Winchester en el próximo capitulo. Que trae garantizadas un par de risas. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡Nos vemos en 15 días!**

**(A menos que sepan como interferir la transmisión)**

_**Atte. Infernalis Adversarii**_

_**A.K.A: "Los angelitos de alas chamuscadas"**_


	7. CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO

_**¡MUAHAHAHA! Hemos vuelto, a pesar de que nos echaran del club de los demonios y nos quitaran la membresía, ¡Igual volvimos, porque yerba mala nunca se muere, y les juro que no hay peor yuyo que este par! XD Y para mala suerte de todos ustedes, si hubo dos aliadas que se atrevieron a escribir algo en nuestro lindo guestbook de esta semana… para ellas, este infernal saludo:**_

**Rory Weasley** (Bueno, amiga, mi camarada opina abiertamente que ya has caido en el embrujo del libro… y a decir verdad, ¡Nos alegra mucho! ¡MUAHAHAHA! Te lo tienes bien merecido por hacernos caso XD Ahora, te agradecemos la colaboración y a ver cuándo nos consigues algunas almas de repuesto, ¿Eh? ¡Nos vemos, ojala pronto!); y **Fallen Angel Dani** (Ok, sabemos que es bizarro, por eso es que AFORTUNADAMENTE la serie de SPN es escrita por profesionales, y no por dementes como nosotras… Dean, leyendo, ¡Habráse visto! ¬¬ Pero… ¡No me vayas a decir que eso no es suficiente cosa sobrenatural! Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias, chika! Nos vemos prontito n.n)

_**Y ahora, el homenaje a los lectores caídos en acción, y seguidamente… lo que sigue, para mal de todos los que nos acompañan (¡Masoquistas! ¬¬ ¡Cómo les gusta la tortura psicológica!)**_

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

_Sam Winchester tragó saliva, inevitablemente._

—No digas tonterías. —empezó— Sabes que si fuera algo como eso, te lo diría. No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, y sí quiero encontrar el modo de ayudarte, pero… pero no es lo que crees. —

—Claro que no, Sam. —lo remedó Dean, con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —

El otro no acotó nada a eso, porque era verdad. Sammy era el honesto, Dean era el de los secretos actos suicidas. Si no hubiera sido por el imbécil de Jake, en primer lugar, su hermanito menor estaría aún vivo y coleando sin enterarse de lo que había hecho para traerlo a la vida. Tuvo que soltar un suspiro entre dientes y mirar en otra dirección, porque a pesar de todo no era estúpido y conocía profundamente a ese muchacho de ojos pardos. ¡Prácticamente lo había criado, por Dios! Sabía exactamente cómo era y cómo pensaba, y estaba seguro de que sus planes más importantes a corto plazo incluían sacarlo del pozo en que él mismo se había metido… _"Tú decidiste salvar mi vida, ahora yo decido salvar la tuya, y así como yo no tuve voz ni voto en tu decisión, tú no la tendrás en la mía."_ había sido el compromiso de Sam, y él tuvo que respetarlo. Pero, ¿Quién decía que no podía sabotear un poco el trabajo de su hermano para… digamos, retrasarlo?

—… de acuerdo, ganas por cansancio. —aceptó Dean, pero no lo dejaría pasar así como así— Vamos a perseguir a tus preciados muebles, a ver a dónde los llevan. —

Algún día, Sam tendría que decirle la verdad, aunque tuviera que sacársela a puros golpes. El más joven de los Winchester tragó saliva otra vez, nervioso, al ver a su hermano rodear el vehículo para subirse del lado del conductor.

"_Es por tu bien, Dean. Sólo lo hago por tu bien."_ pensó, y se resignó con un suspiro.

Por esa vez había pasado, o al menos eso creyó Sam. Lo que él ignoraba (o quizá sí lo sabía, tenían AÑOS de recorrer los caminos) era que Dean no estaba tan dispuesto a que las cosas terminaran así como así. Acabaría por saberlo, de un modo u otro, y Sam se daba perfecta cuenta de ello. _Evitar lo inevitable era costumbre, pero había algunas cosas que no se podían pasar por alto. _

_**Algún día, sin duda, tendrían que hablar del asunto. **_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—Esta es la peor idea que has tenido. —comentó Sam, vigilando la calle.

— ¡Vamos, Sammy! De una larga lista de muchas malas ideas, ésta tiene que ser la menos mala. Tú tampoco aportaste nada, y eso que estabas tan ansioso de venir aquí. —le contestó su hermano, mientras ponía la manguera en otro lado.

¿El plan secreto para irrumpir sin sospechas en aquella linda mansión del famoso y exclusivo complejo Atena? Usar una manguera para inundar el bellísimo jardín atiborrado de flores, y engatusar a la viuda con la idea de que un caño maestro de agua se había roto justo en su propiedad. La idea había sido del hermano mayor (proporcionalidad directa de que cuanto más rebuscado y menos creíble era el plan, seguro había salido de la cabeza de Dean) y secundada por un Sammy no muy convencido. Él quería que se hicieran pasar por empleados de Phoenix Editions, no de simples obreros. _**Pero Dean estaba ganándole demasiado últimamente**_…

— ¿No crees que ya es demasiada agua? —preguntó el más joven.

—Nunca es demasiada agua para que un jardín tan lindo como éste luzca en estado de emergencia… pero sí, ya es suficiente. Vamos, hay que lograr que la viuda alegre nos deje pasar a su pequeña mansión. —convino Dean, y escondió la manguera entre una fila de begonias para que el agua siguiera saliendo.

—No es una viuda tan alegre, ¿Sabes? —

— ¿Y por qué no? Su marido estiró la pata dejándole millones, ¿Qué mujer en esta Tierra no se sentiría enormemente feliz? —se rió el otro, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ninguna que tú conozcas, estoy seguro. —zanjó Sam, con seriedad.

Vestidos con overoles azules de la compañía de agua del complejo residencial, los dos hermanos se dirigieron entonces a la reja principal de la casa y llamaron al timbre. No parecía haber nadie en la calle, del lado de afuera; pero del lado de adentro, al parecer los Harrison tenían algunos perros guardianes. _Sam sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, como si supiera inconscientemente que podrían tener algún problema_. Al cabo de unos segundos de esperar pacientemente, la voz de un hombre comentó:

—… _buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ —

Dean se acercó al speaker y carraspeó.

—Ah… hola, venimos de la compañía de agua a reparar el problema de la cañería. —dijo, y guiñó un ojo a su hermano— ¿Cree que pueda abrir la reja? La llave maestra está en el interior de la propiedad. —

—_No hay ningún caño de agua roto._ —explicó esa voz masculina, seguramente uno de los mayordomos de la casa.

—Pues… ¿Cómo? ¿No ha visto la laguna que tiene en su jardín? Haga el favor de asomarse a la ventana y mirarlo. No será nuestra culpa si se pudren todas esas bonitas y costosas plantas, ¿Vio? —insistió Dean, con una sonrisa.

Pasaron dos o tres minutos esperando una respuesta, y Sam empezó a ponerse un poco impaciente, hasta que con un zumbido mecánico la gran reja negra se abrió, y Dean soltó una risita. Los perros los observaron desde la distancia, quietos pero alertas. Con el "equipo" en las manos, el hermano mayor señaló la manguera oculta con un gesto de su cabeza, y ordenó:

—Ve a cerrar el grifo, yo voy a hacer un poco de lodo. —

— ¿Para qué quieres hacer lodo? —preguntó Sam, algo descolocado.

—Pues… para vernos sexys. Torpe, es para ensuciarnos un poco y hacer de cuenta que hemos trabajado. Luego le pediremos al mayordomo que nos deje pasar al baño, y en ese momento tendrás oportunidad de buscar el anillo entre los muebles de Mark. —

—… cualquiera diría que sólo usas el cerebro de a lapsos. —se rió Sam, y entonces se separaron.

Una vez que el más joven hubiera cortado por fin el flujo de agua, se reunió con su hermano en el borde de la laguna que les había tomado media hora crear (y era uno de los timos más elaborados que habían montado). Dean tenía listo un pequeño pozo de lodo y restos de césped, y Sam no habría sabido decir si se había ensuciado tanto sólo para hacer el pozo o a propósito. En fin, no era como si tuviera muchas opciones, así que Sam se preocupó por embarrarse un poco el overol y las manos mientras su hermano miraba con cruda determinación hacia la casa, buscando alarmas o algo por el estilo… sí, tenía un par de cámaras de seguridad y además de los perros, notó la presencia de algún que otro guardia armado en la entrada principal de la propiedad.

—… esta Marianna Krakóvatos. Está más protegida que Rapunzel. —susurró Dean.

—Es un buen motivo para tener cuidado. —convino Sam.

Con una sola mirada de aprobación, y una vez transcurridos unos quince o veinte minutos, los hermanos se dirigieron a la casa por la parte trasera para no enfrentarse a los guardias. En el patio había una enorme piscina de aguas muy limpias, y una sombrilla. En una reposera de plástico amarillo estaba cómodamente estirada una mujer de piel dorada en traje de baño, leyendo un libro. _**Dean soltó un pequeño silbido al verla, y se ganó un puñete en el brazo de parte de Sam.**_ Sigilosamente se acercaron a la dama, pero antes de que ellos le pudieran hacer notar su presencia, ella se volvió y los miró seriamente por encima de unos anteojos negros y provocadores…

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la mujer, una belleza de rizos rubios y largos.

—Ah… somos de obras públicas, vinimos a arreglar la cañería. —quiso explicarle el más joven de los Winchester, queriendo sonar amable— No queremos molestarla, señora, pero necesitamos usar un baño, y… —

— ¿Por qué no le preguntaron al administrador? —se quejó ella, y de inmediato se hizo con una chalina tejida con motivos de rosas, y se puso de pie. Marianna usó esa bella chalina para anudársela a la cintura, con recato— No tenían ninguna necesidad de venir a este lado de la propiedad. —

—… lo sentimos, pero… —empezó Sam, sin muchas ideas.

—No queríamos ensuciar, usted comprende. —contestó Dean, con una sonrisa de las que usaba para desarmar a las tipas de los bares— Estamos enlodados, y entrar por el frente habría sido muy grosero. —

Marianna Krakóvatos se les quedó viendo unos instantes, por encima de sus lentes de sol. Con un suspiro pesado, se subió los anteojos a la cabeza para recoger un poco su brillante cabello rubio, y señaló hacia la casa.

—Está bien, síganme. —aceptó, y puso el libro en la mesita.

La mujer les enseñó un pequeño baño que quedaba junto a los cuartos de servicio, y los Winchester de buenas a primeras sólo se metieron ahí a inspeccionar un poco, y con el fin de quitarse el lodo de las manos y el rostro, y los overoles. Mientras se lavaba, Dean se sonrió y miró a su hermano a través del espejo.

—Es una belleza, esa mujer. ¿Cómo un idiota como Mark Harrison se casó con ella, a fin de cuentas? Tiene la piel tan tensa como un mármol, fíjate. Y ese chal en la cintura, ¡Madre de Dios! La hace ver TAN sensual. —comentó el mayor, con su ingenio lascivo.

—Ay, por favor… ¿Puedes pensar con el cerebro de arriba esta vez? Si alguien nos llega a descubrir, iremos directo a una comisaría, y de ahí a la cárcel. —lo amenazó Sam, y dobló en varias partes el overol antes de meterlo en un bolso— De por vida. —

— ¡No me digas que no te parece linda! —

—Bueno, sí… es linda, Dean, pero no vinimos a ligar con la viuda, mantén eso en tu cabeza por un par de minutos, ¿Puede ser? —

—Piensa lo que quieras. —ultimó Dean— Pero no me puedes decir que no es una linda viuda "alegre". Su esposo no murió ni hace una semana; si estuviera guardando luto por él, no andaría tan suelta de ropa junto a la piscina, tan despreocupada. —

—Puede ser, pero cada quien tiene su modo de respetar a sus muertos. —

—… tú siempre tienes una respuesta coherente para todo, ¿No, Sammy? —

Sam le dedicó una mirada a su hermano, como preguntándole qué le había querido decir con eso, pero el otro ya estaba saliendo del baño con un bolso al hombro y tuvo que ir tras él para vigilar que no fuera a meterse en la recámara de nadie. Cruzaron rápido toda la sala (desde donde se oía el parloteo de un televisor encendido) y fue terriblemente obvio cuál de todos los salones que comunicaban con esa habitación era el estudio de Mark. No sólo lo notaron porque era la única puerta cerrada, _sino porque aún había algunas pisadas de tierra que se perdían ahí, y rayas sobre el piso de mármol negro, como si se hubieran estado arrastrando cosas por toda la casa_.

—Tiene que ser aquí. —susurró Sam, y mientras Dean vigilaba, usó sus ganzúas.

No les tomó mucho más entrar al despacho cerrado, encontrándose con que el cuarto estaba repleto de cajas con libros y adornos, y muebles cubiertos con sábanas. Un costoso sillón de cuero, un par de escritorios, una computadora portátil ilesa, y un montón de papeles apilados sobre una mesa. Eso sin contar el resto de los lujos que podía haber en esa gran habitación sumida en la semi-oscuridad. Para no encender la luz ni llamarle la atención a nadie, Sam y Dean usaron sus linternas para su búsqueda.

—… bien, tú empieza con ese escritorio. Recuerda que es un anillo como de boda, con una inscripción del lado de adentro… puede ser un escrito en símbolos que parezcan griegos. —informó Sam, con impaciencia.

Dean lo miró con una mueca que decía muchas cosas, entre ellas, que él no podría reconocer algo griego ni aunque se lo pusiera delante de la cara. Y si eran símbolos en un idioma desconocido y demoníaco, no podían correr riesgos…

—Tú sólo busca un anillo dorado, de matrimonio. —insistió el menor, con un simple y cansado suspiro— Pero no hagas tanto ruido. —

—Soy profesional, Sammy… ¿Ya olvidas de quién aprendiste? —

Tendrían que hablar sobre eso cuando estuvieran más tranquilos y a salvo. Sam se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, a eso de querer protegerlo todo el tiempo. Empezaba a tratarlo como a un torpe novato, y si de él dependiera entonces la cosa era al revés… pero no podía comprender la enferma obsesión de su hermano menor por jugar su papel. Para bien o para mal, Dean había cumplido y eso era algo que Sam no podía recriminarle, por la simple razón de que no tenía derecho a juzgar sus acciones así como él mismo no tenía el derecho de juzgar a su propio padre por sus locuras…

¡Pero este Sam lo estaba sacando de quicio! _**¿A poco por haberle vendido el alma a un Demonio, se había vuelto un mal cazador? **_Nada de eso. Seguía siendo tan bueno y tan profesional como siempre.

"_Ya me va a escuchar, cuando menos se lo espere…"_ se juró Dean, medio molesto.

Tras diez minutos de revolver silenciosamente unos cajones y no hallar nada que se pareciera a un anillo, Sam levantó la cabeza cuando su sensible oído fue alertado por unos pasos rápidos que no provenían del mismo lado por el que ellos habían entrado. La mirada de Dean se asomó detrás de otro escritorio, y ambos se quedaron quietos, tratando de que no se les moviera ni un solo músculo para que nadie los escuchara… pero entonces los pasos sonaron más cerca, y precisamente del lado donde estaban más expuestos. _Había otra puerta en aquella habitación, una puerta que se abrió rápidamente y alguien encendió las luces del cuarto_; Marianna Krakóvatos topó entonces con los dos supuestos empleados de la compañía de agua. Los tres se congelaron, y se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca fría de enojo y decepción…

— ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!? —inquirió ella, furiosa.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —dijo Sam, levantando las manos para calmarla.

—Nos perdimos buscando la salida, es que esta casa es tan grande y tan bella, y no sé cómo nos metimos en esta habitación, y… —empezó Dean, con una sonrisa culpable.

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡No son de obras públicas, estoy segura! —

—Bueno, la verdad, somos investigadores privados, y… —quiso decir Sam.

— ¡Cierra la boca! No sigas mintiendo, yo sé quiénes son ustedes. Los he visto en la conferencia de prensa, ¡O son sólo periodistas, o son un par de fanáticos desquiciados! He visto mil maneras estúpidas de violar esta casa, pero la suya fue la más impresionante… —les interrumpió la dama, muy molesta— ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de fenómenos que han intentado llegar hasta aquí, para hablar con Mark? Jah, pero estoy segura… el suyo ha sido el mejor timo que he visto. —

Dean se encogió de hombros y esbozó una ligera sonrisita, aún algo culpable.

—Bueno, gracias, nosotros sólo… —

— ¡SALGAN DE MI PROPIEDAD, AHORA! ¿Qué les da derecho? ¡Mi esposo está muerto, y todo por culpa de esos malditos libros! ¡Esos libros que USTEDES idolatran! —le gritó Marianna, levantando un brazo hacia la salida con furia— ¡VÁYANSE, YA MISMO! —

Esa mujer era tan bella hablando en sociedad como al borde de un ataque de rabia. Había cambiado el traje de baño por un vestido negro de verano suelto estilo túnica, que no dejaba de ser provocador y de hacerla bella y deslumbrante; un aspecto que la gran cantidad de collares y joyas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas que llevaba encima sólo resaltaba. Dean quiso decirle algo, pero Sam le cubrió la boca con las manos y puso su mejor mirada de cachorrito abandonado para pedir disculpas.

—Lo sentimos muchísimo, señora. No era nuestra intención molestarla, de veras. —le dijo, y bajó la cabeza a modo de defensa.

Mientras Marianna se echaba su distinguido chal de rosas sobre los hombros, Sam llevó a su hermano por el brazo hacia la salida que ella señalaba con un dedo acusador. La esposa del fallecido Mark Harrison los condujo casi a los empujones a la sala principal, donde la televisión seguía sonando a volumen medio-alto. En esos momentos, cuando ella iba a llamar a seguridad, algo atrajo la atención de los tres: la pantalla.

—… _y reportando en vivo desde la sede de Phoenix Editions en Los Ángeles está el corresponsal Louis Johnson, ¿Louis? ¿Nos puedes decir qué ha sucedido, por qué la Policía y los Bomberos están en el edificio? Tenemos entendido que alguien fue hallado muerto_… —

—_Así es, Laura. Las autoridades no lo han confirmado por completo todavía, pero nuestras fuentes indican que hace aproximadamente una hora fue encontrado muerto Demian Woods de veintidós años de edad, uno de los cinco jóvenes escritores que la Editorial reunió para que terminaran el último capítulo de la última novela del fallecido Mark Harrison. Según lo que se ha podido establecer, Woods murió desangrado hace menos de veinte minutos y una mujer del personal de limpieza lo halló en el cuarto de fotocopiadoras. El muchacho se habría cortado el cuello con el filo inferior de una guillotina para papel_… —

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Sam, y Dean frunció el ceño.

Al oír aquello, Marianna se volvió hacia la pantalla y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, con horror. Sus ojos de profundo color miel estaban repletos de miedo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse viendo la pantalla donde se exhibía la foto del muchacho que se presumía muerto, y soltar un gemido ahogado…

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Otro más! —susurró, trémulamente.

Aquello era demasiado para ella. Súbitamente, la mujer perdió el equilibrio y casi en un parpadeo, las rodillas dejaron de responderle. _Todo se puso negro por un momento en su mente, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, presa de una severa baja de tensión_…

— ¡Dean! —gritó Sam, y lo empujó hacia ella.

A centímetros de que la viuda cayera desmayada al piso, _**Dean Winchester logró que la mujer acabara en sus brazos, salvándose del golpe.**_ Rápidamente, el hermano menor le ayudó a subirla a uno de los costosos sofás de cuero, y le tomó la mano para ver si su pulso estaba bien. Lamentablemente, era algo débil, desganado y muy pausado…

— ¡Señora Harrison! —la llamaba Sam, y se atrevió a darle una palmada suave en el rostro. Era un crimen golpear esa piel tan perfecta, pero ella acababa de casi perder el conocimiento— ¡Señora Harrison, despierte! —

—Maldita sea, alguien más acaba de morir, Sam. ¡No me gusta! —comentó Dean.

—Ahora tenemos un problema más grave, ¿No crees? —

El hermano menor sostenía aún la blanca y tersa mano de la viuda entre sus dedos, y mientras trataba de recapacitar en qué podrían hacer a continuación para sacarla de ese estado y no caer presos, _se fijó en que ella tenía dos anillos de boda en la mano derecha: uno de oro, común y corriente, y el otro con unas ligeras líneas espiraladas_… con el ceño algo fruncido y momentáneamente sin relacionar eso con nada, Sam trató de hacer lo que podía, pero al final Marianna volvió en sí sin su ayuda. La mujer quiso incorporarse sobre el sofá al reconocer sus rostros, y empujó sutilmente al hermano menor lejos de ella.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? ¡Les dije que… se fueran! —

—Señora, acaba de desmayarse, nosotros sólo… —quiso arreglarlo Sammy.

— ¡DIJE QUE SE VAYAN, O LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA! —

— ¡Wo, wo! Eso no es necesario, en serio. No se preocupe, no necesitamos que nos saque acompañados. —intervino Dean, y atrapó a Sam por el brazo para llevárselo— ¡Nos vamos! No volveremos a molestarla, se lo aseguro. Podemos seguir investigando sin que usted vuelva a saber de nosotros. —

Sin decir más, Dean prácticamente aguijoneó a su hermano hacia la salida por la puerta trasera de la mansión (ésa que daba a la piscina), y rápidamente salieron de aquella propiedad casi corriendo, cargando sus bolsos al hombro… _seguidos de cerca por los fieros perros guardianes. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—Bien, genio, ¿Y ahora qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Dean, cuando ya estaban a una distancia segura del complejo Atena— No es como si la visita a la viuda hubiera sido de gran ayuda, ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que ella mató a Mark Harrison, y lo hizo parecer un suicidio… ¿Viste lo furiosa que se puso cuando habló de los libros? —

—Ajá… y si fue Marianna Krakóvatos, ¿Cómo hizo para meterse en Phoenix y matar a Jonathan Shore, hace tres días? Ella no tiene nada qué ver, sólo está muy ofendida y dolida. Me imagino lo que ha de estar pasando. — desmintió Sam, concentrado en leer un cierto pasaje del diario de Mark.

—Pero a fin de cuentas, no encontramos el maldito anillo. —

—… no estaba allí, me consta que pudimos revisarlo bien. Entonces, si no está en su casa ni entre sus cosas, sólo puede estar en un solo sitio. Conduce hasta West Park, y yo te diré dónde detenerte. —solicitó Sam, mirando unos papeles.

— ¿Qué hay en West Park? —

—La casa de Ashton Sherman. El mejor amigo y editor de Mark… si quieres tener un secreto a salvo de tu esposa, siempre cuentas con tu mejor amigo como cómplice. No es difícil de ver. —explicó el hermano menor, con una sonrisa.

—O con tu hermano. —comentó Dean, tranquilo.

Sam levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo observó por unos segundos, sintiéndose un poco culpable por mentirle a cuatro manos respecto a sus intenciones secretas. Suspiró en un quejido pesado, y regresó a su lectura; _el otro no lo hacía a propósito, eso también era la verdad._ Había muchos secretos que Sammy prefería enterrar en la consciencia de su hermano mayor y no contárselos a nadie. Después de todo, eran familia y lo primero en lo que se podía confiar. Tras unos quince minutos de silencio agotador (sólo cortado por el lastimero sonido de _"Wind of Change" _de los inmortales Scorpions), Dean finalmente dobló en la esquina que Sam mencionó, y se detuvieron frente a un edificio de pisos bastante elegantes. _**Otro sector de Santa Mónica muy costoso**_. Según lo que el hermano menor le había expuesto, no podían ir a meterse entre la Policía, los Bomberos y los transeúntes que esperaban alguna noticia nueva en el centro de Phoenix Editions porque la muerte de Demian Woods era muy reciente aún. _Sherman llevaba algún que otro día muerto, ya no era de tanta relevancia como la sangre fresca derramada sobre las fotocopiadoras de oficina_.

Después de examinar los alrededores durante algunos minutos, los Winchester por fin encontraron la escalera de incendios y la usaron para llegar hasta el piso siete, el lujoso penthouse en el cual vivía Ashton Sherman hasta que lo hallaron ahogado en alcohol, casi dos días atrás. Sin hacer ruido, se metieron por una ventana y rápidamente pudieron oler el tufo a whisky y otros alcoholes desparramados en todo el vistoso piso. Dean frunció la nariz, y para que él hiciera eso ante el olor de las bebidas… la cosa seguro era muy fea.

—Bien, ¿Dónde esconderías un anillo de tu mejor amigo infiel? —bromeó Dean.

—Busca en los cajones del escritorio, la Policía no tomó gran cosa como evidencia, y mientras más rápido nos vayamos de aquí, mejor será. —decidió Sam.

Nuevamente, se lanzaron a buscar cualquier cosa que tuviera forma de anillo o una inscripción en algo parecido a griego. El hermano mayor abrió y revisó uno por uno todos los cajones del estudio, cuidando de no mancharse las manos con la madera pegajosa y altamente incendiable; y luego se dedicó a husmear en todos los jarrones y cajas que se le pusieran frente a los ojos. Sammy, por su parte, se dedicó a revisar papeles, notas o todo documento que tuviera pintas de parecer un diario o algo de esa índole, pero no halló ni la más mínima pista.

Cerca de una chimenea que estaba sellada con cintas amarillas de la Policía, Sam se dio cuenta de que había un portarretratos volteado boca abajo. Con el ceño fruncido, el hermano menor alargó la mano y levantó la fotografía: era un cuadro en el que aparecían Ashton Sherman, Mark Harrison y su esposa abrazándolos a ambos, todos muy elegantes y muy animados en alguna fiesta de alta sociedad. Sammy se sonrió un poco al notar que de verdad Sherman y Harrison eran buenos amigos, y los tres se veían muy felices en ese cuadro. Pero un detalle más llamó la atención del muchacho, de pronto: Marianna tenía dos anillos de matrimonio en la mano, uno común y corriente y el otro veteado… con los nervios de punta, Sam buscó en la fotografía la mano de Mark Harrison, ¡Al menos así se podría constatar la existencia de ese anillo! Pero, para su mala suerte, él tenía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Rayos. —suspiró, molesto.

Pero el hecho de que Marianna tuviera dos anillos en el mismo dedo, y dos anillos de boda, era un poco perturbador. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo le incomodó de esa idea. _"Tal vez ella se ofendió con su esposo por su fama, o por cualquier cosa… quizá fue Marianna quien invocó __**algo**__ para que mate a todo el que quiera publicar esa última novela, ¡O tal vez es posible que ella misma haya invocado al Demonio de Ojos Rojos! No, podría ser cualquier otra cosa… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no sé qué pensar de todo esto! Es un maldito callejón sin salida."_ especuló Sam, afligido por las incógnitas. _**No sabía de dónde venían esas ideas, pero le gustaba cómo sonaban.**_

—Me estoy volviendo tan paranoico como Dean. —susurró, y dejó el cuadro otra vez en su sitio.

En ese momento, Dean apareció desde el otro cuarto con una sonrisa traviesa y un trozo de género en las manos, que olía a perfume de mujer. Sam lo observó con el ceño fruncido, y su hermano levantó la prenda en el aire, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¡Mira lo que encontré! —anunció el mayor.

—Un chal… ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, Dean? Parece que Sherman tenía visitas. —

—No, no, no… no lo entiendes. Esto es la prueba de que, a veces, el que yo me fije en lo bonitas que están algunas mujeres SÍ NOS SIRVE de mucho a los dos. Recuerda, Sam, ¿A quién vimos hoy que usara este tipo de chales? —lo tentó Dean, sonriendo con la mueca más perversa que pudo hacer.

Sam se quedó pensando unos instantes, con el entrecejo aún más fruncido. Y poco a poco se dio cuenta de a dónde pretendía llegar su hermano: _**Marianna Krakóvatos**_. _Ella al parecer había estado allí, y se había olvidado ese chal en la casa de Ashton Sherman._ Una prenda de ese tipo simplemente no se podía olvidar, y menos una mujer tan fina que siempre sabía mantener el recato y las buenas costumbres… pero, ¿Qué podía significar eso, cuál era el problema? Por la cara de Dean, el más joven de los Winchester se figuró que estaban ante la punta de un iceberg demasiado grande y peligroso.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Sammy? —

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta lo que estoy pensando. —concluyó Sam, más serio.

** ::-CONTINUARÁ-:: **

_**¡Huy! Miren la hora que es, no solo esta tortura ya se ha terminado, sino que mis pequeños sucubitos (mis crías de súcubo, mis hijitos adoptivos) ya van a salir de la escuela, ¡Y el profe Azazel siempre les deja medio millón de tareas oscuras! Como ven, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes ¬¬ (guiño-guiño) así que me voy yendo, el rakshasa-colectivo no espera a nadie!! Es igual que La Muerte 9.9**_

_**¡Nos vemos en los próximos 15 días, compañeros! Pásenla de Muerte…**_

_**Atte: Infernalis Aversarii.**_

_**A.K.A: "Recopiladoras de Hechos Winchesterianos para la National Geographic (Si ud no lo vio, entonces se jodió)"**_


	8. CAPÍTULO OCTAVO

_**OK!! ¡Lo confesamos, el éxito se nos subió a la cabeza y hace quinientos años que deberíamos haber actualizado el fanfic, pero no lo hicimos! X.x ¡Nos sentimos tan mal, que es pecado y nos van a echar del Infierno por ser tan buenas con ustedes, sabios lectores! En primer lugar, queremos agradecerle muchísimo a los siguientes lectores entusiastas que dejaron su comentario aquí:**_

**Verdana Inc: (**_¡Loca, loca! Vos sos más inteligente de lo que parecés, seguro que ya adivinaste de qué va toda esta cosa ¡Gracias por el comment!_**); Rory Weasley (**_amiga, las posibilidades de que encuentres cada vez más raro este fanfiction van a empezar a crecer a partir de este episodio. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar!_**); Lamathyave (**_qué bueno que te gustara, a ver si puedes descifrar el misterio antes que todos los demás y descubres qué fue lo que mi colaboradora quiso hacer X.x ¡Gracias!); _**Fallen Angel Dani (**_nos encanta tu entusiasmado entusiasmo, ojalá todos los fans fueran como tú que cuentas los días para venir a leer esta cosa XD ¡Nos vemos pronto, y gracias por comentar!);_** y .Onryo. (**_a vos me parece que te voy a ver hasta en la sopa, a vos y a Lara. Firma: RenaissanceLady-K… ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes, te adoramos igual, gracias por el comment n.n_

**¡**_**Y ahí los tuvieron, a los culpables! Ahora los pueden envidiar todo lo que se les antoje, pero si los envidian es porque son vagos y no tienen ganas de dejar su comentario… ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahí, justo pasaron el puntero por encima del botoncito! Si le dan clic al "GO", maravillosas cosas les sucederán XD**_

_**Y ahora, con bombos y platillos… el siguiente episodio:**_

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO**

_La incógnita era demasiado rebuscada._

Sam lo dijo claramente una vez que consiguieron salir del departamento de Ashton Sherman, llevándose el chal que supuestamente le pertenecía a Marianna Krakóvatos. No era que no tuviera sus sospechas al respecto, pero siendo que el fallecido autor y su mujer eran tan buenos amigos con el editor, lo más probable era que la prenda hubiera quedado olvidada en alguna visita amistosa de la mujer, y que no se tratara de alguna infidelidad tal como el hermano mayor pensaba. Pero Dean era duro como una piedra para dar brazo a torcer, y mientras él tuviera en la cabeza la idea fija de que Marianna era la asesina, o de que ella había despertado algo para que matara a su esposo y maldijera sus libros, no iba a ser tan sencillo convencerlo de lo contrario (menos aún sin evidencias sólidas, o sin que Sam dijera la verdad acerca de lo que estaba pensando al respecto).

_**Dean Winchester estaba totalmente convencido de que Marianna Krakóvatos no era del todo inocente, y debía ser vigilada muy de cerca. **_

Pero ahí entraba la voz de la razón (o sea, Sammy), diciendo que ellos no eran de la Policía y su trabajo no era encarcelar a esa mujer por infiel y asesina, sino descubrir qué había detrás de los extraños crímenes de corte sobrenatural que estaban teniendo lugar alrededor de esos mismos libros. LO SUYO ERA ATRAPAR A UN ASESINO QUE NADIE MÁS PODÍA ATRAPAR, un homicida que quizá no se pudiera ver ni tocar.

Y por eso, porque no podía hacer que Dean pensara en otra cosa, Sam decidió que se separarían por unas horas. La próxima respuesta estaba en alguna parte del círculo de jóvenes autores de fanfiction que la editorial había contratado, y ahora Sammy se hallaba totalmente convencido de ello: tendrían que encontrar el modo de hablar con los chicos que quedaban, ¡Pero éstos tenían más seguridad que la Reina de Inglaterra! No era fácil acercárseles, nadie los había visto en persona desde que empezaron a trabajar en el gran final de la última novela… y de eso ya hacía una semana. Y como Dean era el que tenía más facilidad para pasar "desapercibido" (y estaba más entusiasmado al respecto, como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de su teoría de la viuda asesina), Sam accedió a que él se entrevistara con los chicos. Mientras tanto, el más joven de los Winchester tenía en la cabeza el anillo misterioso, y el hecho de que había visto una joya sospechosa en la mano de Marianna Krakóvatos.

Por lo tanto, los Winchester se separaron aquel día.

Sammy, armado con una copia burda de la inscripción griega que había extraído del diario de Mark, se llevó el auto y decidió vigilar a la viuda en lo que intentaba descifrar el significado de aquel mensaje grabado en una joya que aún no había visto en persona.

Dean, por su parte, tuvo que irse caminando hasta la sede de Phoenix Editions a ver si encontraba el modo de colarse en el edificio sin que lo sacaran vendiendo almanaques o en los brazos de la Policía. Sentía una extraña especie de emoción al saber que, si tenía un poco de suerte, hablaría en persona con los nuevos escritores que terminarían la última novela de Mark Harrison, _¡Desde que había empezado a leer esos malditos libros, ya no podía borrarse la sonrisa tonta de la cara!_ _**Era irreal**_. Trató de concentrarse más en lo que tenía que hacer: traía en el bolsillo fotografías de los chicos, para reconocerlos. Ya sólo le quedaban tres al equipo; Lilian Blackthorne (una chiquilla de diecisiete, de cabello negro y lacio y con una línea de pecas sobre la nariz), Judith Milgren, de veintitrés años (una que tenía bastante cara de zorra, según Dean… y esa chica era una de las razones por las que había decidido aceptar esto y no irse a ratonear detrás de la "inocente" viuda), y Donald O'Connell, de diecinueve años… un extranjero irlandés muy versado en el tema "Saga del Viento", y con pinta de ser un engreído como pocos.

Pero, tal como esperaba, no pudo entrar al soberbio edificio de la editorial. Todavía un cordón policial cercaba el lugar y había demasiada gente por los alrededores, ¡Ni loco se metería en aquel sitio!

—Maldita sea. —fue lo primero que se escapó de sus labios, medio escondido en la esquina de un callejón desde donde tenía una perfecta visual de la entrada— ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda hablar con esos chicos, si están prácticamente aislados del mundo? —

Tampoco era como si no supiera cómo colarse en un sitio así, pero… no podía jugar con la Policía. Deacon, el amigo de su padre, no lo sacaría de ésa si llegaba a ir preso por un error estúpido; ¡Y no había vendido su alma para salvar a Sammy, para luego pasar el resto de su último año de vida entre tres paredes y una reja!

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… y Sammy tiene el auto. —musitó, molesto.

_En efecto, ¿CÓMO ESPERABA CONSEGUIR ALGO? _

Tendría que tomar el riesgo. Ya tenía mucho tiempo DEMASIADO QUIETECITO, ¿Y si se lanzaba de cabeza a la acción, tal como siempre? Estando solo o acompañado, daba prácticamente lo mismo… esta vez, no tenía a Sam diciéndole por qué no debía hacerlo, ¡Y eso era una ventaja! Pero cuando iba a salir de su escondite y poner en práctica uno de sus planes más exitosos, una puerta se abrió en el callejón, detrás de él. Se volvió a mirar apenas, y vio que dos chicas y un chico venían caminando por el pequeño pasaje, a toda prisa y mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás.

— ¡Rápido! ¡No quiero pasar un segundo más cerca de esos zopencos! —decía una voz femenina, la de una chica de largos y lacios cabellos negros.

—Esto sólo nos traerá problemas. —dijo otra mujer.

—Tranquilas, chicas. No pasará nada, podemos decir que fue idea mía y yo me haré cargo, no le tengo miedo a los matones del presidente. —comentó un muchacho, con una sonrisa vanidosa que recordaba un poco a la de Dean— ¡Están conmigo! Les prometo que todo saldrá bien. —

El mayor de los Winchester se refugió en su escondite, tratando de que la pared le ocultara el rostro. _¡Eran los chicos, los nuevos escritores que la editorial había tomado!_ ¿Y se estaban escapando? No podía culparlos, tantas muertes y exámenes psicológicos eran suficiente para que cualquiera se sintiera al borde de la locura, además del encierro y de la estricta política que la compañía tenía para con ellos… un respiro era lo que les hacía más falta, y ellos se lo estaban tomando a espaldas de Phoenix Editions. _**¡MÁS QUE GENIAL!**_ La sonrisa de circunstancia se hizo gradualmente en la boca de Dean, silencioso, en lo que observaba a los chicos pasar de largo doblando la esquina, buscando la libertad.

—Gracias por facilitarme las cosas, chicos. —susurró, y segundos después salió a paso vivo detrás de los jóvenes, a una distancia segura para no ser advertido.

Los vio entrar en un pequeño y concurrido barcito que quedaba cruzando la calle, tal vez a no más de cincuenta metros de la esquina de la editorial. De lo que sí podía culpar a los niñatos, era de no saber disimular mejor sus pasos: _¿En qué cabeza cabía escaparse de tus opresores, instalándote en un bar que les quedaba en las narices?_ Como quiera que fuera, Dean entró también y se instaló en la barra, vigilando atentamente con el oído al trío que estaba directamente detrás de él. Acompañó la vigilia con una botella de cerveza, y se apoyó como quien no quiere la cosa, parando la oreja con disimulo…

—… ¡Por fin! Ya no aguantaba a esos estúpidos. —decía la voz de la chica joven, seguro era Lilian Blackthorne— ¿Qué se han creído? Un asesino anda suelto por ahí, y no nos ponen más atención que para ordenarnos que trabajemos. —

—… no soporto al idiota del nuevo editor. —comentó Judith, con tono superior— Al menos, Ashton era más simpático. Este tipo se cree que somos máquinas, o algo así. Y no se han detenido a pensar que necesitamos AMBIENTE para hacer las cosas bien… en fin, hablando de ambiente: la segunda parte no me gusta, Lilian. Tivaria debería demostrar un poco más de su crueldad, es lo que la ha marcado como la antagonista de la saga, piensa en ella como la mala de la película. No puedes hacer que llore por la muerte de Tristan. —

—Tú no conoces a Tivaria en absoluto, entonces. —protestó la chica— Ella es una de esas mujeres que aparentan ser duras e inamovibles, pero que terminan cayéndose a pedazos. De hecho, la Princesa de los Sarracenos es una bomba emocional a punto de explotar, lo ha sido siempre… ¿Por qué crees que ya mató a nueve prometidos? No se puede controlar a sí misma, tiene que reventar algún día. Y algo inesperado es lo que yo quisiera en el último libro. —

—… demonios, ¿Quién iba a decir que escribir catorce páginas de un epílogo sería una guerra tan grande? —murmuró Donald, entrándole a una jarra de cerveza negra— Y me temo que debo concordar con Lilly, Tivaria debería cambiar al final. Nadie se espera que ella llore por ningún ser humano o metahumano. Y la muerte de Tristan... —

—Por favor, chicos, ¡Es obvio! Tivaria es la más diabólica del cuento, ¡No es un personaje ambiguo! ¿Es que no pueden verlo? —estalló Judith, con molestia.

Dean se sonrió, de espaldas a los chicos. De acuerdo, necesitaban salir un poco del edificio de la editorial para poner sus ideas en claro, tenía que felicitarlos por eso. Pero sus oídos estaban puestos en los "spoilers" que le llegaban: ¿¡Tivaria era tan mala, que hasta a nueve prometidos se había cargado!? ¿Y lloraría al final? ¡Eso tenía que leerlo! Sin más, se volvió con esa sonrisa lisonjera en los labios, _**y simplemente no pudo evitarlo… tuvo que acercarse a la mesa, y decir algo a su favor. **_

—… a decir verdad, creo que Tivaria es una mujer maravillosa que, cuando halle al Príncipe adecuado, será una excelente Reina. Y más allá de su crueldad, la tipa sabe muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas. Ha dado sorpresas formidables en los primeros relatos. —dijo, y los tres chicos se volvieron a mirarlo— Jeh… me llamo Dean, y no me quería meter pero cuando los escuché hablar de sus planes, no pude contenerme. Todos esperamos muchas cosas de la última novela. —

Su sonrisa cautivadora pudo más que la burda disculpa por la brusca interrupción, y descubrió que la clave era hacer de cuenta que trataba con un trío de fanáticos más, y no develar que SABÍA que ellos eran los nuevos escritores de Phoenix. Lilian frunció un poco el ceño y después sonrió a medias, dándole la razón; Judith se quedó prendada por unos instantes de su imponente presencia, mientras que Donald apenas sí le llevó el apunte.

—Es justo lo que le digo a este par. —dijo Lilian, y apartó una silla para hacerle un sitio a Dean— Siéntate con nosotros, anda. Siempre es bueno encontrar otros fans con los que compartir opiniones. —

Haciendo una pequeña mueca de disculpa, Dean asumió el papel del fan amigable y se sentó al lado de Lilian, entre las dos mujeres. Donald pidió otra cerveza, fulminándolo a medias con su espesa mirada azul celeste, y ya era su segunda jarra de líquido dorado en lo que iba del momento.

—Así que le tienes fe a Tivaria, ¿Eh? —comentó Judith, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bueno… es una chica mala, y me atraen las mujeres rudas. Pero ella tiene una de esas rudezas que no se pueden resistir, ¿Me captas? Es tan mala, que no la puedes dejar de admirar. —se sonrió Dean, después de otro trago de cerveza— Le volvió a cortar la cabeza a Medusa y eso me dio rabia, pero no la puedo odiar. —

—Por supuesto, es como yo digo. La Princesa es la verdadera protagonista de toda la saga, y no el Rey de los Milónides. —secundó Lilian, entusiasmada por tener un aliado.

—Tal vez, a ver con qué nos sale Phoenix al final. Todavía falta tiempo para que terminen la última novela, y con todo lo que está sucediendo, creo que sólo se atrasará más y más la fecha oficial de publicación. —se aventuró el mayor de los Winchester, con la astucia de un zorro— Parece mentira que ya hayan muerto tres personas desde que Mark se quitó la vida en su casa, ¿No? Es como si hubiera una maldición rondando, o algo. —

_Los tres chicos concentraron sus miradas en los jarros de cerveza, con un incierto aire de preocupación en los ojos_. Dean le dio otro sorbo a su botella, y vio cómo el chico irlandés le echaba un trago bastante largo a su jarro, sin consideración por el nivel de alcohol de la mentada cerveza negra.

—Bah, a mí no me asusta eso. —escupió Donald, cuando volvió a poner la jarra en la mesa— ¿Te digo un secreto, mi amigo? Ninguna maldición va a impedirme escribir ese último capítulo y llenarme de dinero a expensas de Mark, Dios lo tenga en la Gloria. Y no nos rendiremos, mientras yo pueda cuidar de estas señoritas tan lindas. Ninguna maldición nos va a detener, escribiremos el último capítulo aunque muramos en el intento. —

—Habla por ti, Donnie. Y no necesitamos que un mocoso como tú nos proteja, de verdad. —recusó con molestia la muchacha mayor— Olvídalo y tómate tu cerveza. —

—… ¿Escribir? ¿A qué se refiere? —balbuceó Dean, haciéndose el occiso.

—… ¿No nos reconoces? —preguntó Lilian, con una sonrisita.

El mayor de los Winchester fingió desconocerlos, haciendo una mueca negativa con la cabeza, y la inocencia reflejada en su rostro era tal que Judith llegó a pasarse la lengua por los labios con un retintín provocador. La chica de los cabellos negros se puso seria de pronto, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Dean, para hablarle en secreto:

—No le puedes decir a nadie, ¡Palabra de fanático! Pero nosotros somos los chicos que Phoenix contrató para acabar la novela. Me llamo Lilian Blackthorne, quizá lo oíste en las noticias… ellos son Judith y Donald, nosotros tres somos los únicos que quedan de todo el equipo original. Nos escapamos de la sede, porque no podíamos pasar un segundo más en ese sitio… ¡Dos chicos fueron asesinados ahí! Tenemos miedo de quedarnos por la noche en nuestras habitaciones. Pero el contrato nos obliga a terminar el libro, no nos podemos escapar de esa responsabilidad. —explicó ella, y los otros dos carraspearon con impaciencia— ¿Te digo una cosa, amigo? Quizá no estés tan equivocado en decir que hay una maldición rondando. Yo creo que es el espíritu de Mark, furioso porque tratamos de mancillar su obra con nuestras palabras. —

—No seas ridícula, Lilian, ¡No existen los fantasmas! —se quejó Judith, rebelde.

—Yo te puedo decir una cosa o dos sobre los fantasmas. —comentó Donald, y con un dedo algo tembloroso señaló hacia la muchacha más grande— No te tocará mientras el buen Donnie esté aquí. Le patearé el trasero al infeliz, ya verás. Conmigo, las dos estarán a salvo, preciosas. —

—Donald, ¡Basta! —se quejó Judith, molesta— No más cerveza para ti, no deberías tomar esas cosas… aiss, estoy harta de esto. Iré a dormir una siesta, de una vez quiero deshacerme de ti. —

La muchacha de veintitrés años se puso de pie, frustrada. Dean no vio el motivo de su enojo, pero igual la despidió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa, y se notaba en la cara de Judith que odiaba tener que separarse del círculo ahora que había aparecido un interesante elemento (un tipo tan guapo y con un pensamiento tan crítico de la obra de Harrison). Lilian apenas sí le dijo adiós, y Donald hizo el amago de salir tras ella, pero la jovencita de cabello negro lo asió por la ropa y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez.

—… vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que ustedes eran los chicos de los que todo el mundo habla. La verdad, no veo mucha televisión. —se atajó Dean, intentando no salir del tema principal: la mención del espíritu vengador.

— ¿Qué, vives en un termo? Todo el mundo nos conoce. —comentó Donald.

… _**¿Y si eso era lo que sucedía, y si a raíz de la muerte de Harrison, su espíritu había decidido enloquecer y asesinar a aquellos que quisieran terminar el libro?**_ Tal vez esa maldita novela no debía ser terminada por alguna razón, y Mark lo sabía o lo sospechaba… él, Sherman y tantos otros. Quizá alguien había descubierto por fin que el libro estaba maldito que había algo extraño con él y la única forma de librarse del contrato era muriendo primero. _ESTÚPIDO, ¡AHORA SU PROPIO CONFLICTO AFECTABA TODO LO DEMÁS!_ Debía dejar de pensar en ello. No era posible; los espíritus vengativos generalmente eran los restos de personas con una muerte muy violenta por detrás. Harrison se había electrocutado hasta morir en su sala, y todo el mundo podía decir que era un suicidio, pero… _¿Y si Sammy estaba equivocado, y no era lo que él pensaba? ¿Y si era el mismo autor el que mataba a sus sucesores?_ Con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza metida en sus propios pensamientos, Dean casi no escuchó el resto de la airada conversación entre Lilian y Donald, y permaneció en su propia burbuja de sospechas hasta que el chico se pidió un tercer jarro de cerveza, y la chica de cabellos negros comentó algo en particular que obligó a Dean a volver a la realidad de inmediato:

—… me da miedo permanecer en ese piso, ¡Imagínate! Dos camaradas murieron en ese sitio, Johnny iba a llevarle las primeras páginas al señor Sherman… y después, Demian casi se decapitó cuando sacaba fotocopias de nuestro último avance antes de que se las entregáramos al nuevo editor, anteayer. Y el mismo señor Sherman se mató, ¡Ya casi no puedo trabajar en paz, todo el tiempo pienso que me están vigilando! —susurró ella, mirando con desconfianza hacia la puerta del bar.

Dean cayó en la cuenta de que ALGO en todo eso era muy evidente: _en los dos casos, ninguno de los originales del trabajo de los muchachos había llegado a manos de un editor._ COMO SI EL ESPÍRITU, DEMONIO O LO QUE FUERA, NO QUISIERA BAJO NINGÚN MOTIVO QUE ESAS PÁGINAS FORMARAN PARTE DEL RESTO DEL LIBRO. Sam opinaba que alguna entidad o maldición estaba matando gente a través de aquellas obras, ¿Y si era al revés, y si los mataba para que no se terminara jamás? Eso iba mucho más allá de Marianna Krakóvatos y cualquier ridícula infidelidad. En ese momento, el más grande de los Winchester tenía un desastroso torbellino de incógnitas en la cabeza, y no se le ocurría nada concreto.

—… ya te dije, Lilly. —recalcó Donald, con esa sonrisita lasciva y desagradable— Lo que tienes qué hacer es quedarte siempre conmigo, y nada malo va a pasarte. Yo puedo protegerte de lo que sea, nena. —

La mano de Donnie se deslizó sobre la mesa en dirección a los dedos trémulos de la joven de diecisiete años, pero con un rápido movimiento Dean interceptó esa mano y le estampó su propio puño sobre el dorso, clavándole la palma a la mesa; el chico lanzó un grito agudo y se encontró con los fríos ojos verdes del otro, clavados en su persona con un severo aire de reprimenda. _Ese chiquillo era desagradable, y estaba casi ebrio… _

—… de veras, Donnie… ¿Por qué no dejas esas cervezas? Eres muy chico para el alcohol, y más para la cerveza negra. —susurró él, con rigurosa tranquilidad.

Lilian se les quedó viendo, boquiabierta. Dean había intervenido a tiempo, justo para que ella no lanzara un grito y empezara a maldecir a los cuatro vientos a su desubicado compañero, pero los ojos vidriosos de Donald decían que no lo dejaría pasar. Ese chico era de Belfast, y todos los irlandeses nacidos y criados en ese lado de la vasta isla eran sumamente violentos y temerarios (sin añadirle que tenían gran afición por la sangre y los problemas). El mayor de los Winchester soltó la mano del muchacho, y se enderezó sobre su silla cuando la joven de cabellos negros carraspeó y se lamió los labios, buscando una manera de controlar la situación.

—Creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿No? Yo… tengo que llevar unas hojas con el editor, el trabajo de hoy para que lo revisen, y todo eso. —con un gesto nervioso, ella rozó suavemente un bolso que llevaba colgado con una tira cruzándole el pecho, y lo protegía celosamente bajo su mano. Dean echó una mirada al bolso… ¿Tenía hojas del último capítulo en su poder?— Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Dean, me voy a la editorial de vuelta. Ya tuve suficiente aire fresco. —

_Fue fácil saber quién sería la siguiente víctima de LO QUE QUIERA QUE FUERA que estuviera sucediendo alrededor de aquellos libros: Lilian tenía material nuevo, y era la próxima en la lista. No podía dejar a esa chica sola bajo ningún concepto. Su voraz instinto de cazador le dijo que NO LA PERDIERA DE VISTA._

—Te acompaño, voy para el mismo lado. —decidió Dean, presintiendo problemas.

La chica no pudo decir que no, prefería irse del bar con ese desconocido en vez de quedarse al lado de su ebrio compañero mujeriego que empezaría a meterle mano antes de que Dean se fuera incluso. Dejaron un dinero sobre la mesa, y el hermano mayor abrió paso a la chica para que saliera por delante de él… en eso, Donald golpeó la mesa con un puño, y se levantó con rapidez de su silla, tambaleándose.

— ¡Hey, tú! ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres, eh? ¡No puedes meterte entre nosotros así como así, ni siquiera te conocemos y ya actúas como si fueras nuestro mejor amigo! —le escupió el chiquillo abombado, con una mueca violenta— ¿Quieres tener problemas, eh? ¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, amigo! ¡¡HEY, DATE VUELTA, CABRÓN!! —

Dean se detuvo en medio del bar, y toda la gente a sus alrededores se volvió a ver lo que iba a suceder. El grito de Donald había sido lo bastante fuerte para alertar a toda la cuadra, y ahora no sería tan sencillo pasar desapercibido; iba a dejarlo ser, el mayor de los Winchester se dijo que sólo era un niño al que casi le llevaba diez años de edad, y que el muy idiota estaba como una cuba (con la cerveza negra no se jugaba, no), que quizá no era tan malo pero los irlandeses eran peleadores por genética. _Sí, pensó en dejarlo en hablando solo, por lo sano… _

_**AL MENOS, HASTA QUE DONNIE LE ESTRELLÓ ESA BOTELLA EN LA NUCA. **_

— ¿¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota?? —se volvió y le gritó, ni ofendido por el impacto de la botella que se quebró en mil pedazos— ¿¿Te has vuelto loco?? —

— ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! —bramó el chiquillo, señalándolo con una mueca temblorosa.

Dean apretó los dientes y los puños por igual. Ah, la adrenalina vieja y buena, que le corría por las venas como nunca. ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba, una buena agarrada con un pobre estúpido! Pero tampoco era tan zoquete como para meterse con un niño, quería más bien a alguien de su altura, o más grande que él… ¡COMO QUIERA QUE FUERA! _El muy zorro le había partido una botella en la cabeza, ¡Ni loco lo dejaría estar! _

—Pequeño rapaz, no sabes la que te has ganado. —susurró, y levantó el puño para devolver un puñetazo en el rostro del chico.

Antes que pudiera descargar el golpe (sólo quería dormirlo, para que el mocoso por lo menos se rescatara y volviera en sí cuando se le hubiera pasado la curda), Donald se lanzó sobre él con los puños en alto, pero no llegó a tocarlo porque unos sujetos de traje oscuro salieron prácticamente de la nada y lo atraparon por los brazos, deteniéndolo y con toda la clara intención de sacarlo de ahí. Dean retrocedió unos pasos, calculando lo que iba a suceder: considerando el barullo que se había armado en el bar, y la gente entonada que ya se levantaba de sus asientos, sumándole a eso los forcejeos y empujones que el chico ebrio le propinaba a los guardaespaldas de Phoenix (al parecer, no les perdían ni la más mínima pisada a esos chicos), pues podía decirse que estaba a milímetros de que se armara una pelea de ésas BUENAS. Al principio, tan encebado que estaba por todo eso en latencia que le llenaba la mente, y la feroz afluencia de adrenalina… ¡DEAN SUPO QUE NO PODÍA IRSE DE ESE BARSUCHO SIN SOLTAR UNOS GOLPES!

—… bueno, no sería mi estilo decir que no. —susurró.

Donnie devolvió uno o dos golpes a los matones de Phoenix (tres enormes monos en traje de sastre negro, con esos pequeños auriculares de agente secreto en el oído) y no tardó en levantarse la bulla. Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron botellas estallando, y la voz de un furioso bartender tratando de detener el desastre, pero fue inútil. Dean no tardó en ver al contrincante adecuado, ni trenzarse inconscientemente en una pequeña batalla personal con el sujeto, un enorme camionero de gorra sucia que le sacaba casi diez centímetros de altura y el doble de anchura…

_**DEMASIADO TIEMPO.**_ Tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir la furia y la adrenalina en el cuerpo de esa manera. No sentía el dolor de los golpes que el otro le propinaba, quizá por el hecho de que su mente estaba puesta en un pensamiento simple y contradictorio: _"No voy a vivir mucho más. ¿Qué sentido tiene no entregarse a los impulsos, no hacer lo que la carne y la sangre mandan, por encima del sentido común y el cerebro? Sammy va a quedarse solo cuando se acabe mi tiempo, ¿Y me voy a morir sin darme el lujo de vivir lo que me queda de vida aprovechándolo al máximo? No lo creo; no, señor. SI ME QUEDO QUIETO, NO SERÍA DEAN WINCHESTER. Papá no podría estar orgulloso de un hijo suyo que se ha quedado sentado mientras la vida se le escapa entre los dedos."_ Eso era todo, y le bastaba para apretar los dientes con más fuerza, devolviendo un puño tras otro a todo el que se le cruzara en el camino. Al menos, se debatió luchando como un profesional con el mejor entrenamiento y disfrutando de no ser alcanzado por un solo golpe, hasta que oyó en la cabeza el sonido de la sirena de la Policía.

— ¡Maldita sea! —escupió, volviendo de inmediato al mundo real.

El desastre dentro el bar era magnífico, digno de una película del Oeste, pero dentro de las cuatro paredes de un establecimiento en pleno Los Ángeles. Otra cosa que lo hizo reaccionar fue escuchar los gritos desesperados de Lilian, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

— ¡YA BASTA! —decía la chica, y sus manos trémulas lo aferraron por los faldones de la chaqueta hasta jalarlo prácticamente afuera— ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, ANTES DE QUE NOS LLEVEN A TODOS PRESOS! —

La Policía entró al lugar rápidamente, vociferando un _**"¡Alto ahí!"**_ muy enfático. Pero nunca sería suficiente para detener la trifulca que se había desatado, en la que hasta esos agentes de seguridad de la editorial habían quedado atrapados. Donnie seguía lanzando sus buenos golpes a pesar de estar como una cuba (¡Sí que era de Belfast el mocoso!), y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Lilian ya tenía a Dean fuera del bar y se lo llevaba con rapidez hacia el edificio de Phoenix, alejándolo de aquella batahola. _Al mayor de los dos hermanos le costó un poco recuperar la consciencia de lo sucedido, y aunque al principio no se dio cuenta de que había creado un caos sólo por seguir sus instintos, se regocijó en la feroz sensación de libertad y euforia que se había apoderado de él. _

Lilian estaba hablándole, eso era lo peor de todo…

— ¡… te podrían haber matado! —decía, cuando Dean empezó a prestar atención— ¡No sé por qué diablos le seguiste la corriente a ese tonto de Donald! Siempre hace eso, y no deberías haberle respondido. Él cree que todas las chicas están locas por él, pero no se da cuenta de que en realidad quieren verlo muerto. —

—… ¿No viste que me rompió una botella en la cabeza? —ironizó él, serio.

—De todos modos, casi vamos todos presos por su culpa. Es un idiota, no lo soporto y Judith tampoco. Pero somos los últimos, y tenemos que mantenernos unidos, creo. Por más odioso que sea Donnie. —lo quiso suavizar la chica, y abrió la puerta del callejón, una salida trasera del edificio de Phoenix— Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte, como dije. Me tengo que ir. —

Dean sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba misteriosamente.

"_NO PUEDES DEJARLA SOLA, ¡ES LA PRÓXIMA!"_

—Emhh… oye, no conozco a ningún fan que haya entrado a estas instalaciones sin un permiso especial, y aún así hay lugares a los que no se puede acceder… ¿Crees que puedas hacerme entrar, para conocer Phoenix por dentro? Apuesto a que podrías darme un tour bastante completo por las instalaciones, ¿No te parece? —dijo, lisonjero.

Lilian parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo con desconfianza. Dean sonrió un poco más ampliamente, y sumó una expresión suplicante a la última frase que dijo, decidido a no dar brazo a torcer:

— ¿Por favor? De un fan a otro. —mintió, con su tono de ganar chicas.

Luego de una vacilación, la joven de cabellos negros se inclinó a través de la puerta y miró hacia adentro, constatando que nadie más los estaba esperando y que no había ni un alma en el pasillo interior. Con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, Lilian se volvió hacia él y le asintió con la cabeza, abriéndole paso para que se adentrase en las instalaciones de la editorial de incógnito.

—… si nos llegan a cachar, diré que te colaste y te encontré justo. —advirtió ella.

—No te preocupes, no quiero perjudicarte. —aseguró él, mirando para todos lados.

"_Más bien, lo que quiero es salvarte la vida, niña. Si algo sobrenatural está viviendo en este edificio, cargándoselos a todos ustedes… seré el primero en encontrarlo. Sea lo que sea, no escapará."_ juró el mayor de los Winchester, con los dientes apretados en una feroz mueca de seguridad.

Sólo esperaba que la inocente teoría juguetona de Lilian fuera cierta, y aquello no se tratara de todo lo que Sammy sospechaba; porque si no, estaba frito. UNA COSA ERA DE LO MÁS CIERTA: NO LE TENÍA MIEDO A MORIR. Después de todo, ya tenía asumido que iría al Infierno, así que… _¿Para qué hacerlo tardar tanto? __**Además, ¿Qué sucedería con el trato si moría antes de cumplirse el año estipulado? **_

** ::-CONTINUARÁ-:: **

_**¡BASTA, BASTA! ¡SE TERMINÓ, ME HARTÉ! No escribo más, se van a la miércole estas autoras de porquería que me encadenan a la mesa para que les haga estas huevadas que se les ocurren… ¡En fin! Ahí lo tuvieron, yo me rajo porque tengo que ir a seguir cazando cazadores, y el trabajo es malo y la paga es pésima pero uno hace lo que puede, ¡Trabajo medio día como narrador para este par de zorras infernales! Lo menos que pueden hacer por mí es dejarme un review, cosa de que al menos a ellas les dé envidia. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima, pobres mortales! Dentro de 15 días, sabremos cómo le fue al cara de nabo ése que se llama Dean.**_

_**¡Saludos, no se pierdan!**_

_**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii (y el Narrador)**_

_**A.K.A: "El Trío Dinámico de Lucifer"**_


	9. CAPITULO NOVENO

**Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea grandísima culpa… (Liindrey) aquí llego (tarde pero seguro) con la cola entre las patas a traerles el nuevo capitulo de esta intrincada historia. Los ánimos se van acrecentando y el ojo del torbellino esta creciendo poco a poco, casi tanto como la cantidad de lectores a los que pasamos a saludar infaltablemente:**

_**.Onryo. **__chika tu entusiasmo es contagioso! Gracias por dejar estos comentarios tan calidos. Nos dan ganas de seguir torturando a estos cazadores a mas no poder. Jejeje, me encantaría ver la cara de tu profesora de literatura cuando empieces a hablar de demonios y si le metes uno a la onda ruby ni te cuento. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Éxitos!. __**Riquitv **__ una nueva integrante en el aquelarre!! Que emoción! Una nueva alma para corromper!! ( modo autocontrol, activado)te aseguro que este fic tiene varias sorpresas preparadas que van a dejar O.o a mas de uno. Un gusto verte por aquí y espero que te hagas habitué! Bye. __**fallen-angel-dani **__hola de nuevo! Si es verdad nos tardamos…( léase me tarde, Liindrey) pero bue! Es todo parte de la estrategia para hacerse rogar, solo que hay que regularla bien con el tiempo de espera, no sea que se cansen y se vayan. Articulo 16 del manual del buen demonio, disponible en agencias adheridas. Te paso la data por si las moscas. Gracias por dar el presenten esta abominación! Y espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes. See you later!.._ _**Rory Weasley **__como va todo? Asi es tuvimos mucho dean, mucho dean en un bar y hablando de literatura.. es una combinación de lo mas bizarra, no? Todo es posible en esta historia! Y que te este pareciendo rara es un buen síntoma. Estamos logrando nuestro cometido. Ya veras después como todo cierra. Se te agradece con creces que te tomes el tiempo en dejar un rr. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! __**Verdana Inc. **__Hola de nuevo, ya nos andábamos preocupando, por eso retrasamos las publicaciones… ejem! Digámosle eso a K-chan, dale? Un gusto ver que a pesar de tus ocupaciones seguís haciéndote de un tiempito para alentarnos. Esperamos que las sorpresas que vayan surgiendo sigan satisfaciendo tus expectativas. Nos vemos._

**Y no voy a seguir abusando de su paciencia, porque se que a estas alturas saben como deportar a un demonio directo a su agujero…**

**CAPÍTULO NOVENO**

El interior de las instalaciones del edificio de Phoenix Editions era intrincado, oscuro y enorme. Detrás de Lilian Blackthorne, Dean inició un tour que se le antojaba peligroso y comprometedor, pero todo era para salvar millones de vidas. Si su teoría o la de Sam eran ciertas, aquello que provocaba el Mal (lo que quiera que fuera), estaba metido en las hojas de ese manuscrito final, o en alguna parte de aquella editorial, ¡Pero de seguro tenía una conexión con las páginas escritas por Mark Harrison! Luego de haber llevado a su propio autor a la Muerte, lo que se ocultase en aquellos párrafos tenía que seguir vivo y seguro en aquellas oficinas tan lujosas y cómodas. 

_No le tenía miedo a morirse, si esa COSA llegaba a atacarlo desprevenido. _

Le tenía más terror a que mucha gente resultara herida. Ya lo había visto en su frío encuentro con el djinn, a la desesperación y la impotencia que había detrás de no ser el héroe en el momento más indicado, de no salvar aunque fuera una vida mientras pudiera hacerlo. No. Si Lilian era la próxima (si sus sospechas estaban confirmadas), estaría ahí y, si tenía suerte, vería con sus propios ojos al "asesino". 

—… este lugar es inmenso, ¿No? —comentó Dean, para hacer conversación.

— ¡Shh! Guarda silencio, no quiero que nos atrapen. —lo chitó la chica, con un dedo sobre los labios— Sígueme por aquí, tengo que ir a la oficina del editor. —

— ¿Y dónde es eso? —

—Queda en el sexto piso. —

"_De ahí se cayó el chico que saltó." _pensó Dean, con una extraña preocupación. 

Ya había dos muertos, excluyendo al mismo autor y a su mejor amigo, el otro editor. Dos jóvenes inocentes muertos, porque el mayor de los Winchester tenía la impresión de que quizá Harrison y Sherman se tenían merecido lo que les había pasado (y se sintió un poco irónicamente cruel al pensar así), pero los chicos escritores no tenían la culpa, y sin quererlo ni saberlo tenían encima una especie de maldición. 

_ESO ERA LO MÁS DESESPERANTE: __**no saber aún con qué lidiaban. **_

Recorrieron durante poco más de media hora las oficinas, encontrándose con que muy pocas personas trabajaban allí en esa época del año, cerca de Navidad. Lilian le dijo que a la mayoría de los empleados se los había puesto de vacaciones por sugerencia de la Policía, cosa de descartar a la mayor cantidad posible de sospechosos de la muerte de sus compañeros escritores. Lo que sí era un sector bullente de actividad era la imprenta, el sector que ocupaba tres plantas de subsuelo bajo el edificio principal. 

— ¿Dónde se alojan ustedes? —preguntó Dean, mirando curiosamente alrededor.

—En el séptimo piso, lo llamamos "el penthouse". —se rió Lilian— Tenemos nuestro propio cuarto cada uno y hay una sala común donde nos reunimos a escribir. Mira, pese a que no llegué a conocer bien a mis compañeros… Jonathan y Demian eran buenos chicos, y muy creativos. Aunque tenían tendencia por la sangre y los diálogos inútiles… eran fans del animé japonés. Si por ellos fuera, habrían hecho de la "Saga del Viento" una serie de mil millones de episodios y no diez películas de Hollywood. —

—Sí, te entiendo. —comentó él, siguiéndole la corriente. 

—Estoy muy asustada con lo que les ocurrió. —

En ese momento, Dean prestó más atención. Quizá esta chica había visto algo, pero aún no lo sabía. Tal vez Lilian fuera su única testigo disponible. La miró durante un par de segundos, mientras caminaban, clavándole esa mirada verde con una preocupación más allá de lo evidente.

—… es que, ¡Un momento, y salen de la sala común con un propósito; y al siguiente los dos están muertos! No puedo creer que Jonathan se haya arrojado al vacío, ni que Demian se haya cortado el cuello con esa cosa… es tan _**extraño**_. —

—Es raro, sí; ¿Crees que alguien pudo haberlos matado, simulando suicidio? —

— ¿Quién iba a querer algo así? —

"_Alguien que no quiere que terminen el libro, obviamente."_ pensó Dean. 

—Es verdad, supongo que estoy exagerando. —sonrió el mayor de los Winchester. 

Subieron unas escaleras, y luego tomaron un ascensor. Las oficinas superiores no contaban con personal así que estaban oscuras y cerradas, pero al llegar al cuarto piso todo se tornaba más opresivo y desesperante. Si todo el edificio estaba vacío, silencioso y frío… ¡Cualquiera podía volverse loco con facilidad! Dean sabía lo que el encierro hacía con las personas (lo había visto con algunos vampiros) y comprendía perfectamente que tal vez los muchachos hubieran enloquecido en aquel lugar. _Ahora bien, se lo hubiera creído y todo, si no supiera perfectamente que esos chicos apenas llevaban una semana en la sede de la editorial_. Bajaron del ascensor en el quinto piso, y Lilian encabezó aquella pequeña caravana yendo por el frente con paso rápido. Subieron otra escalera más luego de que ella recogiera algo que había dejado en una oficina (Dean no pudo ver bien lo que era), y entraron al sexto piso. Las hileras de cubículos en larga sucesión le dieron a Dean la impresión de que conocía ese sitio. 

"_Claro que sí, ¡Es el pasillo que vimos en el video de vigilancia! Por aquí corrió el chico Shore, cuando se lanzó por la ventana."_ pensó el mayor de los Winchester, con el ceño muy fruncido al recordar la filmación que Sam había conseguido. _"Allá está… ¿Y tan rápido pudieron cambiar los cristales? No hay duda de que aquí saben cómo hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada."_

Como quiera que fuera, Dean pensó seriamente en las posibilidades. No contaba con mucho tiempo, se había metido en la inusualmente oscura boca del lobo a plena luz del día, estaba seguro de que no saldría muy bien librado de ésa si llegaban a atraparlo. ¡Hasta podrían encarcelarlo por resultar sospechoso de los crímenes! Siguió a Lilian por una hilera de pasajes entre cubículos (con total certeza, aquellos pasillos donde Jonathan había encontrado el final de su vida) hasta llegar a una especie de cuarto con paredes de cristal ahumado. 

—Ven, entra rápido. —sugirió la chica— Necesito hacerle copias a esto, sólo va a ser un momento. —

Al oír la palabra "copias", cada músculo en el cuerpo de Dean Winchester se tensó.

—… ¿Y por qué necesitas algo como eso? —

—El editor tiene dos asistentes. —explicó ella, fastidiada— Son una lata, ¡No tolero que esos imbéciles me digan cómo escribir! Jamás en la vida edité nada de lo que tecleé, y ahora estos zonzos pretenden enseñarme a crear. No digo que sea un prodigio, pero al menos puedo decir con orgullo que soy un poquitín mejor que el promedio, ¿Sabes? —

—Ah, ya. Te entiendo perfectamente. —convino Dean, mirando nerviosamente a los lados antes de entrar al cuarto— ¿Cinco minutos? —

—Cinco minutos, claro. —aseguró Lilian, y quitó la llave del cuarto de cristal.

Era una habitación vasta y bien amueblada. Debía de ser la sala común de la que le había hablado antes, porque había docenas de papeles apilados sobre los escritorios, un equipo de sonido de buena calidad y unos computadores de última generación. ¡Hasta una Play Station bastante nueva con una tele de tamaño monstruoso, y una inmensa pila de juegos! Tenían bien atendidos a esos chicos. Dean no pudo dejar de silbar por lo bajo, un poco impresionado. Lilian se dirigió rápidamente a la computadora y la encendió, mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a Dean…

—No habíamos traído a nadie de afuera a este lugar. Si quieres echarle un vistazo, adelante; pero te conviene mucho que no seas un paparazzi o algo de eso. —advirtió ella, con la sonrisa traviesa que Dean exhibía a veces. Él la miró con incredulidad, haciéndose mal el inocente— No creas que no lo he pensado así, tu aparición en el bar fue demasiado conveniente y además… —

—No soy periodista, de hecho… sólo estoy de paso en el pueblo, viajo por el país con mi hermano. —comentó Dean, lo cual era absolutamente cierto. Se dedicó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y deambular con pasos lentos por la inmensa habitación fresca y segura— Sam es incluso más fanático que yo de los libros de Mark Harrison, está hecho un manojo desde que supo que había muerto. —

—Cuando lo dices así, suena como si fuera gay. —se quejó la chica, y ordenó al PC que imprimiera tres juegos de hojas. 

Dean soltó una carcajada, y sus ojos cayeron sobre una mesa de vidrio sobre la cual una carpeta de tapas negras estaba reposada. Distraídamente, se le dio por abrirlo y con un vistazo rápido la observó. Aunque en el exterior parecía extático y calmado, por dentro todos sus sentidos de cazador estaban dilatados al máximo y su mente trabajaba al triple de la velocidad normal (entiéndase "normal" por _"conducir el Impala en una carretera sin tráfico escoltado por un six pack y la rabiosa tonada de 'Hell's Bells' en el módico estéreo, con Sammy durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto a duras penas"_), concentrado en hallar ALGO que le sirviera de pista. Y nada era más escalofriante que encontrarse frente a frente con el objeto de su retorcido deseo en ese mismo momento:

—… ¿¡Éste es el manuscrito que dejó Mark!? ¿¡El libro inconcluso!? —dijo, atónito.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un profundo verde, llenos de incierto terror. Las primeras diez hojas de aquella carpeta, impresas y corridas por una mancha de café, polvo y unos cuantos líquidos indescifrables, llamaron su atención de inmediato. _"Capítulo I: La Muerte de Valerio"_ decía el membrete en lo alto de la página dos, y de ahí en más era claramente el inicio de una narración. 

Lilian levantó los ojos, curiosa. La impresora apenas había acabado la primera serie de copias, y faltaban otras dos. La chica sonrió un poco, corriéndose sus largos mechones negros del rostro.

—Sí, así es… es nuestro objeto de culto. —comentó, y vio a Dean levantar la carpeta en sus manos con interés— ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! Esas seiscientos cuarenta páginas están aseguradas por tanto como valga la Mona Lisa si algún idiota fuera capaz de robársela del Louvre. Ni el precio de tu sangre, ni el de la de todos los empleados de Phoenix juntos, podrían cubrirla. —

—Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes. —

Los ojos del mayor de los Winchester estaban como desorbitados. ¡Era increíble! ¡En sus manos tenía al mentado objeto asesino! ¡El magnetismo maldito de aquella cosa era lo que estaba atrayendo la muerte sobre esos pobres chicos, no podía simplemente…!

"… _sucedió que por aquellos días, la Princesa Tivaria anunció cordialmente a todos sus súbditos reales que volvería a casarse. 'Cordialmente' era sólo una linda palabra con floritura para describir la emoción inexistente en su níveo rostro enmascarado, puesto que todos los Sarracenos tenían capitalmente asumido que su Princesa no podía ser más cordial que un tazón de cruda de mezcal, hecho que no cambiaría ni el día en que su sueño finalmente se cumpliera y tomara por esposo al mismísimo Hades…"_

Dean se sonrió con el chiste, encontrándolo gracioso. Pero reaccionó, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo y que Lilian le hablaba. 

— ¡Lamento interrumpirte, pero tenemos que irnos! —decidió la chica.

— ¿Eh? —regresó él, cerrando la carpeta con fuerza.

—… cuidado con el manuscrito. —Lilian se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa otra vez, con reverencial temor— ¿Estabas leyendo algo interesante? No deberías hacerlo, ¡Sólo contará como spoiler! —

La risa de la joven lo despertó del todo. Por un momento, _Dean casi soñó una gran multitud de personas vestidas con togas y adornos de oro delante de una enorme escalera de mármol, con los rostros abnegados y fastidiados mirando hacia arriba, a la silueta de una perfecta fémina de rostro enmascarado…_

—Vamos. —

Lilian le tironeó la manga de la chaqueta, y salieron al pasillo nuevamente. 

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Dean, luego de carraspear. 

—A la otra punta del piso, donde están los editores. Quizá no haya nadie a esta hora, pero prefiero no verles la cara a esos zopencos. Al menos, el señor Sherman no me decía cómo tenía que escribir. —respondió ella, caminando por el frente.

Dean no contestó. 

_ACABABA DE LEER UN PEQUEÑO PASAJE DEL MANUSCRITO_, eso era lo que le preocupaba en ese preciso momento. Si se ponía a pensarlo debidamente, todos los que habían muerto hasta el momento eran personas que habían puesto sus ojos sobre esas páginas… _el autor, el editor, dos escritores_. Ningún ejecutivo de la compañía, porque esos tipos no perdían el tiempo leyendo sobre la fuente de su dinero. ¿Y si el hecho de haber leído ese pequeño párrafo de pronto lo contaba en la lista de Muerte que venía preparada? ¡Perfecto! _**Tendría chance de primera mano contra el espectro, monstruo, maldición o lo que fuera.**_ Una sonrisa siniestra se curvó sobre sus labios, mientras caminaba por el pasaje detrás de Lilian. Sammy lo mataría con sus propias manos cuando supiera lo que había pasado. Tal como había cruzado por su cabeza puso un pie en la editorial… 

_¿QUÉ SUCEDERÍA CON SU ALMA, CON SU VIDA ENTERA, SI MORÍA ANTES DE LA FECHA ESTIPULADA?_ ¿Vendrían los Sabuesos del Demonio de Ojos Rojos por él? 

No tenía certeza de ello, pero si no podía romper esa especie de "contrato", aún sí podía revisar bien las "cláusulas" del mismo. Nadie dijo nada sobre condenarse a sí mismo si se mataba solo haciendo cualquier otra cosa. _O hasta era probable que fuera inmune a la Muerte hasta que hubieran transcurrido los trescientos sesenta y cinco días_. Se sintió increíblemente poderoso por un instante, orgulloso y profano. Siempre había dicho a todas las chicas que era como el Diablo encarnado, pero… ¿Qué tal que PUDIERA SERLO DE VERAS? ¿Y si no lo estaban jodiendo, sino "reclutando" para algo? ¡Magnífico trofeo sería para el Demonio, tener el alma de Dean Winchester! Tantas cosas daban vueltas dentro de la cabeza del mayor de los dos hermanos, que CASI no se percató del momento en que las luces parpadearon con un zumbido desconcertado.

—… maldita sea. —masculló Lilian.

Dean se detuvo, paralizado.

"_Es… interferencia electromagnética. Lo que quiera que sea, ¡Está aquí y sabe que hemos puesto las manos en ese libro!"_ pensó el muchacho, llevándose la mano debajo de la chaqueta para tocar la automática en su funda. _"Debería volver por ese manuscrito, y quemarlo en este preciso instante… ¡ESO ES! ¡TENGO QUE QUEMARLO!"_

—… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dean, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Es la instalación eléctrica. Parece que hubo una pérdida de agua en los baños del piso de arriba, y los cables quedaron húmedos pero no pueden arreglarlo hasta que no se seque bien. —explicó ella— Cada tanto, las luces parpadean y se apaga todo. —

—… ¿Ocurre con frecuencia? —inquirió él, acechando la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más incipiente en el pasillo entre los cubículos.

—… cada tanto, no sé. —

— ¿Sucedió cuando Jonathan Shore y Demian Woods murieron? —

Lilian se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo. La chica frunció el ceño poco a poco, y con fuerza protegió las copias que llevaba entre los brazos. Retrocedió unos pasos, con toda la cara de horror que podía formular.

—… creo que sí, pero, ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡No eres "sólo un fanático"! —dijo.

—Lilian, te voy a decir un secreto, encanto… tienes razón. —contestó él, y sacó de su escondite la pistola llena de balas de sal. La chica iba a gritar, pero él le dio la espalda de pronto, buscando ALGO detrás suyo— No te asustes, todavía no te he dicho cuál es el secreto. Tienes razón en todo, yo no soy sólo un fanático, y tus amigos no murieron por accidente. —

—… ellos no eran mis "amigos". —contrapuntó Lilian, asqueada.

—… sí, como sea. —dijo Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Johnny no se lanzó por una ventana, y Demian no se cortó el cuello porque sí. Ninguno de los dos estaba bajo estrés, ellos… ellos fueron atacados. No estabas muy equivocada cuando dijiste que te parecía que algo estaba maldito. Es el manuscrito, todos los libros de Mark Harrison están malditos de alguna manera, y al terminar la última novela, sólo se está cerrando el círculo. Tú y todos tus compañeros morirán, así como todo aquel que lea ese libro habiendo leído todos los otros. —

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? —chilló Lilian, asustada.

La penetrante mirada verde de Dean se dirigió acusadoramente a ambas puntas del pasillo, y de pronto uno por uno, los tubos fluorescentes comenzaron a apagarse de a poco, acercándose inevitablemente a ellos.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló Dean, molesto— ¡Lilly, quédate cerca de mí! —

— ¡Estás diciendo tonterías! ¿Cómo puedes pensar…? ¡Es ridículo! —soltó la chica.

— ¡CERCA DE MÍ, LILLY! —bramó él, más fuerte.

Lilian se apretó espalda con espalda contra el muchacho, asustada. 

— ¡Sólo son las luces! —dijo, tratando de ignorarlo.

—No… verás, esto es lo que mi hermano y yo hacemos, ¿De acuerdo? Viajamos, y nos encargamos de cosas como ésta. Todo aquello a lo que le temes, pero te dices a ti misma que "no sale durante el día", existe de verdad. —perjuró Dean, y vio con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que se acercaba a la luz del último tubo parpadeante— Lidiamos con esto todo el tiempo, hay cosas que ni siquiera podrías imaginarte sueltas por ahí afuera. —

— ¿Y si así es, por qué nadie lo cree? —

—… bueno, a ojos que no pueden ver… —concluyó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lilian gimió cuando quedaron por completo a oscuras. Dean inmediatamente puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, protegiéndola, ¡Pero era un poco inútil al no ver ni el menor rastro de esa sombra! Sólo percibía un inexplicable frío parecido a la presencia de un fantasma, y una electrizante carga de estática en todo el pasillo. Cuando pareció que se iba a lanzar a dispararle a cualquier cosa, Dean notó que los tubos fluorescentes poco a poco volvían a encenderse, irradiando una luminiscencia tenue y blanquecina…

_**Y entre jirones de sombras, pudo verle:**_

Estaba de pie al final del pasillo, con una espada de afilados bordes fuera de la vaina, y la oscura luz de los tubos iluminándole un rostro impreciso y blanco, con sólo dos agujeros a través de los cuales se veían unos ojillos negros e inexpresivos. Miraba en su dirección, apuntándole ferozmente con un dedo acusador lleno de anillos de oro. Un frío montón de pulseras del mismo material repiqueteó en su muñeca, y la piel pálida como el mármol brilló bajo el parpadeante embrujo de las luces, envuelta en un hálito blanco que fundía sus piernas en una clase de bruma espectral.

"… _es… ¿Es un espíritu?"_ pensó Dean, paralizado de repente. _"¡Es Tivaria, tal como yo me la imagino! No es posible, ¡Sólo es un personaje inventado! ¿Qué rayos…? ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE HIZO EL IMBÉCIL DE MARK HARRISON!?"_

Con los dientes apretados, Dean quiso levantar el arma y disparar, pero la figura de la mujer enmascarada investida en velos blancos desapareció de su vista y volvió a hacer acto de presencia sólo a centímetros de su rostro… el muchacho pudo oír claramente en los oídos el siseo de una voz ancestral y mortífera, y el chirrido del metal cortando el aire con descomunal velocidad.

— ¡Lilian, al suelo! —alcanzó a gritar, y empujó a la chica de bruces sobre los fríos mosaicos.

Sacó a la joven de la trayectoria justo a tiempo, pues sus sentidos hipnotizados por la helada voz del pensamiento lo distrajeron hasta el último minuto, antes de ver justo con el rabillo del ojo cómo el brillante acero venía directamente a su cuello. _Empujó a Lilian, y se agachó para evadir el golpe, lanzando una patada que fue a dar en ninguna parte_…

— ¡Rayos! —exclamó, y perdió el equilibrio cayendo así al piso. 

La automática se le escapó de las manos en cuanto se golpeó el codo en contra del duro suelo, y soltó un quejido. Las luces ya no relampagueaban, pero aún hacía frío y era capaz de oír ese susurro espectral en los oídos, y veía la bruma que desaparecía con gran rapidez _"¡Está escapando!"_ fue todo lo que él pudo pensar, paralizado. 

Rodó por el piso para volverse boca arriba y al menos enfrentar esa espada con la frente muy alta, pero entonces ALGO MÁS le cayó encima, estampándolo brutalmente en el piso. Lilian gritó, un poco más lejos. Todo se volvió de pronto oscuro y confuso, y todo lo que Dean pudo hacer fue escupir un quejido.

— ¡Auch! —gimió, desconcertado— ¿Pero qué demo…? —

— ¡QUIETO AHÍ! —bramó la voz del sujeto que se le había arrojado encima— ¿ES QUE CREÍAS QUE TE IBAS A ESCAPAR TAN FÁCILMENTE, EH? —

— ¡La Policía viene en camino, Joshua! —bramó un segundo hombre.

Dean maldijo en voz baja. _**Guardias de seguridad**_. ¡Maldita fuera! ¡A un paso de descubrirlo todo, y justo caían los guardias! ¿Cómo rayos le habían descubierto, si todo su recorrido había sido de lo más recatado? Un rápido vistazo al techo le hizo descubrir una por una las casi invisibles cámaras de seguridad, y hubiera deseado que alguien le hubiera pateado los testículos por haber cometido un descuido semejante. Lo pusieron boca abajo y le encasquetaron unas frías esposas, mientras el otro guardia lo mantenía a raya con su arma. Afortunadamente, su automática repleta de balas de sal había ido a parar a algún sitio bajo los cubículos, así que no era necesario preocuparse por que la hallaran en ese mismo momento. 

—Lilly, ¡Lilly! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean, forzosamente bajo los empujones del guardia— ¡Hey, niña! ¿Te lastimó? ——

—… ¿¿Qué fue eso?? —susurró la chica, tan bajo que él tuvo que leerle los labios para entenderle— ¿¿Qué acaba de pasar?? —

Ella aún aferraba las copias contra su pecho, temblando de miedo. Uno de los dos matones la protegió pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, y diciéndole palabras amables una vez que tuvieron controlado al mayor de los Winchester. Apareció un tercer guardia, y entonces el segundo forzó a la chica a darse la vuelta para llevársela en dirección contraria a la que los otros dos se llevaban a Dean.

— ¡CUÍDATE LAS ESPALDAS, LILLY! —fue todo lo que le pudo advertir éste, con ímpetu— ¡NO SALGAS DE TU HABITACIÓN, Y PASE LO QUE PASE, NO LE TENGAS MIEDO! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ A TUS "NO AMIGOS"! —

No estaba seguro de si ella había oído claramente o no, ni tampoco sabía si la chica lo podría manejar, pero al menos había descubierto algo. No le importó se arrastrado a una seccional de Policía, porque ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar y estaba satisfecho, exhausto y complacido, y había saciado en gran parte sus ansias de adrenalina. Ahora, él se había convertido en uno más de aquella lista…

_Bueno, al menos así, morir iba a ser menos penoso y humillante para él._

_**Pero… ¿Qué iba a decir Sam de todo eso, cuando se encontraran? **_

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

— ¡Ahí estás, por fin! ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? —chilló Sam, al verlo entrar.

Dean no contestó de inmediato, más bien se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró con una evidente muestra de cansancio a cuestas. Cerró los ojos, pero sintió con claridad cómo el colchón a su lado se hundió bajo el monumental peso de su hermano. 

— ¡Te acabo de hacer una pregunta! —volvió a clamar el otro.

—… me detuvieron por cuatro horas. —

— ¿Qué? —

—Detenido, te acabo de decir. Me pillaron cuando entré a Phoenix, esta mañana. —respondió al fin el hermano mayor, no muy seguro de si permitir o no que una sonrisa traviesa bailara sobre sus labios— De casualidad, encontré a los sobrevivientes del grupo de escritores nuevos en un barcito, y… bueno, y una de las chicas me ayudó a entrar. Pero Seguridad me atrapó, y me llevaron a la comisaría por unas horas. —

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo demonios saliste? —increpó Sam, escandalizado. 

Dean se sonrió más perversamente, y abrió los ojos para ver la expresión furiosa de su hermano más pequeño. Mostró los dientes en una risita de superioridad, y se incorporó sobre las mantas.

—… sencillo: alegué demencia. —

Sam frunció más el ceño, tan furioso como apenado.

En cierto modo, ¡Era verdad! Luego de que lo sacaran arrastrando de Phoenix, esa patrulla lo había llevado directamente a una estación de Policía y lo metieron en una celda con otros detenidos no muy amigables. Había zafado de que alguien llamara al FBI con la increíble astucia de decir tonterías en cuanto lo quisieron interrogar, concentrado en lo poco que conocía de los libros de Mark Harrison. En fin, ¡Dijo la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo! _Aunque se saltó la parte de Sam y su profesión, y de que el asunto iba con las muertes que rodeaban a la del escritor_. Luego de diez minutos de pasar revista y ver que hablaban con un fanático "un poquito tocado", los oficiales lo dejaron ir si pagaba una fianza de cincuenta dólares y se comprometía a no intentar meterse en la editorial otra vez. Obviamente, el mayor de los Winchester abandonó esa seccional con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le hizo en la boca ni bien cruzó la calle…

—… no quiero saber los detalles de eso. —balbuceó Sam, sorprendido.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, cariño? —ironizó el otro, de buen humor.

—Dean, ¿¡Te das cuenta de que la Policía te tiene registrado aquí!? ¿¡Y si le pasan el dato a Hendricksen!? —volvió a erizarse el hermano menor— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE JUEGUES CON TU VIDA DE ESTA MANERA! ¿Por qué simplemente no…? —

— ¿Tienes algo, o no? —interrumpió Dean, seriamente.

Sam soltó un suspiro impotente y miró en otra dirección. Poco a poco volvió la cara a su posición original, con los ojos algo turbios y llenos de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no muy ilusionado.

—… no, nada. Marianna Krakóvatos se pasó la mañana de compras por diferentes y muy costosas tiendas; luego fue al salón y se hizo las uñas, y almorzó en el Ritz con unas amigas. —comentó, con pinta de que todo aquello había sido espantosamente aburrido— Volvió a casa hace media hora, y entonces vine para acá. —

—… ¿No hizo nada extraño? —inquirió Dean, estupefacto. 

—Si con "extraño" te refieres a encontrarse con un matón, un demonio o un gángster por ahí, o conjurar alguna criatura milenaria para matar personas, o comprar ingredientes de poca monta para un hechizo… no, no hizo nada de eso. —ironizó Sam, con una mueca torcida de disgusto— Te digo que Marianna está limpia. —

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Podemos descartarla entonces. —

— ¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste algo, además de dar falsos autógrafos y huellas dactilares? —

Dean se enserió de pronto. Aunque Sammy lo había dicho en tono burlón, la broma cayó en saco roto y la mirada del hermano menor se volvió tan gélida como la del mayor. Y un detalle como ése era señal de noticias no muy buenas. 

—Creo que he resuelto todos nuestros problemas, Sammy. En la sede de Phoenix me encontré con algo muy interesante, mientras buscaba evidencias o algo que nos diera una pista. —empezó a contarle Dean, con los ojos súbitamente perdidos en el entramado de la cubrecama— Usé a una de las chicas escritoras para entrar al edificio, y no tuve ni un solo problema hasta que encontré el manuscrito original de la última novela de tu amigo Mark. Lo malo es que… —

— ¿Qué? —lo apuró Sam, empezando a impacientarse.

—Leí un párrafo, no pude resistirlo. —

Sammy parpadeó dos o tres veces, rápidamente. No veía el problema.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —

Entonces, Dean le miró a los ojos con una sonrisita perversa y triunfadora.

—… vi a la criatura, Sam. La vi, y podemos estar seguros de que vendrá detrás de mí también. Sea lo que sea, es inmaterial de a ratos, como un fantasma, rakshasa o un daeva; y tiene cuerpo sólido como un asura, un djinn o cualquier otra cosa material. No es un espíritu vengador, ni un demonio, ni nada que hayamos visto antes. Es algo que toma su forma según cómo le mires, mucho más avanzado y peligroso que cualquier criatura o fantasma. —comentó el hermano mayor, complacido con su hazaña— Y esa COSA sabe muy bien que yo leí el libro, y vendrá por mí. El primer paso está dado, Sammy; ahora hay que investigar qué es realmente, y hallar un modo de destruirlo o romper el círculo. —

El más joven se le quedó viendo con aprensión, sin saber si proyectarse sobre él y estrangularlo como si fuera la viva imagen de Bart Simpson, o si soltar el quejido que tenía apretado en el pecho. _¿Por qué Dean siempre hacía las peores cosas…? _PERO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO. Puede que en una parte tuviera razón, pero Sammy no dudaba en que su hermano se equivocaba en grande respecto a la verdadera intención de esa criatura, o lo que sucedía. _**EN PARTE, ERA SU CULPA QUE ASÍ FUERA.**_

Sam levantó sus ojos pardos con pesar, y meneó la cabeza.

—Antes que nada, Dean… creo que es hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, tal como querías. Me parece que ya es hora de que te cuente TODO lo que sé, y que nos unamos por fin para hacer esto. —admitió el muchacho, decidido.

**aja! Y quien tiene toda la culpa ahora?! Ya era hora que largara el rollo. Vamos a ver si los planetas vuelven a alinearse y sammy se salva de decirlo TODO.**

**Abriríamos una encuesta… pero nosotras solo somos relatoras, y el paron de guionistas nos afecta a todos, así que olvídense de los adelantos muahahahaha!!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**( esta vez si en quince días)**

**y no olviden no cambiar la programación.**

**Atte. Infernales Adversarii**

_**A.K.A: ¨Las bestias que habitan dentro de su placard¨**_


	10. CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO

¡MUAHAHAHAH

_**¡MUAHAHAHAH! Saludos, simples mortales que comparten con nosotras la locura nuestra quincenal recetada por los peores doctores del Inframundo… ¡Si, hemos vuelto, porque somos lo peor que hay y no se van a librar de nosotros! Así que les vamos a hacer más males Innombrables y de ojo con el nuevo episodio, que se viene… mmhh… CADAVÉRICO, debo decir. Pero saludemos a unos fieles lacay… digo, esclav… digo, lectores ñ.ñUu que nos han venido a visitar:**_

_**Riquitv**_ (¡Jah! ¡Seguí especulando, nomás! Ya vas a ver qué vuelta de tuerca pega esto, cuando Liindrey por fin me diga de qué se trata todo ¬¬ ¿Podés creer que ni a mí me ha querido decir el argumento entero? Escribimos a ciegas, tanto como ustedes están en vilo XD Además, he visto que "TODO" es un término bastante relativo en lo que tiene que ver con los Winchiboys, así que creo que mejor replanteamos un poco ese "TODO" que dijo Sam hace 15 días ñ.ñ ¡Vivimos para acrecentar tu intriga! Ahora, más vale que nos digas qué piensas XD); _**.Onryo.**_ (¡Epa, epa! ¬¬ ¡Parece que tenemos un ganad… quiero decir, alguien que se está acercando al misterio! Pero lamentamos decirte que los Winchiboys te van ganando por una cabeza, hasta ahora XD A ver qué opinás una vez que todo esto haya llegado a su debido término… o a su debida catástrofe ¡Muahahah! XD ¡Mil gracias, nos vemos pronto!); _**Rory Weasley**_ (¡Jah! ¡Otro detective que sigue las pistas sin prestarle atención al manual! Dime, Sherlock… ¿Cómo vas a hacer para poner todas tus teorías juntas? A menos que tengas una súper fórmula mágica para que le saques a Lii de la cabeza las teorías, no sé cómo piensas poner todo eso en una sola forma XD ¡Se te agradece mil la participación! Nos vemos pronto n.n); _**Fallen-Angel-Dani**_ (¡Hey! Pero si el Dean que todos queremos es el que juega con su vida, no olvides que estamos narrando hechos ya sucedidos –quién sabe dónde andarán los Winchiboys ahora 9.9- y lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos como recopiladoras que somos, así que… bueno, en honor a ti, vamos a mandar al Infierno al que nos hacía los resúmenes y los vamos a hacer nosotras mismas n.n ¡Gracias por obligarnos a despedir a un noble trabajador! n.n).

_**¡¡Muy bien!! Ahí están los responsables, échenles maldiciones XD así que ahora, nos vamos a dar el lujo de seguir con la intriga, el romance, la acción, la locura y el desenfreno de esta demencia psicópata que dimos en titular… eh O.o ¡Bueno, no me acuerdo cuál era el título! Pero les dejamos el siguiente episodio, para que vean que somos malísimas ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO**

Obviamente, cuando Sam dijo en voz alta que "le iba a decir toda la verdad a Dean", no se estaba refiriendo a TODA LA VERDAD. No, todavía era demasiado pronto para que su hermano se enfadara con él y decidiera abandonarlo todo por causa de su obsesión. Y porque le necesitaba cuerdo y concentrado en ese caso que cada vez empezaba a ser más y más extraño, Sammy decidió por lo sano ocultar la parte en la que pensaba que el Demonio de Ojos Rojos estaba involucrado, y saltarse todo eso para pasar directamente a la parte que decía que Mark Harrison había pactado algo, y cierto anillo perdido era la más evidente clave al respecto.

—… dímelo una vez más, Sam: ¿Por qué te estoy haciendo caso? —farfulló Dean, y detuvo suavemente el coche a unos cincuenta metros de la puerta de rejas negras.

—Porque es el mejor plan que tenemos. —convino Sam, y se bajó del vehículo.

Con pasos largos que no tardaron en dejar atrás a su hermano, el más joven de los Winchester se apresuró a avanzar por la sombría vereda, al reparo de la muralla y de los pequeños ángeles de yeso que custodiaban lo alto de los pilares. La luna salió pronto, una esfera redonda y blanca en el firmamento negro y estrellado, alumbrando los pasos de los dos y los artículos de jardinería que llevaban en las manos.

—Mark Harrison murió hace apenas una semana. —notó el mayor, alcanzándolo.

—Lo sé. —

—… ¿No estás preocupado? —

—No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si es como pienso, tiene que estar allí. ¿Dónde más puede estar el condenado anillo, si no es en el dedo de quien lo usaba? No pudimos encontrarlo en ninguna parte, apuesto a que enterraron a Mark con ese objeto encima. —fue la respuesta de Sammy, despreocupado.

—… ¡Pero se murió hace una semana! ¡Está más fresco que un jamón! —

— ¿Y? Como si no hubieras abierto una tumba reciente antes, Dean… —

El hermano mayor echó a reír, como si no pudiera creer la osadía.

—… no es por mí, Sam. Es por ti, nunca fuiste muy fuerte de estómago para algunas cosas, reconócelo. Y Mark estará considerablemente "fresco" cuando abramos esa tumba, si es que podemos acercarnos. —observó el otro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Además, no dije que sería yo quien tendría qué hacerlo, hermanito… —se sonrió Sam, mostrándole por qué era el más listo.

— ¡Fue idea tuya! —se quejó Dean, sorprendido— ¿Qué te pasa, eh? —

—Las damas primero, ¿No? Y soy todo un caballero. —siguió riéndose el más joven, con una mueca divertida— ¡Vamos, Dean! Hagamos esto bien, y luego iremos a la playa tal como quieres, ¿Sí? Que sea el último trabajo… salvemos al mundo una vez más, ¿Qué dices? Sabes que si me sigues la corriente por un rato, estaré tranquilo los próximos… el resto del año. —

Se miraron unos segundos, mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la reja del cementerio en silencio, pero dentro de sus cabezas bullían toda clase de pensamientos terribles, una millonada de cosas que querían decirse pero no podían por ese estúpido orgullo que les venía de familia. Sam hubiera querido decirle a Dean cuánto sentía chantajearlo y mentirle así, y Dean hubiera querido decirle a su hermano lo mucho que odiaba hacerle pasar por esas cosas, pero… no quería. ¡Se lo tenía merecido! No Sammy, claro que él no, era más bueno que el pan y no merecía cosas malas en su vida… él mismo se lo merecía, es decir. Dean creía firmemente que después de veintiocho largos años de prestar servicios a la comunidad para que el Mal no destruyera el mundo, ya había hecho suficiente y merecía un pequeño descanso de todo eso. _**Un pequeño ETERNO descanso**_. Nunca antes había imaginado que pudiera pensar en cosas así llegado el momento, pero… pero era como se sentía. ¿Cuál carga? _¡Había dado un gran paso al sacrificarse por Sam!_ El otro viviría, y se haría cargo de vengar todo lo que había quedado en el pasado. Sam lo haría, estaba más que seguro de eso.

Sus pensamientos se fundieron en la niebla cuando llegaron frente a la reja, y allí la realidad los golpeó a los dos de inmediato, haciéndoles olvidar la inquietud y la ansiedad.

—Después de ti, Sammy. —sonrió Dean, señalando la reja con un gesto cordial.

—Qué amable estás hoy. —bromeó el otro, siguiéndole el juego.

_Pero, después de todo, era mejor así. ERA MEJOR SI LO TOMABAN A BROMA._

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Sam comprendía por qué Dean prefería hacer un chiste de todo lo que le pasaba. Era menos duro y menos humillante para él si fingía que no le importaba nada, y de algún extraño modo resultaba más fácil de digerir.

Saltaron sobre la reja con agilidad, llevando encima un bolso y dos palas. No estaba claro si Harrison había sido sepultado en tierra o en un panteón, pero con ayuda de unas noticias impresas de la Internet, no fue complicado encontrar un gigantesco mausoleo con un montón de reflectores encendidos que apuntaban directamente a una estatua de mármol de Eris, la diosa griega de la discordia y el caos… personaje recurrente dentro de las fantasías de las novelas; generalmente, motor de todos los acontecimientos de la muy aclamada "Saga del Viento". Dean soltó un silbido al verla, y se quedó raramente admirado con la belleza de la construcción.

—… lo que es tener dinero a paladas, ¿No? —comentó, con una risita.

—Bueno, al menos la esposa le pagó un hermoso sitio para reposar, ¿No te parece? Lo malo es que no estará en él por demasiado tiempo. —convino Sam, y levantó la pala a fin de quebrar los candados que mantenían cerrada la puerta de rejas del panteón— Tanto mármol para nada, cuando hayamos terminado con esto… —

—… vaya, Sammy, te lo estás tomando con mucha calma. —

Sam no dijo nada, y descargó un palazo sobre la cerradura. Con tanta fuerza, quizá, que el primer candado saltó lejos sólo con un golpe, y el segundo requirió un poquito más de esfuerzo. Dean buscó dentro del bolso una pinza, la botella del combustible y un poco de sal, puesto que los fósforos los llevaba dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y a los pocos segundos ya tenían abierto el paso hacia el interior del vasto recinto que era el mausoleo. Hileras e hileras de coronas de flores marchitas decoraban las paredes y columnas, y una gran cantidad de placas de bronce con condolencias de sus amigos y familiares cubrían el techo abovedado y los pilares. Encima de un altar de mármol, custodiado por dos bellos guerreros griegos esculpidos en piedra, estaba el ataúd de madera que contenía el frío e inerte cadáver del escritor.

Dean volvió a soltar otro silbido, con el ceño fruncido.

—Realmente, hay mucho dinero aquí. —susurró, y sacó la pinza para quitar las dos o tres trabas que cerraban la tapa del féretro.

Menos de diez minutos después, los dos hermanos presenciaban el rostro hinchado y amoratado de quien, en vida, había sido un sujeto de sonrisa jovial y aspecto bastante amable. Verlo convertido en ESO, sin vida y con la siniestra apariencia de un zombie, no era de lo más agradable.

—… tenías razón, está bastante fresco. —convino Sam, con una mueca de asco.

—Fue idea tuya, no te eches para atrás. ¿Tiene el anillo? —

Sam buscó la mano del muerto, tratando de que no se le notara mucho lo verde que lo ponía el penetrante olor a descomposición del cuerpo. Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con su propia palma, asqueado, y estiró el cuello para ver más allá entre los suaves pliegues de la seda blanca y el traje de sastre que vestía el cadáver amoratado. Lotería, la mano derecha de Mark reposaba suavemente a un lado de su cuerpo, hinchada y de un horrible color oscuro…

—Así que esto es lo que sucede cuando una persona se electrocuta. —observó el más joven de los Winchester, y tragando saliva buscó levantar la mano tiesa del cadáver, a fin de mirarla mejor— Bueno, recuérdame nunca levantar la radio cuando salga de darme una ducha, Dean. —

El otro sólo sonrió, contento con lo irónicamente buenhumorado que Sam parecía estar en esos momentos. Usualmente, el de las bromas sin gollete era él, pero ya que su hermanito quería paliar el tremendo asco que sentía con un poco de humor ácido, no le iba a llevar la contraria.

—… aquí está. —

Sam contuvo la respiración y se despegó la mano del rostro para separar el dedo anular del muerto, observando que en efecto llevaba un anillo similar a uno de matrimonio, con un fino diseño estriado espiralado sin fin. _Era un anillo común y corriente, y no tenía ni la menor certeza de que fuera el que estaba buscando, pero…_

—Demonios, no puedo sacarlo… está tan hinchado, que no puedo quitárselo. —

Dean estiró el cuello y alumbró con la linterna el trabajo de su hermano.

— ¿Y si le cortamos el dedo? —sugirió el mayor, no tan en serio.

—No voy a hacer eso. —

Con esfuerzo, Sam trató de tirar del anillo e intentó cien maneras distintas de sacarlo del dedo de su propietario (hasta le hizo crujir los huesos muertos) y sin resultado. Soltó la mano sobre el propio pecho del escritor, _y un sonoro quejido ahogado escapó desde los labios de Mark Harrison, haciendo que los Winchester se alejaran de su proximidad dos o tres pasos, asustados._ Si no fuera porque Sam tenía muy claro que la licuefacción de los tejidos y la sangre dentro del cadáver provocaba espasmos involuntarios y sonidos de toda clase, se habría desmayado inmediatamente… se volvió a ver a su hermano, y notó que la cara de Dean lo decía todo.

—Te ves pálido. —le dijo, riéndose.

— ¡Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche! —replicó Dean, en tono peligroso— ¡Quítale el maldito anillo, Sam, o le cortaré el dedo para sacárselo! Todavía tenemos que quemar el cuerpo, y… y a propósito, ¿Para qué lo quemaríamos? No creo que sea necesario. —

—Es sólo para estar seguros de que Mark no tiene nada que ver con esto, sólo para estar seguros, ¿Sí? —decidió Sam, y se acercó otra vez al ataúd.

—Pues con más razón, ¡Apresúrate! En el estado en que está, dudo que podamos irnos antes de las seis de la mañana… y nos va a faltar combustible para reducir toda esa carne a cenizas. —

Sin mudar la sonrisita divertida de su rostro, Sam se dedicó a aflojar poco a poco el dedo muerto del escritor y finalmente consiguió hacerse con el anillo, encontrándolo muy pesado para ser simplemente de un baño de oro. Miró el interior, encontrando todo aquello que había estado buscando: grabada en la cara interna del dorado círculo, una extraña y antigua inscripción decoraba toda la vuelta, traducida en símbolos que no podía entender pero sin duda, significaban algo en griego.

—… lo tengo. —avisó, mostrándole a Dean la módica argolla.

— ¡Perfecto! Ya me estaban saliendo canas. —el hermano mayor y abrió la tapa del frasco del combustible, para impregnar todo el cuerpo del escritor con líquido inflamable— ¿Es el anillo que buscabas? —

—Pareciera que sí. Ahora que lo tenemos, será más sencillo traducir la inscripción. Algo me dice que una vez que sepa lo que está escrito aquí, sabremos a qué nos estamos enfrentando y podremos destruirlo. —comentó Sam, un poco para sí mismo.

—Me alegro, ¡Cuanto antes acabe esto, más rápido tendré mis vacaciones! —

Sin decir mucho más, Dean encendió un fósforo y lo lanzó dentro del ataúd, que no tardó en arder en llamas tan altas que casi arañaron el altísimo techo abovedado de aquel vasto y hermoso recinto silencioso. No vieron cámaras de seguridad ni indicios de alguna clase de alarma silenciosa, o algún método preventivo que pudiera hacerlos caer presos por profanación de tumbas… bueno, como si otra tumba fuera a afectar de algún modo su ya cuantioso prontuario criminal. Se apartaron un poco del altar, hallándolo sumamente frío y ostentoso para ser el repositorio final de un sujeto que en vida había sido tan cálido y tan aclamado por tantísima gente. Marianna Krakóvatos había hecho su parte, al fin y al cabo. El fuego se aquietó un poco y siguió ardiendo por espacio de varios minutos, y Dean se hizo cargo de colocarle otra botella entera de combustible antes de irse, contemplando las llamas con una solemnidad indescifrable.

_Sam se preguntó en qué habría estado pensando su hermano en ese momento…_

Fue algo inconsciente, un acto totalmente impremeditado:

—… ¿En qué piensas? —susurró el más joven, captando la tensión.

—No… simplemente se me había ocurrido que cuando llegue mi turno… quiero que quemes mi cuerpo, Sammy. Sería lo mejor, así no podré volver a patearte el trasero si no haces las cosas bien. —comentó Dean, con la voz tranquila y fría.

_**El más joven sintió una punzada de horror al escuchar eso.**_ No había tenido basta con manosear un cuerpo para sacar una joya, ahora también él le decía que debería disponer de su cuerpo cuando todo hubiera acabado, para sumarle algo más a una noche ya de por sí horrenda… estuvo a punto de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago, pero se contuvo como le fue posible.

—… ya veremos. —dijo, en cambio.

—Sí, eso se verá cuando llegue el momento. —aceptó el mayor, ahora mirándole.

—… _**si es que llega**_. —suspiró Sam, más que nada para sí mismo.

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

Marianna observó discretamente a través del cristal polarizado del vehículo.

Por lo menos, la gente de Phoenix había hallado una buena residencia para mudar a los jóvenes escritores. Luego del ataque de ese sujeto que nadie había podido identificar a ciencia cierta, la editorial había decidido que por el bien de sus tres jóvenes autores todo lo que se podía hacer era sacarlos en secreto de la ciudad, hacerlos desaparecer del mapa y ponerlos a trabajar a toda velocidad. Los plazos se reducían cada día un poco más, y si ese último capítulo no estaba consumado antes de que hubieran pasado quince días se verían obligados a pagar millones de dólares por incumplimiento de contratos y otra jerga legal de la que ella no entendía mucho. La editorial perdería, y la esposa del autor ganaría otros cuantos millones, pero… en fin, ¡Tampoco era ésa la cuestión!

_Los chicos tenían miedo, eso era evidente._ Luego de que Lilian había sido atacada por ese hombre extraño, el presidente de la compañía se decidió a aislar aún más a sus tres jóvenes tesoros, enviándolos a su finca privada en las afueras de Los Ángeles. Ahora, la esposa de Mark Harrison era la mejor carta que Phoenix se jugaba para tranquilizar y motivar un poco a los jóvenes, puesto que éstos se habían pronunciado en "huelga" y no querían saber nada sobre escribir una palabra más del último episodio de "Secreto en el Río Azul". ESTABAN ATERRADOS, y Lilian Blackthorne no hacía más que levantarle el polvo en la pecera: la chica había estado metiéndoles ideas extrañas en la cabeza a sus compañeros, _cosas acerca de una visión espantosa y amenazadora, de que uno de los ficticios personajes del libro había querido matarla y que el hombre misterioso había sido su salvador, que nadie estaba a salvo porque el manuscrito de Harrison estaba maldito…_

Así que Daniel Chester (presidente de Phoenix Editions) había decidido que ella no debía mantener contacto con los otros dos. Si Lilian ponía nerviosos a Donald y Judith, no terminarían jamás de escribir. La pequeña revoltosa ya había convencido a los otros dos de no mover un dedo hasta que no se hubiera resuelto el asunto, y el tiempo jugaba en contra de la compañía.

El vehículo negro se detuvo en la entrada de la lujosa casa de campo. Chester salió a recibir a la joven viuda, y le abrió la puerta tendiéndole la mano amablemente para que pudiera salir con su natural gracia y encanto:

—Señora Harrison, cuánto me alegra que viniera… —agradeció el presidente.

—No me agradezca a mí, Chester. Estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por esos pobres chicos, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando y deben estar terriblemente asustados, no puedo imaginar cómo se encuentran. —contestó Marianna, fría— Lléveme a donde están ellos, y déjenos a solas… para el final de la tarde, todo estará arreglado. —

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco su cooperación. —

—Ya le dije que no estoy aquí por usted. Me tiene sin cuidado la editorial, o lo que le suceda. Ya me costaron demasiadas cosas… mi esposo, mi familia, mi vida, ¿Quiere que también me sienta responsable de lo que está pasando con estos pobres chicos? —dijo la mujer, solemne como una piedra.

Daniel Chester no supo qué contestar a eso último, puramente le dedicó una mirada tranquila. Marianna era bellísima, una de esas diosas que sólo se podían ver pero nunca jamás tocar, no a menos que ella misma lo concediera. El vestido de amplio escote y falda negros no le restaban belleza, siempre vestida elegantemente al corte griego clásico y con una fortuna en joyas de oro y piedras preciosas encima, adornada como la estatua de una divinidad antigua. El presidente de la editorial se preguntó cómo podía mantenerse así de inalterada a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque… si tenía que ser sincero, ni aún cuando Mark falleció le vio derramar una lágrima, acusar una sola ojera o verse dolida o resignada.

Era tan perfecta y tan fabulosa… que resultaba falaz que un individuo común como Mark Harrison pudiera tener una esposa tan bella como Marianna Krakóvatos. Hermosa, y sin duda peligrosa en más de un sentido. Era una mujer muy astuta.

—Se encuentran en el salón, los reuní con la excusa de que vendría usted. —

—Me parece bien. —aceptó Marianna, y se adentró en la casa.

La lujosa mansión campestre del presidente de Phoenix no se parecía en nada a su propia casa en el residencial más caro de Los Ángeles, pero estaba bien. Tres jóvenes de diferentes edades estaban sentados en los grandes sillones de gamuza marrón claro, y se miraban las caras con recelo sin hablarse. La viuda se adelantó y preparó en su boca una gran sonrisa cálida, sacándose los anteojos de sol oscuros…

—… buenas tardes. —saludó, con su voz suave y apacible— Espero no llegar en un mal momento para ustedes… —

Las tres cabezas se volvieron, pero sólo Judith y Donald se levantaron a saludarla con efusivos apretones de manos, y miradas ilusionadas. Lilian simplemente dirigió una de sus miradas de sorpresa (no pensaba que Marianna fuera a presentarse, era una mujer de múltiples ocupaciones) y saludó con un entrecortado "hola", pero no dejó de abrazarse las rodillas sentada en ese sillón individual, como si el piso fuera de lava y no pudiera moverse de su posición.

La joven de cabello negro estaba bastante alarmada, a decir verdad. Judy y Donnie se pusieron a hablar temerosamente con Marianna Krakóvatos (intimidados por su belleza y digna imagen de señora temeraria), sin importarles ni un poco la matemática huelga que habían iniciado esa misma mañana con respecto a escribir o hacer nada. La viuda les hizo preguntas sobre el trato que recibían, si la gente de la editorial les proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaban y si se sentían cómodos y protegidos, pero todo era perfecto a excepción de ese inexplicable miedo a morir en condiciones bizarras, tal como sus compañeros.

—… estoy tan contenta de verla, señora. —decía Judith, lamesuelas como siempre.

—Yo me alegro de haber hecho este hueco para venir, chicos. No me importa haber cancelado algunas citas importantes para estar aquí, estaba muy preocupada. La Policía me da las mismas respuestas que les dan a ustedes, y tengo mucho miedo por lo que les pueda pasar… en cierto modo, no estarían aquí de no ser por mi esposo. —se disculpó la mujer, pasándose un pechón de rizos rubios detrás de la oreja— Lo lamento tanto, que no puedo empezar a decirles cuánto. —

—No se preocupe, nosotros vamos a estar bien. Somos más duros, por eso hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿No cree? —bromeó Donald, confidente y seguro como siempre— Y no creo que nada más pase, digo… ¡Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, excepto usted y dos o tres ejecutivos de la compañía! ¿O no? —

—Es verdad, nadie ha comentado nada a la prensa. La Policía guardará el secreto, y si llegara a suceder alguna cosa extraña, entonces están decididos a investigar a toda la gente que sabía de esto. —convino Marianna, seriamente— Pero, dejemos estos temas tan oscuros, ¿Sí? ¿Se llevan bien entre ustedes, se han hecho amigos? —

_**El cambio de tema trajo cierta tranquilidad al grupo, pero no a Lilian.**_

La chica estaba todavía sentada en su sillón individual, abrazándose las rodillas. Sus ojos saltaban de un rostro al otro a medida que hablaban, siguiendo la conversación, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. _Por ejemplo, en la pistola automática que había escondido dentro de su mochila_. Era el arma de ese sujeto, el tal Dean… él había usado el arma para defenderla de la "criatura" que nadie creía real, quizá fuera un arma especial y sirviera para eliminar monstruos como esa representación fabulosa de la Princesa Tivaria. Le había parecido que era ella, ¡Sólo la había visto por un segundo! Pero luego de echar otro vistazo a si volumen preferido de la "Saga del Viento", había llegado a concluir que EL ASESINO DEL PASILLO ERA ESA PRINCESA SANGUINARIA. Cuando pudo acordarse bien de lo que había pasado en aquel corredor, se dio cuenta de que en alguna parte de las oficinas había ido a parar el arma de Dean cuando éste la soltó accidentalmente.

Y regresando sobre sus pasos, Lilian encontró la pistola y se la guardó.

"_Al menos, podré hacer algo si Tivaria regresa."_ se confortaba a sí misma con ese pensamiento sencillo e infantil. _"No sé ni cómo se agarra un arma, pero si él iba a usarla para defenderme, entonces no es una pistola cualquiera."_

No esperaba volver a cruzarse con el muchacho, pero… bien, estaba calladamente agradecida con él por haberle sacado de aquel enredo momentáneo. _Si no hubiera sido por Dean, ella sería un cadáver para el momento en que hablaban con Marianna_.

—… pero últimamente, Lilly ha estado diciendo tonterías. Más desde que ese chico la siguió hasta el edificio de la editorial, anteayer. —acusó Donald, con una mueca.

Entonces, Lilian volvió en sí y prestó más atención. Notó que Marianna le miraba con consternación, dirigiéndole sus ojos color miel con tranquila determinación. La chica de los cabellos negros se puso ligeramente colorada, no sabía bien cuál era el propósito de toda esa atención…

— ¿Qué? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué clase de tonterías ha dicho Lilly, Donnie? —preguntó Marianna, sin dejar de observar a la chiquilla aludida— Tal vez no sean sólo "tonterías". —

—Oh, sí que lo son. —interrumpió Judith, con su habitual superioridad— De la nada, salió a decir que hay una maldición en el manuscrito que Mark dejó, y que todo aquel que lo lea se morirá. Que si terminamos el libro, se cerrará un círculo y entonces muchas más personas van a morir, y… ¿Qué fue lo otro, Donald? ¡Ah, sí! —la chica rió discretamente, con un sentido desprecio y burla— Dijo que el intruso del otro día no la atacó, sino que fue él quien le salvó la vida. Según ella, _es la Princesa Tivaria la que está matando a la gente_, y fue ella quien asesinó a Jonathan y a Demian. Sólo ha dicho bobadas desde que esos guardias la trajeron a las alcobas, anteayer. ¿Puede creerlo, señora? Creo que ha jugado mucho tiempo con su Play Station. —

— ¡¡Cállate, Judith!! —soltó Lilian, molesta— ¡Hablas como si lo supieras todo, pero tú no viste nada! ¡No tienes idea de lo que pasó ahí! ¡No sabes nada! —

—Calma, calma… —Marianna se puso de pie y los aquietó, tranquila— Lilly, ¿Por qué creerías en cosas como ésa? ¿Quién te dijo semejantes locuras? —

La chica de cabellos negros se enfurruñó otra vez y volvió a recoger las piernas en el sillón, abrazándoselas para protegerse de esas malas influencias. Miró con el ceño muy fruncido hacia la mesita ratona adornada con flores y galletas a medio comer, y balbuceó apenas unas palabras:

—… fue él. El muchacho que atraparon conmigo dentro de la editorial. Él me dijo lo que estaba pasando, me dijo que podía detenerlo porque era lo que se dedicaba a hacer. Y le creo, porque los dos lo vimos. ELLA estaba ahí, y quería matarnos. —aseguró Lilly, y suspiró pesadamente.

—Ay, por favor… —empezó Judith, molesta.

—Silencio, te lo pido. —amenazó Marianna, con voz de trueno.

_**La mujer de los cabellos rubios y rizados se tensó.**_ Era la primera vez que oía una cosa como ésa, es decir… _¿Primero acusaban al manuscrito de estar maldito, y ahora un loco convencía a Lilian de que "mataba monstruos"?_ Parecía la cosa más ridícula del mundo, aunque sabía claramente que existían asociaciones de personas crédulas que se dedicaban a hacer un trabajo muy semejante al de los "Cazafantasmas" de la televisión, usualmente sin éxito alguno. Tenía conocimiento de que había muchos médiums y toda clase de espiritistas en Los Ángeles, quizá el muchacho misterioso sólo fuera uno de esos locos sin remedio de los anuncios del periódico...

Judith Milgren se calló la boca de inmediato, y la viuda se acercó despacio a Lilian. Se agachó frente a la chica y le tomó las manos, tranquilizándola. Con ese simple gesto, logró que la chiquilla le mirase a los ojos, y entonces sonrió a medias para decir:

—Lilly, eso no es verdad. No existen tales cosas… mira, el señor Chester me dijo que hay problemas eléctricos en el edificio, quizá CREÍSTE ver algo en el parpadeo de los tubos fluorescentes, o TE PARECIÓ que había algo ahí. —susurró Marianna, calmada— Y la verdad, ¿Estás segura de que un "espíritu" podría haber matado a tus amigos? —

—Ésos dos no eran amigos míos. No tengo amigos aquí. —aclaró Lilly.

—… está bien, está bien. —convino la viuda, algo contrariada— Hagamos una cosa, ¿Sí? Te prometo que investigaré quién era ese muchacho, y no me detendré hasta que no lo encuentre de nuevo y pueda hablar con él, saber qué quería y por qué decía cosas tan horribles… pero de una cosa estoy segura, y te lo digo ahora: Mark solamente tuvo una idea brillante, y se le ocurrió contar una historia. No creo que haya deseado que nadie se muriera por leer sus libros, pequeña. Eso te lo aseguro. —

Con un gesto cariñoso, las finas manos de la mujer rubia palmearon las de Lilian y la sonrisa tenue en sus labios bastó para convencer a la chica. Eso sirvió para que la joven de cabellos negros se olvidara momentáneamente de su preocupación, pero sabía que no la había convencido de nada más… _**Lilian Blackthorne seguía creyendo firmemente en las palabras de Dean, sin importar qué tan cierto fuera lo que decía Marianna. **_

Más tarde, cuando ya los humos se hubieron calmado y los jóvenes decidieron por fin que dejarían a un lado sus diferencias para concluir de una vez por todas la novela, la viuda de Mark Harrison procedió a retirarse de la lujosa casa agreste, otra vez escoltada por el dueño de la misma. Cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su vehículo privado, fue un poco evidente que el presidente de Phoenix tenía algo más qué decir, por lo que la mujer de cabellos rubios rizados se detuvo junto a la puerta del coche, y se volvió a mirarlo:

—… ¿Sabe, señora? Estaba pensando… si no podemos terminar el libro para la fecha estipulada, podríamos publicarlo en dos partes. Las regalías serían incluso mayores, y hay muchas grandes historias que han sido separadas para su venta. —comentó Daniel, y sostuvo la puerta del auto para que Marianna no se fuera— Sin ir más lejos, "El Señor de los Anillos" era una publicación completa de una sola tirada, hasta que su editor convenció a Tolkien de separarlo en las tres partes correspondientes con que se conoce a la obra en nuestros días… —

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó la viuda, contrariada— ¿Qué está diciendo? No puedo creer que esté hasta el soberano cuello con dos asesinatos encima, ¡Y todavía esté pensando en el dinero! No quiero que separe la obra de mi esposo en dos, ¿Me entendió? —

Chester solamente esbozó una sonrisita mediocre, y meneó la cabeza con un cierto aire de superioridad que resultaba insolente.

—… señora, a fin de cuentas, desde que usted firmó los papeles, la propiedad de su esposo ha pasado a ser parcialmente nuestra; y siendo el caso, podemos decidir muy bien de qué manera publicarlo. No es asunto suyo, pero yo solamente se lo comentaba porque no me gusta ocultarle cosas. —aclaró el presidente de la editorial, seriamente.

—… esto es un ultraje. —replicó Marianna, ofendida— ¡Un atropello! Se arrepentirá de hacer todas esas cosas algún día, no puedo creer que sea tan hipócrita. ¡Todo lo que le interesa son los millones que va a sacar con la muerte de mi esposo! —

Y una vez dicho eso, Marianna Krakóvatos se metió dentro de su automóvil y cerró la puerta fuertemente, enfadada hasta lo más profundo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mujer se hizo girar en los dedos todos los anillos de oro que llevaba y ordenó al chofer que arrancase y la llevara a su vivienda lo más rápido posible. No podía más con la presión, ¡Sacar el libro en dos partes! Daniel Chester estaba loco, ¡Eso sólo aumentaría la agonía! ¡¡LA DESESPERACIÓN!! _Los fanáticos se histerizarían, todo se volvería un caos… nunca se acabaría._

—No se va a acabar jamás, nunca jamás… —susurró ella, asustada.

Entre todos esos pensamientos oscuros y deprimidos, la mujer recordó lo que Lilian había dicho sobre el misterioso joven que le había "ayudado" dentro de las instalaciones de la editorial. ¿Quién sería? _¿Por qué diría cosas tan raras acerca de los libros, de Mark y de todo lo demás? _

_**¿QUIÉN ERA EL MUCHACHO QUE HABÍA METIDO ESAS IDEAS EN LILIAN?**_

Por el momento la joven viuda no tenía idea, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, y a cerrar la boca de ese alborotador fisgón. Quienquiera que fuera, sabría que no convenía ir a mancillar la memoria del genial Mark Harrison, el hombre más amoroso y dedicado que en su vida ella jamás había conocido antes.

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

_**¡AHÍ LO TUVIERON! Y no van a tener más de esto hasta dentro de MUUUCHO, PERO MUUUCHO TIEMPO XD Nah, mentira, somos malas, sádicas y salvajes pero tampoco somos tan crueles, sabemos que sin los lectores el ráting se viene abajo y como buenas ejecutivas de canal que somos, le vamos a poner garra a esto… en serio, ¡Lo prometemos! Como que nos llamamos Azazel y Lilith n.n Por ahora… ¡No más! ¬¬ Ya les dimos muchas pistas, ahora les toca a ustedes decidir y ver qué va a pasar, sean buenos sabuesos detectives (nosotras nos cansamos muy rápido, apenas si nos da para andar de paparazzis atrás de los Winchiboys ¬¬Uu) ¡Nos vemos en la próxima Update, coman diablillos y cacen almas, porque les van a hacer falta muy pronto!**_

_**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii**_

_**(Mejor conocidas como: "Estas dos locas de porquería que ya me tienen la paciencia por el piso, ¡Siempre favoreciendo a los Winchester en vez de respetar a su propia especie! ¡¡Las voy a matar a las dos malditas zorras de…!!" –Lucifer-)**_


	11. CAPÍTULO DECIMOPRIMERO

¡OK

_**¡OK! ¡Nadie se mueva! Las dementes volvieron, y tienen rehenes, ¡MUCHOS REHENES! Por empezar, tenemos a Dean, y a Sam, y a Ruby, y a un montón más y los vamos a matar a menos que lean… pero primero, vamos a saludar con todo el entusiasmo del mundo a las siguientes personas: **_

_Fallen-Angel-Dani, Rory Weasley, .Onryo. y Riquitv_

_**¡¡AHÍ LOS TUVIERON!! El tema es que una de las co-autoras se dio a la fuga y me quedé comprometida a actualizar (es un tema de Asuntos Infernales, que no tienen nada que ver con Asuntos Internos, lo juro ¬¬Uu) y mientras ella busca dónde ocultarse de las autoridades, yo me arriesgo el pellejo para dejarles esto:**_

_..que no será tan bueno como ver el cuero desnudo de Sam, pero bueh:_

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOPRIMERO**

Las personas sentadas ante la mesa en aquella recargada sala de conferencias eran siete: Marianna Krakóvatos y su abogado personal, y el presidente Daniel Chester y los cuatro abogados principales de la firma Phoenix Editions. El motivo de la reunión era uno solo, a pesar de que ambas partes tenían opiniones opuestas al respecto: la viuda exigía que no se dividiera en dos la publicación del último libro del autor más vendido de todos los tiempos, su marido recientemente fallecido, Mark Harrison. El cabecilla de la editorial, ciertamente, pensaba a la inversa. Las regalías serían más formidables, y podrían ponerle un alto a la efervescencia de los fanáticos dándoles un mordisco de lo que faltaba…

Pero luego de tres horas de insulsa negociación, la joven de rizos rubios estaba más que exhausta y derrotada.

—… no cederé, ¡No pueden hacerle esto a la obra de mi esposo! —insistió ella, aún después de ver que los abogados de Phoenix podían más que el suyo.

—Señora, por favor… —dijo el presidente de la editorial, cansado— Ya le dije que lo suyo no es más que un capricho, ¡Usted firmó los papeles, nos cedió prácticamente todos los derechos de ese manuscrito! Que es pura basura sin la última y más importante parte, ¡Así que debería agradecernos que aún queremos intentarlo y no la hemos dejado sola! Los fanáticos se la comerían, si supieran lo que está sucediendo. —

—No veo motivo, ¡Mi esposo enloqueció trabajando para usted! —ladró Marianna.

—… señora Harrison, cuide lo que dice. —le aconsejó su abogado, discreto.

—… ¿Trabajando para mí? Perdone, ¿Quién tenía el contrato con quién? Su marido nos pagaba a nosotros para que publicáramos sus escritos, ¡Nosotros no lo teníamos bajo nuestro control! Si Mark enloqueció, fue por su propia obsesión, no porque…—

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? —la mujer se puso de pie, furiosa— ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante cosa de mi esposo!? ¡¡Mark le devolvió la vida a su agonizante empresa, y usted le trata como si fuera un redactor de poca monta!!

»Usted es todo un inescrupuloso, Chester. ¡Sólo le importa el dinero! Y eso ya se nota en la manera en que cuida a sus nuevos escritores, ¡Si no fuera tan egoísta, habría puesto mejor vigilancia sobre esos niños! El ataque del otro día lo demuestra, así que si no piensa respetar mis deseos, voy a demandarle lisa y llanamente por acción ilegítima. —fue la tajante amenaza de Marianna, imponente como una diosa.

Daniel Chester frunció el ceño, al igual que sus abogados. Uno de los delegados se levantó de su asiento y tomó un control remoto de la mesa, a fin de encender una gran pantalla que estaba detrás de la viuda.

—En realidad, señora, no creo que pueda acusar a mi cliente de semejante cosa. En primer lugar, la Policía determinó que la señorita Blackthorne no fue atacada y no resultó lastimada: ella declaró haber dejado entrar al intruso, y además dijo que las intenciones del muchacho no eran de damnificarla en absoluto. —contestó el abogado, con una insípida e insolente sonrisa— Los guardias que lo encontraron declararon, además, que el individuo no estaba armado ni era más peligroso que un muchacho ordinario. —

Marianna y su propio representante se giraron a ver, y la pantalla de plasma exhibió un video de vigilancia cortado en muchos segmentos donde se podía notar claramente a la chiquilla Lilian Blackthorne caminando por una serie de pasillos (incluso había filmaciones del ascensor y las escaleras internas), acompañada por un sujeto caucásico de un metro ochenta y pico de estatura y contextura bastante fornida. Tenía un rostro sumamente atractivo, y la viuda entrecerró los ojos al centrar su mirada en la cara de ese joven de unos veintitantos… _**¿No le había visto con anterioridad?**_ No podía recordarlo. ¿Así que ése era el hombre que Lilly tenía como un salvador, irónicamente? La cinta saltó entonces a la parte donde los guardias amenazaban y sometían al muchacho, mientras Lilly ponía en sus ojos una mirada terriblemente asustada. La chica parecía ATERRORIZADA por algo. La irrupción de los guardias, o tal vez por alguna cosa que ese joven le había dicho.

"…_fue él. El muchacho que atraparon conmigo dentro de la editorial. Él me dijo lo que estaba pasando, me dijo que podía detenerlo porque era lo que se dedicaba a hacer. Y le creo, porque los dos lo vimos. ELLA estaba ahí, y quería matarnos."_

La joven viuda recordó inmediatamente las palabras de Lilian, y observó el brutal y desesperado modo en que el intruso intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de los brazos captores de los guardias. Aunque la filmación no tenía audio y sólo se veían muecas de consternación, Marianna vio claramente las venas hinchadas en el cuello del muchacho y dedujo que estaba gritándole algo a la chiquilla… en la última parte, segundos antes de que el video se cortara, Daniel Chester hizo acto de presencia en el cuadro y tomó en persona las copias del manuscrito que Lilian extrajo de su mochila, con un gesto nervioso. Luego, la pantalla se puso en negro y mostró sólo ruido blanco.

_DANIEL CHESTER HABÍA APARECIDO PARA CONTROLAR LA SITUACIÓN. _

— ¿Lo ve? La Policía ya nos dijo que sólo era un fanático, y la señorita Blackthorne lo confirmó. No veo nada malo en que mi cliente decidiera aislar a sus empleados, es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo de esa clase de invasiones. —concluyó el abogado, y apagó la pantalla.

—… malditos imbéciles. —susurró Marianna, con voz inaudible. Luego, carraspeó y puso las manos sobre la mesa— Me importa un comino que fuera un simple fanático, o un asesino pagado por todos los otros fanáticos juntos. ¡No quiero que separen en dos el libro, y es lo último que diré al respecto! —

Otro de los abogados de Chester tomó una carpeta beige y la lanzó a través de la mesa en dirección a la viuda, entregándosela. Ella observó la carpeta sin tocarla, y dirigió la más furibunda de sus miradas hacia Daniel Chester, uno de los mayores traidores que jamás había conocido.

—… váyase a su casa, señora. Llévese una copia del contrato que firmó la semana pasada, y que su abogado lo vuelva a examinar. También échele usted una ojeada, le ha dado a mi cliente plenos poderes de hacer uso de la propiedad intelectual de su esposo. Y si lo ha firmado, no hay nada de ilegal en eso. —decidió el representante, serio.

La joven rubia tomó la carpeta con un gesto molesto.

— ¡Llegará el día en que se arrepientan de esto, todos ustedes! —dijo, y señaló con un dedo tembloroso al presidente de la editorial— En especial usted, Chester. ¡En especial usted! Es una vergüenza, mi esposo le dio todo lo que tiene, y mire lo que hace con ello… volverá a saber de mí, se lo aseguro. —

—Lamento todo esto, señora Harrison. —se despidió Daniel Chester, campante.

Marianna Krakóvatos se dio la vuelta con brusquedad inescrutable y salió sin decir ni una palabra de la sala de conferencias, llevándose a su abogado como un perro faldero por detrás. Abandonó el piso pasando delante de las recepcionistas y secretarias con un paso fluido y nervioso, con los vuelos de gasa de su vestido flameando alrededor de sus caderas. Cada persona en aquel edificio la siguió con la mirada, estirando el cuello lo más posible para no perderse la fría retirada de la mujer más poderosa del mundo entero. Y les supo demasiado espantosa como para creer que ÉSA era la preciosa dama que una vez fue la esposa del fallecido Mark Harrison.

Cuando pudo subirse a su vehículo privado, Marianna suspiró y enterró el rostro en la palma de sus manos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir como un feroz torrente sobre sus mejillas…

—… ¿Cuándo se va a acabar? Esto es terrible… —murmuró, dolida.

_NUNCA SE ACABARÍA, no mientras hubiera aún gente que quisiera hacer de las suyas con la obra de su esposo. No, mientras quedara quien supiera la verdad y pusiera su alma en juego para hacer realidad sus más oscuros deseos… _

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

Dean se detuvo en la entrada del cibercafé, con el ceño fruncido. No debería hacer semejantes cosas a espaldas de Sam, pero si se lo decía a su hermano, éste no daría brazo a torcer e insistiría en hacerlo todo a su modo. Lo malo del modo de Sammy era que ya empezaba a preocuparle en demasía, y el mayor de los Winchester estaba podrido de todo eso. Podrido de ver cómo el otro se consumía cada vez más en su obsesión, y poco a poco perdía al Sam que conocía. Aunque quizá más tarde reconocería que lo hacía porque estaban en un callejón sin salida, y no sabía para qué lado correr… además de hacerlo por el simple placer de llevarle la contraria a Sam, y demostrarle que tenía razón en todo y él sólo se preocupaba por tonterías.

_Así que por eso, Dean tomó a escondidas un pendrive con información, y salió._

La excusa era ir por algo de comer, pero pensaba tardarse alrededor de media hora. Usó una computadora común y corriente, y a pesar de no estar muy enterado del uso de los discos extraíbles, logró cargar la imagen en un e-mail y enviársela a su amigo Bobby, con el que hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo. Luego de contarle brevemente (pero sin escatimar en detalles) lo que tenían entre manos, Dean escuchó lo que su amigo tenía para decir:

—… _pues, no se me ocurre mucho. Pero déjame ver si logro traducir lo que dice el anillo, lo más probable es que sea alguna clase de hechizo._ —comentó Bobby— _Dean, de verdad sé que no quieres oír esto, pero me parece que podría tratarse de un pacto con un demonio, un pacto como el que tú hiciste… de todo lo que me contaste, eso es lo que más destaca. No sé qué decirte exactamente, pero el caso tiene la palabra "PACTO" escrita en la frente._ —

—Sí, también pensé en eso. —convino el muchacho, e hizo click en "enviar"— Tal vez es por eso que Sam está tan alterado por todo. Si tú pudieras ver cómo se pone con el asunto, Bobby… es escalofriante. Sam está enloqueciendo, creo que se ha obsesionado por demás con esto. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo ir, es demasiado para los dos. —

—_Entonces será mejor que lo resolvamos __**nosotros**__ dos y cuanto antes, sabes que está muy sensible con lo que sucedió contigo, y está buscando un modo de canalizar todo eso. No me sorprendería si empezara a esconderte cosas, pero quiero creer que Sammy aún es un buen chico y que no lo has corrompido lo suficiente._ —sonrió el otro.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Dean suspiró, y frunció el ceño con miedo— Oye, Bobby… ¿Y si el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos tenía razón? ¿… y si cuando traje a Sam de vuelta de la Muerte, le pasó algo? Lo que sea, quiero decir… —

Un gruñido en la línea le anticipó al mayor de los Winchester lo que Bobby pensaba de todo el asunto, pero aún así el viejo cazador habló, para ponerle énfasis al tono:

—_No lo sé. No estoy seguro de eso, pero, ¿Acaso Sam se ha estado yendo por ahí, a conquistar el mundo? Si no ha hecho nada hasta ahora, no creo que vaya a mostrarte su lado perverso nunca. Sammy está bien, Dean. Confía en mí, los demonios son pacientes y se han convencido de que no van a lograr nada de la mano de tu hermano. Probablemente esperarán a que estén los dos muertos para poner manos a la obra, uno nunca sabe con esos desgraciados._ —concluyó Bobby, con tono áspero. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la línea, y luego se volvió a oír la voz del cazador:— _Acabo de recibir el mensaje, muchacho. Ni bien tenga algo, te volveré a llamar, ¿De acuerdo?_ —

—Está bien… nos vemos luego, Bobby. —se despidió Dean.

— _¡Hey, Dean!_ —

El muchacho volvió a ponerse el teléfono en el oído, y escuchó con atención:

—… _sólo cálmate un poco, ¿Quieres? Tampoco te hace bien a ti, y si estás frente a una situación muy apretada, necesitas estar completamente despierto y concentrado. No me gustaría que les pase nada, a ninguno de los dos. _—lo tranquilizó Bobby, serio.

—… gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós. —

Esa vez, Dean cortó y deshabilitó con un click el pendrive para llevárselo. Acababa de mandarle a su compañero un scan de la página del diario de Mark Harrison donde estaba muy bien dibujada la escritura que había en la cara interna del famoso anillo por el que Sam estaba tan preocupado, a ver si Bobby era capaz de traducirla. Tenía la ligera y muy mezquina sospecha de que si fuera algo comprometedor, su hermano no se lo diría. _Y lo conocía bastante como para darse cuenta de que Sam le escondía cosas…_

Con un suspiro preocupado, el mayor de los Winchester dejó el cibercafé y se dirigió a la esquina, a buscar por fin un par de hamburguesas que tenían un rato esperándole en el mostrador.

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

Echado boca arriba en su cama, esperando a que Dean volviera de la esquina con algo de comer, Sam daba vueltas entre sus largos dedos aquel anillo dorado con diseños en forma de espiral sin fin. _**¿Qué podía significar?**_ Retomando el curso de los hechos y sus primeras hipótesis, se podía decir que si Mark Harrison había hecho alguna especie de pacto, entonces el anillo sería el símbolo de su compromiso… pero en el diario sólo decía que ELLA (aún no estaba muy claro quién era esa mujer) se lo había dado hacía tiempo. Un flash llevó a Sam directamente a recordar que Marianna Krakóvatos, esposa del difunto autor, tenía un anillo de diseño casi idéntico en su mano derecha. ¿Y si era solamente una argolla de compromiso, algo para simbolizar la unión entre él y su esposa griega? O tal vez fuera una especie de cubierta para excusar la existencia de ese anillo, el hacer que su mujer llevara uno también para que ningún experto en el tema sospechara… además, aún estaba el asunto de la escritura que la joya llevaba en la cara interna. _En su diario, el mismo Mark decía que no sabía qué era lo que significaba, y no había logrado traducirlo._ Sam sabía sobre las coincidencias, y también sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando no era sólo simple casualidad. Todo tenía una razón de ser: tenía un sinnúmero de pistas que apuntaban al Demonio de Ojos Rojos o uno similar, y lo único que se le ocurría era pararse a considerar las opciones. No podía hacer nada si no tenía UN HILO CONDUCTOR que le diera sentido a sus divagaciones.

En esos momentos, su laptop estaba procesando a toda su capacidad un poderoso motor de búsqueda para encontrar algún lenguaje que asemejara al de los caracteres que había copiado del diario, intentando traducir el mensaje.

El joven se pasó la mano por el cabello, exhausto. Lanzó el anillo al aire, y volvió a tomarlo con la misma mano (una y otra vez, sin nada en particular qué hacer o sin un solo pensamiento coherente en la cabeza) y decidió que si su computadora no hallaba nada en la Internet, entonces no había manera terrenal de resolverlo. Pedir la ayuda de un colega, como Bobby, sólo traería problemas con Dean y ya tenía bastante haciéndole malabares a su hermano para que no descubriera qué se traía en realidad. _Con una ligera sonrisita de inocencia, Sammy pensó que si no había manera terrenal de descubrir el significado del mensaje, quizás hubiera una "no terrenal" en alguna parte, esperándole. Como consultar un brujo, o un fantasma…_

Sam frunció el ceño, picado en su curiosidad.

—… consultar a un muerto. —susurró, considerando la idea— Eso no está tan mal, ¡Los espíritus son repositorios de infinita sabiduría! Pueden decir mucho si se hacen las preguntas correctas… —

Un campanillazo proferido por el pequeño parlante de la laptop le avisó que ya había terminado la búsqueda. Sam se incorporó de un salto y se sentó en la silla, sólo para que sus ojos cayeran sobre un cartelito azul con la leyenda "0 RESULTADOS HALLADOS" que titilaba sobre un buscador estancado.

—… maldición. —murmuró, con el puño apretado sobre el anillo— Es inútil, ¿En qué clase de lengua está escrito esto? —

Muchos conjuros, hechizos maléficos, pactos demoníacos y demás asuntos en los que intervenían un ser humano y un ser sobrenatural se sellaban con la representación en físico del compromiso: a un objeto tosco, generalmente a algo que pasara inadvertido o fuera insignificante para el resto del mundo, se le confería un cierto poder mágico y era el símbolo del pacto, o albergaba los poderes que desatarían el potencial del contrato. Sam ya se había cansado de leer de arriba abajo el diario de Mark en busca de algo más que le pudiera servir, como una pista contundente. _Poco a poco, el más joven de los Winchester se convencía más y más de que las alusiones a la mujer misteriosa tenían que ver con su esposa, y que el amor que el escritor sentía por ella le hacía volcar palabras fantásticas en el relato de su día a día al lado de Marianna Krakóvatos_. Es decir, _**¿Y si no hubiera una mujer misteriosa, y si Mark solamente hablaba de Marianna?**_ ¿Quién no le decía que Mark, siendo tan propenso a la prosa y a la poesía, no hubiera hallado un modo romántico y fabuloso de relatar su vida y añadirle emoción a su diario solamente llamando "ELLA" a su esposa? Pudiera ser, también, que en su obsesión por atrapar al Demonio de Ojos Rojos, Sam estuviera viendo pactos y cosas demoníacas donde no las había.

La hipótesis había ido y venido en su mente por varias horas, y tenía sentido. Pero lo que no tenía sentido eran las cosas que Mark escribía, a medida que se acercaban más y más al final del diario: era como si el autor estuviera perdiendo la cabeza y sufriera, y sin darse cuenta mezclara su vida cotidiana con pedazos alucinantes de ficción literaria. Pasó por su mente la idea de que quizá el autor estuviera sufriendo una clase de esquizofrenia, y nadie lo hubiera notado a propósito. Siendo tan famoso, cualquier idiotez que Mark dijera era ciertamente un éxito, aunque fuera la idea más tonta del mundo… ¡Era Mark Harrison, así que seguro era de calidad! Sam apretó los dientes, molesto.

—… ¡No, no, no, no! Aquí hay gato encerrado, lo sé. —decidió, y cerró la tapa de la laptop con un gesto nervioso— ¡No estoy alucinando! Dean se muere, y si atrapo a esa perra, tal vez pueda obligarla a hacer algo al respecto, ¡No estoy delirando! —

El muchacho se levantó, llevando el anillo en la mano como un puño cerrado.

—… he revisado cada libro, cada página de Internet, cada tratado y cada manuscrito de lengua griega, y no hay nada que mencione cosas como ésta. Toda la mitología está vacía, todo apunta a un demonio, ¡No tengo más opciones! —volvió a decir, hablando solo y sin notar lo anormal que eso era en él— Nada en este mundo encaja con el perfil, ¡Nada! Así que TIENE QUE SER un demonio, ¿Pero cuál, si no es el de Ojos Rojos? —

Era verdad, después de revisarlo todo y de sacarse los ojos leyendo tanto como lo había hecho su hermano, Sam podía decir sin una pizca de orgullo que no tenía mucho. De su enemigo, sólo sabía que le había hecho ALGO a Mark Harrison, y que por culpa de éste podrían morir millones de personas en todo el mundo. Sabía que quizá le hubiera visto por primera vez hacía diez años, y que Harrison había hecho explotar su carrera desde allí mismo. Sabía que era tan poderoso como para codificar una maldición como un mensaje subliminal en las páginas de un libro, ¡Y sabía que no era algo terrenal! _Otra vez, el más joven de los Winchester posó sus ojos en la mochila que había dejado sobre la cama, con un gesto preocupado…_

… podía hacer "una llamada", ¿Por qué no? Dean no estaba, no se iba a molestar si no lo sabía. Sólo tenía que intentarlo, usar esa tabla que guardaba desde los días de su hermano en coma, y comunicarse con alguien que pudiera darle una pista. ¡Sólo una, y se sentía capaz de seguir desde ahí! Cinco minutos, a lo sumo…

Sin volver a pensarlo una tercera vez, Sam sacó de su mochila la tabla ouija que una vez había usado para comunicarse con el espíritu incorpóreo de su hermano, la vez que el mayor había estado a punto de morir en un coma interminable _(spoiler 02x01: "In my Time of Dying")_. Colocó la madera pintada en la mesa, al lado de la laptop, y ubicó la aguja en el centro, nerviosamente. _"Si Dean entra y me ve haciendo esto, ¡Se va a poner furioso!"_ pensó el joven, y luego de tragar saliva corrió hacia la puerta para echarle llave y poner una traba, cerrando así el paso. Si Dean volvía, ¡Al menos la puerta lo detendría durante el tiempo que le llevara derribarla! Sería más que suficiente.

Para asegurarse de que nada maligno fuera atraído por el poder de la ouija, Sam se apresuró a dibujar con marcador blanco un pentagrama encerrado dentro de un círculo, en el centro de la mesa redonda. Puso la tabla en el medio, y colocó una vela de cera negra encendida en cada punta de la estrella, para protegerse. _Sólo podría comunicarse con algo benévolo de ese modo, nada torcido o con malas intenciones._ Corrió las cortinas, y de ese modo cuando volvió a su silla, su rostro fue iluminado por el resplandor de las velas que ardían en silencio. Frenéticamente decidido a hacerlo, Sam se lamió los labios y apoyó el anillo a un lado de la tabla, y colocó los dedos en posición.

_**Respiró profundamente. La tabla funcionaba de verdad, ¿No? **_

—… ¿Hay alguien por aquí? ¿Alguien que pueda ayudarme? —preguntó, quizás un poco cohibido por lo tonto que se sentía haciendo eso.

Después de unos segundos, la aguja se movió sin ayuda (el corazón de Sam dio un vuelco, y su pulso se disparó considerablemente) y se paró sobre un módico _**"SÍ"**_. Con la aprensión en las venas, el muchacho carraspeó de nuevo:

—… no me interesa saber quién seas, sólo necesito información. Si la tienes, ¿Me la darías? —increpó, con tono decidido.

Otra vez, al cabo de unos instantes, la aguja se deslizó despacio hasta el _**"SÍ"**_.

"_Esto parece muy sencillo. ¿No es extraño, entonces…? Los espíritus no desean ser molestados, ¿Estoy realmente seguro de que no es un engaño, o una trampa?"_ pensó el joven, y otra vez llevó la aguja hacia el centro de la tabla. _"Bueno, de todos modos estoy protegido y nada puede salir de ahí. En buena hora dibujé el pentagrama y coloqué esas velas. ¿Debería echar sal, también?"_

—… supongo que sabes que se murió alguien importante, y estoy interesado en su caso. Tengo un anillo que era de él, ¿Ese anillo es peligroso? —

"_**SÍ."**_

Sam tragó saliva por enésima vez.

— ¿Por qué es peligroso? —

En esa ocasión, la aguja se movió despacio y reposó un par de segundos sobre una serie de letras. Él intentó recordarlas a todas, y armar una oración sencilla en su mente:

"_**NO ES ASUNTO TUYO."**_

—… dijiste que me darías la información si la tenías. Eso quiere decir que sabes lo que significa el anillo, ¿Lo sabes? —increpó, algo contrariado por la respuesta.

"_**SÍ."**_

—Entonces, por favor, contéstame. ¿Qué dicen las letras dentro del anillo? —

"_**NO PUEDO DECIRTE ESO."**_

—… ¿Por qué no? —Sam frunció el ceño, algo molesto por la evasiva del espíritu.

"_**ERES PELIGROSO. NO DEBERIAS SABER ESAS COSAS."**_

El más joven de los Winchester se quedó perplejo con la objeción. ¿A qué se refería cuando decía "peligroso"? Posicionó la aguja en el centro otra vez, y pensó mejor en su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué crees que soy peligroso? —

"_**ERES MALO. NO PUEDO DECIRTE NADA. NADIE TE DIRÁ NADA."**_

— ¿Por qué crees que soy malo? —en ese momento, la cuestión sólo brotó.

"_**HAY PODERES SUPERIORES EN ESTO. NO PUEDO DECIRTE."**_

— ¿Qué poderes? ¿Tienen que ver con la muerte de Mark Harrison? —

"_**NO TE METAS."**_

— ¿¡Por qué dices eso!? —se enervó Sam, exasperado por las evasivas.

La tabla se quedó "muda" por unos segundos. Tantos segundos, que Sam creyó que el espíritu se había ido y le había dejado con las palabras en la boca. Elocuencia no tenía, el pobre, porque sus respuestas eran vanas y bastante agrias para servir de información. Lo único que tenía eran un montón de amenazas que no habían hecho más que asustarle, calándole profundo en los pensamientos. _¿Malo? ¿Por qué el espíritu se empeñaba en decir que era malo, y peligroso?_ Sam estaba bastante seguro de que Dean no le dejaría hacer nada que fuera vil o pusiera en peligro a la gente, _**¡Había probado que estaba del lado de los buenos!**_ Entonces, ¿Por qué aún le temblaban los dedos, descansados en el centro de la aguja blanca…?

De improviso, la aguja indicadora empezó a moverse erráticamente y se dirigió a gran velocidad sobre las letras Las velas negras flamearon extendiendo sus llamas hacia el techo, con una rabia nunca antes vista. Sam se sobresaltó, pero apenas sí pudo seguir el movimiento y armar la frase:

"_**TU HERMANO SE VA A MORIR. TÚ TE VAS A MORIR, YA NO INTERFIERAS. TODOS VAN A MORIR, TODOS."**_

Asustado, el más joven de los Winchester capturó la saeta y frunció el ceño:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién va a matarnos? —soltó, preocupado.

"_**ELLA LOS DESCUBRIRÁ, LOS HALLARÁ Y LOS MATARÁ A LOS DOS. NADIE DEBE INTERFERIR, EL CONTRATO ESTÁ SELLADO."**_

—… ¿Qué contrato? —el corazón de Sam saltó con fuerza.

En ese preciso momento, se escuchó a espaldas del joven cómo alguien luchaba contra la cerradura bloqueada de la puerta. Intranquilo, el hermano menor se volvió a mirar por unos segundos, y de inmediato regresó a concentrarse en la tabla que seguía diciendo un sinnúmero de cosas que no pudo entender.

"… _**MUERTE, NO ESPERARÁ MÁS PARA CONTINUAR…"**_

— ¿Sam? —se oyó la voz de Dean, desde afuera.

—… oh, no. —susurró el más joven, nervioso— ¡Vamos, dime quién es y qué quiere! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! —

"_**ELLA SE LLEVARÁ A TU HERMANO…"**_

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Es porque Dean leyó el manuscrito? —insistió Sam.

— ¿Sammy? ¿Qué pasa, por qué cerraste la puerta? ¡Puedo oírte, sé que estás ahí! —volvió a decir el otro, y golpeó con fuerza la madera— ¡Sam, abre la puerta! —

— ¡CONTESTA! ¿Es porque Dean lo leyó? —

"_**SE LOS LLEVARÁ A TODOS. A TODOS LOS QUE INTERFIERAN."**_

— ¿QUIÉN ES? —gritó Sam, parándose y golpeando la mesa con los puños.

— ¡SAM, ABRE LA PUERTA, AHORA! —fue la última advertencia de Dean.

**¡¡BAMFFF!!**

Un batacazo feroz anunció el momento en que el hermano mayor se había lanzado encima de la madera, rompiendo la cerradura para abrirse paso hacia el interior de aquella pequeña habitación a oscuras. Casi a punto de terminar en el suelo (o con la puerta en la cara), Dean trastabilló y se quedó finalmente parado en la diminuta sala de estar, con una mirada severa en el rostro…

— ¡Sammy! ¿Pero qué demonios…? —empezó, y se interrumpió de golpe.

Los profundos ojos verdes de Dean Winchester se abrieron muchísimo, al toparse con la figura solitaria y algo sudorosa de su hermano, parado al lado de una mesa redonda que tenía dibujado un pentagrama blanco con velas negras en cada vértice, y sobre todo por la presencia de esa tabla ouija en el centro del módico símbolo de protección… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

— ¿Qué rayos significa esto, Sam? —increpó Dean, furioso y asustado.

—… puedo explicarlo, si me dejas. —convino Sam, alzando las manos.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que me lo vas a explicar! ¡Y AHORA MISMO! ¿Qué estabas haciendo con una tabla de ésas? ¿Y para qué pusiste todas esas velas? —se enfureció el mayor, y avanzó decidido a zamarrear al más joven por las solapas del suéter— ¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PROPONES, SAM?? ¡Estoy empezando a sospechar muchas cosas, así que de una vez por todas vamos a acabar con esta porquería, y me dirás TODO lo que estás tramando! ¿¿ME ENTIENDES?? —

Sam se sintió violentamente zarandeado de atrás hacia adelante, cuando las manos de su hermano lo atraparon por fin. No podía medirse la rabia, el desconcierto y la terrible desesperanza en la mirada de Dean, pero el menor de los Winchester comprendió casi a la perfección por qué el otro actuaba de semejante manera. Sus acciones siempre eran del todo transparentes…

_A pesar de eso, aunque sabía que Dean sólo estaba muy preocupado e inquieto y no tendría que haberle contestado así; Sam dejó salir lo que tenía en la boca:_

— ¡Suéltame, Dean! Maldita sea, ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estoy tratando de conseguir un poco de ayuda, porque tú no haces más que retrasarme! ¡Déjame en paz por un rato, no voy a hacer nada malo! ¿No lo ves? —

— ¡Jah! ¿VERLO? ¡Te diré lo que veo, Sam! _¡Te veo a ti, a mi hermano traído a la vida arrancado de los brazos de la Muerte, usando una tabla ouija con un montón de raros símbolos a tu alrededor!_ ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE VEO!! —escupió Dean, y llevó a su hermano en dirección a la pared, para estamparlo contra el empapelado brutalmente— ¡Así que de una vez, vamos a aclarar todo esto! ¡AHORA MISMO! —

Sam sólo apretó los labios, sintiendo dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

¿Realmente a eso habían llegado? ¿A tenerse miedo mutuamente, a desconfiar uno del otro? El más joven de los Winchester cerró los ojos con un suspiro, y dijo que sí con un solo movimiento. _**Aunque no quisiera, ya no podía evitarlo: tendría que decirle TODA la verdad a Dean… y se refería a TODO lo que sabía y pensaba**_.

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

_**O.o ¡Electrizante el asunto! Bueno, la voy a hacer corta así no los distraigo más… ¡Debería estar distrayendo a la poli, más bien! Como sea, ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! Me voy, antes que me agarren, ahora que llegaron hasta acá les queda bien para dejar el review y les advierto que el próximo capítulo destapará por fin la olla de este problema, no más cosas escondidas, no más mentiras, no más Sam haciéndose el macho, no más eso… ahora es donde todo se pone tenso.**_

_**¡ME VOY, VIENE LA POLI! Dejen review o matamos a los Winchiboys.**_

_**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii**_

_**(a.k.a: "Las BFF" –significa "Bestias Feroces de Fuego", no "Best Friends Forever" como dicen los yankees- ¡See ya!)**_


	12. CAPÍTULO DECIMOSEGUNDO

_**OK, ESTO SERÁ CORTO… el saludo inicial, no el episodio… el episodio se viene grosso en más de un sentido. Grosso y preocupante, para aquellos que desde la tanda anterior se quedaron con la intriga. Saludemos a los siguientes condenados a muerte… porque el botón del "GO" no es para dar reviews, es un voto de suicidio voluntario ¡MUAHAHAHA! XD:**_

**Resurgent-Taka **_(teorías a montones, muy productivo el asunto. Mantené algunas en mente, porque podemos utilizarlas XD ¡Mil gracias por pasarte!); _**Fallen-Angel-Dani**_ (¡Hey there! La verdad sea dicha porque los hermanos han de seguir unidos. O si no, las veo muy negras en este fic X.x ¡Gracias por el revi!); _**.Onryo.**_ (frustrada porque los reviews se cortan? ¡No te preocupes más! En este fic toleramos de todo, hasta a las chicas como vos XD ¡Mil gracias por escribir!) _**y Riquitv**_ (Un espíritu malvado, es cierto… ten cuidado con lo que deseas hacer, y le recomendaríamos a Sam que también tuviera cuidado si no fuera porque lo queremos hacer sufrir XD ¡Gracias por el comment!)._

_**¡Y AHORA…! El momento ha llegado. Enjoy, our dear friends…**_

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOSEGUNDO**

Sam se soltó bruscamente de las manos de su hermano, y aunque no lo empujó para alejarlo de sí, Dean entendió el mensaje y dio un paso o dos hacia atrás, respirando por la nariz como un toro furioso. Se miraron unos segundos, inmersos en esa tensión tan cortante y devastadora… pero el más joven de los Winchester bajó los ojos luego de un tiempo, derrotado.

No quería que fuera de esa manera. _Dean entendió otra cosa de esa señal_.

— ¡Vamos, Sam! —lo exhortó de nuevo.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Si es lo que quieres, no creo que tenga otra alternativa, sé cómo eres. En este momento has de estar pensando en quién sabe qué, pero no es lo que crees. Te lo juro por mamá. —

—… debe ser un gran lío si la metes a ella en esto. —perjuró Dean, entre dientes.

Sam dirigió los ojos hacia la mesa, y suspiró con cansancio.

—Sólo estaba consultando algún espíritu. Bella lo hace de vez en cuando, ¿No? Y así es como obtiene sus resultados. Pensé que quizá comunicarme con alguien del otro lado me daría alguna información, ya que no tengo nada con qué trabajar. No hay nada más dónde buscar, esto es… —

— ¡Es cosa de demonios, eso es! ¡Así que te conviene que empieces a decir ahora mismo todo eso que crees que no sé! —lo interrumpió Dean, molesto.

— ¡Si dejas de interrumpirme, lo haré! —le gritó Sam, en su cara.

El hermano menor pasó delante del mayor, dirigiéndose a la mesa. Apagó una por una las velas sólo mojándose un dedo con saliva, y guardó la tabla espiritista dentro de su caja otra vez, para luego borrar con el codo el símbolo del pequeño sello anti-demonios. Si algo malo deparaba el destino para ellos dos, entonces era mejor evitarlo haciendo que Dean no se lanzara a pensar idioteces…

—… sé lo que estás pensando. —empezó Sam, en voz algo baja.

—Lo dudo mucho. —soltó Dean, y se dejó caer en una silla, vigilante.

Sam lo miró sobre su hombro, y se volvió hacia él. Se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, levantando la barbilla con esa actitud de insolente sabelotodo que a Dean le solía dar risa cuando eran más pequeños.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Dean. Y ya te dije lo que estaba haciendo. También te prometí que te diría la verdad… eso también puedo hacerlo. Te he mentido demasiado, y lo siento mucho. De verdad. —empezó el menor de los Winchester, tranquilo— Creo que Mark Harrison murió, porque se le terminó el tiempo a su pacto. Y creo que el demonio usó al autor como a un conejito de Indias para experimentar con algo, y la gente que se está muriendo es la prueba. Ciertamente, el libro es peligroso y tú mismo ya lo comprobaste, pero todo lo que tenemos es un montón de ideas inútiles sin un nexo en común… —

—Y crees que el nexo es el Demonio de Ojos Rojos. —escupió Dean, serio.

—Ése, o cualquier otro. No es el único que puede hacer pactos, ¿No? Todos ellos son capaces de esas cosas, es de lo que viven. Pero, ¿No es curioso que Mark falleciera a los diez años de iniciada su carrera como famoso escritor? ¿O que tuviera en su diario una extraña alusión a una mujer que "le dijo que podía hacer sus sueños realidad"? Además, está este anillo que aún no logro traducir… si no es un pacto con un demonio, ¿Qué más puede ser? —

—Ya me parecía que algo te traías. Lo que no entiendo, es la necesidad de hacerlo en secreto, de ocultármelo todo… no me iba a enojar si me lo decías, Sam. —se quejó el hermano mayor, cruzándose de brazos también.

—Sí, sí te ibas a enojar. No sé si fue buena idea jugarlo por tanto tiempo, pero no me arrepiento de habértelo escondido. Planeaba decírtelo todo eventualmente, porque sé que no eres estúpido, Dean. Sabía que me ibas a descubrir… esperaba que fuera antes, y hemos estado A PUNTO un par de veces. Pero lo siento, de verdad. —

—No tenías miedo de que me enojara contigo. Siempre me estás haciendo enfadar y no temes hacerlo. —espetó el otro, y se inclinó hacia delante con una mirada poco más que asesina— Así que, trabajabas en secreto porque… —

Sam se sintió incómodo, sabiendo que su hermano había empezado la frase para que él mismo la terminara, y más vale que fuera con la verdad absoluta:

—… porque tenía miedo de que te enfurecieras cuando descubrieras lo que intento hacer. Me dijiste que no querías mi ayuda, que era tu decisión y que no tenías miedo de morir, pero… pero lo cierto es que yo no quiero que te vayas. No quiero aceptarlo, ¡Y no me puedes detener! Voy a encontrar una manera de sacarte de tu pacto, Dean, ¡Y nada de lo que hagas o digas me lo va a impedir! Sabía que si te decía lo que pretendo, no te ibas a detener hasta no haberme convencido de lo contrario, por el medio que fuera. —acabó por confesar— Y si en Mark Harrison, en su libro o en lo que está sucediendo, ¡Incluso si en este maldito anillo hay alguna respuesta, ten por seguro que voy a encontrarla! Así que te agradecería que, ahora que ya sabes lo que hacía, no te metas en mi camino. Quizá al principio te tenía miedo, pero ahora… ahora ya no puedes hacer nada para pararme. No te voy a dejar. —

»Siento que estoy así… —Sam hizo una seña de distancia entre los dedos índice y pulgar, una distancia muy pequeñita— ¡Así de cerca! de conseguir algo. No sabes todo lo que he aprendido, buscando información sobre el caso… tratando de vincular a Mark con algo más, ¡Y todo conduce a una sola respuesta! Así que por favor, voy a pedirte que no te metas en mi camino mientras tanto. —

Dean se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, afrontando la brutalidad oculta en las palabras que la voz amena de su hermano había pronunciado. Lo quisiera o no, Sammy era un hombre adulto y capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. _Había escapado de varios buenos demonios de considerable calibre, le había salvado el pellejo en muchas oportunidades, y le había demostrado muchas veces que podía valerse por sí solo aún en la adversidad más grande. _Quizá le faltaba ser un poco más duro e intolerante, pero ya no necesitaba de su hermano mayor para andar por el mundo.

_Fue dolorosamente obvio, y Dean sintió que podría quebrarse por eso._

_**Pero no lo hizo.**_ En vez de lamentarse y protestar porque su hermanito finalmente había crecido, decidió afrontarlo todo con su típica insolencia y bizarra auto-displicencia. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio estremecedor, Dean ofreció al mundo una de sus sonrisas traviesas y enarcó una ceja, como si la conversación no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo:

—… no es una mala teoría, pero no olvides que cuando estuve dentro de Phoenix, fui atacado por algo que no tenía apariencia de demonio. —admitió, en lugar de alzarse y agitar a su hermano de las orejas hasta que entrara en razón— Era otra clase de entidad, y aunque no podamos descartar el pacto todavía, creo que deberías dejar de obsesionarte tanto con el asunto y empezar a pensar en otras cosas. —

_**Sam no lo podía creer… es decir, ¿Le había entrado por un oído, y salido por el otro?**_ Sí, tan común en Dean. Las únicas verdades que escuchaba eran las de John, así que no debería haberle sorprendido que reaccionara con esa actitud de valiente.

—Los demonios tienen muchos súbitos. Quizá era uno de sus emisarios, y si lo era, entonces no entiendo cómo te salvaste de que te llevara con él. —desafió Sam, molesto.

— ¡Porque soy genial! ¿Por qué más? —le contestó Dean, percibiendo la indirecta y activando su mordacidad interior— Y dudo mucho que un demonio use personajes de un cuento para niños como sus emisarios, Sammy. Es ridículo, la Princesa Tivaria no existe y es algo que ni tú puedes negar. —

—… tal vez dependa de quién esté mirando. —insistió el otro— ¡Tal vez sea alguna clase de ilusión, usada para algún propósito retorcido! ¿Quién sabe cómo piensan esos bastardos, realmente? ¡Quizá hasta le parezca divertido! —

— ¡También puede ser que se diera cuenta de que le pertenezco a otro, y le tenga miedo o algo! —retrucó Dean, ganador.

— ¡También es posible que todavía esté esperando una mejor oportunidad! —

— ¡O tal vez estás enloqueciendo, tal como temía! —gritó el mayor, levantándose.

Otra vez midieron estaturas, pero Dean no dejó que la altura de Sam le intimidara de ninguna manera. Los dos temblaban, de miedo más que nada, porque el cariz que todo el asunto tomaba poco a poco era más y más comprometedor.

—… ¿Qué? —dijo Sam, tomado por sorpresa.

— ¡Lo que oyes! Te has vuelto loco, ¡Cada día que pasa, siento que te pierdo un poco más! Y todo comenzó con este maldito caso. Sam, acéptalo de una vez: ¡No puedes hacer nada! No conseguirás nada que te ayude a sacarme de ésta, así que deja de hacer estupideces… ¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero que me salves? —se enfadó Dean, y estuvo a punto de soltarle una patada a la silla para descargarse.

— ¿Y tú cuando entenderás que yo no quería que te mataras para resucitarme? —le espetó Sam, con molestia.

_**TOUCHÉ.**_

_Los dos miraron al suelo. Sí, eran tal para cual, hechos a la medida del apellido. _

Sam levantó la cabeza y empujó a Dean, sacándolo de su camino de inmediato. Se puso la chaqueta y tomó su mochila con aire molesto, dando de ese modo por acabada la conversación, y decidió salir por la puerta ignorando completamente a su hermano si era estrictamente necesario hacerlo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, lo oyó:

—… Bobby también piensa igual que tú. —dijo Dean, como última carta.

El más joven de los Winchester se volvió, apretando los dientes…

— ¿¡Hablaste con Bobby!? ¡¡Dean, te dije que no lo hicieras!! —casi gritó, furioso.

— ¡Ahí tienes, mira lo que me obligas a hacer! ¡TENÍA MIEDO, SAM! ¿Qué más se supone que iba a hacer? Sabías que Bobby lo descubriría fácilmente, y por eso no me aconsejabas llamarle, ¿Verdad? —soltó el otro, con los puños apretados— ¡Tenía miedo de que te convirtieras en alguna clase de monstruo, obsesionado con todo esto! ¡AÚN LO TENGO, POR DIOS! Así que hagas lo que hagas, Sammy… por favor, no salgas de este cuarto. Te lo estoy pidiendo, no te vayas ahora. Quédate aquí, y tratemos de resolver esto a las buenas, ¿Sí? —

Sam suavizó un poco su expresión, dándose cuenta de que su hermano acababa de hablarle sinceramente como hace mucho tiempo que no hacía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Dean tembló de esa manera, nervioso y asustado, y le pidió que hiciera alguna cosa usando la palabra "por favor"? Ah, sí… poco después de que John muriera. Al parecer, el que Dean Winchester usara una palabra amable era un evento que ocurría sólo una vez al año, y nadie quería perdérselo.

Pero, también, Sam sabía que Dean sólo estaba usando su propio método en contra suya. _Él podía no tener los ojitos de cachorro, pero esa miradita de Gato con Botas era un poco estremecedora en cierto sentido._ Escalofriante, de buena manera. Con un suspiro algo pesado, el más joven de los Winchester dejó la mochila en el perchero y se quitó la chaqueta, fingiendo todavía estar enojado.

—De acuerdo. Me quedo. Pero si vuelves a levantar la voz, una sola vez… —fue la amenaza de Sam, con energía.

—No creo que haga falta. —juró el mayor, más aliviado. Intentó cambiar de tema, y carraspeó hasta que Sam se sentó en el borde de su cama— ¿Y bien? ¿Averiguaste algo con el espíritu ése…? —

Sam soltó un suspiro pesado.

—… no, y eso sólo me hace pensar más en un demonio. —

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Porque el espíritu no paraba de negarse, y de decir que los dos íbamos a morir si continuábamos en esto. Para que alguien que ya no tiene nada qué perder haga algo así, tiene que ser algo grande. —decidió Sam, ahora observando fijamente a su hermano— Eso, o no soy tan bueno como Bella para hacer invocaciones. —

—Deja de nombrar a esa zorra, lo único que me falta es que caiga del techo o algo. Siempre aparece y desaparece como por arte de magia. —se quejó Dean— Y si esto es todo lo que tienes… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —

—… bueno, por lo visto, nada. Me temo que lo único que nos queda es esperar a que muera alguien más, y tratar de encontrar un patrón en todo esto. Eso nos llevará hasta el asesino. —decidió Sam, extrañamente cómodo con la idea de la muerte ajena— Eso, y esperar a que Bobby te responda. —

Dean asintió con la cabeza, aunque estuviera todavía muy nervioso.

_Es decir… su año se acababa más rápido de lo que había creído antes._ Su vida se iba acortando, y su hermano se iba volviendo cada vez más obsesivo y extraño. ¿Podía ir al Infierno, sabiendo que Sam se quedaría solo en el mundo? ¿Podía permitirse ese frío destino, a costa de perder lo único que le quedaba? _**¿REALMENTE PODÍA MORIRSE, SI EL MUNDO CORRÍA PELIGRO DE SER DESTRUIDO, Y SAM CON ÉL?**_

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

Trascurrieron tres días en ese estado de apática incomprensión. A pesar de haberse dicho todo lo que se podían decir, los Winchester habían alcanzado ese punto en que habían pasado de ser hermanos a convertirse en enemigos tácitos y a comportarse como si cada paso que el otro diera fuera una especie de mecanismo para activar alguna trampa o jugarreta en contra de su hermano. Dean no podía creer que sintiera RECELO de Sam (y tenía un miedo atroz de que ese maldito caso despertara alguna fibra malévola dentro de su hermano, si no era que ya había sucedido), y el otro igualmente no era capaz de entender por qué DESCONFIABA tanto de las acciones de Dean…

_Quizá era porque se conocían muy bien, y el mayor sabía que si Sam había crecido respetándolo a él, estudiándolo, entonces era muy listo y podía intentar cualquier cosa, como ya había comprobado fehacientemente. El más joven de los dos sabía también, intrínsecamente, que si Dean había sido tan estúpido para darle su alma a un demonio sin decirle nada, también podía estar planeando mil cosas a sus espaldas y esperando el momento adecuado para volverle a jugar sucio. _

Y eso no era nada propio de los hermanos Winchester, los que habían crecido tan unidos como la uña por la carne y que habían llegado a MORIR uno por el otro. ¿Qué diría John si los viera así de enfrentados? Dean sabía que su padre se sonreiría y les daría unos zapes por la nuca, con la orden de "Dejen de hacer tonterías."; y Sam sabía que John quizá se cruzaría de brazos y lo miraría torcido un rato, hasta que se ablandara y le pidiera perdón a Dean. TAL COMO UNOS CHIQUILLOS.

_**Porque así se estaban portando: IRRACIONALES COMO NIÑOS CHIQUITOS.**_

Llegó la media tarde del domingo, y Dean salió a buscar algo para comer. Sammy se había quedado en el apartamento, intentando comunicarse con Bobby para ver si el otro tenía alguna información. Tenían cuatro días de no ver la televisión ni leer un periódico, y eso sí que era extraño… es decir, ¿No estaban esperando que pasara algo más? Pero el más joven había prohibido las ventajas: la prioridad era descubrir a la criatura detrás de su caso, y la regla era no desconcentrarse. ¡Ajá! Si Sam había dicho "cero ventajas", pues él también tenía sus trucos. La regla de Dean, en este caso, era "nada de Sam". Sí, creía que era lo bastante bueno como para lanzarse solo, ¡Se sentía bastante traicionado! _**¿Por qué no podía actuar a espaldas de su hermano otro poco?**_ Sammy ya le había mentido suficiente, y eso le dolía. _Él nunca le había mentido de verdad a su hermano menor, ni aún cuando era un niño y le gustaba asustarlo con tonterías…_

—… maldita sea. —masculló Dean, mientras volvía al apartamento.

De pasada junto a un kiosco, se detuvo y le echó un vistazo a unas revistas PARA NADA DECENTES, y se sintió muchísimo mejor. Sí, quizá eso también le estaba haciendo falta. Una anciana se paró junto a él a mirar los periódicos, y le echó un vistazo… cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de la señora por una casualidad, frunció el ceño y cerró la revista.

—… pervertido. —dijo la viejita, con voz de flauta desafinada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le molesta? Señora, métase en sus propios asuntos, ¿Le parece? —fue su respuesta, seca y cortante.

— ¡Sátiro! —volvió a decir la anciana, y levantó bien alto la barbilla cuando pagó por su diario. Pero antes de irse, añadió:— ¡Es usted un truhán, qué horror! —

Dean frunció más el ceño y decidió cortarla por lo sano. Dejó la revista en el librero otra vez, y meneó la cabeza con consternación. ¡Ahora uno ya ni podía ser feliz un rato! No le extrañaba que el mundo estuviera tan perdido, con tanta vieja cotillera y entrometida por ahí… seguía pensando cosas igualmente nefastas, cuando por casualidad reparó en la pila de periódicos que había a sus pies y vio una fotografía en primera plana del _LA Herald_. Una foto que llamó poderosamente su atención:

—… ¿Marianna Krakóvatos? —susurró, y ladeó la cabeza con interés.

Se agachó a recoger un diario, y para que el dueño no le dijera nada (no sabía si iba a aguantarse otro imbécil que cuestionara sus acciones, no) pagó los cincuenta centavos de una vez. La mujer de la fotografía era la viuda de Harrison, indudablemente, y estaba acompañada por unos cuantos hombres de traje, con cara de ejecutivos adinerados…

— "_**Mark para siempre en nuestros corazones"**_. —decía el titular, que Dean leyó en voz algo alta— _"… la editorial Phoenix y la esposa del difunto escritor se han reunido con el alcalde de Los Ángeles para honrar a la ciudad con una obra única: un gran baile de beneficencia que tendrá lugar este domingo por la noche en el Salón de Convenciones de la Alcaldía, para recaudar dinero a fin de levantar una biblioteca pública que llevará el nombre del fallecido autor. El proyecto es uno de los más grandes y ambiciosos que se ha visto jamás en nuestra ciudad: según el Presidente de Phoenix Editions (Daniel Chester) se construirá un inmueble de siete pisos en el predio licitado por la compañía RedDEX, luego de la polémica que dejó el vasto espacio abierto en manos del municipio. Chester declara que 'será la mayor biblioteca de todo el estado de California, quizá de los Estados Unidos', con una capacidad para cinco mil personas por día y más de un millón de obras literarias de todo el mundo, en cinco idiomas…"_ —

Dean hizo una mueca, sabiendo que acababa de tener una idea pero necesitaba leer un poco más para definirla del todo.

— "_El baile tendrá lugar esta noche a las ocho, y contará con la presencia especial del grupo de rock irlandés U2, y el líder de la banda fue uno de los primeros en aceptar la invitación, dado que era un gran amigo de Mark Harrison…" _—susurró, leyendo con más detenimiento la información.

Ahora sí, ya la tenía:

—… todos van a estar ahí. Habrá muchísima gente, medio Los Ángeles querrá ir a ese baile. —comentó Dean, pensando en voz alta. Dobló el periódico y se fue caminando despacio en dirección al apartamento— Si esa cosa vuelve a atacar, seguro lo hará donde pueda obtener blancos fáciles. Quizá Lilian y los demás chicos estén allí… no pudo hacer nada la última vez, porque yo estaba ahí. ¿Qué tal si vuelve a aparecer? —

La decisión fue unánime, de parte de todas sus neuronas.

"_Tengo que colarme en esa fiesta. Pero SOLO. No puedo llevar a Sammy conmigo, en el estado que se encuentra. Podría pasar algo malo, no… no puedo hacer esto con él. Si ya se ha trastornado solamente con la sospecha, ¿Qué pasará si finalmente puede ver lo que pasa, si empieza a entenderlo? No, señor. No voy a correr ningún riesgo."_

Sí, era un buen razonamiento. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a escaparse de Sam, igualmente? Podía decirle que quería ir a tomar algo por ahí, a distraerse… sí, claro, ¿Vestido de traje y corbata? Sospechaba que no podía colarse en una fiesta de ésas sólo llevando un par de vaqueros desteñidos y una chaqueta de cuero gastado. Algo inventaría, estaba seguro.

_Vamos, ¡Era Dean Winchester! Maestro de la extorsión y la coartada._

_**Bueno, si no funcionaba… siempre podía noquear a su hermano con una silla, y pedirle disculpas después. **_

¿REALMENTE A ESO HABÍA LLEGADO?

Meneando la cabeza con amargura, Dean se deshizo del periódico en la vía pública, entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Sam estaba exactamente donde le había dejado, frente a la computadora y con cara de pocos amigos. _Al parecer, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba leyendo. _Sin una sola palabra, el hermano mayor dejó el paquete de comida a su lado, y fue a echarse en la cama con una mueca de cansancio.

—… ¿Por qué tardaste? —soltó Sam, abriendo el paquete.

—… había mucha gente. —mintió el otro, alerta.

Sammy no dijo nada más. _Le clavó el diente a los bizcochos y le dio un sorbo a su café, notando que no estaba tan caliente como debería_.

El sol se puso con lentitud en la ventana, y Dean pasó el resto del tiempo leyendo como un poseso el tercer volumen de la "Saga del Viento", porque no encontraba nada más qué hacer. _**Obviamente, sin televisión y sin cerveza, Dean tendía a hacer cosas de nerd **__(NdelA: "Sin televisión y sin cerveza, Homero pierde la cabeza." XD)_. Se quedó dormido con el libro sobre la cara, pero despertó de un salto cuando escuchó crujir la silla de madera. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y algo atontado descubrió que Sam se había levantado y se dirigía al baño.

"… _¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!"_ pensó Dean, sin saber a qué diablos se refería ni él mismo.

Veloz como un rayo, Dean arrojó el libro a través de la habitación y se levantó de un salto. Corrió los cinco metros que le separaban del baño, atrapó el picaporte justo cuando Sam cerró la puerta, y sacó a toda velocidad el juego de llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El batacazo de su cuerpo golpeando con fuerza la madera le dio la alerta a Sam… el más joven de los Winchester intentó abrir, forcejeando con el picaporte. Pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, Dean ya le había echado llave a la cerradura y lo había encerrado ahí dentro, como a una rata de alcantarilla.

— ¡Dean! DEAN, ¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES? —le gritó, y golpeó la madera.

—… lo siento, Sammy, pero es por tu bien. Me lo agradecerás un día. —susurró el otro, y se aseguró de que su hermano no pudiera salir de ahí. Ciertamente, ni a patadas podría abrir esa puerta: no estaba del lado correcto— No puedes venir conmigo, creo que va a ser demasiado para ti, así que terminaré esto yo solo. —

— ¡Dean, estás actuando como un psicópata! —contestó Sam, que apenas sí había alcanzado a oírle— ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCO CON TODO ESTO, DÉJAME SALIR! —

— ¡Lo siento, Sam! Te sacaré cuando vuelva, lo prometo. —

— ¡¡DEAN, CON UN DEMONIO!! —

Con semejantes golpes y voces, seguramente medio edificio se despertaría y nadie tardaría mucho en llamar a la Policía. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el hermano mayor tomó la llave y se la volvió a guardar, y sacó rápidamente de su bolso un saco y un pantalón negros, una camisa y una corbata…

— ¡¡Juro que si te llego a poner las manos encima, te voy a…!! —seguía gritando el otro, al tiempo que descargaba sus pesados puños sobre la madera que crujió bajo su fuerza— ¡¡No te dejaré un hueso sano, Dean, te lo prometo!! —

—… ¡Dije que lo sentía! —

— ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS VAS A HACER?? —

— ¡Te lo diré cuando vuelva! —

— ¿¿CUANDO VUELVAS DE DÓNDE, POR AMOR DE DIOS?? —

_Dean no volvió a contestar. _

Para cuando Sammy se detuvo a tomar aire, no oyó nada del otro lado. Nada, ni el más pequeño sonido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había ido, dejándole allí solo y encerrado en el baño. Sintiendo como una extraña clase de ira le nacía dentro del pecho, el muchacho observó en derredor y encontró que la ventana era demasiado pequeña como para salir (apenas un tragaluz) y no tenía forma de escapar de ahí a menos que tumbara la puerta. Pero no podría derribarla ni aunque le aplicara todo su peso, porque se encontraba del lado contrario… _¿Qué más podía hacer?_

_**Fue fácil. Sacó una ganzúa de su bolsillo, y empezó a trabajar en la cerradura…**_

En menos de un minuto, había abierto una vía de escape. Salió del baño con gran rapidez, y encontró el bolso de su hermano abierto sobre la cama, con una pila de ropas al lado y la muda que había usado todo el día. _Faltaba esa ropa formal que usaban cuando se hacían pasar por detectives, abogados, y otros bichos_. ¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer el otro? Apretando los dientes, Sam volvió junto a la laptop y la halló exactamente como la había dejado, pero con un mensaje titilante en la pantalla:

"_TIENE #1 NUEVO CORREO."_

—… ¡Bobby, al fin! —suspiró, y abrió el mail.

Era una imagen que no tardó en descargarse. ¡Sí! Al parecer, el viejo cazador había tenido éxito con sus libros y tenía una aproximación de la traducción de las letras que tenía el anillo de oro en su interior. Con ese material a mano, Sam tomó un lápiz y un papel, y su mano se estiró instintivamente en dirección a donde había dejado el mentado anillo de Mark Harrison…

_Y sólo palpó la madera vacía. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, cuando lo descubrió._

_**NO DEBERÍA HABERLE EXTRAÑADO. El anillo acababa de desaparecer.**_

— ¡DEAN! —clamó, más furioso que nunca.

Mientras tanto, Dean ya había desaparecido de las proximidades del apartamento y para cuando Sam finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya estaba en la parte de atrás del Salón de Convenciones de la Alcaldía de Los Ángeles, buscando el mejor modo de infiltrarse en la fiesta.

_Y sí, traía el mentado anillo en el bolsillo. Tenía el presentimiento de que la criatura reaccionaría a ese objeto, no sabía muy bien por qué. _

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

_**¡MUAHAHAH! Esto fue todo, por el momento. En la próxima update les vamos a volar los sesos con lo que va a pasar, se van a querer morir del odio cuando se enteren de lo que se viene… o de quiénes aparecerán en escena muy pronto, ¡Jeje! ¡¡NOS VAMOS, LUCIFER NOS LLAMA!! El señor anda buscando dos servidores para que le hagan masaje de patas… pezuñas… whatever X.x ¡Y nos toca a nosotras! Si sobrevivimos, volveremos.**_

_**¡No olviden dejar su comentario, también se vale hacer eso! XD**_

_**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii **_

_**(A.K.A: Las Pedicuras del Averno n.n)**_


	13. CAPITULO DECIMOTERCERO

**vemos que ya nos estaban esperando siervos abismales. Nuestros corazones negros se regodean al ver su asistencia incondicional a la hora de apoyar nuestra causa.**

**Todos serán recompensados por su devoción, pero por ahora pasaremos lista y les dedicaremos algunas palabras:**

_**Riquiti:**__yeah! we are so so bad! pero no superamos al que esta detrás de todo esto. bien se sabe que las medidas desesperadas son acertadas muchas veces, solo si se sabe hacer frente a las consecuencias... y Sam sabe mucho de consecuencias... o lo va a saber! así que no te desesperes somos incapaces de dejarte con la intriga, esto siempre sigue, así que gracias por dejar comentario. Bye! __**.Onyro. **__Su ignorancia nos hace un bien a todas ¿o me vas a decir que esa onda de chico malo no arranca uno que otro suspiro? nuestro deber es mantener esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacen grande._ _a ver si con esto Sam aprende a confiar en los instintos BESTIA de Dean XD o si no, le toca una temporadita mas en el baño del hotel, ¿capisce? muchas gracias por el comment. See you later. __**fallenangeldani **__!!No te vamos a matar!! la intriga lo va a hacer por nosotras. ¿para que mancharnos las manos? además, nosotras no andamos matando gente, tenemos sirvientes que se ocupan de eso, como por ejemplo los esclavos que ponemos a escribir el fic. Tienen un montón de errores de ortografía, pero es mejor que ensuciarnos los dedos con un tecladito... XD tkns por arriesgarte a dejar un rr. Nos vemos__**. Rory Weasley **__estas hecha todo un sabueso y me refiero a esos infernales, que no le pierden el olfato a una sola pista y todo les parece sospechoso. jeje, ahora en serio, estas bastante orientada, pero no te quedes con detalles insignificantes. no te concentres tanto, porque la cabeza te va a explotar antes de llegar al fin del fanfic!! y seria una pena perderte, vas sobre la pista n.n__**. **__mira que levantamos apuestas y si no lo resolves voy a perder mucho dinero. Te agradecemos el coment y las teorías. Gracias por engancharte en la onda. bye._

**Atrévanse a leer****. Sin miedo, están con los Winchester:**

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOTERCERO**

Daniel Chester asintió con la cabeza, complacido con el resultado.

Marianna Krakóvatos sí se había presentado, a fin de cuentas. Una vez que pasó el mal trago ocasionado por las negociaciones respecto de la división del libro, y el brutal enojo que esa mujer había pasado en sus oficinas, los abogados de la corporación fueron tan amables de aconsejarle que no se hiciera tanto el duro y tratase de hacer las paces con la viuda. Y la solución a eso, estaba precisamente en su escritorio y se la había dado el mismo alcalde de la ciudad. El gordo político se acercó a él con la propuesta de fundar una biblioteca para los jóvenes, una que llevara el nombre de Mark, como palanca para su reelección. Chester vio en eso la oportunidad de "honrar" la memoria del escritor, y quizás de redimirse ante Marianna. Una mujer tan hermosa, pública y vanidosa como ella, seguro se sentiría mejor y hasta halagada con una propuesta de ese tamaño.

_Ella lo aceptó, sorpresivamente de buen grado. _

Y ahora estaban ahí, en el baile de beneficio, donde más de mil personas de los ámbitos más pudientes de Los Ángeles estaban reunidas y compartían champagne y un surtido de canapés varios; todo esperaban la presentación especial de U2 y la lectura de los cheques que se habían donado a favor de la construcción. Hacían falta diez millones de dólares para la obra… y la viuda había aportado la mitad.

Ahora bien, había muchas mujeres encantadoras en esa recepción, pero todos los premios se los llevaba la viuda. Con un hermoso vestido negro de escote indecible, ella llegó a la reunión solamente acompañada por sus guardaespaldas y un bolsito negro. Su belleza esculpida en mármol dejó a más de un caballero sin aliento, y aunque ella era muy sencilla y todo sonrisas, nadie dejó de pensar que se veía demasiado calmada para ser que su esposo tenía casi quince días muerto. Llamaba MUCHÍSIMO la atención, su figura delgada y perfecta enfundada en ese vaporoso atuendo de gasa negra con brillantes. Y la belleza de sus cabellos rubios y rizados, cayendo como una indomable cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Era la joya más bella de todo el Salón de Convenciones. _**Y no estaba de muy buen humor, aunque se esmerase por ocultarlo. **_

Ese malnacido de Daniel Chester… ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Marianna simplemente se dedicó a sonreír y conversar con viejos conocidos, no muy feliz ni demasiado animada. Ni se acercó al Alcalde y la gente de Phoenix. No podía casi moverse de su sitio, por la gran cantidad de gente que el evento había convocado.

En otra esquina del salón, Dean acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

—… bien, veamos… si fuera un esbirro demoníaco, ¿Dónde esperaría para hacer de las mías? —se preguntó, en son de broma.

Con el EMF estratégicamente oculto debajo del saco, encendido y alerta, el joven se dedicó a dar una vuelta por la estancia repleta de invitados. No había sido muy fácil entrar a ese salón lleno, y menos con la cantidad de seguridad que había, pero… haciéndose pasar por miembro del servicio de buffet fue pan comido. Lo primero era dar una vuelta y controlar que no estuviera pasando nada extraño por ahí. Lo segundo, pensar en una buena razón para quedarse, si no encontraba azufre o signos de actividad demoníaca. Y aunque las bellas modelos y la promesa de ver a U2 eran fuerte tentación, esa noche el mayor de los Winchester no podía pensar en nada superficial.

Pasó alrededor de media hora sin conseguir nada, hasta que en su recorrida vio una cara infantil relativamente familiar.

—… ¿Lilly Blackthorne? —susurró, con el ceño fruncido.

¡La chica escritora estaba ahí! Y a su lado estaban Donald y Judith, los dos chicos que quedaban en el equipo que Phoenix había contratado. La muchachita iba vestida con un atuendo azul de raso, y sus compañeros igualmente elegantes. Hasta el mocoso de Belfast estaba bien trajeado, y afortunadamente no tenía una jarra en la mano. Con una disimulada actitud, Dean trató de acercarse desde atrás de las cortinas del decorado, para que nadie lo viera…

Cuando estuvo lo bastante junto a Lilian, se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y susurró en su oído con amabilidad:

—… hey, Lilly… no voltees; soy yo, Dean. ¿Me recuerdas? —

La chica abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer esa profunda voz.

Notó que sus compañeros ni se habían percatado de nada. Se volvió apenas, y sólo vio la cortina beige que tapizaba el salón. ¿Dónde estaba el sujeto? Con una sonrisa muy displicente, Lilian dio un paso atrás y sintió la mano de él en su hombro, pero no volvió a sobresaltarse.

—Buena chica… escucha, Lilly, cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho los Policías, creo que debería explicártela, ¿Me escucharás? —empezó él, fichando que nadie lo viera— Pero primero, gracias por ayudarme a escapar el otro día. Oí que cuando hablaste con las autoridades, me defendiste. —

—… ¡No te preocupes! ¡Esos idiotas no saben ni dónde están parados! —soltó ella, y miró nerviosamente alrededor— ¡Tú impediste que ESO me matara, mira si te iba a dar a los perros! ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Bueno, mi hermano y yo llegamos a una conclusión, y creemos que esa criatura podría atacar de nuevo aquí. No estamos seguros, pero… tú o tus compañeros podrían ser el próximo blanco. —comentó Dean, asomando apenas la cabeza detrás de la cortina.

—… ¿Qué? —esa vez, la chica se asustó.

— ¡SHH! ¡No grites! No necesito que nadie me vea, esta vez no será tan fácil. —

El mayor de los Winchester se dio cuenta de que permanecer en ese sitio era malo. No podía seguir hablándole a Lilly desde atrás de la cortina, así que tiró suavemente del hombro de la chica y se la llevó detrás del decorado, en la semioscuridad de un rincón a salvo de miradas curiosas. Ella estaba temblando de miedo, ¡Esa cosa podría venir por ella, nuevamente! Lilian se estremeció, pero no podía desconfiar de ese muchacho que hablaba con tanta seguridad. Recordó que tenía algo suyo, en su habitación…

—A propósito… linda arma, la dejaste caer el otro día. —le dijo.

Dean parpadeó dos o tres veces, tratando de hacer memoria.

— ¿Encontraste mi pistola? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? —

—La guardé entre mis cosas, nadie sabe que la tengo. No la traje, porque no pensé que pudiera necesitarla, pero… ¿Es un arma especial, o algo? Es muy bonita, no sé por qué pero me sentía muy segura sabiendo que estaba en mi cajón. ¿Es mágica? —

El joven sonrió y reprimió una risita.

—No, no es mágica ni nada. Sólo tiene balas especiales, para acabar con espíritus y esas cosas. —respondió Dean, y frotó suavemente el hombro de Lilian para reconfortarla. Era una niña lista, comprensiva— ¿A dónde se los llevaron? En la televisión dijeron que los habían trasladado a otro lado, para protegerlos mientras duraba la investigación… —

—No tengo ni idea, es una casa en el campo, lejos de aquí. Hay como una hora de viaje hasta allá. El coche tenía los vidrios oscurecidos, no podíamos ver mucho. ¿Trajiste a tu hermano contigo? —

_Dean sintió una especie de golpe de caño en la espalda, y se frotó la nuca._

—… emmhh, no. Sam estaba ocupado, todavía investigando. Lilly, escúchame bien: hay que sacarte de aquí, a ti y a los otros dos chicos. Están expuestos en cualquier sitio, pero aquí hay más terreno para que esa criatura los encuentre. Esto lo sabe todo el mundo y es un peligro. —decidió él, y atrapó a la chica por el brazo para llevársela hacia la salida del edificio— Mejor será que te quedes conmigo, y no te separes de mi lado, ¿Sí? —

—… ¿Y ya saben qué clase de criatura es? —inquirió Lilly, curiosa.

—Bueno, no exactamente; pero sabemos que está emparentada con un demonio o tiene algún tipo de arreglo con él. —contestó Dean, mientras se llevaba a la chica casi a la rastra.

—… ¿¡Los demonios son reales!? —

—Créeme, Lilly, hay más cosas REALES de las que te imaginas. —dijo él, irónico.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —insistió la niña, algo estremecida.

—… no estoy seguro. Pero no permitiré que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a nadie dentro de este salón. Hay demasiada gente, no sé si la criatura vaya a atacar, pero si lo hace… será a alguien que esté solo y separado de la multitud. Por eso necesito que te quedes aquí, y no te me alejes, ¿Entendido? —

—Sí, sí… ¡Ni quien quiera perderse aquí! —asintió Lilian.

Ni bien salieron por un hueco entre las cortinas de raso beige, el joven se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del saco y comprobó que aún tenía el anillo consigo. Si ese objeto no servía para atraer la presencia de la entidad estando sus principales blancos ahí juntos, entonces no sabía qué más hacer. Presentía que la sal no serviría contra aquella criatura, ¡No tenía idea de qué era! ¿Algún Perro Infernal con capacidad de cambiar de forma, o un nuevo tipo de "cobrador" a cargo de algún demonio peso pesado? Después de todo, era muy factible que las cosas tuvieran la forma de los pensamientos de Sam: quizá Mark Harrison sí le había vendido el alma a un demonio a cambio de genialidad literaria, y éste le había traicionado poniéndole ALGO a sus libros.

Pero como quiera que fuera, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a averiguarlo en ese mismo instante. _**Sacó a Lilly de las cortinas, y cuando se replegaban sin mirar bien a dónde iban, Dean se llevó puesto a alguien…**_

— ¡Oye, estúpido…! —le ladró la voz de una mujer, desde el suelo.

— ¡Lo sient…! —él se volvió, y sus ojos cayeron sobre unas largas piernas que se asomaban bajo un vestido azul oscuro muy elegante y revelador—… madre mía… —se le escapó de los labios, pero al seguir recorriendo esa esbelta figura, halló un revoltijo de cabello castaño-dorado y una mirada parda furiosa entre jirones de mechas— ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿De dónde rayos sales? ¡Eres una jodida plaga! —

No le costó nada reconocerla, como ya todo mundo habrá notado:

—Argh… Dean Winchester, ¿Qué diablos haces en este lugar? —observó Bella Talbot, mientras apretaba los dientes y se ponía de pie— ¡Mastodonte bruto! ¿No ves por dónde vas? Casi me matas. —

— ¡Eso habría sido reconfortante, de verdad! —sonrió él, sarcástico.

Bella se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello con un gesto rabioso, enfrentando a Dean con una mueca feroz acrecentada por el violento arco en que estaban torcidas sus finas cejas. Era casi hilarante ser un miembro del público y no pararse a hacer apuestas para ver quién de los dos estaba más enojado.

—… no puedo creer que tropiece con ustedes a cada paso que doy. —soltó ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando aquí, tú… zorra? —escupió él, molesto.

— ¡Dean! Hieres mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermano, el adorable Sammy? —se sonrió Bella, notando con mucha gracia que Dean andaba de traje y la corbata lo estaba ahorcando— Él sabría tratar a una dama, aunque mi querida amiga Gert quedó muy desilusionada cuando no lo volvió a ver. —

—Él tampoco te diría nada amable, créeme. Y me da permiso de dispararte, así que yo que tú me cuidaría mucho las espaldas cuando yo ande cerca. —advirtió Dean, e hizo la señal de la muerte pasándose el dedo sobre el cuello.

—… en fin, ¡Muévete! Me estorbas. —ordenó la muchacha, con aire desafiante.

—No más de lo que tú me estorbas a mí, así que TÚ muévete. —se quejó él.

Bella iba a contestarle otra cosa más, cuando Lilian asomó poniéndose en puntitas de pie por encima del hombro de Dean, confundida por los gritos y el escándalo. Allí la otra mujer esbozó poco a poco una sonrisa y se rió al descubrir el pecoso rostro de la niña que se aferraba a las espaldas de Dean Winchester como si fuera un salvavidas…

— ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! ¿Ahora también corrompes menores? Tu prontuario va a ser toda una sensación algún día, me lo figuro. —observó, burlándose.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy trabajando, zorra, así que te advierto que… —

—Si dejas de llamarme zorra, ¡Quizá no te reporte a las autoridades! Un sujeto como tú debería saber que a las damas no les gusta que les digan así, pero supongo que no lo puedes evitar. No tienes mucho cerebro. —se quejó Bella, secamente.

—Pues no veo muchas damas por aquí, así que a las ladronas traidoras como tú las llamo como quiero. ¡Y déjame en paz! Seguro sabes que hay un trabajo en esta ciudad, ¿No? —observó él, con una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Para ser exactos, hay siete trabajos. Yo estoy cerrando un multimillonario trato con un ricachón local, no sé en qué andarán ustedes… pero si de algo les vale, todos los espíritus hablan mal de esta reunión. Sólo vine por la gente, por la champagne y por unos cuantos millones. —ella sonrió MÁS ampliamente.

Dean frunció el ceño. Entonces, Lilly se descolgó de su hombro y se adelantó hasta ponerse entre los dos, observando a la bella ladrona con una especie de fascinación que rayaba lo absurdo. Señaló primero a Dean y luego a Bella, y preguntó:

— ¡Waho! ¿Ustedes son amigos o qué? —

— ¡NI DE BROMA! —espetaron los dos adultos, al unísono.

— ¿Cómo crees que semejante… zorra, porque otra cosa no se puede decir, va a ser amiga mía? Yo no me junto con gente que tiene sucia la conciencia. —soltó Dean, y le mostró su desprecio mirando a Bella de arriba abajo con sorna.

— ¡Jah! ¡Y supongo que tú has de tenerla muy limpia! —

— ¡Pues yo no maté a nadie de mi propia familia y lo ando negando a los cuatro vientos, eh! —se jactó él, con una sonrisa muy orgullosa— ¡Tengo la conciencia sucia, tal vez, pero no con crímenes aberrantes! —

_Bella frunció el ceño, bastante dolida, y juró venganza en silencio. _

_**Es más, ya tenía la manera justa de responder a esas ofensivas tan abiertas. ¿Él qué rayos sabía? **_

— ¿Así que no has matado nunca a nadie de tu familia, no? ¿Y qué hay de tu padre, Dean? ¡ÉL SE MATÓ POR TI, POR CULPA TUYA! —siseó Bella, acercándose con una mirada pérfida— ¡Y por eso tu conciencia está tan podrida, porque no puedes soportarlo y ahora vas a matarte por tu hermano, porque estás tan mal de la cabeza! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que los demonios van a matar a Sam también! ¡SE LO COMERÁN VIVO! —

La joven se interrumpió en cuanto pudo ver los dientes de Dean asomando apenas bajo un labio contraído con desprecio. _Si el mayor de los Winchester no le soltaba un puñetazo en el rostro, iba a salir con muchísima suerte e ilesa. ¡Se había pasado con ese comentario!_ Recobrando la compostura, Bella carraspeó y miró en otra dirección, quizá en un intento de disculpa… no sabía bien por qué, pero nunca era agradable ni muy divertido discutir con él.

_**TENÍA ALGO, ESO ERA SEGURO. **_

—… tengo mucho qué hacer. —se despidió ella, y pasó delante de él sin poder verle a los ojos otra vez ni hacer nada, excepto apoyar suavemente su mano en el pecho del joven, como si fuera una simple defensa— Mis millones me esperan. —

Dean sólo la observó marcharse, conteniendo terriblemente las ganas de atraparla por los cabellos y darle de topes contra la pared hasta matarla. ¡Esa maldita descarada! Un día, le iba a dar un tiro… de eso estaba seguro. O le daría un tiro, o le daría una lección de las buenas, ¡Lo que ocurriera primero! Era de la clase de sabandijas que no se curaban con facilidad, no.

—… Dean, ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Lilian, al verlo así.

—Nada… no importa, vámonos. —decidió él, y la llevó a la escalera de incendios.

En un mortal silencio, el muchacho trasladó a la chica hasta la terraza del edificio. Allí la noche reinaba y la única luz provenía de los reflectores que alumbraban al cielo infinito. Lilly se sentó en el borde de la cornisa, estremeciéndose de miedo. Dean se apoyó junto a ella, y se quitó el audífono del EMF para guardárselo en el bolsillo, tranquilamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró con nerviosismo y comentó:

—… ¿No has vuelto a ver nada extraño, como lo del otro día? —

—Afortunadamente, no. Ni juegos de luces, ni nada. Mencionaste que había ALGO en los libros de Mark, ¿De qué estabas hablando entonces? —inquirió ella, temerosa.

—No sabemos exactamente qué es. Pero, cuando lees uno de esos libros, ¿No te pasa que imaginas fácilmente todo lo que sucede, como si estuvieras en una película o fueras parte de ello? ¿No te atrapa la imaginación por completo, todos los sentidos y la consciencia? —

—… bueno, sí. Por eso me gustan esos libros, la historia es genial. —

—Bien, mi hermano cree que eso es señal de algo. Piensa que este demonio hizo un pacto con Mark Harrison, y además de quitarle el alma también le hizo algo a los libros, algo que matará a cualquier persona que termine de leer la "Saga del Viento". Creemos que Ashton Sherman, Jonathan Shore y Demian Woods son las primeras víctimas de esto, y que no se detendrá hasta que ese manuscrito no sea destruido. —explicó Dean, con la mayor calma de la que era posible— ¿Sabes aproximadamente cuánta gente leyó este documento, el que hay en la sala donde ustedes se reúnen a escribir? —

—… no lo sé, pero está el presidente y el vice de la compañía, los redactores, los editores, algunos ejecutivos… Judith, Donald y yo, y quizá también alguien más, no estoy segura. Quizá la señora Marianna también lo hizo. —confesó la chiquilla, esforzándose.

—Supongamos que no son más de quince personas, ¿Sí? —dijo Dean, aún seguro de que era un pavoroso número— Ya murieron tres, cuatro con el autor. —

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? —

—… emmhh… no hay plan. —dijo, y darse cuenta de eso era aterrador.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —chilló Lilian, histérica— ¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY PLAN? —

— ¡SSHHH! ¡Lilly, por favor! Mira, por lo pronto tienes que mantenerte tranquila y a salvo, ¿Sí? No me devuelvas mi arma, úsala. Si crees que estás en peligro, úsala contra esa criatura, y será más fácil. Mientras tanto, Sammy y yo veremos de qué manera se puede atrapar a este demonio, o lo que sea. Pero lo fundamental… lo más urgente sería destruir el manuscrito original, el que está inconcluso; y ustedes tienen que dejar de poner más párrafos en el último capítulo. —decidió él.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡¡Iríamos presos si cualquiera de nosotros quisiera hacerle algo a ese original!! Además, estoy sola en esto. Judy y Donnie no me hacen caso, creen que estoy loca y la señora Marianna piensa que eres un chantajista de la televisión. —

—… un momento, ¿La viuda sabe de mí? —inquirió Dean, incrédulo. Lilian asintió con la cabeza, sin saber a qué venía el escándalo— Ah, genial… ahora sí que será más fácil andar cerca de ella, maldita sea. —

—Si quieres que le diga algo, puedes darme el mensaje. —ofreció Lilly— Ella nos irá a ver en unos días, puedo transmitirle tus palabras. —

—No, no, no… lo que esa mujer necesita, es VERLO para creerlo, tal como te pasó a ti. Sólo mantente a salvo, Lilly, no hagas nada estúpido y evita a toda costa que los otros sigan escribiendo. Inventa algo, eres una chica muy lista. —sonrió Dean, y rozó la nariz de la jovencita con un dedo juguetón— Vamos, tienes que volver a la fiesta. Me quedaré por los alrededores hasta que te vayas, vigilando. Si tengo suerte, quizá pueda atraer al amo o a la criatura a este lugar, y matarle por fin. —

— ¿Y cómo harías eso? —inquirió Lilian, con miedo.

—Bueno, tengo algo que puede o no pertenecerle. —

Entonces, Dean se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo, enseñándoselo a la chica. Lilly lo observó unos instantes, fascinada por el brillo del oro, y frunció el ceño cuando se lo probó en el dedo y le quedó enorme. Hizo una mueca con la cara, y devolvió el anillo a la mano del joven Winchester.

—… es curioso. La señora Harrison también tiene uno así. —

— ¿Cómo? —esa vez, Dean prestó más atención que nunca.

—Sí, en la derecha. Es muy parecido al de ella, si no es igual. ¿Crees que ella sea parte del hechizo, o lo que sea? Si el anillo tiene que ver con un demonio, ¿Crees que la señora Marianna está involucrada? —preguntó Lilly, divagando entre ideas zonzas.

Dean se quedó pensando, con el entrecejo algo arrugado…

"_Es verdad, habíamos descartado a la viuda desde que sospechábamos que era un pacto, pero, ¿Y si ella tiene algo que ver? Esa mujer, ¡Le dije a Sam que era demasiado bella para ser la esposa de un pelele como Harrison! ¿Y si la consiguió gracias al pacto, o es parte de esto…? ¡RAYOS! Esta maldita historia me está quebrando la cabeza, ¿Por qué un demonio se molestaría en complicarlo tanto? Definitivamente, ALGO se nos está escapando…"_ pensó el mayor de los Winchester, preocupado.

Tenía que volver al apartamento, sacar a Sam del baño… y si éste no lo mataba, dar todas las explicaciones posibles y poner bien las cartas en la mesa, para descubrir de una vez por todas quién estaba detrás de todo ese caos.

Lilian iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien, cuando un golpazo a sus espaldas los hizo volverse a los dos. _**La puerta de servicio por donde habían llegado a la terraza se abrió, y un hombre de traje salió gritando de las escaleras**_, ¡Corría directamente hacia ellos! Se agarraba el rostro con las manos ensangrentadas, y gritaba como si sufriera un terrible e indecible dolor. Dean puso a la chica detrás de sí y salió del camino del demente, quien se detuvo al sentir el aire fresco…

— ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡NOO, DÉJAME EN PAZ, NOO!! —gritaba, enloquecido.

— ¡Es el señor Chester, el presidente de Phoenix! —susurró la chica, conociéndolo.

—… rayos. —dijo Dean, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

— ¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, NO ERES REAL!! ¡¡TU NO EXISTES!! —

Daniel Chester se quitó las manos del rostro y dio unas vueltas sobre sí mismo, y mostró a sus dos espectadores que, fuera lo que fuera que le había atacado, _había hecho uso de su fuerza y presencia ARRANCÁNDOLE LOS OJOS directamente de las cuencas, y desgarrándole la cara con una rabia atroz_. Dean cubrió la mirada de Lilian con la mano, y se la llevó más lejos para esconderla. _**¡La criatura había atacado!**_ Escondidos los dos en la sombra de un tanque de agua gigantesco, Dean y Lilly sólo pudieron observar cómo una figura de cuatro patas aparecía reptando desde la escalera interna. Era como un tigre de grandes proporciones, de color liliáceo con marcas más oscuras sobre el lomo y aspecto de estar bastante MUERTO. Tenía cuernos espinosos sobre la cabeza, ojos saltones y rojos y un par de gruesas alas agujereadas que arrastraban por el suelo. Sus enormes y afiladas garras rasgaban el concreto, y una lengua llena de espinas se revolcaba entre sus patas, chorreando sangre desde unos impresionantes colmillos rotos como trozos de vidrio…

Dean parpadeó tres o cuatro veces, perplejo.

—Hey, eso es una… —empezó, estupefacto.

— ¡Una de las cuatro quimeras del Estigia! ¡Es Minias, la Quimera de la Venganza! Se supone que eran las mascotas de Hades, ¿Qué diablos…? —susurró la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los reflectores parpadearon intensamente, y las luces se fueron en un radio de varias calles. Dean sintió cómo el pecho se le contraía prohibiéndole el aire: ¡Semejante actividad electromagnética sólo podía ser producida por un demonio enorme, poderoso como ningún otro! La bestia alada babeó y ensangrentó el suelo con su sangre, y berreó en un idioma desconocido antes de acercarse al ciego Daniel Chester.

— ¡Hay que ayudarlo! —dijo la jovencita.

— ¡No, no podemos! ¡No sabemos qué es, no podemos matarlo y lo más posible es que nos mate a los dos si intervenimos! —la detuvo él.

— ¡Es una quimera del…! —

— ¡Me refiero a que no sé si es un espíritu o un demonio, Lilly! —

La criatura levantó la cabeza y estiró su larga lengua como un látigo, y la enroscó en la cabeza de Chester. El sujeto gritó, atosigado por la presión, y cayó brutalmente al suelo cuando la bestia lo derribó. Lo primero que la "quimera" hizo, fue atacarle el pecho y abrírselo con sus garras, y arrancar pedazos de carne de todo su torso con una voracidad que Dean nunca había visto antes… ni siquiera en un terrible _daeva_.

— ¡Dios! —se le escapó de los labios, atónito.

Iba a sacar sus armas y llenar de sal y hierro a esa cosa, _cuando la criatura poco a poco se desvaneció en un chirrido eléctrico_, dejando el cuerpo inerte de Chester abierto y destrozado en el piso, exudando sangre por todos los poros. _**En ese momento, todas las luces regresaron, y el cuadro fue aún peor. **_

— ¡AY, DIOS MÍO! —gritó Lilly, aterrorizada.

— ¡Corre, Lilly! ¡¡Corre y avísales lo que ha pasado!! Diles que llamen al 911, ¡Y ten mucho cuidado! Maldita sea, ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —decidió Dean, y echaron los dos a correr hacia las escaleras otra vez— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¡VE Y DILES A TODOS!! —

Se separaron al llegar a la planta baja, al salón. Escurriéndose rápidamente detrás del decorado, Dean llegó a la salida justo cuando empezaban a oírse los gritos de la chica por encima de la música. Un pandemónium se desató de inmediato, pero él no estuvo ahí para verlo. Lo más rápido posible, salió corriendo por la puerta de servicio y dobló dentro del callejón para alcanzar la calle trasera donde había dejado el Impala, pero al dar otra vuelta en un recodo se llevó por delante a otra persona…

— ¿¡ES QUE NO TIENES OJOS, CABEZA HUECA!? —le gritó Bella, aplastada bajo el peso del muchacho, pataleando como loca— ¡¡ERES UN PELIGRO!! —

— ¡Ah, por todos los cielos, no tengo tiempo para esto! —masculló Dean, molesto, y trató de ponerse de pie sin delicadeza alguna— ¡Quédate en el piso, preciosa! ¡Es donde la basura debe estar! —

— ¿Y ahora de quién huyes, eh? ¿De la DEA? —ella se aferró de su ropa, para que con el solo impulso también la levantara— ¡Vamos, no me dejes aquí tirada, estúpido! ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres peor que un dolor de muelas!

Notó que el precioso vehículo plateado de la chica estaba aparcado a pocos metros de donde se habían caído, ¡Pero en verdad, no tenía tiempo para ella! Con un movimiento brusco, Dean enlazó el brazo en la cintura de Bella y la levantó del suelo, sintiendo que había perdido valiosísimos segundos. Se podía oír el griterío y la conmoción dentro del edificio, y casi se veía la gente que salía corriendo por la entrada principal. Bella observó el escándalo y miró detenidamente a Dean por un segundo, encontrando esa mirada quizá culpable en su rostro, además del evidente enojo y el apuro que tenía encima. La chica cambió de mano el maletín plateado que traía…

— ¿Y ahora qué has hecho? —le preguntó, alejándose de él.

— ¡Mira, bonita! Si fuera tú, y si no tienes forma de explicar qué haces aquí… pues yo creo que deberías escaparte cuanto antes, porque la Policía viene en camino. —fue la estoica respuesta de Dean, mientras se iba a paso ligero— ¡Más vale que te escondas bajo la roca más segura que encuentres, cucarachita! —

—… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Bella, caminando a su lado.

_**Sí… o sea, ¡Podía restregarle su caso por las narices a esa zorra, podía!**_

—Pues, ¿Básicamente? Nuestro "caso" acaba de asesinar a su quinta víctima, y parece que es un demonio de los grandes. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, cazarrecompensas? Oh, no, lo siento. Eres una "proveedora de artículos exóticos" ¿No? —

Bella decidió ignorar la ironía, y los dos se detuvieron frente al auto de ella.

—… ¿Es un demonio, estás seguro? —le dijo, enarcando una ceja.

—Claro que estamos seguros. ¿Crees que no sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo? —

La mujer se sonrió, y se acomodó la corta falda del vestido ante la mirada quizás demasiado fija de él. Dean entrecerró los ojos, esperando por esa ansiosa respuesta que ella deseaba TANTO darle.

—… pues, creo que deberías rever un poco tus notas, Deanny. Me parece que estás "un poquito MUY" equivocado. —se rió la joven castaña, y quitó la alarma del vehículo— No es un demonio, eso te lo aseguro. —

—Hay presencia electromagnética, y tenemos una teoría muy sólida. —retrucó él.

Bella se caló unos lentes oscuros y se metió en el coche, arrancando el suave motor antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar un poco la ventanilla. Arrojó el maletín al asiento trasero y esbozó una sonrisa AÚN MÁS AMPLIA.

—… los demonios no son los únicos capaces de eso. ¡Ciao, cariño! —

Y sin decir nada más, el auto plateado echó marcha atrás y desapareció en la calle, luego de dar un rodeo y de dejar a Dean pensando en esas palabras tan intrigantes. Si no se trataba de un demonio ni de un pacto, _**¿QUÉ OTRA COSA PODÍA SER?**_

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

_**Haciendo gala de poderes psíquicos podemos saber lo que piensan ¡¿que hace esta mina ahí?! ¡Genial, lo que faltaba!, si, si, no lo nieguen. Eso pensaban, también Dean lo piensa y si quieren saber que es lo que Sam piensa… esperen el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Sin miedo a equivocar la predicción: SE VIENE CON TODO (estrategia publicitaria)**_

_**Atte. Infernales Adversarii**_

_**A.K.A: ¨ Las contrabandistas de almas¨**_


	14. CAPÍTULO DECIMOCUARTO

_**¡OK! Hemos vuelto… y ya nos vamos. Sólo hemos aparecido en una cortisima carrera para dejarles el episodio de hoy, porque YA-YA viene la limo de Satán para llevarnos directo a la hoguera a la 134233487587342823ma entrega de los Oscars del Inframundo, estamos nominadas como las peores fickeras de la historia y creo que vamos a ganar… ah, y Dean estaba nominado como el "pain in the ass" más grande del mundo, como el idiota más grande del mundo y como el Winchester más sexy de todos los tiempos XD ¡Pero ahora saludemos cortito a nuestros fieles amigos!:**_

_Riquitv, .Onryo., Rory Weasley y Barbichad5_

_**¡Ahí los tienen! Por culpa de ellos nos han nominado, ahora vamos a por nuestro premio… disfruten del capítulo, todo puede ponerse muy feo dentro de un par de episodios XD**_

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOCUARTO**

Dean logró escaparse de esa atestada reunión sumida en el pánico prácticamente de los pelos. La Policía llegó poco después, los bomberos y un montón de periodistas. El ambiente era demasiado efervescente como para quedarse a averiguar qué pasaba, así que en cuanto halló un hueco, escapó a toda velocidad de las inmediaciones. Lo que sí: estuvo dando vueltas por Santa Mónica un buen rato, sin decidirse a volver al apartamento que compartía con su hermano…

Es decir, ¡Si Sam no había tumbado la puerta del baño, aún estaría ahí dentro y muy furioso! Nunca antes le había hecho una cosa así (que no fuera en broma, claro) y estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a hacérselo, ¿Con qué cara iba a enfrentarlo? _Tendrían una pelea épica después de eso._

Incómodo, Dean se estiró el cuello de la camiseta y se deshizo de su corbata, para luego desprenderse un par de botones de la camisa y respirar más tranquilo. Sus ojos se posaban insistentemente en el retrovisor del coche, mientras conducía. Extrañamente, ya había alcanzado ese estado mental en el cual podía pensar y hacer hasta diez cosas en el mismo tiempo, acelerado y nervioso. Pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si Sam no había ya salido del baño, tendría que ir a sacarlo. Y disculparse rápidamente, y darle las malísimas noticias que tenía. Empezando por la presencia de Bella Talbot en Los Ángeles, claro; y siguiendo con que Daniel Chester había muerto, con el añadido de que había otra COSA dando vueltas que no era la misma que él había visto hacía unos días.

_**Sí, sin duda Sammy estaría hecho una fiera.**_

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ahora que las cosas "eran diferentes", a veces le daba un poco de miedo pensar en su hermano cediendo a la ira de esa manera. Bueno, quizás se tendría que bancar una regañina y unos cuantos zamarreos, no creía a Sam capaz de mucho más.

… _no, a pesar de que sabía que el otro no temía usar esos pesados puños cuando lo quería de verdad. _

—De acuerdo, ¡De acuerdo! Parezco una gallina, cacareando de un lado a otro. Más vale que termine esto de una vez, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. —suspiró Dean, y detuvo el vehículo frente al hotelito.

Entró despacio a la habitación, encontrando todo encendido: la laptop, las luces, la tele y la radio. No le fue difícil adivinar que Sam había salido por sus propios medios de su encierro (o había llamado a Bobby para que lo sacara, una de dos… el viejo cazador no se encontraba a más de dos horas de allí, y él había perdido más de cuatro en esa fiesta). Lo adivinó más que nada cuando vio la larga figura de su hermano estirado sobre una de las camas, con el control remoto en la mano y la rústica radio a su lado, en la mesita.

—Emmhh… hola, Sam. —masculló Dean, rascándose la cabeza.

—Daniel Chester está muerto. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso? —preguntó Sam, en una extraña muestra de apatía.

— ¿Yo? Nada… fue la criatura. Bueno, fue OTRA CRIATURA, para ser sincero. Ya no entiendo nada en este caso, es demasiado extraño, incluso para nosotros. Si no fuera porque estoy seguro de que es algo grande, diría que es otro de esos Estafadores _(NdelA: "Trisckster")_ —contestó el hermano mayor, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué crees que yo tuve algo qué ver? —

—No sé, ¡Porque si me encerraste en el baño como un criminal, creo que también puedes empezar a hacer otra clase de cosas! Dean, ¡Te estás comportando como todo un psicópata modelo! —el más joven de los Winchester subió la voz.

_**Y aquí vamos…**_

Dean miró en otra dirección. No iba a dejar que Sam lo amilanara con sus palabras, ni tampoco lo haría sentir culpable de nada. Él era el hermano mayor, hacía las cosas por el bien de los demás, ¡Y, carajo, si Sam se estaba volviendo un ser inestable por culpa de un miserable caso, tomaría cartas en el asunto! No iba a quedarse solo a meses de irse al Infierno, ¡No señor! No quería perder a su hermanito, ni tampoco alejarlo con su estupidez, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba actuando BASTANTE fuera de lo normal, y eso no se lo podía negar. Sonrió a medias, y se encogió de hombros:

—Creo que podemos dejar esto para otro día. —dijo, cambiando de tema.

— ¡No! Dean, ¿Qué diablos te proponías encerrándome en el baño? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Soy parte de este caso tanto o más que tú, y te repito que si no fuera por mí, no estarías investigándolo! —declaró Sam, y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Por qué tienes todo encendido al mismo tiempo? —preguntó el otro, impasible.

— ¡Porque tenía miedo de que causaras algún escándalo! —espetó el más joven, y empujó sutilmente a Dean con la punta de los dedos, con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder dos pasos— ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO? —

— ¡Hey! Mantén las manos quietas, ¿Sí? Esto no tiene por qué pasar a mayores. —le espetó Dean, y levantó las palmas para defenderse.

_Pero no pasó de eso. Al menos, no por el momento._

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —insistió Sam.

—A un baile de caridad que organizaba la editorial Phoenix, en la Alcaldía. Supuse que si la criatura volvía a atacar, entonces sería allí: todos los que tienen algo que ver con ese manuscrito original, o lo han tocado siquiera, estarían en ese lugar. —contestó Dean, con aparente calma— No te dije nada, porque quería hacerlo solo. Ya BASTANTE daño te hace investigarlo desde afuera, no quería que… —

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Que me trastornara y empezara a soltarle tiros a cualquier cosa!? ¡Tú eres el que hace esas cosas, no yo! —se enfadó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡ACÉPTALO, SAM! ¡ESTE MALDITO CASO TE ESTÁ TRAGANDO, PORQUE PIENSAS QUE TE SERVIRÁ DE ALGO PARA AYUDARME A MÍ CON EL PACTO! —le gritó Dean, en pleno rostro— ¡PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TE ESTÁ CONSUMIENDO, Y TE ESTOY PERDIENDO! ¡Ya no te reconozco, hombre! —

Perplejo, Sam parpadeó dos o tres veces mientras pensaba una respuesta para esa acusación tan firme. Tenía muchas, y pensaba usarlas a todas… en cuanto pudiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran.

—… ¡Y tú estás volviéndote un histérico! ¡Todo el tiempo vas por ahí como loco, con la estúpida idea de que me estoy volviendo malo y que en cualquier momento me pasaré al Lado Oscuro y haré cosas horribles! —le contestó el hermano menor, con énfasis— ¡Ya abre los ojos, Dean! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ TAN SUGESTIONADO CON TODO ESTO, QUE YA NO DISTINGUES LA REALIDAD DE TUS IDEAS RETORCIDAS! —

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo tengo miedo de que algo te pase! ¡TENGO MIEDO DE QUE TE LLEVEN! ¿ENTIENDES? —

A esa altura, sus voces retumbaban en la habitación con gran potencia. No sólo por la nota grave en sus tonos, sino por la violencia con que las palabras salían expelidas de sus bocas. Sam casi cubrió a su hermano con su propia sombra, y se alzó sobre él como una imponente montaña de músculos enojados…

— ¡Nadie va a llevarme a ninguna parte! ¡No me iré con nadie, hasta que no te haya sacado el trasero del pozo! ¿TÚ ENTIENDES? Ya discutimos esto un millón de veces, ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir así? —escupió Sam, hablando entre dientes con fiereza— ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN DESESPERADO POR HACER LO QUE HARÍA PAPÁ? —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no…! —

— ¡Así es! ¡Todas las cosas a escondidas, las medidas extremas, dejar atrás a los únicos que aún te apoyan…! ¿No te suena todo eso? ¡Te estás pasando de la raya, Dean! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO PAPÁ! ¡Deja de querer controlarme, detenerme, atarme! ¡No puedes hacerlo! —el hermano menor tomó impulso, ahora que por fin había despegado— ¡Ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada para detenerme desde el día que me fui a Stanford; uno porque está muerto y el otro porque se está muriendo por dentro! —

—Sam… —empezó Dean, casi temblando de rabia.

—Pero supongo que tiene que ser así, ¿No? ¡Porque tú crees que eres el centro de lo que queda de esta familia! Entonces, si eres TAN fuerte y TAN determinado, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —se quejó Sam, aunque empezó a reconocer en su fuero interno que estaba siendo DEMASIADO duro con el otro— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡No necesito que me estés cuidando todo el tiempo, ahora eres tú el que necesita una niñera! ¡¡ERES UN PELIGRO, TRASTORNADO COMO TE ENCUENTRAS!! —

— ¡Sam! —gritó el hermano mayor, con los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo.

— ¡NO! ¡Se acabó! Vamos a poner algo derecho ahora mismo: ¡No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, y cálmate un poco! ¡PORQUE SI NO LO HACES, TE DEJARÉ SOLO! —

Esa vez, fue Dean el que parpadeó con perplejidad. ¡No! O sea, le aterraba la idea de morirse solo en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos, sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo o de su memoria. ¡Insistiría mil años en que era una estupidez, pero no quería que llegara el momento y tuviera que compartirlo con un montón de ratas o cualquier otra alimaña! _¡Y jamás lo admitiría, pero preferiría morirse llorando como una Magdalena frente a Sam, que dejar de respirar estando solo, perdido y quizá escondido en alguna cabaña de las montañas! _El cuerpo le temblaba como una gelatina, por la mixtura emocional de la ira y el deseo de gritar a voz en cuello que todo eso lo tenía harto, con el condimento de una gran porción de culpa y bastante cansancio y temor. Sam tenía un carácter muy fuerte, y no era de los que temieran decir lo que pensaban…

…_**sólo que Dean no se esperaba que le dijera DE ESE MODO lo que pensaba, ni que DE VERDAD pensara así. **_

— ¿Me has entendido? —inquirió el más joven de los Winchester, con firmeza.

—… no me puedes decir una cosa así. —empezó Dean.

—Pregunté: ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? —

— ¡Lo único que entiendo, es que estás cambiando! —decidió el otro, y esa vez fue él quien avanzó un paso sobre la alta figura de su hermano— ¡Estás cambiando, y no me gusta nada ESO en lo que te estás convirtiendo! ¡Tú no eres Sam, no eras así! ¡NO ERES MI HERMANO, YA NO! ¿No crees que eso me preocupa, que me lastima? ¡Sammy, ya no te conozco! —

—Pues dale la bienvenida a lo que tú mismo has creado. _**Yo no te pedí que me trajeras de vuelta. **_—siseó Sam, en voz algo baja— Así que aprenderás a cosechar lo que has sembrado, Dean. —

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Tampoco hablas de esa manera! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? —

— ¿NO ES ESO DE LO QUE SIEMPRE TE QUEJAS, AL FIN Y AL CABO? ¿De que no soy lo bastante duro, desinteresado, subjetivo y frío? Ahora que empiezo a actuar más como tú, tampoco te gusta. —espetó el otro, cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia— Es la única respuesta, ¿No? _¡Si no puedo hacer nada, te irás irremediablemente!_ ¿Crees que no sé que no voy a sobrevivir, solo aquí? Así que creo que necesito un cambio de actitud. Somos hermanos, ¿No? No será muy difícil volverme como tú. —

—… Sammy, no… —empezó Dean, sin entender.

—Déjalo así. —lo terminó el hermano menor, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. De pronto sentía que podría romper a llorar como un niño, después de haber confesado todo lo que tenía en el pecho, atascado— Dame el anillo, sé que te lo llevaste contigo. —

Dean se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos segundos. Se daba cuenta de que Sam estaba muy ALTERADO, tanto física como emocionalmente… sí. Cuando respiraba en ese estado, fruncía ligeramente los labios y se le movía la nariz de una manera escalofriante. _**Siempre había sido así, desde que era un niño**_. Pero ya no tenía veintidós años, y sus enojos no eran graciosos para el hermano mayor _(NdelA: Me suena a que los disgustos de Sam en los primeros capítulos eran como "pataletas" jajaja)_; así que más allá del miedo que Dean ya sentía, tendría que sumarle a eso un desencantamiento bastante grande de la imagen que tenía de ese muchacho que tenía su misma sangre y era cuatro años más joven que él.

—Dean, el anillo. —exigió Sam, estirando la mano.

— ¿Qué? —el otro no reaccionaba aún.

— ¡Que me des el anillo de Mark! Bobby me envió un correo y me llamó hace unas horas, quiero comparar unos apuntes. Creo que estoy en condiciones de decir qué diablos significan esas letras. —repitió el más joven, con énfasis.

—… sí, sí… claro. —dijo Dean, como ido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco que había puesto sobre el respaldo de una silla, y buscó en el interior. Pensando que se había equivocado de bolsillo, buscó del otro lado. Sus dedos sólo rasparon la tafeta fría… y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Frunció más el ceño, y rebuscó con un poco más de énfasis, empezando a asustarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sam, extrañado.

—… no lo encuentro. ¡Lo tenía en el bolsillo! —

Sam abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, y frunció el ceño tanto como Dean.

—… Dean, ¿¡PERDISTE EL ANILLO!? —casi gritó el más joven.

— ¡No! Por favor, ¿Cómo crees que podría…? ¡Tiene que estar por aquí! —

En cinco minutos perdidos, el mayor de los Winchester dio vuelta prácticamente ese saco, pero no pudo encontrar la pieza de oro. Se vació los bolsillos del pantalón, sabiendo que NO LO HABÍA PUESTO AHÍ, pero quería contentar a Sam. O sea que, al cabo de los cinco minutos, Dean se volvió lentamente a mirar a su hermano y tragó saliva, notando que Sam le observaba con ganas de matarlo…

—… ¡No lo encuentro! —sentenció.

— ¡DEAN! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¿Cómo diablos pudiste perderlo? —vociferó Sam.

— ¡No lo perdí, nunca me lo quité del bolsillo! Bueno, excepto cuando se lo mostré a Lilian… ya sabes, esa chica de los escritores nuevos, la que estaba conmigo cuando entré a Phoenix el otro día. Le expliqué cómo estaba la cosa, ¡Y estoy seguro de que lo volví a poner en mi bolsillo! —se defendió el hermano mayor.

—… obviamente no lo hiciste, ¡El anillo no aparece! —espetó el otro.

— ¡Pero te juro que…! —

— ¿Y si se te cayó, por casualidad? ¿Si te lo robaron? —

Ante la mención de la palabra "robo", Dean se quedó estático. Inmediatamente, a su mente acudieron imágenes algo extrañas de él mismo chocándose con Bella Talbot en dos oportunidades: en la primera, ella terminó en el piso… pero en la segunda, los dos fueron a dar a la calle, y ella tuvo todo el tiempo y el sigilo del mundo para meterle una mano si lo hubiera querido.

_**NO FUE DIFÍCIL DEDUCIRLO DESPUÉS DE ESO.**_

_Todavía le dolían esos billetes de lotería, y los quince mil dólares perdidos…_

— ¡¡HIJA DE PERRA!! —estalló Dean, aporreando la mesa con un puño cerrado de tal fuerza, que hizo saltar la laptop como diez centímetros— ¡¡ESA DESGRACIADA!! —

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —inquirió Sam.

— ¡BELLA! ¡Esa maldita zorra estúpida, esa…! —contestó el mayor, con los dientes apretados y una peligrosa vena hinchada en el cuello— ¡Esa muy perra estaba en la fiesta, y tuvo todas las oportunidades del mundo de quitármelo! ¿Cómo demonios supo? ¡¡LA VOY A MATAR!! —

Sam dejó caer los hombros, y dirigió la mirada al techo con fastidio.

—… maldita sea. —suspiró, sabiendo que ahora ya estaba jodido.

— ¡¡NO SE SALDRÁ CON LA SUYA!! ¡La buscaré bajo cada roca, dentro de cada bote de basura, detrás de cada puerta, hasta encontrarla y arrancarle la piel con una pinza! ¡¡LO JURO!! —vociferó Dean, y se dio vuelta hecho una fiera, buscando sus pistolas y un repuesto de cargador— ¿Así que _"todos nos vamos a ir al Infierno"_, no, Bella? ¡¡Pues te voy a sacar el boleto en cuanto te encuentre, perra maldita!! —

—Dean, ¡No! —Sam le atrapó por el brazo, antes que se fuera— Déjalo, aún tengo la copia de la inscripción que estaba en el diario de Mark. Es más urgente saber qué es lo que dice, ¡Luego matarás a Bella Talbot todo lo que se te antoje! ¿Puede ser? —

El mayor de los Winchester relajó un poco los hombros, pero no había cedido en su deseo de hacer justicia:

— ¿Y si desaparece con esa cosa? ¿¡Y si el anillo es importante para acabar con lo que está pasando, Sam!? Cuando ella descubra su verdadero valor, se lo venderá a alguien y quizá ya no podamos hacer nada… quienquiera que sea, está preparando una suerte de "Apocalipsis", y millones de personas morirán. ¡Ese anillo de porquería podría ser la única chance de evitarlo! —

—… te prometo que no te irás al Infierno sin matarla, ¿De acuerdo? —juró Sam, con la mirada tranquila y posando las manos sobre los hombros del otro— Recuperaremos el anillo, sí… pero ahora es más importante esto. —

Era tan bizarro el parecido entre Sam y un fósforo… _es decir, a un momento dado, se hallaba inactivo; ¡Pero con la chispa indicada, se convertía en una llamarada! Y así como se encendía, así de fácil se volvía a apagar._ Dean sólo frunció el ceño y guardó las armas en sus respectivas fundas, todavía apretando los dientes.

—… veamos qué noticias te envió Bobby. —accedió, tratando de calmarse.

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

La Policía empezaba a abandonar el lugar, y a liberar testigos. La única persona cuyo testimonio podía servir de algo era Lilian Blackthorne, y la chica estaba prestando su declaración por enésima vez en esos momentos. Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada, y Marianna Krakóvatos no había querido irse de la sede de la Alcaldía hasta no saber que los jóvenes escritores estaban bien y a salvo. Le preocupaba la integridad de esos chicos, y más aún desde el instante en que se descubrió el cadáver fresco y mutilado del pobre presidente de Phoenix Editions, y Lilly era testigo ocular del hecho.

_**Por lo que parecía, Daniel Chester había sido asesinado. **_

Pero, _¿Quién podía tener tanta fuerza y rapidez para reducir un cuerpo a jirones, tal como decían los Policías que pasaban delante de la viuda?_ ¿Qué clase de herramientas habían usado para el caso? Marianna estaba sentada en una silla acolchada, con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y un temblor más allá de lo natural: temblor de ansiedad, de miedo. La mujer se había cubierto los hombros con un suéter que uno de los oficiales le dio, y se abrazaba a sí misma sin dejar de mirar entre mechones de cabellos rubios la actividad de los operativos. Hacía media hora, el forense se había ido llevándose lo que quedaba de Daniel Chester en dos camillas, en una ambulancia que salió pitando al Hospital General para realizar la autopsia. Se habían cansado de tomar fotos, medidas y de buscar algún resto de evidencia… pero no había ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

_No había arma homicida, ni huellas del perpetrador._

Marianna suspiró pesadamente. Ya le habían tomado declaración cuatro veces, y se sentía tan cansada que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Le había bajado el sueño de pronto. Todo lo que recordaba y le había dicho a la Policía era que en cierto momento, como a las diez y media de la noche, había oído los gritos de Lilian y visto a la chica bajar corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza, horrorizada. La jovencita clamaba que algo le había pasado al señor Chester, y cuando se desató el desastre todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones como si alguien hubiera dicho que había una bomba en el edificio. Ahora, lo que la viuda también recordaba vívidamente, era haber visto a un hombre de unos veinticinco años salir corriendo de la misma puerta donde Lilly había aparecido, pero huyendo en otra dirección. _No podía decir que fuera el asesino, porque no estaba sucio de sangre ni llevaba nada en las manos, pero… su perfil, por un momento, le pareció muy conocido_.

Recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte.

_**Quizás, con otras ropas y otra actitud…**_

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

Bella Talbot se sonrió, con una de esas muecas que evidenciaban placer.

Sí, había sido fácil, es decir… no se esperaba que Dean Winchester tuviera nada en los bolsillos, además de las llaves de su horrible auto. Y eso era todo lo que buscaba, una llave que le permitiera llevarse esa chatarra y desaparecerla para siempre. No dudaba de que se ganaría el odio del joven con eso, pero, antes que andar temiendo que viniera a matarla, había preferido conservar ese pequeño anillo dorado. Era oro puro, quizás por su peso valiera alrededor de seiscientos dólares; una nadería, y todavía tendría que sacarle más cosas hasta considerar "pagada" su ofensa verbal. Pero después de echarle un buen vistazo al objeto, había encontrado la inscripción en la cara interna.

—Ahora, esto puede valer una fortuna… ¿Qué hacía ese tonto con tanto dinero en el bolsillo? —se dijo la muchacha, y se probó el anillo notando que iba grande en cualquiera de sus finos dedos— Lástima, Winchester. A alguien le interesará… pero antes hay que averiguar _cuánto vale esta cosa en realidad_. —

Se dejó caer en la mullida cama de su lujoso cuarto de hotel, lanzando la pieza de oro al aire y volviéndola a atrapar con la misma mano. Había tenido tiempo de darse un buen baño de burbujas, y de tomarse una copa de champán… ahora, podía dedicarse a yacer sobre la amplia cama vistiendo solamente esa bata de felpa.

Y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse, cuando el ringtone de su teléfono la asustó.

—… rayos. —masculló, y observó que el número era desconocido. Igual contestó:— ¿Quién habla? —

—… _hola, preciosa, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ —dijo una voz dura y seductora.

—… depende, ¿Cuánto me debes? —sonrió ella, seducida por el sonido de la voz.

—_Bella, ¡MALDITA PERRA, TE VOY A MATAR! _—esa vez, el tonillo fue más grave y más violento— _¡Devuélveme el anillo, ahora mismo! ¡O si no, juro por Dios que te sacaré los ojos con una navaja y te abriré surcos en la piel para luego cubrirte de miel y atarte en el desierto, para que las hormigas y los buitres te despedacen!_ —

La chica se levantó sobre la cama. Su cabello mojado le cayó sobre los hombros, y su mirada verde-pardo se llenó de incierto terror. ¿Dean Winchester? ¡Y parecía estar muy enojado! ¿Será que era cierto, y el anillo dorado valía una fortuna?

—… mmh, todo eso suena muy bien, pero sabes que no respondo a las amenazas. ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo, en vez de soltar un gemido y suplicar por su vida— Acabas de interrumpir un maravilloso ciclo REM. —

— _¡Sabes lo que quiero! El anillo que me quitaste, ¡Sé que me lo robaste!_ —

—… jódete, ya lo vendí. —mintió Bella.

— _¡No han pasado ni cuatro horas! ¿A qué idiota has podido vendérselo?_ —

La chica rió, tratando de disimular un poco el miedo que tenía. No esperaba que Dean la pudiera hallar, pero seguramente no podría descubrir dónde se hospedaba ni aunque se abriera el cielo y un rayo de luz le señalase la ubicación exacta. Los Winchester eran demasiado "baratos" para hacerse idea de locaciones tan costosas como el Ritz. Así que decidió jugar con él un poco más, pensando en los próximos millones que pujaría por ese anillito…

Primero tenía que averiguar qué tan valioso era, claro.

—Dime, cariño… ¿Realmente vale la pena para ti? Seguro que esa mujer no merece un regalo tan bueno, es un anillo de oro puro. ¿A quién ibas a dárselo? ¿O acaso era de tu mamá? —se burló ella.

— _¡Estúpida! Esa cosa es peligrosa, Sam acaba de transcribir lo que hay escrito en su interior… ¡Ese anillo es nuestra clave para detener al demonio que está matando a los que están vinculados con el escritor Mark Harrison!_ —le gritó Dean, y el tono de su voz se oía hueco, como si estuviera en un pasillo.

—Ah, sí… oí algo de eso. También te dije que hicieras cuentas otra vez, porque no hay un demonio involucrado. —se jactó la joven, como si a ella le importara algo— Está un poco fuera de tu liga, Winchester, yo que tú me iría de Los Ángeles cuanto antes… ¡Ups! ¡Yo me voy dentro de cinco horas! —

—_Mira, mujer tonta, he aquí los términos: me das el maldito anillo y desapareces de mi vista, o entro a tu habitación a buscarlo, y te aseguro que no voy a ser tan amable si te lo tengo que quitar por la fuerza. _—amenazó Dean.

_Su voz se oía más baja, arenosa y siseante._ **Bella tembló imperceptiblemente**.

Sonaba como si estuviera parado exactamente del lado de afuera de la puerta de su habitación, esperando el momento indicado para pasar por encima de la madera y darle un tiro entre las cejas…

Bella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

Los Winchester no tenían modo de saber dónde estaba, no eran TAN listos como lo era ella. ¡Tranquila, tranquila! A pesar de que se sentía segura con su pequeña nueve milímetros en la mano libre, no podía dejar de dirigir la mirada hacia la diminuta raja que quedaba entre la madera y el piso, allá en la entrada de su lujosa habitación. Tragando un poco de saliva, la muchacha volvió a sonreírse y carraspeó:

—Lo siento, Dean, ya lo vendí. —

—_Pues entonces, que Dios te ayude… _—se despidió Dean.

Exactamente al tiempo que la comunicación se cortaba, un terrible golpe sacudió la puerta blanca de la preciosa habitación, que se partió y se abrió hacia un lado, dándole paso a dos sujetos muy inoportunos que entraron llevando pistolas automáticas a la vanguardia. Bella soltó un grito y rodó al suelo, buscando esconderse bajo la primera cosa que le sirviera de escudo, _preguntándose mil veces por segundo cómo era posible que los Winchester la hubieran atrapado como a una rata_…

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

_**¡Ahí esta! Con eso tuvieron bastante, ahora nos vamos a la miércoles, que la limo se nos va y nos deja… O.o ¡¡NOS DEJO!! ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!! ¿Se imaginan la pateada que tenemos que hacer hasta la Boca del Infierno de Sunnydale ahora? ¡¡NO, CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE USTEDES TIENEN LO QUE QUERÍAN!! ¬¬ ¡Que les aproveche, y más vale que dejen su comment o no les decimos quiénes ganaron los Oscars Infernales… ¡REVIEW, O MUERTE! ¬¬Uu**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Infernalis Adversarii **_

_**AKA: Mediocampistas de la Mediocridad XD**_


	15. CAPITULO DECIMOQUINTO

**¡Volvimos! Con un día de desfasaje, porque saben que los demonios también tenemos padres ¿no?, lo que no tenemos son madres… algunos expertos en oscurantismo encuentran en ello la única explicación para que seamos taaan malos.**

**¡En fin! Mientras ellos siguen debatiendo la raíz de nuestra maldad, vamos a saludar rápidamente a nuestros lectores (¡que si tenemos!):**

_Riquitv, .Onryo. y Rory Weasley_

**Gracias por leer y comentar, se les promete para la próxima entrega un saludo más elocuente y personalizado, como se merecen.**

**Ahora disfruten este capitulo y recuerden leerlo con sus amuletos en mano, no sea cosa de verlas por estos prados infernales antes de que termine la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOQUINTO**

_**¡¡BAAMMFF!!**_

La puerta por poco y cayó al piso.

Bella alcanzó a rodar hacia la alfombra, escudándose detrás de la cama con un grito de damisela en apuros que, de haber sido consciente que lo había soltado, ella sola se habría avergonzado. No sabía cuántos eran ni qué querían exactamente, ¡Pero tenía bajo la piel helada la certeza de que eran ELLOS, los Winchester! Más bien, el vozarrón furioso de Sam fue lo que le dio la confirmación del hecho:

— ¡MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ, BELLA! —gritó el chico.

— ¡¡No irás a ninguna parte, zorra!! —lo acompañó la voz de Dean, y lo oyó caminar rabiosamente por la habitación— ¡¡Sal de tu agujero, asquerosa rata!! ¡¡Sabemos que te escondes en esta habitación!! —

Afortunadamente, los dos eran tan estúpidos que se fueron en dirección a la salita de estar en vez de revisar bajo la cama. Bella se pegó en la cara con frustración, y soltó una risita amortiguada cuando los hermanos salieron de su vista.

—… tan inocentes. —susurró ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

Rápidamente, la chica manoteó sus zapatillas de correr y (aunque no tuviera mucho estilo huir con zapatillas y bata) se las calzó en silencio. Los Winchester parecían estarlo revolviendo todo en la otra habitación, así que no se percataron cuando ella salió de su escondite y empuñó la pistolita como última defensa. Su primer objetivo era la puerta que esos bestias casi habían arrancado del marco, y escapar… ¡Por Dios, no se podía ir sin su bolso! Se regresó corriendo hasta la mesita y manoteó el carísimo bolsito de Armani donde llevaba su dinero y sus "pertenencias", y cuando volteó…

…_se dio de frente con un muro que olía a colonia para después de afeitar._

— ¡Auch! —gimió la muchacha, y no cayó sentada por muy poco.

— ¡Sorpresa! —clamó Dean, con una sonrisa que a ella se le hizo como de tiburón, y la atrapó por el brazo antes de que se cayera— ¡Mira lo que encontré, Sammy! ¡Una rata escapándose del hoyo! ¿A dónde creías que ibas, Bella-bonita? —

— ¡Suéltame, mastodonte bruto! —exigió Bella, molesta.

Le quiso apuntar con su pistola, pero Dean se la quitó de un manotazo y la volteó con una facilidad asombrosa para ponerla de rodillas en el piso y sujetarle las dos manos a la espalda, como un carnero atado.

— ¡No, no, no! No hagas eso, ¿Sabías que las pistolas matan personas? —bromeó él, cuando finalmente la tuvo sometida.

—No, las pistolas no matan personas. Son los imprudentes los que matan personas usando pistolas. —corrigió Sam.

Bella vio aparecer la imponente y altísima figura del menor de los Winchester como una torre por delante de ella. Tuvo que subir tanto la cabeza, que casi se rompió el cuello buscando mirarlo a los ojos… y luego deseó no haber hecho eso. La mirada de Sammy era, en cierto modo, una sentencia de Muerte absoluta; ¡No quería ni imaginarse qué tan fruncido estaba el ceño del otro hermano, porque presentía que se iba a atragantar con el miedo!

Dean la puso de pie con un tirón que por poco no le desgarró las muñecas.

— ¡Auch! ¡Muy bien, Dean! Ahora confirmas mi teoría de que la caballerosidad ha muerto. —se burló Bella, mirándolo de reojo por sobre su hombro— ¡Suéltame, no voy a ir a ninguna parte! No volveré a subestimarlos, creo… —

—No creas que con ese cuentito me vas a convencer. ¡Debería aplastarte como a la cucaracha que eres, mira! —se encebó el otro, furioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —

— ¡Tal vez lo haga! —

—Dean… ¡Dean, ya estuvo! —lo cortó Sam, y los dos se volvieron a mirarlo— Bella, estoy dispuesto a detener a Dean antes de que te mate si nos devuelves ese anillo que le quitaste… y ¡Ay de ti! si se lo vendiste a alguien, ¡Porque si no…! —

— ¡Si no, creo que te enterarás de verdad lo que es un asesino! —vociferó Dean.

La muchacha los miró a los dos unos segundos, y se sonrió con ese encanto pérfido que los Winchester tanto… ¿Odiaban?

—… lo siento. —dijo, dispuesta a no ceder ni un milímetro.

Ya a punto de reventar de la rabia (y la humillación, digamos que no era agradable verse burlado dos veces en la misma noche por aquella maldita ladrona), Dean la empujó y la arrojó sobre la cama. Cuando ella recuperó la noción del equilibrio y se giró hacia los dos hermanos, encontró el lustroso cañón de una automática plateada dirigido hacia su frente. Percibió el tacto frío del metal entre sus perfectas cejas, y se le quedó el aire dentro de los pulmones. Ya una vez había cedido ante la furia en esa mirada verde… o más bien, a la frialdad asesina en su voz, y esa ocasión no era la excepción, ¡Iba a rogarle por su vida, creía que Dean era capaz de cualquier cosa!

— ¡Al demonio con ella! —decidió el mayor de los dos Winchester— ¡Si le vuelo la cabeza ahora, nos ahorraremos millones de problemas en el futuro! —

El sonoro clic de la automática al ser cargada hizo que Bella tragara saliva…

—No, Dean, no hagas estupideces. ¡Todavía puede decirnos a quién se lo vendió, y podemos conseguir quién nos ayude a recuperarlo! —lo interrumpió Sam, atrapando la muñeca de su hermano para detenerlo— ¡La necesita…! —

— ¡No, Sam! ¡No te atrevas siquiera a decir que _**la necesitamos**_, nadie necesita una ladrona, en absoluto! ¡Apuesto a que mucha gente estaría muy agradecida con nosotros si la despachamos hoy mismo! —

— ¡Dean! —se impuso el más joven, con voz de trueno.

— ¿QUÉ? —vociferó el otro, más furioso aún.

— ¡Espera un minuto, tú no eres así! ¡No eres un asesino, no vas por ahí matando a las personas, maldita sea! ¡ME HICISTE CAER EN UNA CÁRCEL PARA SALVAR A UN PUÑADO DE CRIMINALES DE SER LIQUIDADOS POR UN ESPÍRITU! —

—… ¡Eso fue diferente! —

—Eso fue la obra de un imbécil sin cerebro… —se mofó Bella, sonriendo.

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! —le gritaron los dos muchachos, al mismo tiempo.

Bella frunció el ceño, ¡Nadie la callaba así! Pero… mientras ese par de tontos aún se debatía tratando de descubrir el intrínseco significado de la bondad (inexistente, según ella) de Dean Winchester, la chica descubrió que podía usar eso a su favor. No olvidaba la otra pistola que guardaba siempre entre las almohadas, a cualquier parte que iba. Deslizó la mano entre los preciosos cojines beige y rozó con los dedos el tacto frío del metal. Pero cuando iba a atrapar la automática y empezar a soltar tiros, algo nuevo sucedió:

_**Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear, inexplicablemente. **_

Los hermanos dejaron de pelear en ese mismo instante, y alzaron los ojos hacia lo alto del techo, encontrándose con los candiles de una sofisticada araña de cristal que no se mantenían encendidos, sino que titilaban con un zumbido eléctrico muy particular. Cada lámpara dentro del cuarto osciló, zumbó, se apagó y se encendió numerosas veces…

— ¿Qué diablos…? —susurró la joven de cabellos castaños, tiesa.

—Oh, no… —se le escapó a Dean— ¡Vino por mí, otra vez! —

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —lo quiso calmar Sam, y se puso delante de su hermano con los ojos fijos en la puerta abierta, atento— ¿Lo ves, Dean? ¡Dime dónde está, no voy a dejar que te mate! —

— ¡Ay, Sam! ¡Quítate, tampoco es como si…! —

— ¡Ustedes traen la mala suerte pegada en los zapatos! ¿Qué rayos trajeron hasta aquí, par de zopencos? —se quejó la muchacha, y se bajó de la cama con la pistola entre los dedos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió Dean, todavía más concentrado en matarla que en su propia existencia— ¡Tienes más trucos que Houdini! —

— ¡DEAN! POR DIOS, ¿QUIERES PRESTAR ATENCIÓN? —lo reprendió Sam.

El parpadeo de las luces continuó por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente las luces del pasillo se apagaron y sólo quedó un hoyo oscuro en la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, la iluminación se volvió de un tenue color amarillo claro y el zumbido eléctrico dominó la situación, dejando el exquisito decorado en una penumbra muy poco propicia. La mirada verde furioso de Dean estaba fija en la entrada, tanto como los ojos de Sam y la otra chica, que seguía apuntándole a cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué han hecho? —se quejó ella.

—… ¡Por esto necesitamos el anillo, para detener ESTO! —dijo Sam.

"_Así que sí era VALIOSO, a fin de cuentas_." pensó Bella, con una media sonrisa.

—… no puede ser, ¡Es ella, de nuevo! —espetó Dean, señalando hacia la puerta con una mano tendida— ¿Vienes por más, zorra? ¿Qué te pasa, eh? —

Ni Bella ni Sam sabían claramente de qué estaba hablando, pero…

Dean empujó a su hermano del medio sin preámbulo, y apuntó ferozmente hacia la figura femenina que se había aparecido en medio de una nube de humo en el oscuro vano de la puerta abierta: una silueta de mujer, ataviada con vaporosas telas y el rostro tapado con una máscara, en la que sólo relucía el brillo de unos ojos negros y malvados. Era la imagen onírica de la Princesa Tivaria, que desenvainó rápidamente una espada curvada y la hizo bailar con magistral destreza frente a sus ojos. Avanzó un paso hacia Dean, y él tragó saliva.

— ¡Dean! ¿Está aquí, la puedes ver? —inquirió el hermano menor, asustado.

— ¡No me atraparás! —vociferó el otro muchacho.

— ¿A qué diablos le habla? —se quejó Bella, confundida.

El mayor de los Winchester se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha, y el cañón de la pistola siguió eficazmente a una criatura que sólo él podía distinguir aún en la penumbra. El vapor oscuro subía, y él retrocedió hacia la salita. Tenía que llevarse a esa aparición de la proximidad de su hermano, ¡No quería que Sam saliera herido por su culpa!

— ¡Por aquí, desgraciada! —la desafió.

La aparición volvió la cabeza.

Se movía como si estuviera en un tanque de agua, lentamente y con los harapos de su vestimenta greco-persa flotando con parsimonia a su alrededor. Una nube de humo de color oscuro cubría su cuerpo desde las rodillas para abajo, y la acompañaba a donde se moviera como un manto que arrastraba a todas partes. La espada bailó delante de la fría máscara otra vez, pero por un segundo se volvió borrosa y osciló en la luz, apareciendo y desapareciendo.

_**Por un momento, fue como si estuviera… ¿Débil, cansada?**_

— ¿Qué te pasa, eh? —volvió a gritar Dean.

La espada le pasó inexplicablemente a medio centímetro de la nariz, y el mayor de los Winchester dio un salto hacia atrás. Ahora, la aparición recuperaba fuerza y se movía más rápido, ¡Apareció delante de él como una exhalación!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean en ese momento. Levantó el arma otra vez, ¡Pero no podía dispararle! ¡Si lo hacía, podía herir a Sam…! Bien, sí, ¡No le importaba en lo más mínimo herir a Bella (matarla quizá sí le habría importado), pero tampoco podía hacer ningún movimiento! La Princesa de los Sarracenos se preparaba para el segundo lance y el muchacho retrocedió otra vez, hasta que sintió detrás de él el borde de un lujoso diván bordó, y supo que hasta ahí iba.

— ¡DEAN, DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ! —aulló Sam.

— ¡Delante de mi! —contestó el aludido, ¡Increíblemente shockeado!

— ¿De qué están hablando? —se oyó que Bella preguntaba.

Las lámparas volvieron a zumbar, y parecía que la fuerza de la aparición fluctuaba con el parpadeo de las luces. Dean pestañeó varias veces, confundido. Era como si… tal si la Princesa Tivaria no pudiera alcanzarlo, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para llegar hasta él y matarlo.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —susurró, y se tuvo que agachar cuando la aparición alzó la espada para cortarlo de arriba abajo— ¡CIELOS!

Sam y Bella sólo vieron cómo el diván era cercenado al medio por una fuerza que no podían ver, y cómo los dos pedazos del asiento caían directamente al suelo. Después, los dos observaron impávidos cómo Dean se hacía a un lado, y un jarrón de cristal estallaba en mil pedazos derramando toda el agua que contenía y las preciosas lilas recién cortadas sobre la mesita en que estaba ubicado.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó el hermano mayor, y levantó la pistola de nuevo.

Las luces parpadearon otra vez.

Apretó el gatillo y disparó, haciendo un par de huecos en la pared, ¡Pero ninguna de las balas silenciadas tocó a la aparición! Aquel ataque pareció enfurecer todavía más a la Princesa, y recuperar alguna fuerza. Empezó a moverse más rápido, girando sobre sí misma con la gracia de una bailarina ligera y profesional, llevando a todas partes el filo de ese acero brillante. Dean ya no sabía qué más hacer para esquivarla, y todo se volvió de pronto demasiado rápido para él. Saltó por encima de las butaquitas del pequeño living, casi se enredó en unas pesadas cortinas de _vòile_, casi tropezó con ropa de Bella que se encontraba en el suelo, y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse con el marco del arco que separaba las dos habitaciones. Volvió de ese modo hacia el dormitorio, y los otros dos se hicieron a un lado en cuanto él apareció.

— ¡No sirve de nada dispararle, Sam! —replicó Dean, entre jadeos— ¡Las balas de plata no le hacen nada! —

— ¡RAYOS! —clamó Sam, y recurrió a su segunda gran idea.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio sacar de vaya uno a saber dónde una gran recortada, y apuntarle directamente a su hermano. La mujer tuvo, por un momento, el tonto impulso de gritar algo así como _"¡¡NOOOO!!_" pero se lo calló porque… ¡Vamos, era Dean! Él la quería ver muerta, y aunque ella a él todavía no, no le venía mal un poco de ayuda en el asunto.

— ¡SAM! —gritó el hermano mayor, sorprendentemente asustado.

La Princesa recuperó nitidez. La nube de humo a su alrededor se disipó, pero sus movimientos aún eran algo lentos, como si estuviera moviéndose en agua. El flamear de sus ropas se volvió más ligero, y soltó una especie de risa sarcástica en cuanto tuvo a su presa acorralada a los pies de la cama, ¡Sin más a dónde correr!

— ¡¡SAMMY!! —ordenó Dean, sin saber qué pretendía en realidad.

_Sam no supo qué más hacer. _

Aquello no lo mataría, pero…

…pero le iba a doler MUCHO.

_**¡¡BAAANNGGG!! **_

Un disparo feroz resonó por todo el cuarto, y Dean sintió en pleno pecho el impacto de DOS cartuchos de sal de roca completos. La fuerza del golpe lo empujó hacia atrás, y de un salto involuntario cayó sobre la impecable cama cuan largo era. Gritó de dolor y tosió, y se retorció cuando el salitre le escoció la piel por debajo de la ropa. Bella tuvo el frío instinto humano de cubrirse la cara con las manos, aterrada, y Sam cerró los ojos en el momento de apretar el gatillo.

Aunque, en el instante en que su hermano voló disparado hacia atrás, la luz volvió en toda su intensidad a la habitación, y Sam halló que el zumbido había desaparecido, junto con la opresiva sensación de estar siendo vigilado y la penetrante irritación que le provocaba la poderosa energía electromagnética involucrada. Bella se descubrió los ojos, y contempló por unos segundos el lamentable estado de su costoso cuarto de hotel…

—… santo cielo. —susurró, entre furiosa y aterrada.

— ¡Dean! —saltó Sam, y corrió hacia la cama— ¡Dean! ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Contéstame!! ¿Te lastimó, llegó a tocarte? —

El aludido tosió y tosió, cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿¡Qué… te proponías, eh!? ¿¡MATARME!? —le espetó Dean, histérico.

—… no, ¡Tú ya estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo con eso por tu lado, Dean! —le contestó Sam, y de un tirón lo sentó sobre las mantas— ¿Qué rayos hacías, atrayendo la atención del espectro hacia ti? ¡¡Podría haberte matado, por lo que vimos!! —

— ¿La viste, entonces? —

—… no, no puedo verla, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tú leíste el maldito manuscrito, no yo! —

Bella se acomodó los pliegues de su corta bata y se metió discretamente la mano en el bolsillo afelpado, constatando que no había perdido el maravilloso anillo de oro puro que Sam reclamó antes. Una expresión pétrea se apoderó de su precioso rostro, y descubrió que esa cosa valía realmente más de lo que ella jamás habría imaginado… pero antes de ponerle un precio u ofrecerla al mercado, tendría que averiguar exactamente por qué era tan importante. Los Winchester parecían saber muy bien lo que había detrás de todo eso, y debía reconocer que en aquella ocasión, quizá la habrían matado de no ser por Sam y su rápida reacción. ¿Quién sabía si esa cosa invisible (que se parecía mucho a un _Daeva_, a fin de cuentas: invisible, mortal, ¡Pero sin sombra que lo delatase!) no iba a destrozarlos a ella y a Sam cuando hubiera terminado con Dean?

Además… ¡Tenía que jugar a la arrepentida para averiguar cómo estaba la cosa! Si de algo le servía, quizá confesar y entregar momentáneamente el anillo ayudara en algo a sus prolíficos planes a futuro. No podía vender el artefacto sin saber qué era lo que hacía, o hasta qué punto era peligroso. Por un instante, la joven se regocijó sólo pensando en los millones, mientras Sam y Dean aún discutían acerca de la peligrosa movida.

—… ya, ya, ya… ¿Y la sal la repelió? —preguntó el mayor.

—No sé, ¿La ves en alguna parte? —dijo Sam.

—… no, tal vez se haya ido. Parecía débil, como si… no sé, como si le faltaran las fuerzas. —Dean se incorporó despacio, socorrido por su hermano, y soltó un quejido por el dolor todavía latente en su pecho— Auch… maldita sea. Ya te digo, Sam: era como si no pudiera seguirme el ritmo, fue diferente de la última vez. El otro día, estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido por esos guardias, habría decorado el piso con mi cadáver. —

—Quizá atacar dos veces en la misma noche no fue una movida inteligente. Sea lo que sea, el primer ataque lo dejó débil y ya no pudo acabar contigo luego. —caviló Sam, y soltó finalmente al otro cuando constató que podía ponerse de pie por sí solo— Esto ya va pasando de castaño a oscuro, obviamente quiere eliminarte. —

Bella iba a reírse y a decir algo como _"¿Y quién no querría?"_, cuando vio que para su jueguito de la arrepentida iba a ser más fácil si intentaba escaparse primero, así que fingió aprovechar la distracción de los otros para tomar de nuevo su bolso, y fingir desbandarse antes de que la vieran. Aunque, tal como esperaba, Sam la vio…

— ¡HEY! —le gritó, al ver que ella ya corría hacia la puerta.

— ¡VUELVE ACÁ, PEQUEÑA RATA! —gritó Dean, molesto.

Sam la alcanzó en un santiamén, y la atrapó violentamente por el brazo. Ya, ¡Con esas zancadas kilométricas, como para que no pudiera atraparla! Bella quiso soltarse y la pistola nueve milímetros cambió de manos otra vez, nuevamente en posesión de uno de los Winchester.

— ¡Sam, me estás lastimando! —le espetó ella, realmente enojada.

— ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que nos des ese maldito anillo! ¡¡Dime por favor que no lo vendiste, Bella!! —exigió Sam. Con habilidad, el muchacho la forzó a quedarse quieta cuando nuevamente le torció las manos hacia atrás, y le agarró las dos muñecas juntas con una sola mano— ¡¡El anillo, AHORA!! —

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —se defendió la chica, hablando más alto— ¡Sí lo tengo, no se lo di a nadie todavía, está bien! —

— ¿Dónde lo metiste? —preguntó Sam.

— ¡Por favor, que se lo haya tragado así tengo que abrirla en dos para sacárselo de las entrañas! —se burló Dean, y la amenazó con un cuchillo enorme que Dios sabe de dónde había sacado— Te lo tragaste, ¿Verdad? —

—… lamento decepcionarte, cariño, pero no. —sonrió Bella, y bufó esa frase sólo a escasos centímetros del rostro molesto del mayor de los Winchester, el cuchillo gigantesco entre ambos— Está en mi bolsillo, ¡Sácalo si te atreves! Ya que creo que Sammy no me va a dejar ir… —

—Tienes toda la razón. —decidió Sam— Dean, busca el anillo, yo la sostengo. —

Dean gruñó algo con desilusión, y todavía tosió una vez más antes de guardarse el cuchillo en una funda que llevaba debajo de la ropa. Frente a la mirada seria de Sam y de la chica, deslizó la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la bata (tratando lo más posible de no pensar en que ella pudiera estar desnuda… o semidesnuda, bajo esas telas, y en que NO se tenía que imaginar nada de lo que sus dedos percibían aún a través de la felpa), y no encontró lo que buscaba. Pero cuando introdujo la mano en el otro bolsillo, finalmente tocó la familiar forma de círculo del objeto, y lo sacó de un tirón.

—… es cierto, la caballerosidad ha muerto. —balbuceó Bella, con despecho— Ahí lo tienes, ¿Contento? Espero que manosearme te haya servido de algo. —

—… ha-ha-ha, voy a tener que lavarme las manos con lejía antes de volver a tocar nada, no sea que se le quede pegado tu horrible olor a Carolina Herrera. —escupió Dean, y se alejó dos pasos con el anillo en su poder— ¿Realmente creen las mujeres que eso de los perfumes ayuda en algo? —

—Para un bruto como tú, seguro que no. —se vengó ella.

—De acuerdo, después seguiremos discutiendo la cultura perfumista de Dean, ¿Les parece? Ahora, quiero que me den ese maldito anillo de una vez, necesito saber si es el verdadero, y si las letras que Bobby nos envió corresponden con esa inscripción. —solicitó Sam, con cara de que no iba a aguantarse la diatriba de dos personas que lo único que les hacía falta era pasar una noche juntos para olvidarse de sus diferencias— Dean, dame el anillo, anda. —

El objeto voló en el aire y pasó de una mano a la otra.

Sam sacó entonces de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel que había hecho imprimir en la tarde, donde estaban traducidos algunos pictogramas de griego antiguo que podían o no coincidir con los caracteres que el anillo dorado tenía grabados en su interior. Algo llevaba a sospechar que esas letras podían ser un hechizo, una maldición o la "firma" del contrato de Mark Harrison con el Demonio en cuestión. Mientras Dean mantenía a Bella a raya (y no sin antes haber cerrado apropiadamente la puerta, para que nadie viniera a fisgonear ni ella se pudiera escapar), el más joven de los Winchester tomó asiento ante la mesa de un precioso escritorio estilo Luis XVI y observó a la luz de la lámpara la inscripción dentro de la pequeña argolla dorada. Comparó los símbolos con la nota impresa, y escribía en otro papel los resultados que iba obteniendo a medida que descifraba algo, pero aquello tal vez tenía cara de que iba a durar BASTANTE.

— ¿Piensas tardarte mucho? —se quejó Bella, cruzada de brazos.

—Cállate, zorra. Sam tiene que trabajar, no lo molestes. —la calló Dean, molesto.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —le exigió la muchacha, en el mismo tono.

— ¡Hey… HEY! —los cortó Sam, con molestia— ¿Se van a callar? Pidan servicio al cuarto, o algo, ¡Pero guarden silencio! Estoy tratando de concentrarme aquí, les recuerdo que la vida de millones de personas tiene que ver con esta cosa. —

Bella frunció el ceño, de pronto interesadísima.

¿Millones de personas podrían morir? Eso había sonado contundente. Con un gesto despreocupado, ella juntó una muda de ropa de su costosa maleta y se dirigió hacia el baño, bajo la atenta mirada de halcón de Dean. Al reparar en que el hermano mayor tenía los ojos puestos en cada movimiento suyo, la muchacha se sonrió con aire invitador y le guiñó un ojo al preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres venir a vigilar cómo me visto? —

—… no, gracias, ¡Creo que nunca me recuperaría del golpe! —desdeñó él, irónico.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —

La muchacha se metió al baño y arrojó afuera la bata, dejándola caer casi a los pies de Dean. Vaya que era provocadora la desgraciada, ¿Acaso pensaba que acostándose con él iba a conseguir alguna cosa? El mayor de los Winchester se sonrió de medio lado, con la despectiva opinión de que antes de dejarse usar por esa tonta, prefería que el halo de la Princesa Tivaria lo cubriera y lo matara.

—… no puede ser, ¡Tienen que estar jodiéndome! —susurró Sam, incrédulo.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos, Dean no podía creer que el otro ya tuviera una respuesta en tan poco tiempo. Se acercó al escritorio sin dejar de mantener un oído puesto en el baño, vigilando a Bella, y le preguntó con una mirada qué era lo que sucedía:

—Es más sencillo de lo que imaginaba, Bobby estaba en lo cierto. —comentó Sam, y le mostró a su hermano lo que tenía escrito en el papel— Es una especie de hechizo, o una frase de algún valor, no lo comprendo. Para mí… no tiene sentido, pero esto es lo que dice dentro del anillo. —

—… _**"Levantar mi reino sobre el valle onírico, donde las mentes mortales sean mis huertos y mis fantasías se cultiven en ellos con sólo nombrarlas, para que nunca perezcan."**_—leyó Dean, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que dice? —

—Sí, sin lugar a dudas. —

—… ¿Todo eso dentro de un jodido anillito? —tuvo que corroborar el mayor, serio.

—Sí, mira, los símbolos a veces significan palabras o un conjunto de palabras, es como el mensaje en el anillo maldito de Sauron, ése que se activaba sólo con el calor, ¿Te das cuenta? _"Un anillo para dominarlos a todos, un anillo para atraerlos a todos, un anillo para atarlos a todos a las Tinieblas de la Tierra de Mordor…"_ blah-blah-blah. —

Dean parpadeó dos o tres veces, confundido.

— ¿El qué de quién? —dijo, porque ni Sauron ni Mordor le parecían comestibles.

—… olvídalo, ¿Quieres? —lo excusó el más joven, con un suspiro resentido— Lo que importa es que esto podría ser un hechizo, o una maldición. Quizá ese demonio le dio a Mark Harrison poderes ilimitados para crear una psicosis con sus narraciones… ¿Por qué la gente dice que se sienten tan "adentro" cuando leen los libros? ¡Tú mismo lo viste, y lo sentiste! Tal vez el secreto del último libro sea, en algún modo, llevar la psicosis hacia el máximo exponente y crear asesinos intangibles: inexistentes pero reales. —entonces, los ojos de Sam se abrieron mucho, y chasqueó los dedos cuando un flashazo acudió a sus pensamientos y recordó algo más— ¡Ya! ¡Como la tulpa de Richardson, Texas! ¿El tipo que no existía, Mordeckai Murdock? —

Dean frunció MÁS el ceño. Sí se acordaba de la tulpa que habían levantado sólo un par de chiquillos buscando hacer bromas, pero no veía mucha relación con todo eso. Él no creía en la existencia de la Princesa Tivaria, y sin embargo ésta lo había atacado… pero decenas de millones de fans alrededor del mundo sí tenían Fe extrema en ese universo fantástico. Entonces, la tulpa debía de ser tremendamente poderosa…

—A mí me parece que están entendiéndolo todo mal. —declaró la voz de Bella, en lo que la chica salía del baño— No es ni una tulpa, ni un demonio, ni una maldición, ni nada de lo que están pensando. —

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —increpó Sam, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Sí, ¿Tú qué sabes? —

—Bueno, para empezar… veo las noticias. Y esto, sea-lo-que-sea, está matando a personas relacionadas con el manuscrito de la última novela de ese escritor tan famoso, el tal Mark Harrison, ¿No? —comentó Bella— Ahora, ¿No notaron, de casualidad, que esto está retrasando inequívocamente la publicación del libro? Si fuera un demonio, y si lo que deseara fuera hacer el mal, ¿No les parece que lucharía POR QUE LA NOVELA FUERA PUBLICADA AL FIN, y no para entorpecer su salida al mercado? —

_Los hermanos Winchester se miraron lentamente uno al otro, convencidos de que a pesar de ser una maldita rata ladrona…_

_**BELLA TENÍA MUCHA RAZÓN. **_

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

_**¡Ok, eso es todo amigos! Por esta quincena al menos, vayan digiriendo y procesando bien esta información y prepárense para el final que se avecina.**_

_**La hora de visitas en el salón de los condenados se termina y Dean no perdonaría que no le llevemos las cosas que nos pidió. ¡Tipo extraño este!, ¿para que querrá tanto polvo rojo en un lugar como este?**_

_**Nos vemos que se hace tarde.**_

**Atte. Infernales Adversarii**

_**A.K.A: ¨Las garras verdosas debajo de la cama¨**_


	16. CAPÍTULO DECIMOSEXTO

_**Bien, bien, bien… esto se está poniendo interesante, ¿A que sí? Y no sé si será por eso o por la gramática perfecta de las autoras, pero cuatro personas entusiastas se acercaron a dejar su comentario, este DEMENCIAL capítulo se lo dedicamos a ellas: **_

_Riquitv, .Onryo., Fallen-Angel-Dani y Rory Weasley_

_**¡Fieles seguidoras de lo extraño e inconfundible! No puedo seguir molestando con mi presencia, ya me iba para el huequito por el que bajo al Infierno así que creo que mejor las dejo en paz para que lean… (se preguntarán por qué tan amable ¬¬ ¡Es que tengo un Winchester amenazándome con una recortada en la cabeza! ¡¡LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA!! XO)**_

_**Y… y X.x… y aquí sin más, el capítulo X.xUu**_

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOSEXTO**

Sam abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, y Dean apenas sí levantó muy alto la nariz, entre ofendido y sobrepasado por los hechos (con la gracia de un caballo orgulloso), cuando Bella dijo en simples palabras todo aquello que a los dos se les estaba escapando desde el principio del cuento. La muchacha se arregló el cabello mientras ellos dos aún se tomaban su tiempo para pensarlo, y acomodó todas sus pertenencias como si ya estuviera a punto de irse.

—Ella tiene… —empezó Sam.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que esta infeliz tiene razón! —lo cortó Dean, cerrando los ojos con deshonra.

— ¡Pero la tiene! Date cuenta, Dean. Todas las personas que han muerto estaban a cargo de la publicación de esa novela: Mark Harrison mismo, el editor, los chicos del team de escritores, el presidente de Phoenix… ¡Maldita sea! —explicó el hermano menor, y se puso de pie con rabia— ¡Si mal no viene, era todo al revés de lo que yo pensaba! ¿Qué diablos es lo que está pasando aquí? —

—Veo que el caso los tiene un poquito desorientados. —se rió Bella.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes de todo esto? —increpó Dean, acercándose a ella.

—… te dije que no había demonios involucrados. —

— ¿Le has preguntado a tu tabla? —inquirió Sam.

—… más o menos. —la chica halló las miradas de pocos amigos que se dirigían a ella, así que bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Tendría que jugar su juego si lo que quería era hacerse con el anillo— Sí, ¿De acuerdo? Los espíritus me lo dijeron. También me dijeron muy claramente que me fuera de aquí cuanto antes, porque si me involucraba en esto me iba a ir muy mal. Parecía como si le tuvieran miedo a una fuerza superior, algo casi divino de poderes muy grandes. —

—Lo mismo me dijeron a mí. —comentó el más joven de los Winchester, y cuando los ojos furiosos de su hermano le cayeron encima, se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes, la vez que me atrapaste consultando la Ouija. Y no estaban asustados, pero me dijeron unas cuantas cosas bastante contundentes. —

—Ahora se dan cuenta de que lo mejor será dejarlo pasar, ¿No? —

Bella les sonrió y se puso el abrigo, muy ufana.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le increpó el hermano mayor, molesto.

—… _¡Hello!_ Me voy, no me pienso quedar en esta ciudad y esperar que esa cosa se atreva a volver… sea lo que sea. ¡Ya tiene para entretenerse contigo, Deanny! No me voy a arriesgar a que me corte el cuello, me lance de una azotea o me despedace. Esta linda cabeza está muy bien donde está, y quiero conservarla ahí por los próximos treinta o tal vez cuarenta años. —se despidió ella.

Pero cuando iba a disponerse a escapar, Dean la atrapó por el brazo y la obligó a que se sentara en una silla de un sopetón:

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte. —decidió él, con frialdad— Al menos, no hasta que no nos hayas dicho todo lo que sabes de este asunto. —

— ¡Dijiste que me dejarías ir si les daba el anillo! Y ya lo tienen, así que los felicito por hacerme perder un magnífico negocio, pero ahora ya me voy. Tengo que tomar un avión a Bruselas. —se enfurruñó Bella.

—… ¿Quieres seguir jugando con mi paciencia? —

A veces (mayormente de noche, y cuando estaba "rodando desnuda en dinero") la muchacha se preguntaba por qué Dean Winchester no podía ser más como su hermano y al menos fingir que la gente le agradaba, o por qué no aprendía a controlar la ira y todas esas emociones violentas que lo dominaban tan rápidamente. ¿No se daba cuenta de que cuando ponía esa expresión asesina en su rostro, ella sentía ganas de morderse un labio soñadoramente, y seguir soñando?

Así que, por el bien común y el _"No a los inútiles derramamientos de sangre"_, Bella Talbot decidió resignarse ante el efecto devastador de esos ojos verdes que le decían _**"si te mueves, te mato, perra"**_ con tanta sutileza…

—… está bien, está bien. Los ayudaré, ¡Pero luego me dejarán ir! —se compadeció.

—No queremos tu ayuda, sólo que nos digas lo que sabes. —aclaró Sam, serio.

Ahora, eso pintaba SIGNIFICATIVAMENTE mucho mejor. Ella podía fingir que se había interesado muchísimo con los descubrimientos, y hacer de cuenta que quería serles de ayuda de verdad, y…

—Bueno, ya les he dicho lo que sé. —comentó Bella, con altanería— Para mí, si tu demonio quisiera matar a millones de personas con lo que haya en ese manuscrito, ¡Me parece que habría hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo a la venta, incluso sin terminar de ser posible! Así que a mí no me parece que sea culpa de la criatura involucrada. Tal vez puede ser otro ser u otra persona que quiere impedir la publicación, también es posible, pero, ¿Por qué haría eso, con qué motivo? —

— ¡Pero esto no tiene sentido! A menos que… —otra vez, la lamparita se encendió en la brillante mente de Sam Winchester— A menos que en ese libro haya algo que el demonio, o lo-que-sea esta criatura, no quiere que se publique. Como… ¡No sé! Alguna información que pueda hacerle daño, algo peligroso para él o que el mundo no debería de saber. Quizá trata de impedir la publicación del libro porque HAY ALGÚN SECRETO EN ESAS PÁGINAS, un secreto que no le conviene que se descubra. —

—Pero para eso, cariño… ¿No era más sencillo destruir el original, y todas las copias que existieran del mismo? —inquirió Bella, de pronto intrigada.

—Tal vez Harrison murió queriendo vengarse del demonio… —comentó Dean, y los otros dos se volvieron a mirarlo. Él levantó en alto el objeto dorado que tantas penurias ya les había causado— La frase en el anillo dice claramente que a Mark se le dio un poder sobrenatural para crear fantasías, ¿No? Pero, ¿Y si el tipo de verdad se suicidó? ¿Si lo hizo a propósito para no terminar el libro, o para contravenir a los planes del demonio? O tal vez, empezó a escribir ese libro con un final comprometedor a propósito, y el demonio lo eliminó para que no lo acabara. —

—Eso nos lleva de vuelta al principio. —decidió Sam, serio— ¿Qué es, dónde se está escondiendo, qué quiere y cómo lo matamos? —

—O también, puede ser lo que el mismo libro creó. —siguió diciendo Dean, casi por milagro concentrado profundamente en el asunto— Ya sabes, las fantasías. A mí me sigue la Princesa Tivaria, porque es mi personaje preferido de la saga… —

— ¿Tú leíste esos libros? —se sonrió Bella, a punto de reírse.

Dean quizá se puso ligeramente colorado, pero igual la miró como si siguiera en pie eso de abrirle las entrañas con un cuchillo y matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

—Sí, por increíble que te parezca. —le espetó, y volvió a su punto— Como decía, la visión de la Princesa es tan real que destruyó un sillón y un jarrón, ¿No? Si pensamos en lo que dice dentro del anillo, en el poder de las fantasías y blah-blah-blah… tampoco sería raro que sea parte de un hechizo destinado a darle vida a seres imaginarios, exactamente como la tulpa que me dijiste hace rato, Sam. —

—… pero aún queda la misma pregunta, ¿Quién le dio a Mark ese poder, y con qué motivo? Si algo sabemos, es que ninguna criatura sobrenatural _**nunca da si no es que espera algo a cambio.**_ Los demonios dan favores a cambio de almas. —repuso Sam.

En ese momento, todas las miradas cayeron inequívocamente (y quizás, con un poco de pena también) sobre Dean. El responsable las enfrentó con valor y serenidad, pero era tremendamente consciente de que su hermano tenía razón. Todavía quedaba por resolver el enigma de la "misericordiosa" criatura que había regalado esos poderes a un simple escritor con delirios de grandeza.

Dean se quedó mirando un rato el anillo, pensativo. Sam también, mientras que Bella pensaba en la siguiente cosa que diría para ganarse momentáneamente la confianza de los Winchester. Mas, al cabo de unos segundos de perder el tiempo con vacilaciones, una vez más el más joven de los dos hermanos demostró por qué era el más listo, y con un movimiento rápido chasqueó los dedos indicando una idea:

— ¡Lo tengo! —anunció.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean.

—… la mujer que Mark menciona en su diario. Una chica que conoció en un viaje a Grecia, que le dijo que podía hacer realidad todos sus sueños. Figura poco en el diario, y después empieza a hablar mucho de su esposa, Marianna Krakóvatos. —empezó Sam, y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, un poco frenético— Quizá esa mujer fue la que le dio el poder para escribir fantasías vívidas, quizá fuera… alguna entidad maligna. Y con el anillo, estampilló el compromiso. Pero, ahora que lo pensé mejor, la frase escrita dentro del anillo está incompleta, es como la respuesta a una pregunta… —

—Sí, es posible… ¿Y? —convino Bella, frunciendo su precioso ceño.

—Que tal vez es un hechizo combinado: pregunta y respuesta. —

—… hay otro anillo más. —adivinó Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Rayos! ¿Y cómo lo vamos a encontrar? No voy a andar revolviendo cadáveres otra vez, Sammy, te lo advierto. —

—Me parece que no tendremos que rompernos tanto la cabeza con eso. Si Mark se esmeró en mantener oculto todo este asunto, y si esa criatura le dio poder para darle vida a las cosas más espectaculares e ingeniosas, posiblemente también haya tenido una idea genial para esconder el otro anillo. —comenzó Sam, con tranquilidad— Son dos anillos de oro, sencillos y casi sin detalles. Pasan perfectamente como anillos de bodas, ¿No te parece? —

—… y Marianna Krakóvatos tenía en el dedo de compromiso un anillo dorado como éste. —susurró Dean, comprendiendo el punto— ¡Sammy, de verdad eres un genio! ¿Qué mejor manera de esconderlos? —

—Si es que ella no estaba al tanto de lo que significaban esos anillos de verdad. —le tuvo que arruinar el panorama Bella— Si esa mujer sabía bien todo lo que pasaba, es tan responsable como la criatura que le dio el poder a su esposo, ¡Porque no está haciendo nada para detenerlo! —

Lo quisiera o no, la joven ladrona de artículos exóticos se estaba enganchando por demás con el asunto. A ese paso, quién sabía si no terminaría de verdad involucrada con los Winchester para resolver aquel caso (y desaparecer con los supuestos anillos luego, por supuesto).

—Dudo que lo sepa. Es decir, ¡Es ella la que está ganando dinero con la muerte de Mark, no creo que tenga idea de nada! —consideró Sam, concluyendo aquellas cosas sólo basado en su pequeña vigilancia de las actividades de la viuda— Además, si supiera… tal vez ella habría sido la segunda víctima y no el editor. La criatura habría buscado eliminar a Marianna Krakóvatos de alguna manera. Dios, esto me va a dar una jaqueca atómica… en fin, una cosa es segura: tenemos que poner nuestras manos sobre el otro anillo. —

—Y el manuscrito incompleto, para descubrir qué hay ahí que está provocando todo esto. —decidió Dean, tan serio como su hermano.

—Sí, pero hay un problema… tú no puedes entrar a Phoenix otra vez. Y si te ven en los alrededores, irás preso y por tiempo indeterminado, tal vez. Con la suerte que tienes, vas a atraer tú solito al FBI entero. —lo regañó Sam, frunciendo el ceño— Así que seré yo el que se encargue de juntar todos esos artículos: trataré de acercarme a Marianna todo lo que pueda y… diablos, eso también será imposible. —

Bella se sonrió y soltó una risita que dirigió las miradas intrigadas de los Winchester en su dirección.

—… me parece que lo que ustedes necesitan es una ladrona. —dijo.

— ¡Ni soñarlo! —se encabritó Dean, alzando la voz.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —se rió la muchacha, halagada por la confianza— ¡Saben que no lo pueden hacer solos! Y ya que destrozaron mi habitación y me aterrorizaron con sus armas en mitad de la noche, lo menos que me deben es un poco de confidencia. ¡Les di el maldito anillo! ¿O no? —

—Sí, ¡Pero tú me lo robaste en primer lugar! —volvió a decir Dean.

La chica se volvió hacia Sam y le sonrió encantadoramente.

—… oh, Sammy, ¡Sabes que me necesitan! —

—No me mires a mí, sabes que no me agradas en absoluto. —espetó él, tragando un poco de saliva por la aprensión— Además, Dean tiene toda la razón. ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti, si sabemos que nos traicionarás sin importar lo que suceda? —

—… ninguno de ustedes tiene acceso a los sitios que yo sí tengo. —los tentó ella.

— ¿Y? —dijo Dean, con su orgullo particular— No creo que eso importe, muñeca, porque sabemos muy bien cómo colarnos en cualquier parte. —

—Sí, claro, ¡Como mesero, seguramente! —se rió la chica— Yo puedo hacernos pasar a los tres en prácticamente TODOS los lugares exclusivos donde se junta la gente de la clase de Marianna Krakóvatos. Estoy segura de que ella va al club campestre de vez en cuando, o que se junta con amigas en algún sitio muy selecto. Y alguien con mi clase y mi elegancia puede entrar fácilmente a un troglodita como tú y un aspirante a caballero como Sam. Y créanme que atrapar a esa mujer en su elemento, lejos de las cámaras y de las preguntas embarazosas, será más provechoso que andar arriesgándose a perseguirla por ahí, donde los dos pueden terminar muertos o presos. —

Los Winchester se detuvieron a considerar las opciones un rato, dándose perfecta cuenta de que (lo quisieran ellos o no, y la verdad NO QUERÍAN) la muchacha tenía toda la razón y sin duda había que empezar por probar un nuevo enfoque. Pero también los dos sabían perfectamente que si los seres sobrenaturales no daban sin esperar algo a cambio, Bella Talbot era mucho peor: ella no daba ni siquiera una pizca sin tener todo el pastel en primer lugar. Por lo tanto, aceptar algún apoyo de parte de esa mujer comprendía un alto riesgo de perder o ser atrapados por la Policía, así que…

—… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —suspiró Sam, resignado.

— ¡Sam, no me digas que de verdad vas a considerarlo! —se escandalizó Dean.

—Ah, ahora sí hablamos de negocios. —se sonrió ella, con la gracia de una gata— No se preocupen, no será nada que no puedan permitirse. —

— ¿Qué? —insistió el hermano más joven.

Dean ya no dijo nada a esa altura: sólo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido de irritación al mejor estilo _"OK, ¡Hagan lo que quieran!"_ La situación ya lo sobrepasaba y ni siquiera él se podía dar el lujo de iniciar otra discusión cuando su futuro no tenía casi luces al final del extenso túnel del misterio.

—… acceso al libro. —sentenció Bella— Si lo recuperamos, quiero que me dejen leer el manuscrito inconcluso, y descubrir qué es lo que lo hace tan interesante. Y quiero que me den una copia. —

—No lo entenderías. —se burló Dean— Tienes que haber leído los otros once antes de lanzarte a por el último. —

— ¿Y tú sí los leíste a todos? —le contrapuso ella, en el mismo tono burlón.

Nuevamente, Dean se calló con un gruñido.

— ¿Para qué quieres una copia? —intervino el hermano más joven.

—Para venderla, claro. Ya no será peligrosa una vez que hayamos resuelto todo el misterio, ¿No? Pero igualmente, una copia del manuscrito original de Mark Harrison valdrá millones de dólares en el mercado negro. Puedo hallar un coleccionista dispuesto a darme un país entero por algo como eso. —

—… es peligroso, Bella. —convino Sam, refiriéndose al pedido— No sabemos qué es lo que hay en esas páginas, puede estar encriptado o puede estar al descubierto, pero no sabemos ni siquiera qué es. —

—Da lo mismo, ustedes lo van a leer de todos modos. —

—Si no es que lo quemamos primero. —insistió Dean.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Los tres tenemos poco qué perder, a estas alturas! Ustedes tendrán su libro y sus anillos, y yo tendré el orgullo de haberlos robado sin ser descubierta. Creo que sería un importante añadido en mi currículum. —sonrió la muchacha, con ese aire de ángel que los Winchester habían llegado a odiar.

Dean miró a su hermano menor, y seguidamente se lo llevó del brazo hasta la otra habitación. Sam se dejó arrastrar, ya sabía qué era lo que sucedería y qué le iba a decir el otro, pero igual le permitió al mayor que hablara:

—… no podemos confiar en ella, Sammy, sabes que esta desgraciada nos va a dar de vueltas hasta enredarnos, nos meterá en problemas y ¡Nos traicionará cuando más falta nos haga! Así que, de veras, tú… ¡Tú no puedes estar meditando sobre aceptar su ayuda! —soltó Dean, con rabia fingida.

—Pero, Dean… ¿Quién dijo que vamos a confiar en Bella? —se sonrió Sam, frío.

Por unos segundos, el caos brilló en la mirada verde del mayor de los Winchester, y al cabo de cortos segundos terminó de comprender la complicada psique de Sammy para descubrir de verdad a qué se estaba refiriendo, y lo habría felicitado abiertamente si no fuera que la traidora en cuestión estaba en la habitación de al lado, posiblemente con una oreja pegada a la pared…

—Está bien, está bien… —convino Dean, medio sonriendo— Me gusta eso. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? —

—Nosotros saldremos de Los Ángeles con el manuscrito y los dos anillos, y Bella quizá termine en la cárcel. Quizá alguien llame a la Policía y la deje atada en una costosa habitación del Ritz, no sabemos. —se burló Sam, encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa divertida también bailó en los labios del hermano mayor por un rato.

— ¡Me fascinaría verla con un traje a rayas! —susurró éste, con maldad infantil.

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

Tal como Bella Talbot prometió, Sam Winchester tuvo acceso ilimitado a las lujosas instalaciones del club campestre del Complejo Athena, el barrio residencial de ricos donde Marianna Krakóvatos tenía su casa (o más bien, donde estaba la residencia de su difunto esposo). Quizá no tan de traje y corbata, pero pasando lo más despreocupado posible en mescolanza con aquella gente tan fina, el más joven de los dos hermanos aceptó que la muchacha de cabellos dorados lo acompañara en calidad de su escolta (novia, ésa era la cubierta). Pocas veces Sam se había sentido tan cómodo entre gente de alta alcurnia, y la verdad no se sentía muy a gusto que digamos, pero con su habilidad camaleónica para fingir algunos papeles bien trillados le fue muy fácil hacer migas con uno o dos sujetos que trabajaban en el área de la informática y tenían tanto dinero que no sabían qué más hacer con él aparte de invertirlo en lujos superfluos y nuevas inversiones…

Y quizá estaba tan nervioso ante la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran, que sólo tomó un vaso de… ¿Vino? Sí, era vino blanco. No tocó nada más, ni tampoco comió nada que le ofrecieran, y trataba de mantener la mente despejada y lejos de la visión de las hermosas piernas descubiertas de Bella al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién iba a decir que un poco de vino podía hacer que se le despertara tanto la atención? Se quiso concentrar en todas las chicas de cintura de avispa que practicaban equitación en unos elegantes corrales que tenían de fondo las majestuosas letras del cartel que ponía "Hollywood" en acero.

— ¿La has visto? —inquirió Bella, con una sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo en un gesto algo posesivo— Porque mi contacto me dijo que esa mujer viene todos los días a la misma hora, a jugar canasta con sus amigas… ¡No tiene ni treinta años, por Dios! Y ya se está comportando como una vieja. —

—La canasta es un juego entretenido. —repuso Sam, un poco incómodo por tener a la traidora tan cerca— No subestimes nunca el poder de un juego de cartas, unas masitas de coco y una taza de té, esto es lo que ellas hacen… según parece. —

—No me digas que a ti también te gustan esos pasatiempos de viejas… —se burló Bella, siempre con esa sonrisa radiante y encantadora, pero hablaba con molestia entre dientes— Aiss, si hubiera traído a tu hermano esto habría sido, como mínimo, divertido. —

Una inexplicable punzada de algo oscuro muy parecido a celos atacó el corazón de Sam, y por un segundo frunció el ceño con molestia.

— ¿Y cómo te habrías divertido con él, exactamente? —preguntó, aunque no quería saberlo en realidad.

—Me habría reído de sus intentos vanos de pasar por todo un caballero, y no habría perdido la oportunidad de burlarme de él y hacerlo quedar como un completo imbécil. Es tan sencillo reírse a costillas del buen Dean… —se sonrió ella, y su mano rápida acarició discretamente el pecho de Sam por delante de la mirada curiosa de unas damas de más allá— Sonríe, cariño, o de lo contrario no se van a tragar que somos novios. —

Sam intentó lo más posible abrir una mueca agradable en sus labios, ¡Pero le era imposible, por alguna extraña razón! Se separó de Bella Talbot y en un impulso puramente instintivo (quizá heredado de sus días en compañía de Jessica, o del actor que tenía muy por dentro) le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró un módico _"Ya regreso."_ prácticamente en el oído de ella.

Dejándola impactada, el joven se perdió entre el gentío que degustaba comida y bebida al por mayor tal si fuera un festival de cosecha griego. De pronto, la urgencia por un baño se había vuelto una cuestión de vida o muerte, quizá producto del vino. Se metió por el intrincado diseño de pasillos y columnas de corte grecorromano del palacete que hacía de edificio principal, y dio unas vueltas en vano buscando los malditos servicios (hasta que reparó en un cartel que tenía las indicaciones). Le tomó otros diez minutos ocuparse de lo suyo y finalmente salir, encontrándose otra vez con el laberinto de pasajes. Los baños se encontraban algo alejados del bullicio y la actividad del exterior, y apenas se oía ruido de la distinguida "fiesta" que estaba teniendo lugar en el predio. Eran más de las tres, y aún no había rastros de Marianna Krakóvatos. Sam pensó que quizá la mujer estaría todavía muy ocupada respondiendo preguntas de la Policía a propósito del asesinato misterioso de Daniel Chester hacía apenas un día y medio, y que había entonces grandes posibilidades de que ella ni apareciera en el club campestre, pero…

Cuando estaba a punto de volver y decirle a Bella que quería irse porque aquello no tenía ningún sentido, _Sam divisó una figura divina caminando por uno de los pasillos_. Iba vestida con un atuendo de corte clásico y muy vaporoso, perfecto para una criatura tan bella y deslumbrante como ella. Era una mujer, de largos rizos rubios y piel blanca, que se movía por el corredor con la gracia y sencillez de un fantasma y avanzaba con un sólido "tin-tin" de fondo. No, no era una aparición: era la mujer que buscaban, a fin de cuentas. La elegancia de Marianna era palabra mayor, ¡Aquella dama podría haber sido modelo, y de las más famosas si hubiera hecho el intento! Venía hacia él, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía ni tiempo de planear una estrategia con la qué abordarla, ¡Y menos aún hablar de un truco para quitarle su mentado anillo de bodas! ¿Cómo…?

Por otro lado estaba la cuestión: _¿Cómo arreglárselas para mezclarse con ella sin que Marianna Krakóvatos recordara su cara y lo comparase con el del supuesto "empleado de obras públicas" que había atrapado fisgoneando en su casa?_

La viuda lo vio, notó que parecía preocupado. Sam se quedó ahí, misteriosamente tieso y callado, hasta que ella le sonrió y se le acercó, con la displicencia de una reina:

—Te ves perdido, ¿Estás bien? —

—Eh… sí, a decir verdad… me perdí. Descubrí los baños, pero no puedo encontrar el modo de volver al patio, este lugar es… —balbuceó Sam, esbozando automáticamente una sonrisa enorme y amable— ¡Es un laberinto! —

—Sí, es verdad. Pero afortunadamente, no encontrarás un minotauro en el centro. —le objetó ella, y le guiñó el ojo con un gesto cómplice— Ven, sígueme. Te llevaré afuera y desde allí todo será más fácil, créeme. —

Sam se sonrió más ampliamente por la broma y echó a caminar detrás de la mujer.

—Por cierto… me llamo Sam. —se presentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Marianna, ¿Vienes seguido? Porque no me doy cuenta de haberte visto antes. —comentó la viuda, con esa amabilidad característica de una ama de casa contenta y tranquila— Tu cara me parece familiar, sin embargo. —

—Emmhh… sí, puede ser. Tengo una de esas caras comunes, creo. Pero no, esta es la primera vez que vengo, estoy con una amiga que me invitó a conocer. —explicó él, con la mente puesta en alejarse de la verdad lo más posible— Debo decir que el complejo es muy completo, tiene de todo. Creo que me voy a hacer socio. —

—Ah, bienvenido entonces. —

—Gracias… disculpe, no quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿De casualidad, usted es…? —

Marianna se detuvo de improviso, y fijó esos profundos ojos del color de la miel justo en el rostro algo afligido del más joven de los Winchester. Por un instante, él sintió como si la furia destructiva de una diosa le fuera a caer encima (es decir, ¡No había que hacer enojar a las mujeres atractivas, eso se lo había enseñado Dean!) y tuvo el instinto primitivo de cubrirse de alguna manera, pero la enfrentó valientemente hasta que ella tomó aire con gravedad, y habló:

— ¿La viuda de Mark Harrison? Sí. —sentenció la mujer— ¿A esto viniste? ¿Eres un periodista, acaso? Creí que les tenían prohibida la entrada al complejo… —

— ¡No, Dios, no! Discúlpeme si me entendió mal, yo… no, no soy periodista ni nada, sólo la reconocí de la televisión, usted es una personalidad muy famosa y sólo quería estar seguro. —se atajó Sam, levantando las manos en un gesto defensivo— Me mencionaron que usted vivía en el complejo, y cuando la vi, pues… imaginé que era ella. Perdóneme si la ofendí, fue un poco rudo de mi parte, lo siento. —

—No, no; yo lo siento tanto… últimamente, esos paparazzis me vuelven loca. Ya no puedo confiarme ni de mi propia sombra. —contestó Marianna, con arrepentimiento— Mi marido murió hace un mes, y sólo quisiera abandonar todo esto al demonio, mira… —

Sam estuvo a punto de decirle _"No sabe cuánta razón tiene."_, pero empezó mejor la frase con otra cosa, un poco más acorde y más en sintonía con sus pensamientos.

—La entiendo, no se preocupe. —y de pronto, el sufrimiento de los dos fue más que evidente más allá de lo desigual que era su situación— Usted sólo quiere pasar a través del dolor que siente por la muerte de su esposo, y todo el mundo la está presionando para que continúe como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sé lo que se siente, yo… yo perdí a mi novia hace tres años, así que la comprendo perfectamente, créame. —

Marianna lo miró esa vez con tranquilidad, casi a punto de esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa de agradecimiento. Asintió con la cabeza, en cambio, y parpadeó con fuerza para no derramar ninguna de las lágrimas que habían brotado a sus ojos.

—… gracias. —masculló, y le dio la espalda a Sam— Ven, la salida es por aquí. —

Caminaron en silencio un rato más, por los amplios pasillos escoltados por columnas de mármol, y encontraron la luz finalmente. El más joven de los Winchester se detuvo en cuanto la mujer señaló hacia unas carpas blancas (donde Sam había estado con Bella un rato antes) y le comentó:

—Es allá, ¿No? —

—Sí, veo a mi amiga desde aquí. —mintió Sam, con valor— Gracias por su ayuda, ahora puedo seguir solo. De nuevo… lo lamento si la hice sentir incómoda. —

—Olvídalo, ya pasó. —lo volvió a disculpar Marianna, con amabilidad— ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? —

—Ah… ella… es… una asociada muy reciente, no creo que la conozca. —

—Oh, claro. —sonrió la viuda— Un placer conocerte, Sam, en serio… o mejor, ¿Por qué no vienen tú y tu amiga a tomar el té conmigo y mis conocidos? Créeme que si estás pensando en hacerte socio del club, tienes que dar una buena impresión a los mayores inversionistas del complejo. —

_**Sam pensó que aquello empezaba a bizarrear, pero…**_

Pero era una gran oportunidad para que Bella estuviera cerca de la viuda, y con su facilidad para engañar a la gente consiguiera hacerse con el anillo de alguna manera. Los ojos pardos del muchacho se posaron por medio segundo en la argolla dorada que la viuda traía en el dedo de compromiso, y su imaginación voló en mil posibilidades.

—Pues… ¿Haría eso por mí? —preguntó él, con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

—Si dejas de tratarme como a una anciana, no será ningún problema. Me caes bien, eres un joven muy simpático. —contestó ella, demostrando por qué muchos la catalogaban una santa de la caridad— ¿Cuento con ustedes, a las cinco en el Salón Primavera? Es fácil de encontrar. —

Sam tuvo que aceptar, es decir…

—Sí, sí… ¿Por qué no? —

—Fantástico. Nos veremos allí, a las cinco. —

_**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**_

_**¡¡Ok!! Yo considero que tuvieron su dosis de emoción semanal y con eso los puedo dejar picando por los próximos 15 días, pero antes que Dean me reviente la cabeza con su recortada, vamos a las preguntas incoherentes… ¿Por qué Sam de pronto se amoló tanto con la viuda? ¿Será que esta "potable" (X.o jejeje) viudita esconde algunos secretitos? ¿Dean finalmente hará algo estúpido? Yo diría que… bueno, hace varios capítulos que no hace nada de esa índole, ya va siendo hora 9.9 ¿Resolveremos este puñetero misterio antes de que la gente nos quiera fusilar por ser tan malas autoras? No sé, ustedes sólo dejen comentario con sus teorías y nosotras los premiamos con otro capi n.n**_

_**Atte, y sin más:**_

_**Infernalis Adversarii **_

_**(A.k.a: "Cuando las cosas empeoran de a pares" XD)**_


	17. CAPITULO DECIMOSEPTIMO

**Entre nosotros hay un Winchester que no para de quejarse de que estamos narrando cosas que ¨no son asi¨. La pregunta es ¿a quien le van a creer?.**

**Para que no nos tilden de injustas o poco confiables, decidimos dejar que este punto de la historia sea narrado por el. **

**Nos despedimos por un ratito y nos vemos al final, para volver a llevarlo a su celda. ¡ esto de la libertad condicional es un mal invento!**

**(Dean)**** Argh… ehem… hola, saludos a:**

_Rory Weasley y Riquity_

**no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero en fin… aquí va!**

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOSÉPTIMO**

Al contrario de lo que Bella Talbot esperaba, Sam volvió de los servicios con buenas noticias. Parecía ser que mientras ella ya había tenido tiempo de meter discretamente sus manos en dos o tres bolsillos bastante adinerados, Sammy había encontrado al objetivo y ya la tenía prácticamente comiendo de la mano. Con una ironía, Bella felicitó los encantos de Sam y éste la mandó a volar con un sencillo _"Vete al carajo." _que bien podría haber sido de parte de su hermano. Así fue como a las cinco de la tarde, y después de una llamada informativa para que Dean se quedara tranquilo, la supuesta "pareja de novios" encontró el mentado Salón Primavera y una concurrida reunión de gente de alta alcurnia, de más de cuarenta y todos muy elegantes.

Sam se habría sentido un poco fuera de lugar si no fuera porque no le importaba nada más que acabar con eso de una vez. Porque recordaba más claramente de lo que quisiera las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Marianna Krakóvatos hacía un par de horas: _"Usted sólo quiere pasar a través del dolor que siente por la muerte de su esposo, y todo el mundo la está presionando para que continúe como si nada hubiera sucedido.";_ la más sencilla de las personas habría notado el evidente dolor escondido en esa frase, si le hubiera prestado la suficiente atención. Sabía que de un momento a otro Bella pensaría que le pasaba algo, pero Sam no quiso dar muestras de estar desconcentrado a pesar de que cada vez con más insistencia pensaba en Jessica y en el dolor enterrado en el fondo de su alma. Sentía más simpatía por Marianna Krakóvatos de la que quería admitir, y eso era un hecho.

Los dos se reunieron con Marianna y su grupo de amigas, jóvenes ambiciosas y de gran talento, mujeres exitosas entre las que Bella se sintió a gusto de inmediato. A la hora del té, la viuda de Mark Harrison los invitó a todos a sentarse en otro lado para compartir una pequeña comida, y ni Sam ni Bella pudieron negarse. Era parte de la cubierta. Bella ya había desechado la idea de jugar a la novia del menor de los Winchester, porque él no iba a querer colaborar ni siquiera en lo más necesario, ya se lo figuraba. Así que, cuando los mozos del servicio dispusieron la aristocrática merienda en la mesa, Sam se sentó cerca de la viuda y le siguió la corriente a la conversación:

—… podría presentártelo, por si te interesa. Dan Brown es un sujeto muy accesible, era buen amigo de mi Mark. Seguro le encantará conocer a un admirador tan listo como tú, Sam. —le comentó Marianna, con una sonrisa impalpable— Creo que le gustarías, a Dan le fascinan los desafíos. Me parece que tú podrías ponerlo en un serio aprieto moral con tus teorías. —

Sam sonrió más ampliamente y soltó una risita, animado y con el interés por lo alto.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podrías hacer eso? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Claro. O si no, puedo darte su número privado y tú le llamas. Si le dices que yo te recomiendo, seguro quedará encantado. Dan apreciaba mucho a Mark, y viceversa. Creo que más de una vez se pasaron ideas para alguna novela. —esa vez, Marianna rió con un poco de ironía y Sam la acompañó.

—Eso sería fabuloso, pero no quisiera pasarme de abusivo. —

—Ay, por favor. No es ningún abuso. —desdeñó la mujer, y le dio un sorbo al té.

Sam se comió una galletita de coco (_NdelA: XD_) y sus ojos por un instante cruzaron el rostro furibundo de Bella Talbot. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esa idiota? Bella le hizo una señal hacia la muñeca, señalándole la hora que era. Pasaba de las seis de la tarde, y eso quería decir que tenían como cuatro horas en aquel complejo sin resultados. La idea era entrar, robar y salir, muy rápido y sin testigos ni dolor innecesario, pero…

El más joven de los Winchester le hizo una mueca de desagrado, y Bella bufó.

Marianna era una mujer dulce y tranquila. Dudosamente podía entrar en la clase de gente que comete crímenes sobrenaturales con o sin el apoyo de su exitoso marido. Ahora que la miraba bien, él no la veía como una potencial culpable de la catástrofe, aún a pesar de que no la podía descartar todavía. _Tocaba constantemente el anillo dorado que tanto le atraía el interés a Sam y a Bella, con un cariño más allá de lo humanamente comprensible_.

_**Sam sabía muy bien por qué Marianna hacía eso.**_

Las primeras semanas después de la muerte de Jessica, él solía mantener las dos manos juntas en el regazo con los dedos entrelazados, indeliberadamente. Había llegado a comprender que lo hacía porque echaba de menos el calor de la mano de su querida novia entre las suyas, y su cuerpo buscaba algún bálsamo para esa hiriente alucinación. Eventualmente, superó el asunto y su persona dejó de sentirse tan dividida y abandonada, pero de vez en cuando se sorprendía de nuevo intentando de calentarse las manos del mismo modo, evocando el calor de los dedos de Jessica. Nadie sabía de esa obsesión, ni siquiera Dean. Y ahí estaban él y Bella en esos momentos, intentando arrebatarle a esa pobre mujer lo único que le quedaba de su marido.

¿Tenían que ser tan crueles, aún por una causa noble?

¿Y por qué diablos sentía tanta simpatía hacia Marianna? Tenía que ser porque los dos compartían un dolor muy grande y horrible. Se sentía más inclinado a proteger a la viuda que a mentirle sólo para acercarse un poco a ella y distraerla mientras Bella hacía lo suyo. Quizá le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no era tan importante.

_Pero estaba muy seguro de que ése no era el motivo por el cual no conseguía poner atención a su trabajo en esos momentos. _

—… es un anillo muy bonito. —observó Bella, de sopetón.

Sam la fulminó con la mirada. Marianna alzó sus ojos color miel con sobresalto, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanto tiempo acariciando el anillo de compromiso que ya había llamado la atención de alguien. Puso en su bellísimo rostro una expresión quizá un poco compungida.

—Lo lamento, me distraje. —se disculpó la viuda, tratando de sonreír.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —continuó Bella, y cambió elegantemente de silla para irse al precioso sofá largo donde estaban Marianna y Sam— Es sólo que no pude evitar notar que es una pieza muy hermosa. —

— ¿Sabes de joyas? —inquirió Marianna, sorprendida.

Sam quería atrapar a Bella por el cuello y zamarrearla por la ventana…

¿Cómo podía ser tan zorra? ¡¡Aquello no tenía…!!

—Un poco. ¿Me permites? —insistió la joven ladrona de artículos exóticos.

La viuda le tendió su mano izquierda con una elegancia natural que habría dejado a cualquiera sin aliento. Bella le tomó los dedos con cuidado y examinó la pieza de oro con ojo crítico, fingiendo que era muy interesante. Sí, a primera vista, era idéntico al anillo que Dean se había quedado, pero no podía decir si tenían relación a menos que la viuda se lo quitara y entonces ella pusiera en acción su maravilloso plan: había tenido tiempo de ir con un joyero para que le hiciera una réplica de la otra joya, a fin de reemplazarla rápidamente en el dedo de Marianna y… ¿Por qué no también? Cuando llegara el momento de hacerle la entrega de los bienes a los Winchester. Tenía como cuatro copias del anillo de Mark, y los diferenciaría fácilmente del original por su peso. _El anillo de oro puro era mucho más pesado que las imitaciones de latón pintado. _

—Como dije, es exquisito. ¿Te molestaría quitártelo un instante? —pidió Bella.

Era complicado para cualquiera resistirse al aterciopelado encanto de su voz. Sam le habría dado todo lo que tenía sin otro remedio, y quizá Dean hasta la hubiera dejado subir a su auto si ella se lo pedía con ese tono tan complaciente. Pero Marianna… bien, ella era una mujer. Dudó por un instante no muy largo, y se volvió a ver a Sam de reojo. El menor de los Winchester estaba muy serio, casi nervioso o molesto. Sus ojos de frío tono verde traspasaban a Bella con una intensidad que no podía confundirse con amistad.

_**Y la viuda dudó un poco más. **_

Al final, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo descortés y tonta. Se quitó la argolla de oro de la mano y la depositó en la palma de Bella Talbot.

—Muchísimas gracias, Marianna. —contestó la joven inglesa, con una sonrisa.

Al examinar críticamente la pieza, supo que habían dado en el clavo.

Sam tenía razón, aquel era el objeto que estaban buscando: haciéndose la distraída, Bella encontró la inscripción del lado de adentro. Tenía la misma clase de caracteres, pero no las mismas letras. ¿Sería como los Winchester suponían? ¿Sería cierto que se trataba de un hechizo compuesto, pregunta y respuesta?

—Sí, es una belleza. —convino Bella, aún sonriendo— ¿Dónde lo consiguió? —

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —soltó Marianna, contrariada.

—Bueno… mi novio y yo estamos pensando en casarnos pronto, y creo que quiero algo así para los anillos de boda. Sencillos, con un diseño muy simple. No nos gustan las cosas ostentosas. —comentó la joven de cabellos dorados, clavando esos burlones ojos verdes en el rostro tenso del más joven de los Winchester— ¿Tú qué piensas, Sammy? ¿Crees que a Dean le agrade algo como esto, o tengo que seguir buscando? —

Sam frunció momentáneamente el ceño y apretó los labios, pero suavizó la mirada en cuanto notó que Marianna lo estaba observando con expresión ausente. Hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguro. A mí me parece que _**Dean **_estará encantado. —contestó Sam, con ironía. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de su hermano uniéndose a esa mujer en un contexto tan inverosímil como una broma, no pudo evitar imaginarse la cara del otro cuando le contara esta parte— Sólo hace falta el nombre del joyero. —

La viuda suspiró con una sonrisa, y volvió a tocarse el dedo vacío como por reflejo. Bella aún tenía el anillo en las manos. Sam estaba decidido a NO DEJAR que su cómplice se guardara la pieza en el bolsillo… no valía la pena provocar el dolor de una mujer. Ya le encontrarían otra solución. La idea de lastimar a Marianna Krakóvatos robándole lo último que podía considerar como parte de su esposo le destrozaba la consciencia, ¡No iba a ser parte de eso, si para resolver aquella serie de asesinatos tenía que destruir a una pobre e inocente mujer!

—A decir verdad… si tú y tu novio están dispuestos a conseguir algo así, creo que tendrían que irse hasta Grecia. Nadie los hizo para nosotros, más bien fue el mar el que nos obsequió esas argollas. —explicó Marianna, con expresión soñadora— Estábamos en la isla de Ática, buceando en el Mediterráneo… y el guía nos llevó a recorrer los restos de un viejo galeón hundido, supuestamente de los tiempos helénicos. Mark bromeaba, hacía el tonto con unos corales, y entonces levantó una nube de sedimentos y quedó a la vista algo brillante. Cuando nos acercamos a ver, eran dos anillos, puestos dentro de un cáliz de piedra. —

»Él siempre lo negó con ahínco, y fingió muy bien estar tan sorprendido como yo lo estaba, pero… sospecho que fue Mark el que los puso ahí, que lo tenía todo planeado. Ése día me pidió matrimonio. —concluyó la viuda, y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más amplia al recordar.

Eso fue suficiente.

No podía arrancarle a esa mujer lo único que le quedaba.

—Qué hermosa historia. —susurró el más joven de los Winchester, anonadado.

Bella lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido, fuera de la percepción de la viuda. Ahí la muchacha se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Sam lo estaba estirando todo muy a propósito, no tenía sentido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Notó (no era muy difícil de ver) el modo en que la miraba, como si sintiera infinita lástima y compasión de esa mujer. Y así como Sam se dio cuenta de que no podía despojar a Marianna del anillo maldito, Bella Talbot se dio cuenta de que Sam ya no estaba tan decidido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para salir de su propio problema.

Frustrada, Bella vio de improviso la oportunidad de cambiar los anillos y hacerse humo al fin. _Aquello no daba para más, se le estaba yendo de las manos_. Si Sam había dado un paso al costado, entonces que el propio Dean lo pusiera de vuelta en el carril, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ponerse a discutir por una cosa a la que no le veía sentido con un sujeto que era varias veces más grande que ella.

_**En cuanto iba a meterse la mano discretamente en el bolsillo, sintió los dedos de Sam en la muñeca como un relámpago.**_

—Se hace tarde, Bella. Dean seguro te está esperando. —la cortó él, asesino.

—Eh… —la joven ladrona se quedó rígida.

Sam le abrió despacio la mano y le quitó el anillo.

Con un gesto caballeroso (¡Demasiado impropio de él!), el menor de los Winchester puso nuevamente la argolla dorada en el dedo de la viuda y le sonrió encantado. A su vez, Marianna le devolvió el gesto y escondió la mano en su regazo, acariciando la pieza de metal. Bella Talbot estaba atónita, ¡¡ESPANTADA!!

—Gracias. —contestó la mujer de los rizos rubios, con sinceridad.

—A ti. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, se nos ha hecho tarde. —convino Sam, y se puso de pie llevando a la ladrona por el brazo— Tenemos otros compromisos esta noche, así que nos veremos otro día. —

Marianna se levantó también, y le tendió la mano derecha a Sam y a Bella. Ambos la saludaron (él con tranquilidad, más relajado ahora que las cosas parecían haber llegado a una solución que lo dejaba conforme; y ella echando chispas por los ojos, pero sin dar la señal en el rostro de ninguna manera) y la viuda se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta su auto. Una vez en el estacionamiento, mientras Bella se metía al coche de alquiler aún a costa de quedar mal con su actitud enfurruñada y descortés, Marianna le alargó a Sam un pedazo de papel rectangular. _Una tarjeta de presentación_. Sam la tomó con una sonrisa ligera, y la mujer de los rizos rubios entrelazó las manos sobre su propio vientre con un gesto tímido que no encajaba con ella.

—Si te interesa todavía que te presente con Dan Brown, házmelo saber. —ofreció la viuda, con simpatía. Era una persona muy cálida— Ése es el número privado de mi casa, por si quieres hacer el intento. —

—Muchas gracias. Lo voy a pensar, pero creo que aceptaré. —contestó Sam, y con rapidez se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta— Fue un placer conocerte, Marianna. De verdad. —

—Lo mismo digo. —

—Espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos, creo que quiero explorar muy bien esto del club campestre antes de unirme al grupo de inversionistas, y me vendrían muy bien los consejos de una socia mayoritaria. —mintió él, a medias deslumbrado.

—Cuando quieras, sólo tienes que avisarme. —aceptó Marianna, y le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano antes de darse la media vuelta para volver al palacete— ¡Nos vemos, anden con cuidado! —

— ¡Claro! ¡Hasta luego! —

Sam se quedó de pie apoyado ligeramente en el baúl del coche, viéndola irse. Con un sobresalto, reaccionó ante la llamada de Bella cuando ésta golpeó furiosamente el cristal trasero con el puño cerrado, apresurándolo. El hermano menor suspiró pesado y se dirigió hacia la puerta del lado del conductor, y entró al vehículo. Apenas puso la llave en la ignición, Bella prácticamente le saltó encima, furiosa.

— ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso, Sam? —le increpó ella, con rabia.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¡LO TENÍA EN MIS MANOS! ¡Sólo necesitaba una distracción de un segundo, y le habría puesto un anillo falso en el dedo! ¿¡Te das cuenta de que estábamos así…!? —la muchacha hizo un gesto de distancia con los dedos índice y pulgar— ¡¡ASÍ DE CERCA!! De obtener lo que queríamos… —

—Olvídalo, Bella. Tiene que haber otra manera. —

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —esa vez, ella era la que no podía creer lo que oía.

El joven hizo girar la llave y encendió el coche sin contestar. Condujo en silencio por la calzada de adoquines hasta salir de la pequeña porción de paraíso campestre del fino Complejo Athena, y vio con el rabillo del ojo el Impala negro estacionado del otro lado de la calle. Le hizo unas señas de luces para que Dean lo siguiera, y segundos después tuvo a su hermano pisándole los talones en el retrovisor. Con un suspiro profundo y lleno de mil emociones cruzadas, Sam condujo a velocidad de crucero por la avenida hasta salir de las proximidades del club campestre.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sam Winchester? —insistió Bella, enfadada.

—Nada. No vamos a robarle el anillo a Marianna Krakóvatos. —decidió él.

— ¿Cómo…? Sam, ¡Ése era el objetivo! ¡Necesitan ese anillo para descubrir qué es lo que está pasando, para detenerlo! Fuiste tú el de la idea, ¡Tú mismo hallaste la clave e ideaste todo este plan! ¿Qué te pasa? —le recriminó la muchacha, shockeada.

— ¡No voy a herir a una mujer que ya ha pasado por una tortura que no te puedes ni imaginar, Bella! —le vociferó Sam, usando su vozarrón de meter miedo— ¡Ese anillo es todo lo que ella tiene, y no voy a destruirla por esto! Tiene que haber otra manera. —

­Bella no pudo decir nada automáticamente, asustada por el tono herido en que Sam le había respondido. La brutalidad de los Winchester le parecía un rasgo sexy, pero no si iba dirigida hacia ella. Con un montón de cosas cruzadas en el pecho, la joven ladrona se volvió hacia la ventanilla y observó la tarde agonizante con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos como una niña malcriada.

— ¡Bien! Espero que sepas qué le vas a decir a tu hermano. —soltó.

—Yo me encargaré de Dean. —prometió Sam, seriamente.

—Claro, claro… porque dudo que él vaya a ser tan comprensivo, de veras. Ayer iba a todo o nada tratando de abrirme en dos con un cuchillo, ¡Me encantaría ver qué dice de tu nueva idea! —se quejó Bella.

—Dije que yo manejaría a mi hermano. —amenazó el más joven de los Winchester, con fiereza— Así que mejor cierra el pico. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos, ¡Ya no medimos lo que hacemos para llegar al meollo del asunto! No voy a ser parte de esto si para destruir a este… espíritu, demonio, libro maldito o lo que sea, tengo que quitarle a una mujer su razón de vivir. —

—Sí, cómo no… —masculló ella, enfurruñada.

**:.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.:**

— ¿¡QUE!? —

Sí, Sam había dicho que él podía manejar a su hermano, pero aún después de la divertidísima historia de Bella intentando hacer pasar a Dean por su novio tácito (y hay que ver cómo despotricó el aludido cuando se enteró de ese atentado a su integridad y buen gusto, parecía que lo hubieran violado), no hubo modo de que nadie entendiera al cien por cien por qué el hermano menor, el que tendía a tener la razón y a ser metódico, paciente y equilibrado, de pronto se había echado para atrás.

Dean ciertamente no iba a ponerse de parte de Bella, pero…

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡NECESITABAN ESE ANILLO!

—Dean, escucha… —empezó Sam, con tranquilidad.

— ¡No, no te escucho nada! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Ayer me soltaste una letanía y me obligaste a confiar en esta zorra para armar un plan que no fallara… —

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Bella, ofendida.

— ¡Y un cuerno! Sam, nos rebajamos ambos a colaborar con esta cabrona, y ahora me sales con que no quieres hacerlo, que todo esto es moralmente incorrecto… ¡Por si no lo has notado, Sammy, éste no es el mejor momento para ponerse de moralista! —espetó Dean, haciendo caso omiso de la chica de cabellos dorados— ¡Creía que lo teníamos todo resuelto! ¡Odio coincidir con esta ladrona arrastrada…! —

— ¡Vete al diablo! —

— ¡… y me siento increíblemente sucio de pensarlo, pero es verdad! ¡FUE TU IDEA QUITARLE EL ANILLO A LA VIUDA! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, cuando tuviste la chance? ¡Es justo lo que nos hace falta! —

— ¡Pues tendremos que encontrar otra manera! —saltó Sam, ya con el pie fuera del estribo— Mira, Dean, yo… no espero que lo entiendas, pero sé que ella no está metida en el lío. Marianna Krakóvatos es inocente, ella solamente está destruida por la muerte de su esposo. Eso no es algo que se pueda fingir, estoy seguro. Si la hubieras visto, seguro te habrías dado cuenta. _Estaba devastada_. —

La mirada del hermano menor era suplicante, una de ésas que ponían a Dean en un serio aprieto de lealtades. Que a la viuda doliente realmente le doliera la muerte del tipo que la había llenado de millones era una cosa, pero que ese anillo fuera la clave para unir de una vez por todas los hilos del acertijo era otra totalmente distinta. Y una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra, en lo que al mayor de los Winchester respectaba. Dean se quedó pensando en ello unos instantes, luchando contra el abatimiento que veía en los ojos de su hermano.

_Ya había visto esa clase de dolor en la mirada de Sam una vez._

—Sí, pero estar TAAN DEVASTADA no le impidió mostrarse extremadamente linda y simpática con Sam. —se burló Bella, cruzada de brazos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —retrucó Sam.

Dean no dijo nada por un rato, estaba muy concentrado en tratar de acordarse de la última vez que había percibido aquellas huellas de sufrimiento en su hermano, para saber por qué le preocupaban tanto. Sospechaba que Marianna Krakóvatos había tocado una fibra sensible en él y por eso ahora se mostraba tan inquieto y tan decidido a proteger los sentimientos de la viuda. Pero, _**¿Qué tan profundo era ese sufrimiento, por qué era tan duro para Sam?**_

—Oh, por supuesto. Su esposo murió hace un mes, y ya te estaba coqueteando. Es mayor que tú, ¿Te das cuenta? Quizá todo el asunto la traumó, y esto de las muertes de los involucrados en la publicación lo está empeorando… —soltó la joven ladrona, aún con los brazos cruzados y el orgullo por las nubes— Ahora que lo pienso, no la descartaría de sospechosa tampoco. Tal vez la tipa está completamente loca, e invocó alguna cosa para matar a medio mundo con su locura. —

—Ella no escribía los libros, Bella. —gruñó Sam, molesto.

Dean seguía callado.

Sam le dirigió una mirada, aún sospechando que su hermano estaba haciendo todo ese silencio para castigarle por su falta de profesionalismo. Y el menor de los Winchester pensó en pedir una pequeña disculpa, pero no en cambiar de parecer. Dean podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera después de esto, mas eso no lo llevaría a otra decisión. Quería hacer bien su trabajo, pero no por ello iba a lastimar a una persona que bien podía ser inocente así como tampoco podía permitir que más gente muriera.

_Lo irónico es que Dean no estaba pensando en eso._

El hermano mayor había llegado a arañar las cumbres de la certeza, entrando poco a poco en el terreno pedregoso que podía o no ser el motivo de ese dolor plasmado en los ojos de Sam. _**Creía haber tropezado con la razón…**_

No era muy difícil descubrirlo después de hacer las asociaciones adecuadas.

—… ¿Por qué te arrepentiste? —preguntó Dean, en calma.

La tormenta de furia de hacía un rato había pasado, milagrosamente.

—Porque no es justo para ella. Por eso. Si hubieras visto el modo en que acariciaba ese anillo, fue como si estuviera tocando la mano de Mark. Dean, Marianna está destruida y ese pedazo de metal es lo último realmente valioso de él que tiene, no me pareció justo arrebatárselo. —contestó Sam, emperrado en su punto de vista.

—Eso es ridículo. —bufó Bella, insensible.

— ¡Tú cállate! —le ordenó Dean, con rabia, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam tratando de serenarse— ¿Aún cuando puede ser culpa de ella? —

—… dudo que esté al tanto de nada. Me habría dado cuenta, hablamos de muchas cosas y en cualquier momento esto habría salido a la luz. Incluso, una de sus amigas fue lo bastante delicada como para mencionar el asalto al mausoleo… ¿Te acuerdas, Dean? Y Marianna se mostró muy ofendida por ello, dijo que "quienquiera que lo haya hecho, fue un inconsciente", y que lo que más le entristecía del hecho era que le hubieran robado al cadáver su anillo de bodas. —

—Eso no prueba nada. —insistió la joven de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Te dije que te calles! —la chistó Dean.

Sam no dijo nada más por unos momentos. Sólo agachó la cabeza y miró hacia su regazo, a sus manos entrelazadas como si otra vez estuviera sosteniendo entre sus dedos la pequeña calidez de la mano de su novia muerta…

Ese gesto fue definitivo. Bastó para que Dean lo tuviera por seguro.

Atrapó a Sam por el brazo y lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación contigua, para luego cerrar bien la puerta (no sin antes asegurarse de que todo lo de valor lo tenían con ellos, del ese lado del cuarto) y encararlo con una expresión serena aunque preocupada. Con la misma cara, el hermano menor le devolvió el vistazo y entonces Dean suspiró pesado y por fin habló:

—… escúpelo ya, Sam. No quisiste robarle el anillo porque sentiste lástima de ella. He visto esa mirada en tus ojos antes, hermanito. —le dijo, casi en un susurro.

— ¿Ajá? —inquirió el otro, no muy seguro— ¿Cuándo, si se puede saber? —

—… cuando volvimos a la carretera, hace dos años. Cuando Jessica murió, y todo tu mundo se vino abajo. Creo que sé por dónde va esto, Sammy, y aunque lo entiendo, no me gusta. No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos se mezclen con lo que está pasando en esta ciudad. —

Sam carraspeó, y puso una expresión falsamente ofendida.

—… ¿Y por qué no, si es como dices? —lo desafió, muy en lo suyo.

— ¡Porque si no lo resolvemos de inmediato, ESA COSA ME MATARÁ! —escupió el mayor, y esa fue la última palabra al respecto— Así que, Sam… ¡CONCÉNTRATE! —

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

**Ahora ya que tiene un poco mas de idea de cómo fueron las cosas en realidad, ¿podrían hacerme un pequeño favor? … verán esto es real, vigilen debajo de la cama antes de acostarse y díganle a Sammy que recupere esa vieja Ouija ¿si?, el comprenderá.**

**Okay, okay, basta de mensajes subliminales. No se les puede dar confianza a estos Winchester, ¡basta nomás con que vayamos a tomarnos unos batidos azulfarados a la esquina y lo encontramos haciendo de las suyas!**

**Como castigo volverá a sus trabajos forzados, y para seguir cotejando versiones prometemos para el próximo capi, la narración en vivo y directo de nada mas, que el propio Sam Winchester, si, si, el grandioso y espectacular Anticristo.**

**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii**

**A.K.A: "las guardianas de libertad condicional de Dean Winchester – division trabajos comunitarios"**


	18. CAPITULO DECIMOCTAVO

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Después de tanto tiempo sin publicar, seguro que pensaban que nos habíamos fugado por la puerta trasera llevándonos todos sus valiosos comentarios sin dar nada a cambio, como vulgares ladronas… casi, pero no. **

**Por un momento lo pensamos, pero a decir verdad la satisfacción de ver como se tomarían el final de esta desopilante historia nos pudo más. Por lo que decidimos salir a capturar a Sam Winchester para que presentara este capitulo – cosa que como vieron, nos llevo demasiado tiempo- . Él no estuvo de acuerdo… pero prometió presentar el ultimo capitulo a regañadientes, a cambio claro de poder hablar con su hermano. Así que:**

_Rory Weasley, fallenangeldani y riquitv_

**Disfruten de este capitulo mientras vamos a realizar los correspondientes tramites…**

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOCTAVO**

Bien, la cosa es que Dean no lo podía creer.

Es decir, veía esa secreta adoración en los ojos de Sam, y se le caía el alma hasta el piso, más o menos. Bella Talbot tampoco hacía nada para aliviar el problema, no. Ella le traía incluso MÁS complicaciones a todo. Y a él se le cerraba la soga en el cuello cada vez más, y no tenía manera de evadirla, ¡Era como si quisiera dar un salto para salir del cerco, pero todo a su alrededor estuviera sembrado con enormes picas de hierro! Si trataba de salir, sólo acabaría empalado en una de ellas. El mayor de los Winchester se sabía solo y completamente a su propia merced en aquel trabajo.

_Irónico, porque había sido idea de Sam en primer lugar. _

Repasemos un poco los hechos como para determinar hasta qué punto todo parecía estar perdido para Dean Winchester, el que tenía un contrato con un demonio rastrero y al que no le quedaba mucho más que diez meses de vida:

La última vez que había tenido una plática seria acerca de Marianna Krakóvatos con su hermano menor fue la ocasión en que tuvo que regañarle por haberse salido del plan. Y Sam no se iba NUNCA de los planes, él era el metódico. Después de que se arruinara la magnífica estrategia para que Bella se robara el mentado anillo, las cosas habían estado en relativa calma y no se habían producido más muertes. Ya llevaban dos semanas en esa falsa sensación de seguridad, y digo "falsa" porque a pesar de no haber vuelto a ver nada fuera de lugar ni haber sido atacado por apariciones de la literatura, Dean Winchester no se sentía seguro y conocía a la perfección su Destino. Sabía que moriría, y eso podía ser en diez meses a manos de _Hellhounds_ o en diez días, atacado por una princesa demente de los cuentos. Con todo esto de la nueva religión de Sam (el "Mariannismo", como Dean había dado en llamarle no sin cierta dosis de dolor en sus pensamientos), ¡Ahora todo se había caído! Dos semanas después de la primera vez que Sam y Bella habían entrado al Complejo Athena, TODO EL PLAN se había venido abajo.

Y Dean, en su resignación, había dejado que su hermano saliera a jugar un rato.

De todos modos, ¿Qué caso tenía?

Iba a morirse, ya lo tenía asumido. Y quizá le diera miedo, pero sabía que quería ver a Sammy feliz antes de irse. Al parecer, no importaba mucho la fecha de su muerte si por fin podía dejar a su hermano relativamente a salvo y emocionalmente entero. Se preguntó más de una vez cómo sería Sam una vez que él no estuviera. ¿Se convertiría en un Samuel tipo, meticuloso, frío e imparable? ¿O en un simple Sam con un incomprensible deseo de matar a cuanta cosa sobrenatural se le pusiera delante? No estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta es que ya no sería su querido "Sammy", así como él mismo no había vuelto a ser el mismo Dean de siempre después de la muerte de su padre.

Diez meses o diez días… ¿Qué le importaba? Para aquel que le ha puesto fecha de caducidad a su vida, no debería haber tantas dificultades ni tantos compromisos falsos, hechos a medias. Lo único que Dean lamentaba de todo aquello es que no iba a quedar en el mundo nadie más son su apellido a excepción de su hermano. Le hubiera gustado, y mucho, tener un hijo propio. Un hijo verdadero, y una mujer que lo amara con el corazón entero. Decidió que lo que le hacía falta era una persona que lo amara de verdad. Hubiera querido a alguien que DE VERDAD cuidara de él tanto como él había cuidado de los suyos todo ese tiempo. Se las daba de duro y arrogante y quizá lo fuera, pero por dentro también era blando como la seda, y como todos NECESITABA ferozmente algo en qué apoyarse, algo que sostener entre sus manos y con lo que contar de vez en cuando. _**ALGUIEN**_.

Mientras se pasaba una botella de cerveza tras otra y leía tenazmente una página tras otra de _"Saga del Viento IX: La Rebelión de los Titanes"_, era más la atención que ponía a sus propios pensamientos llenos de desolación que la que prestaba a las palabras que desfilaban ante sus ojos tan rápido que llegaban a perder el sentido. Ya casi se había terminado la cuarta cerveza… y casi-casi extrañaba la conversación con alguien que no fuera Sam. Pensó en Bella Talbot por un momento, y sintió asco. Esa desgraciada, ¡No se dignaba a dejarlos en paz! Y el tiempo corría, y ella molestaba. Y los días pasaban, y Sam investigaba incansablemente, pero no había pistas. Y las horas se acumulaban una sobre otra, y Dean esperaba, con paciencia, tratando de mantener a salvo el anillo que una vez había pertenecido al genial Mark Harrison muy bien guardado en su bolsillo.

Pero como ya no le hacía gracia el asunto, el anillo maldito estaba tirado sobre la mesa de la habitación, al lado de la computadora de Sam. No importaba, de todos modos nadie iba a llevárselo de ahí mientras él estuviera en el cuarto, sentado, esperando.

_**Esperando a que Tivaria fuera por él, de una vez por todas.**_

… "_Que venga, la maldita. Que venga, ya verá lo que tengo preparado para ella."_ se le ocurrió pensar, cuando era cierto que no tenía NADA contra esa aparición. Bobby había dicho que lo más seguro era apropiarse del manuscrito original y quemarlo, que era muy posible que esa fuera la única solución.

—… demonios. —susurró, y dejó caer el libro.

Se mesó la barbilla con un movimiento brusco y la corta barba de tres días le pinchó las yemas de los dedos. De acuerdo, Sammy andaba "noviando" por ahí, haciendo lo que le daba la gana (éste decía que _"intentaba averiguar más sobre el anillo, y el modo de hacer el trabajo sin tener que lacerar la frágil armonía emocional de Marianna"_) y él estaba dejándose caer poco a poco en un pozo sin fondo. ¡Por amor de Dios! Notarse la barba le hizo recordar por qué era fuerte: porque era Dean Winchester, ¡Porque cuando los demás flaqueaban, él se mantenía derecho y firme! Arrugó un poco el entrecejo y cerró el libro con un movimiento brusco. Lo lanzó contra la pared cuando ante sus ojos empezó a surgir la imagen mental de numerosos soldados típicos atenienses en cruenta guerra llena de desmembramientos contra los hijos de los Titanes.

—A la mierda con esto, voy a hacerlo yo solo. —decidió, y se levantó del sofá.

El dueño del hotelito había pasado a dejar el periódico de nuevo, tal como Dean se lo había pedido hacía unos días. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas en su celular: una era de Sam y la otra de Bella. Le inquietó que Sammy no hubiera vuelto a llamar, él no tiraba la toalla hasta no recibir una respuesta…

Levantó el aparato y pensó en presionar la tecla programada para que llamara a su hermano, pero se preguntó si no estaría siendo inoportuno. Claro, quizá Sam estaba muy en lo suyo, haciendo algo más importante, y por eso no había vuelto a llamarle. Dean puso en su ceño fruncido una nota ofendida un poco más profunda. No, no. Si Sammy quería hablar con él, pues que ÉL MISMO lo llamara. Estúpido orgullo, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ah, sí, se había quedado un poquito herido después de la última vez:

"_Mientras no muera nadie más, seguiré investigando cerca de ella. Si Marianna llega a tenerme confianza, será más fácil acercarse y hablarle de lo que estamos haciendo. No creo que esté involucrada, pero si llegara a estarlo, es la única forma que tenemos de ir hasta el fondo del asunto. No puede verte conmigo, Lilian Blackthorne ya te confirmó que ella sabe quién eres, o que por lo menos te han visto y dentro de Phoenix te conocen. Si lo que Bobby dice es cierto, quizá quemar el manuscrito sea parte de la solución, pero sigo pensando que puede haber un nexo con los anillos o que Mark consiguió el poder de hacer crecer ilusiones tan vívidas que asesinan de alguna parte. Y tal vez Marianna no sepa lo que hay detrás de esto, pero puede tener una pista que nos ayude, no sabemos. Tú no te preocupes, Dean… yo me encargaré de todo, déjamelo a mí, ¿Sí?"_

"_En este momento, soy el más indicado para resolverlo. Ya tengo la simpatía de esa mujer a mi favor, ¿No? Bella lo ha dicho. Le agrado. Nos entendemos, bastante bien. Usar ese entendimiento mutuo puede ser lo que está haciendo falta. Tú déjamelo a mí, te digo. No permitiré que nada malo te pase, eres mi hermano y voy a llegar al fondo de esto así me cueste lo que no tengo."_

Y Dean no sabía si era más un discursito motivador de los que Sam solía soltar de vez en cuando en situaciones críticas, o si era todo una farsa para cubrir que en realidad se había quedado encandilado con la belleza de Marianna Krakóvatos, ahora que la había visto más de cerca. Varias cosas eran ciertas: a él no lo podían volver a ver cerca de las instalaciones de la editorial. No, claro que no. Recordar a Lilly Blackthorne lo hizo pensar vivamente en la chica, y en cómo estaría. En dos semanas ya tenían que haber acabado el episodio final de la novela, ¿Qué sucedería a continuación?

Con un suspiro apesadumbrado, se resignó y fue al baño.

Salió en quince minutos, ya duchado, afeitado y peinado. Se vistió y puso en línea la computadora de Sam, a ver si Bobby había vuelto a escribir o algo. No, no tenía ni una sola noticia. Permanecer encerrado tampoco era bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía metido en ese cuarto de hotel, el mismo de hacía poco más de un mes? ¡No se podía acordar! El joven pensaba intensamente en los caminos que su destino y el de su hermano habían tomado en esos días, cuando unos discretos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención, y se llevó la mano directamente a la funda de la automática, con precaución.

_No era Sam. Sammy conocía el golpe secreto, así que no era él._

_**Dean tragó saliva, preocupado. ¿Tivaria iba a golpear la puerta para entrar? **_

Tenía dos posibilidades más: el casero, o Bella. Y por la amabilidad (casi repulsión) con que habían golpeado la puerta, Dean sólo pudo inclinarse por la segunda opción, y la que más le molestaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella? —le rugió, sin levantarse de la silla.

—… ¿Puedo entrar? —la voz de ella sonó sorprendida.

— ¡Sólo si vas a hacerla corta, muñeca! No tengo ganas de aguantarte hoy. —

Bella abrió y entró. Era la primera vez que ella se aparecía en la habitación de ellos, ya que siempre se reunían fuera para que no hubiera dificultades. Los lugares más o menos públicos eran un seguro para la joven ladrona, en caso de que llegara a activarse el modo asesino psicópata de Dean Winchester. Al entrar, la chica observó todo con una fina mueca de asco que se evidenció únicamente por el modo en que arrugó la nariz, como si le repeliera el color del empapelado o el olor a colonia para después de afeitar.

— ¿Cómo descubriste dónde nos quedamos? —inquirió Dean, de pasada.

—… como si fuera tan difícil adivinarlo, con tu asqueroso auto aparcado al frente. No hay que ser un genio para seguirte la pista, Deanny. No sé cómo el FBI no te cayó encima aún. —se burló ella, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo.

—... ¿Se puede saber qué carajo quieres? —

La chica observó por unos instantes el semblante de Dean.

Oh, sí. Estaba más picoso que de costumbre. Seguro tan molesto como ella estaba, por todo eso de que Sam andaba metido en otra cosa. Era increíble que el más joven de los Winchester, el que parecía más desesperado en primera por resolver todo el asunto de los anillos malditos, el manuscrito asesino y todo lo demás, ahora estuviera persiguiendo a la viuda de Mark Harrison para servirle de amigo y confidente. Era asombroso, ¡Y como no se lo podía creer, tenía que buscarse un nuevo cómplice! Y realmente aborreció tener que tomar esa pésima decisión, pero ponerse del lado de Dean y aprovechar su personalidad impulsiva eran las mejores cartas que le quedaban. Quizá sus nuevas noticias le echaran un poco más de leña al peligroso fuego que ya ardía por sí solo en la mirada del mayor de los dos hermanos…

—… encontré algo que quizá pueda interesarte. —comentó ella, con desdén.

Soltó una gruesa edición de domingo de _"Los Ángeles Times"_ sobre la mesa, y ésta se estremeció bajo el peso del papel reciclado. La computadora de Sam casi se tildó por la vibración del mueble, y Dean apenas parpadeó. Más bien, se quedó extrañamente tildado con la vista puesta en el anillo solitario.

_Quizá debería alejarlo de las manos de Bella… _

— ¿Qué hay de interesante? —preguntó él, con desconfianza.

— ¿No has estado viendo la televisión, acaso? —

—… la maldita cosa se descompuso hace cuatro días, y todavía no ha venido nadie a repararla. Presumo que nos cobrarán un buen extra por eso, así que, ¿Para qué iba a molestarme? Además, Sam ya está afuera absorbiendo toda la información posible, doble "¿Para qué iba a molestarme?". —contestó Dean, con una sonrisa de "no pasa nada".

Bella frunció un poquito su precioso entrecejo al escuchar eso.

Vaya, ¡Dean estaba peor de lo que jamás había imaginado! Se le antojaba como un tierno gatito abandonado en un callejón mojado y frío que necesitaba el cobijo de unos brazos cálidos y una buena visita con el veterinario. Lo vio tomar el periódico y echarle una buena ojeada, sin darse cuenta de lo que había llamado la atención de ella y la había puesto en la difícil decisión de acercarse hasta la habitación de los Winchester.

—… como sea, creo que es hora de dejar la incubación, Dean. Anoche murieron dos personas más. Dos de los chicos escritores que Phoenix había contratado para terminar el manuscrito. —explicó ella, con desdén fingido.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron mucho.

— ¿CÓMO? —soltó, bruscamente— ¿QUIÉNES? —

Algo parecido a sudor helado brotó de pronto en su espalda.

"_Por Dios, que no haya sido Lilian… no, Lilly no, por favor… ¡Por favor, es sólo una chiquilla, que no sea Lilly!"_ suplicó el muchacho, en sus pensamientos, mientras pasaba una hoja tras otra con frenesí buscando la noticia, que tenía un gran titular en primer plano que no había notado por puro desinterés. _"¡No puede ser ella, por Dios! ¡Tenía mi pistola, eso debería bastar para protegerla!"_

Cuando por fin llegó a la página de la noticia, soltó un suspiro a medias aliviado…

—… Judith Milgren y Donald O'Connell. —observó, no del todo contento.

—Así es. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más bonito de todo? Que eso sucedió anteayer, y que hay algo más. Algo que seguramente acelerará el proceso. Sigue leyendo, amigo, y verás a qué me refiero… —la chica dejó su costoso abrigo en el respaldo de una silla que estaba en frente de Dean, al otro lado de la mesa, y se sentó en ella con elegancia.

Él frunció el ceño con desconfianza y ojeó rápidamente la noticia. Mencionaba que la Policía estaba desconcertada ya que los dos jóvenes habían muerto en condiciones muy extrañas: ahora hablaban de un asesino serial o de un grupo de insurrectos anti-Mark que convivían bajo las narices del propio fallecido Presidente de la editorial. Las muertes no se habían separado mucho una de la otra: sólo tenían pocas horas de diferencia. Judith se había abierto la cabeza con la arista de hierro de un adorno de la chimenea, en horas de la madrugada; y Donald había caído por las escaleras de la mansión de Daniel Chester con tanta brutalidad y mala suerte como para romper todos los barrotes de la balaustrada de madera y quedarse empalado en uno de los bastones de puntas afiladas…

Dean hizo una mueca de horror al leer eso. ¡Con razón! Si algo tenían en común los asesinatos hasta el momento, era la brutalidad y la sangre derramada en la mayoría de ellos, exceptuando las muertes de Mark Harrison mismo y de su amigo, Ashton Sherman. Aún no comprendía del todo lo que Bella había dicho hacía segundos, así que continuó recorriendo rápidamente las líneas con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta:

—… los chicos habían terminado el capítulo final. —observó, horrorizado.

—Exactamente. Lilian Blackthorne es la siguiente, si mal no viene. ¿Quién sabe por qué no murió todavía? Quizá tiene demasiada suerte. —observó Bella, con una mueca de descontento— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Dean? Sam ya tiene… "trabajo", pero apuesto a que no le importará mucho, está totalmente convencido con su teoría del anillo y tú estás siendo perseguido por esa cosa, sea lo que sea. Y si el capítulo final está terminado, el consorcio de la editorial no dudará en empezar con las publicaciones… —

— ¡Maldita sea! —escupió él, en voz baja.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de a qué estaban jugando, pero una cosa la tenían en claro: no podían confiar uno en el otro… aunque, en secreto, parte de su juego en sí dependía de que el otro se fiara. Conociéndose, era un plan de lo más tonto y audaz. Bella precisaba que Dean se descuidara en su presencia, y Dean tenía la necia esperanza de que Bella cediera a la lógica y la necesidad de dejarse proteger por alguien más fuerte que ella y se confiara. Obviamente, ambos estaban en un dilema.

—… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —soltó ella, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Ese libro NO PUEDE ser publicado, a simple vista. —objetó Dean, serio— Y más de uno va a tener problemas a raíz de eso. Ahora se ha complicado innecesariamente, se producirá una seguidilla de muertes que ni siquiera nos podemos imaginar… —

—Tu cuello está muy ajustado, ¿No crees? —se rió Bella.

—… mira, no sé qué diablos te propones, pero… —

—Sigo apegándome a mi plan, Dean. Quiero mi copia de ese libro, para venderla al mejor postor. Y me viene muy bien que esté COMPLETO, ¿Me entiendes? Así que creo que ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo unamos fuerzas en esto. Obviamente, Sam no será muy útil ahora que está persiguiendo a la viuda por todas partes. Estamos solos en esto, y tú tienes problemas. —observó la muchacha, con displicencia.

A Dean no le gustó ni medio la forma en que sonó eso.

— ¿De qué droga has estado fumando? Ni loco trabajaría contigo. —soltó él.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es el eterno dilema! ME NECESITAS, Dean. —se quejó ella.

— ¡No, no te necesito! ¡No necesito que nadie me ayude! —se envaró Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester se puso de pie y cerró el periódico con fuerza. Bella casi se echó para atrás, por un segundo temió que él fuera a saltarle encima o algo. Uno nunca estaba a salvo con un sujeto tan temperamental.

—… Dean, por favor. —empezó por esbozar una sonrisa tranquila y amable.

—No te sonrías así, no conseguirás nada de mí. —

— ¡Vamos! No puedes entrar solo a Phoenix, tienes tus habilidades para el robo, pero nunca serás tan bueno como yo. Ya metí a Sam en un sitio al que tú NUNCA podrías haberlo metido, ¿Y vas a despreciar mi ayuda ahora? Créeme, tampoco quiero tener que ser aliada tuya o confiar en ti, pero en vista de las circunstancias… —

— ¿Qué? —

Bella se encogió de hombros, grácilmente. Seguía muy sentada en su silla.

—No sé, los dos podríamos beneficiarnos de esto. Pero si no quieres mi ayuda por ningún motivo, entonces… bien, intenta discutirlo con Sam. Tal vez puedas sacarlo de su nuevo romance y hacer que te escuche. Tal vez esta nueva noticia haga que le importes un poco más, no sé. —

La chica se jugó la última carta en esa frase hiriente, asesina y mórbida. Con sólo un suspiro cansado y abatido, Bella se levantó de la silla y recogió su abrigo y su bolso con un aire de melancolía que era tan falso, que Dean no debería haberse sentido afectado por él. Sabía que esa bandida mentiría a como diera lugar. Pero las palabras habían hecho mella en su consciencia, así que el mayor de los Winchester frunció tanto el ceño que el verde de sus ojos se oscureció de un modo feroz.

Bella se dirigió a la puerta de salida contando los segundos…

—Espera. —la detuvo él, con tono orgulloso.

La chica se sonrió, aún cuando sus dedos acariciaban el picaporte. Puso una mirada desdeñosa antes de volverse.

—… ¿Y bien? —preguntó, haciéndose la desinteresada.

—No tengo que confiar en ti. No tenemos que confiar unos en los otros, esto es sólo un acuerdo de beneficio mutuo, ¿No? —el muchacho estaba decidido a tantear muy bien el terreno antes de pararse en él— Todo lo que quieres es una copia del libro, y todo lo que yo quiero es que me ayudes a conseguir el original mecanografiado por Mark mismo, para incinerarlo. Nada más. Después de eso, tú te vas por tu lado y yo por el mío, y si Sam tiene algo que decir… —

—Al diablo con Sam, ya lo perdimos. —bufó ella— Está tan flipado por esa mujer, que me extraña que no seas tú el que está en su lugar. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? —

—… nada. Empezó siendo una cosa, y ahora creo que se ha volteado para un lado que le duele mucho y no puede evitar sentirse un poco identificado. ¿A ti qué más te da? —gruñó Dean, con molestia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero con ese aire desvalido que obligaba a cualquier mujer a enternecerse innecesariamente— Es Sammy y es mi problema. —

—Sí, pero la actitud de Sam va a costarte el cuello, por si no lo notaste. —

—… no es nada que ya no estuviera jugado a su nombre. —susurró él, intranquilo.

Bella alzó las cejas, y un intento de sonrisa amenazó en sus labios. Oh, sí, la vieja herida. Podía meter un poquito el dedo en la llaga, para poner a Dean de su parte. Tenía un talento especial para enfrentar a la gente y provocar rupturas hasta en las relaciones más fuertes… _¿Qué tan complicado sería poner a los Winchester uno contra otro, e incitar una disociación en aquella hermandad tan fuerte?_ Por el grado de tristeza oculta que veía en la mirada de Dean, no iba a ser tan difícil.

—… claro, por supuesto. Pero no veo que él lo aprecie mucho. —soltó, venenosa.

—No te atrevas a decir eso. —siseó Dean, rabiosamente— ¡No hables así de Sam, tú eres la menos indicada para decir nada! —

— ¡Abre los ojos, Dean! Sam está tan metido con su "investigación" que se olvidó de que a ti te anda buscando una princesa de cuentos de hadas, que trata de matarte con una espada. Él no va a venir a rescatarte, tendremos que hacer esto solos. Y tu amigo, Bobby Singer, seguro está demasiado ocupado como para acercarse a echarte una mano. —le dijo la muchacha, con toda la malicia que podía reunir.

—Bella, te lo advierto. —

—No puedes negarlo. Tengo razón. Ahora, estamos solos en esto. Yo quiero algo, y me duele en el alma admitir esto, ¡Pero te necesito para llevarlo a cabo! Reconozco que a Sam podría haberlo convencido con más rapidez, pero sospecho que nada de lo que yo le diga le hará cambiar de parecer. —se enfurruñó ella, emocionada por el cariz que tomaba la cosa, muy a su favor— Sospecho que hay que ser Marianna Krakóvatos para que todas las palabras suenen bien y sean obedecidas. —

—… cállate. —empezó Dean, herido y furioso.

Ella estaba diciendo idioteces. Dean tenía que controlarse y pensar en lo obvio, ¡Lo que esa zorra decía eran puras mentiras! Apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes igual de fuerte por debajo de su expresión serena y controlada. No podría mantenerse así de calmado por mucho tiempo, esa mujer siempre sabía exactamente cómo sacarlo de quicio con sus idioteces. Sammy no lo ignoraba, Sammy estaba preocupado por él y pensaba que la pista más importante estaba en la raíz del problema. Sammy estaba obsesionado con Marianna Krakóvatos, o con la mujer misteriosa que mencionaba Mark Harrison en su diario personal. Sammy estaba ocupándose de encontrar una solución. No, no, no… de un momento a otro, la realidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición:

_**Sammy estaba distraído. **_

Sammy estaba más ocupado en rehacer de alguna retorcida manera su vida, ahora que parecía haber encontrado algo de su interés, que en salvar la de su hermano, que ya se acababa. Resultaba estúpido pensar así, Dean debería haber sabido que Sam no era ni remotamente capaz de olvidarse de él y dejarlo morir, no después de todo lo que habían peleado y discutido por el asunto.

Pero ahora, viéndolo desde este punto y teniendo las terribles palabras de una gran traidora como Bella Talbot resonando en los pensamientos, al mayor de los Winchester no se le podía ocurrir otra cosa peor: _Sam estaba cansado de pelear contra su voluntad de jugar al valiente_. Sammy pensaba en seguir adelante, tal como él mismo se lo había dicho hacía tiempo. Algo parecido a la desesperación llenó el pecho de Dean, y le quitó todo el aire a pesar de que no cambió la expresión asesina de sus profundos ojos verdes. ¿Y qué le quedaba, entonces?

No mucho. Endurecerse, y trabajar como fuera posible con Bella.

Ella probablemente lo traicionaría y escaparía, pero no se iría sin recibir alguna clase de daño que la dejara herida y sangrando. Ese pensamiento le reconfortaba un poco, al menos si no conseguía salvarse de su destino, ¡Se podría llevar a esa maldita a la tumba con él!

—… esta vez, Sam no va a venir a ayudarte. A él le importa más proteger al resto del mundo que a ti. Admítelo, Dean, estás solo en esto. Y yo te estoy ofreciendo una mano para que nos beneficiemos los dos, tal como dijiste. —murmuró ella, intentando meterse en los pensamientos de Dean como un susurro de su conciencia— No te pido que confíes en mí, te pido que hagamos un trato. No digo que no me gustaría verte recibir tu merecido, pero tampoco me siento muy cómoda con esta situación. —

—Eso es exageradamente noble para ti, Bella. —masculló Dean, molesto.

—Puedes hacerlo fácil o difícil, tú decides. —la chica se encogió de hombros.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho más.

Poco a poco, quizá, podría seducirla hasta dejarle la cabeza dando vueltas, y hacer que fuera ella la que saliera mal parada del asunto. Había trabajado solo por casi un año y medio, antes de que John desapareciera por completo y tuviera que ir por Sammy a su casa en Stanford. Se las había arreglado sin Sam mucho tiempo, con todo eso de su loca rebelión adolescente.

—Bien. De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, tú y yo. —convino Dean, aún con ese fiero orgullo marca Winchester— Pero si te atreves a traicionarme, esta vez no me temblará la mano cuando decida abrirte en canal con un cuchillo, ¿Me has entendido? Sam no estará ahí para detenerme si llegas a jugarme sucio. —

—Me parece bien. —aceptó ella, ignorando el escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda.

Era imposible mirar esos ojos profundos, asesinos y llenos de rabia ciega y no sentir que el mundo se venía abajo, aplastándote como un muro de ladrillos. Bella Talbot tragó un buen sorbo de su propia saliva imaginando esos ojos austeros en la oscuridad, seguro que lo mejor por el momento no era jugar al gato y al ratón con ese Winchester tan loco de ira. Había sido muy fácil poner a Dean contra su hermano…

… él era más bien del tipo que no cedía a presiones, ni se dejaba intimidar.

— ¿Qué es lo primero, entonces? —inquirió Dean, sereno.

Bella sonrió con amenidad, jugando el papel de la buena amiga.

—Primero, volveré a mi habitación y me daré una ducha. Luego, nos veremos en este café… —Bella dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa, cerca de la computadora de Sam. Los ojos de Dean se fijaron rápidamente en los dedos de ella, y en lo cerca que habían estado del anillo dorado abandonado—… y decidiremos bien qué hacer a continuación. Si Sam no va a prestar su intelecto, tendremos que pensar MUCHO en un plan efectivo, ¿No crees? No sé tú, pero yo estoy bastante apresurada por resolverlo e irme, antes que pase a ser algo mayor. —

La mano de ella seguía en la mesa, suavemente apoyada.

—Está bien. —aceptó Dean, con la misma severidad.

"_Las palabras duelen, Bella, lo has hecho bien." _se dijo ella, sonriéndose por dentro con toda la malicia de la que era capaz. Aún a pesar de eso, era muy consciente de que el alma se le partía al ver a los Winchester en esa situación. Ella los envidiaba, en cierta loca y retorcida manera. _"Nunca tendrás a Dean enteramente de tu lado, pero al menos esto es un comienzo…"_

—Perfecto. Te veré ahí. —

Bella se dio la vuelta, y no se dio cuenta de que se le había enganchado el manillar de su bolso Cartier en el respaldo de la silla. _Tiró sin pensar y la silla se ladeó, y golpeó la mesa con demasiada fuerza…_

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Dean, frenético, cuando vio que la computadora corría peligro.

La mesa se combó. Bella casi soltó un grito, y tiró con fuerza de su bolso caro para resguardar la preciosa cantidad de dinero que llevaba dentro, lo cual provocó que la mesa se volteara del todo por causa de la silla. La computadora cayó al suelo, pero por suerte en los brazos de Dean, y un objeto dorado metálico voló por los aires, destinado a perderse en alguna parte.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! —gruñó Dean, rápidamente.

_**Bella lo había planeado desde el principio. **_

Todo sucedió tan rápido que él no se dio cuenta cuando pasó: ella atrapó en el aire el objeto dorado, el anillo de la discordia, y deslizó la mano en el bolsillo para lanzar hacia su derecha una de las copias que había estado guardando para tal ocasión. Dean cayó al piso con la computadora en las manos, salvándola de una muerte segura, y se escuchó el ligero tin-tin del anillo de latón pintado al caer entre los sofás…

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que el bolso estaba atorado! —se disculpó ella, fingiendo un poco de molestia— Además, estos muebles baratos… ¿Qué se puede esperar? —

— ¡Cállate y vete a tomar tu ducha! —la despidió él, y se puso de pie con el aparato bajo el brazo, pero la mirada en sus ojos aún era amenazadora y digna de un cuadro— ¿Dónde está el anillo? ¿¡Lo tomaste!? —

—No… —

— ¡BELLA, NO ME ENGAÑES! —vociferó Dean, rabioso.

— ¡Voló hacia allá! Creo que debajo del sofá. —acabó por confesar ella.

Gruñendo algo por lo bajo, Dean le dio la espalda para ir a recoger el anillo, y ella vio en eso su oportunidad de huir definitivamente. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, sin hacer el menor ruido, y él no se dio cuenta de que Bella había salido. Dean dejó la computadora en el sofá y se agachó a mirar debajo… aleluya, el maldito anillo estaba ahí. Con un suspiro aliviado, cerró los ojos y estiró la mano para tomarlo dentro de su puño.

Pero cuando lo alzó, y lo tuvo en sus dedos, le pareció que era demasiado ligero.

Frunció el ceño, y observó que el golpe había lastimado el anillo. Rascó suavemente con la uña la superficie golpeada, y la pintura saltó de inmediato, descascarándose. Bajo la tosca capa de pintura dorada refulgía el latón, un metal barato y blando. Una oleada de furia feroz brotó dentro de su pecho…

— ¡¡BELLA, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!! —gritó, furioso.

_Y creyó oir, en la calle, la derrapada de un vehículo deportivo dándose a la fuga. _

**:-CONTINUARÁ-:**

**¡¡A que no se lo esperaban!! A decir verdad nosotras tampoco… cuando lo descubrimos, nos dimos cuenta de lo tanto que estos fastidiosos hermanos pueden sorprendernos todavía…**

**El final se acerca, por lo que no habrá adelanto – por favor no lloren, es mejor así- . Tengan preparada su computadora y una bolsa de tierra roja bien llena para dentro de 15 días, y pásense a leer.**

**Atte: Infernalis Adversarii**

**A.K.A: "Las Thelma y Louis del Inframundo"**


End file.
